Meu Querido Escorpião
by Ashlee Potter
Summary: O 7º ano começa para Scorpius e Rose, o último ano os colocará em situações em que será impossivel deles escaparem. O ano em Hogwarts será mais agitado doque nunca.
1. Os Monitores Chefes

**Fic:** Meu Querido Escorpião  
**Shippers:** Scorpius/Rose, Alvo/Made, Lily/Trevor, James/Suri, Rony/Hermione, Harry/Gina, Draco/Sarah.  
**Resumo:** O 7º ano começa para Scorpius e Rose, o último ano os colocará em situações em que será impossivel deles escaparem. O ano em Hogwarts será mais agitado doque nunca. 

* * *

**Cap.01 - Os Monitores Chefes**

****

- Olá! Meu nome verdadeiro é Rose Elizabeth Weasley, e estou preste a ingressar em meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, você se pergunta o que é Hogwarts? Bem eu explico, eu sou uma bruxa! Ok isso não vai funcionar Lily!  
- Realmente se você falar como se estivesse sendo entrevistada não vai funcionar mesmo!

Se alguém dissesse a Rose anos atrás que ela passaria por esse tipo de situação ela riria escancaradamente da cara da pessoa. Rose Weasley considerada a melhor aluna que Hogwarts já tivera após Hermione Granger sua mãe, vivia um completo dilema enquanto sua prima Lílian ao invés de ajuda-la, debochava de sua cara.

- Qual é?! É só você dizer que é uma bruxa e pronto! Não vejo nada de complicado nisso... – Lily falava com os braços cruzados espreitando os olhos castanhos como se fuzilasse a prima.  
- Falar é fácil! – Rose revirava os olhos azulados jogando os cabelos ruivos para trás.  
- Olha vocês se conhecem a dois anos, sempre se vêem nas férias, tio Rony o adora! Não custa nada você falar que é bruxa e assumir um relacionamento!  
- E se ele tiver um colapso nervoso?  
- Rose para com isso! – Lily jogava um travesseiro na face da prima logo caindo na gargalhada.

A ruiva mais velha observara a ruiva mais nova com o cenho franzido logo não agüentando e gargalhando junto da mesma dando inicio a uma bela guerra de travesseiros. Ambas estavam tão entretidas na brincadeira que nem se deram conta da porta abrindo-se, fazendo com que Lily acertasse um travesseiro na face de seu pai.

- Autch! – Resmungara Harry ao levar a travesseirada.  
- Desculpa pai! – Lily gargalhava alto. – Da próxima vez bata na porta!  
- Pode deixar, afinal da próxima vez não pode ser um travesseiro... – Harry ajeitava os óculos na face risonho. – Rose, seu pai está aqui para busca-la...  
- Mas já? – A ruiva encarava o padrinho perplexa.  
- Sabe como seu pai é... – Harry girava os olhos.  
- Ok, diga a ele que já estou descendo, só vou arrumar minhas coisas!

Harry apenas dera um aceno de cabeça desaparecendo dali em questão de segundos. Lily jogara-se sobre a cama e fitara a prima juntar algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e enfia-las numa pequena mochila cor de rosa.

- Droga, aqui vai ficar tão vazio... – Reclamara a ruiva mais nova.  
- Lily nós vamos para Hogwarts daqui a dois dias, seus irmãos chegam amanhã!  
- Mesmo assim! – Bufara a garota. – Péssimo ano para James, Hugo e Alvo decidirem passar uma temporada na Romênia sem nos levar!  
- Você sabe como eles são... – Rose sorria. – James não irá retornar para Hogwarts este ano e Hugo e Alvo com certeza irão sentir falta dele...  
- Ah e com isso eles me abandonam! – Lily cruzava os braços.  
- Lily eles são garotos, devem estar fazendo coisas de garotos! Não iriam querer a irmã caçula para os empacar, ou a prima mais velha para encher o saco! Bem eu vou indo nessa, nos vemos daqui a dois dias... – Rose beijava a testa da prima dirigindo-se até a porta.  
- Rose!  
- Hum? – A garota espiara por cima dos ombros.  
- Boa sorte com o Evan...

Rose suspirara cansada saindo pela porta. Evan McGuire era um belo trouxa que havia se mudado há dois anos atrás para a casa do lado da sua, e como bons vizinhos seus pais logo se enturmaram com os pais do garoto, não tardou até o garoto ficar amigo de Hugo e convidar Rose para algumas saídas, já que eles só se viam nas férias. O problema é que dera a louca no rapaz e ele a pedira em namoro, o que fez a cabeça da bruxa dar uma bela volta de 360º.

- Rose! – Rony alargava o sorriso ao ver a filha.  
- Pai por Merlim, pensei que nos encontraríamos apenas amanhã! – a garota cruzava os braços indignada.  
- Você sabe como seu pai sente saudade da bebezinha dele não sabe Rose? – Gina alfinetava arrancando gargalhadas de Harry.  
- Fala sério! – Rose girava os olhos.  
- Ah Rose, sua mãe e eu estamos achando a casa vazia... – Rony coçava a cabeça.  
- Me diga como vocês sobrevivem sem nós no ano letivo hein? – A garota debochava jogando um envelope para o pai.  
- O que é isso? – O ruivo lia a carta logo alargando o sorriso. – ESSA É MINHA FILHA! Indicada a Monitoria Chefe hein? Quando terá a resposta?  
- No dia do embarque... – Rose sorria marota. – Bem pai vamos indo, não queremos que a mamãe tenha um ataque de tanta falta que ela deve sentir de mim não é?  
- Ah, claro! Claro! Harry... – Rony apertava a mão do amigo em seguida beijando a bochecha da irmão. – Gina... Vou indo nessa!

Rose limitara-se em acenar para os padrinhos, logo adentrando a lareira e desaparecendo com o pó de flú. Não tardou ao se encontrar na aconchegante sala de sua casa.

- E então? Onde está a mamãe?  
- Trabalhando... – Rony falara desgostoso. – Vamos, eu te ajudo a arrumar as coisas...  
- Pai não precisa! – Rose o encarara séria. – Você sempre bagunça mais do que ajuda...

Rony aderira uma carranca sentando-se no sofá vinho, Rose girou os olhos subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Seu pai às vezes parecia uma criança mal criada. Riu com o próprio pensamento parando frente uma porta branca com uma placa lilás escrita "Rose", sorriu levemente girando a maçaneta e adentrando o quarto.

O quarto dava um ar de menina moça, possuindo três paredes brancas e uma lilás, uma escrivaninha de vidro com uma luminária prateada, alguns porta retratos com fotos trouxas e outras bruxas, em um canto uma estante branca com vários livros. A cama de solteira estava coberta com uma coxa lilás com vários unicórnios brancos desenhados, e vários ursos de pelúcia. Um pufe roxo estava em um canto afastado com um gato de pêlos muito negros e olhos verdes observando a garota adentrar e jogar a mochila rosa sobre a cama.

- Jojo! Vem cá! – Ela sorria divertida para o amasso que logo se levantara do pufe e caminhara até ela.

A menina tomara o amasso no colo lhe fazendo um afago, o amasso apenas ronronara em resposta, beijou a cabeça do mesmo o deixando no chão, em seguida puxando um malão de debaixo de sua cama.

- Daqui a dois dias estarei de volta... – Ela suspirara cansada. – Como vou contar para o Evan quem eu realmente sou?  
- Poderia começar dizendo que é filha da bruxa mais inteligente do mundo mágico... – Uma voz feminina ecoara no quarto fazendo a garota virar-se risonha.  
- E da menos modesta também! – Debochada a ruiva abraçando a mãe.  
- O que disse ao seu pai para que ele ficasse emburrado?  
- Disse que não precisava da ajuda dele... – Rose girava os orbes azuis. – Ele mais atrapalha do que ajuda!  
- Seu pai anda carente... – Hermione sorria. – Sentiu saudade de você e Hugo nas férias, por Merlim tive de impedi-lo de ir a Romênia umas quinze vezes! Ele não aceita o fato de vocês estarem crescendo...  
- Não sei como ele vai ficar ano que vem então... – A ruiva afastava-se da mãe caminhando até a janela.  
- Então já é decidido? – Hermione franzia o cenho.  
- O Ministério dos EUA viram minhas notas e minha habilidade em feitiços, tirando minha memória fotográfica, eu me daria muito bem em Nova Iorque...  
- Você sabe que eu te apóio em qualquer decisão Rose...  
- Mas papai não. – A menina revirava os olhos.  
- Tente entender seu pai, ele ama demais você e Hugo...  
- Quem ama não prende! – Rose fazia uma careta retirando alguns livros da estante.  
- Que seja... – Hermione suspirava fundo. – E então? Como vão as coisas com Evan?  
- Péssimas, ele quer algo sério.  
- E isso é ruim? – Surpreendera-se a monarca.  
- Bem, com o fato deu ser uma bruxa e ele não sabe... Sim é ruim!  
- Conte a ele...  
- Você e Lily acham que as coisas são fáceis assim não é?  
- Por Merlim estou me vendo aos dezessete anos! Rose não seja dramática como eu fui, ás coisas só são complicadas quando queremos...  
- Ah claro, você deveria se juntar a Lily e juntas escreverem um livro de auto ajuda!

Hermione limitou-se em gargalhar, Rose apanhara uma toalha de dentro do armário e uma muda de roupas alegando que iria tomar banho. A morena fitou a filha adentrar o banheiro e trancar a porta, olhou de lado para Jojo o amasso que voltara ao pufe e ronronara mais uma vez, sorriu levemente deixando o quarto da filha com um leve sorriso no rosto. Era tão bom ver que seus filhos não tinham as preocupações que ela, Rony e Harry tinham naquela idade.

Já estava nos últimos degraus da escada quando escutara um barulho e um grito de Rony, correu até a sala deparando-se com um garoto ruivo mais alto que o pai de olhos muito castanhos sacudindo as vestes, enquanto seu marido Rony estava ao chão com vários malões sobre si.

- Hugo? – Hermione erguia ambas sobrancelhas. – HUGO!!!

O ruivo alargara o sorriso para a mãe deixando-se abraçar instantaneamente, Hermione espalhava beijos pela face do filho caçula enquanto o apertava em um abraço quebra ossos. Rony ainda estava ao chão tentando inutilmente sair debaixo dos malões.

- Será que alguém pode me ajudar? – Reclamou o homem.  
- Pai? O que o senhor faz aí de baixo? – Perguntou o rapaz retirando os malões de cima do pai.  
- Não sei! Talvez não tenha conseguido fugir a tempo quando malas voadoras saíram de dentro da MINHA LAREIRA!  
- Err... Foi mal! – Hugo sorrira amarelo.  
- Mas o que você faz aqui? Pensei que voltaria apenas amanhã da Romênia... – Hermione perguntava intrigada.  
- Bem... – Hugo coçava a cabeça risonho. – James arrumou uma garota por lá, o que não sabíamos era que ela tinha namorada. Resultado: O namorado voltou sabe Merlim de onde e decidiu decepar a cabeça do meu primo. Carlinhos conseguiu nos fazer voltar ainda hoje antes que nosso Jamezito fosse mandado morto de volta para casa...  
- James não muda mesmo! – A monarca balançava a cabeça negativamente.  
- A garota era bonita pelo menos? – Rony perguntava maroto.  
- RONALD! – Hermione o reprimia.  
- Perguntar não ofende! – O homem cruzava os braços.  
- E então? Cadê aquela ingrata da minha irmã?

Um barulho fora escutado na escada fazendo a atenção de todos voltar a mesma Rose descia tranqüilamente e ao ver o irmão levara uma baita queda fazendo os Weasley's presentes a olharem assustados.

- Isso é emoção em me rever mana? – Hugo sorria aproximando-se da irmã.  
- Na verdade é assombro por ter te visto sua assombração! – Rose levantava-se acertando um soco no braço do irmão e logo o abraçando.  
- É, ela realmente me ama! – Ironizou o menino arrancando gargalhadas dos pais.

Dois dias se passaram após o retorno de Hugo, e finalmente aquele dia seria a volta a Hogwarts, o último ano de Alvo e Rose estava para começar.

A estação King Cross estava cheia como sempre, os trouxas andavam de um lado para o outro sem se dar conta dos bruxos que passavam por si. Rose fora a primeira a atravessar a pilastra que os ligava a plataforma 9 ¾, como sempre Hugo a empurrava para ser a primeira e enrolava horas para atravessar alegando que aquela pilastra era maligna, fazendo com que Hermione tivesse vários ataques de nervo.

A menina girou os olhos ao ver que o irmão ainda não atravessara, apanhou o carrinho e seguiu em direção ao trem a fim de se livrar do malão. Já estava começando a carregar a imensa mala quando a sentiu desequilibrar de seus braços e cair justamente nos pés de alguém.

- AUTCH! – Um garoto reclamara.  
- Desculpa! – Ela virara-se se deparando com um garoto alto de queixo fino e cabelos muito loiros caindo sobre os olhos azuis acinzentados. – Ah! É você? Então foi bem feito! – Ela resmungara apanhando o malão.  
- Weasley você deveria ser presa por ser uma ameaça a sociedade bruxa! – O rapaz falara roucamente segurando o próprio malão.  
- Ora, vai azucrinar outro Malfoy! – Ela reclamara tentando enfiar o malão no bagageiro o fazendo desequilibrar e cair desta vez em seu próprio pé. – AUTCH!  
- Bem feito! – Scorpius gargalhava alto a fazendo o encarar friamente. – Weasley você realmente é bizarra...

Ela apenas franzira o cenho ao vê-lo apanhar seu malão e em questão de segundos o enfiar no bagageiro, em seguida ele apanhou o próprio malão o enfiando também, o olhou boquiaberta, há minutos tentava fazer aquilo e em questão de segundos o loiro aguado conseguira.

- Como você fez isso? – Ela o encarara impressionada.  
- Chama-se força e jeito. – Ele piscara e sorrira de canto, em seguida endireitara a jaqueta de couro de dragão que trajava. – Coisa que você não tem já que é quase um Trasgo...  
- COMO É QUE É??? – Ela berrara atraindo a atenção de todos.  
- E lá vamos nós de novo... – Scorpius murmurara esperando o escândalo da garota.  
- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?  
- Que você realmente não tem um pingo de educação...  
- EU TENHO EDUCAÇÃO PARA DAR E VENDER SUA IMITAÇÃO BARATA DA POLLY!  
- Estou vendo como tem... – Scorpius debochava. – Tem tanto que está berrando e cuspindo como um dragão enfurecido preste a atacar alguém.  
- EU REALMENTE ESTOU PRESTE A TE ATACAR SEU IDIOTA!  
- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? – Uma voz grave e severa fizera a garota se calar instantaneamente, Rony tinha as orelhas da cor de seus cabelos demonstrando sua irritação.  
- A mesma coisa que há todos os anos... – Scorpius respondera com um leve sorriso nos lábios encarando os Weasley's. – De qualquer forma... – Ele olhava nos olhos azuis de Rose, não há de quê!

O louro logo dera as costas à família da menina que o encarava atônita, Scorpius sempre tinha aquele efeito sobre ela, o efeito de a fazer berrar como uma louca e sempre perder a razão, voltou o olhar para os pais que lhe esperavam uma explicação e para Hugo que tentava guardar seu malão.

- Droga, estou devendo uma ao Malfoy! – reclamou.  
- Devendo uma a quem? – Hugo soltava o malão o derrubando.  
- Como assim devendo ao Malfoy? – Rony perguntou perplexo.  
- Se vocês não ficassem sempre enrolando atrás da pilastra talvez eu não tivesse vindo colocar meu malão sozinha, aí eu não teria encontrado o Malfoy e ele não teria colocado o meu malão ali! – Ela apontava mal humorada.  
- E você o agradeceu? – Hermione perguntava séria.  
- COMO? – Rony, Rose e Hugo perguntaram na mesma hora.  
- Você agradeceu Scorpius por ter te ajudado Rose? – Hermione perguntava com os olhos semicerrados.  
- Não... – A garota baixara a cabeça fitando os próprios pés. – Eu acabei gritando com ele.  
- Coisa normal a se fazer é claro! – Hugo falava sorridente.  
- ROSE ELIZABETH WEASLEY! – Hermione falara nervosa. – O rapaz fora gentil com você e você sequer o agradeceu?  
- Mãe é o Malfoy ok? – Rose tentava se explicar.  
- É Mione, é um MALFOY! – Rony apoiava a filha.  
- Escute bem os três! – Ela encarava os três severa. – Não me importa que seja um Malfoy, ou até mesmo um rinoceronte albino! Eu dei educação a esta família e é bom começarem a USÁ-LA!  
- Eu não disse que eram eles, a voz da Madrinha sempre fica aguda quando ela grita! – Uma voz ecoara atrás dos Weasley's os fazendo se virar instantaneamente.  
- Você tem razão James, a voz dela altera bastante... – Concordava Harry. – Estávamos os procurando!  
- Põe procurando nisso! – Lily se colocava a frente.  
- Qual é a bronca dessa vez? – Gina perguntava marota a Hermione que corara com o comentário.  
- Rose vá atrás dele e peça desculpas e o agradeça! – Hermione encarava a filha friamente.  
- Mas mãe! – Rose tentava protestar.  
- Não quero saber mocinha! Vá imediatamente!

Todos os Potter's e Weasley's viraram as cabeças para a ruiva de olhos azulados, Rose reclamara baixinho pisando duro na direção em que o loiro havia sumido, logo olhando para trás vendo que estava longe o bastante para sua família não lhe ver, fora então que trombara em alguém.

- Fala sério Weasley você me ama ou o quê? – Scorpius a encarava desgostoso.  
- Argh! Eu não te amo seu idiota! – Ela brigara cruzando os braços. – Não trombei em você de propósito!  
- Ah claro... Como também não jogou a mala no meu pé!  
- Escute aqui Malfoy eu estava te procurando apenas porque minha mãe mandou!  
- Você estava me procurando? – O garoto arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Minha mãe me mandou pedir desculpas e agradecer por ter colocado minha mala no trem.  
- Pelo visto sua mãe é a única com educação na família... – Scorpius sorria debochado.  
- EU TENHO EDUCAÇÃO SIM SEU RETARDADO!  
- Têm? Engraçado eu nunca a reparei... – O louro a encarava nos olhos.  
- Você me faz perder toda minha educação.  
- Ahh claro, eu realmente causo esse efeito nas mulheres... – Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Em mim você causa náuseas! – Ela mostrava a língua.  
- Pelo menos causo alguma coisa. – Ele piscara travesso.

Ambos assustaram-se com o apito do trem, Scorpius olhou atentamente para a ruiva que ainda o encarava de braços cruzados.

- Ok Ruiva, vamos para o trem antes que o percamos...  
- Hum? – Ela franzira o cenho ao vê-lo a arrastar em direção ao trem.  
- Não vai me dizer que está com um plano diabólico de fugir de Hogwarts e me seqüestrar e aí então mandar uma carta ao meu pai pedindo todo seu dinheiro para me libertar! – Ele a encarava com uma fingida cara de assombro.  
- Ê mente fértil! – A menina revirava os olhos ao se ver dentro de um dos vagões.  
- Tudo bem Weasley, eu te desculpo então agora largue do meu pé e vá procurar seus amigos estrelas ok?  
- Amigos estrelas? – A menina o puxava pelo braço. – Eles não são estrelas!  
- Famosos, estrelas, sensação do Profeta Diário o que você preferir, agora dá para soltar meu braço?  
- Argh! Você é um idiota Malfoy!  
- Weasley seu amor por mim é realmente patético... – Scorpius girara os olhos e logo abrira a porta de uma cabine onde alguns primeiranistas se encontravam. – Hey, vocês! Se mandem antes que eu os azare!

Os quatro primeiranistas saíram correndo de dentro da cabine, Rose abriu a boca categoricamente quando Scorpius adentrara a mesma e fechara a porta batendo na cara da menina. Revoltada com a atitude do sonserino abriu a porta com força assustando o louro que já estava deitado no banco.

- VOCÊ É MALUCO? – Ela berrara.  
- Não sou eu quem está berrando feito uma louca desgovernada...  
- VOCÊ EXPULSOU QUATRO PRIMEIRANISTAS PARA VOCÊ DEITAR???  
- Claro! Queria que eu fizesse o quê? Saísse a procura de uma cabine?  
- É O QUE TODOS FAZEM!!!  
- Não é porque todos fazem algo que eu deva fazer também... – Scorpius franzira o cenho voltando a deitar-se. – Agora Weasley saia e feche a porta, estou com sono.  
- COM SONOOO??? OLHA AQUI SUA MULA ALBINA EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM SONO, VOCÊ VAI AGORA ATRÁS DOS PRIMEIRANISTAS PEDIR DESCULPAS!  
-Você andou fumando o quê? – Scorpius sentava-se a encarando perplexo. – Eu não vou atrás de ninguém pedir desculpas!  
- Então eu vou ficar aqui a sua viagem INTEIRA!  
- Por mim pode fazer o que bem entender... – o loiro tornava a deitar e cerrar os olhos. – Daqui a pouco temos reunião dos monitores mesmo, não vai fazer diferença!

Rose o encarara mais uma vez boquiaberta, ele além de ser irritante era um completo arrogante. Fechou a boca e sorriu levemente, uma coisa aprendera com seu tio Jorge, se não pode forçar alguém a fazer algo que queira, o irrite até que consiga!

- Um elefante incomoda muita gente, dois elefantes incomodam muito mais... – Rose começava a cantar, Scorpius sorriu de canto abrindo apenas um olho. – Oito elefantes incomodam, incomoda, incomodam muito mais!  
- Não vai parar não é? – Ele perguntara sentindo o trem se mover.  
- Nove elefantes incomodam muita gente, dez elefantes incomodam muito mais!  
- Weasley você realmente é estranha! – Scorpius declarara tampando os ouvidos com as mãos.

Uma hora depois:

- Mil quinhentos e sessenta e dois elefantes incomodam muita gente...  
- WEASLEY JÁ CHEGA! – Scorpius berrara fazendo a garota sorrir abertamente.  
- E então? Vai atrás dos primeiranistas?  
- Só se for em seus sonhos... – Ele girara os olhos. – Temos reunião agora.

A ruiva fizera uma bela careta, Scorpius sorrira arteiro saindo pela porta da cabine, a menina logo correra para alcança-lo no corredor.

- Sabe não custa nada você falar com eles...  
- Eu já disse que não.  
- Eles podem ficar traumatizados o resto de Hogwarts.  
- O problema não é meu.  
- E se eles entrarem na Sonserina?  
- Ótimo, terei mais alguém para mandar.  
- Você é impossível!  
- Agradecido! – Ele sorria ao pararem frente a uma porta marrom com uma placa escrita "Monitoria".

Scorpius girara a maçaneta logo adentrando o local, Rose adentrara atrás dele e ambos já podiam ver algumas pessoas presentes. Uma garota de cabelos loiros até a cintura e olhos negros correra para conversar com Scorpius, assim como uma morena de cabelos castanhos e olhos azulados. Rose girara os olhos, elas eram tão fúteis.

- Pelo visto a Donald e a Thomas já estão nos pés do Malfoy... – Um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos comentara risonho.  
- Nem me fale Finegan... – Rose girara os olhos.  
- Talvez você seja a única garota a não cair de amores por ele Weasley! – Um garoto negro sorria arteiro.  
- Digamos que sou a única que tem cérebro Jordan! – Rose falava pomposamente arrancando gargalhadas dos dois.

A imagem de um homem alto um tanto quanto rechonchudo entrar na sala não fora surpresa para nenhum deles. Neville Longobotton sentou-se na mesa e logo indicara para que seus alunos sentassem, ele sorriu abertamente para Rose que retribuíra o sorriso segurando-se para não abraçar o amigo da família.

- Muito bem, muito bem! – Neville começava. – Creio que tiveram um bom descanso durante as férias e já estão prontos para trabalharem duro!  
- Coloque trabalhar nisso! – Rick Jordan falava empolgado.  
- Muito bem, vamos começar a seleção para as duplas de monitoria deste ano... – Neville apanhava uma imensa caixa negra.  
- Espero que eu consiga ficar com o Malfoy este ano... – Téssi Thomas a Cornival loira murmurara sonhadora fazendo Rose girar os olhos.  
- Senhorita Donald, quer ser a primeira?  
- Claro! – Jude Donald aproximava-se da caixa negra jogando os cabelos castanhos por trás dos ombros.

Ela demorou um pouco até retirar uma bola negra com o nome Rick Jordan cravado, a Sonserina não parecera muito contente com aquilo, já o Lufa-Lufa sorria abertamente fazendo com que Rose prendesse uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Muito bem, Srta. Donald e Sr.Jordan irão monitorar os vagões do sétimo e sexto ano, e ficarão com o 11º, 12º e 13º andar de Hogwarts no horário de 20:00 as 21:00.  
- Ótimo terei que te agüentar todos os dias! – Muxoxara Jude arrancando mais um imenso sorriso de Rick.  
- Sr. Finegan, você é o próximo! – Neville olhava carinhosamente para o menino.

Josh Finegan um grifinório, aproximara-se lentamente da caixa negra, retirando rapidamente uma bola que possuía o nome "Téssi Thomas" cravado. Téssi a bela e educada cornival apenas sorrira educada, mas Rose sabia que ela estava gritando por dentro.

- Sr.Finegan e Srta.Thomas irão monitorar os vagões do sexto ano, ficarão com as salas de aula no horário de 20:30 até as 21:30.  
- Sim senhor! – Josh sorria enquanto Téssi suspirava tristemente.  
- Os próximo, por favor, Srta. Semiler...

Meg Semiler uma Lufa-Lufa de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos aproximava-se temerosa da caixa, logo retirando a bola que possuía o nome "Doug Ross" um belo Cornival de olhos amendoados que Rose babava em sigilo. Aquilo durou por um bom tempo até terem restado apenas Scorpius, Rose, Jonathan Nichols e Mandy Abbott.

- Muito bem vamos ver, Sr. Nichols venha até aqui.

Antes que Jonathan aproxima-se da caixa ele pode sentir uma mão segurar-lhe o braço, o Cornival encarara Rose com o cenho franzido.

- Se você não me tirar ou tirar Malfoy eu juro que te mato. – Murmurara a menina.

Jonathan gargalhou aproximando-se da caixa, quando retirara a bola o cenho de Scorpius e de Rose franziram-se no mesmo instante. "Maddy Abbott".

- Sinto muito Weasley... – Jonathan sorria levemente para ela.  
- Droga! – Rose cruzava os braços indignada.  
- Acredite Weasley eu também não estou dando pulinhos de felicidade! – Scorpius aderira uma carranca.  
- Bem, temos aqui uma dupla bastante... Hã... Incomum! – Neville falara um tanto aflito.  
- Incomum? Eu diria IMPOSSIVEL DE CONVIVER! – Berrara Rose inconformada.  
- Ora não faça tanto drama Rose... – Neville sorria levemente. – Creio que aprenderão a lidar muito bem já que serão dupla como monitores chefes.  
- COMO É QUE É? – Berraram o Sonserino e a Grifinória fazendo com que Neville quase caísse da cadeira.  
- Ainda não sabiam? Pensei que McGonagall tivesse mandado as informações completas! Bem... Pelo visto ela deve querer conversar com vocês antes de tudo...  
- NÃO TEM O QUE CONVERSAR EU NÃO VOU DIVIDIR UM CARGO COM A WEASLEY!  
- ISSO É LOUCURA! QUEREM ME MANDAR PARA AZKABAN? PORQUE SE EU FICAR AO LADO DO OXIGENADO AQUI EU CERTAMENTE VOU MATÁ-LO!  
- SILÊNCIO!!! – Berrara Neville. – Por Merlim, como gostam de gritar! Não fui eu quem tomou esta decisão então qualquer reclamação dirijam-se diretamente a diretora. Vocês irão ficar com o vagão dos primeiranistas, e com os jardins de Hogwarts nos horários de 21:00 até 23:30. Estão dispensados!

Scorpius e Rose fuzilaram o professor de Herbologia com os olhos, aquilo só podia ser muita palhaçada. Seguiram durante um bom tempo em silêncio até chegarem ao vagão dos primeiranistas onde um barulho infernal se alastrava.

- Isso daqui é o inferno. – Scorpius falava tentando manter a calma.  
- Aqui é um ótimo lugar para você pedir desculpas!  
- Não começa novamente com esse assunto Weasley! – O louro a encarava nervoso.  
- BOMBA DE BOSTAAA!!! – Um primeiranistas berrou.  
- ABAIXA! – Scorpius e Rose gritaram um para o outro jogando-se ao chão.

Ambos trocaram olhares ainda deitados ao chão, observando o caos que estava aquele lugar.

- Ainda quer que eu peça desculpa aos anjinhos? – Ironizou Malfoy.  
- Não... – Rose franzira o cenho. – Quero ajudar para azará-los!  
- Ahhh agora falou minha língua Weasley! – Scorpius alargava o sorriso. – OK PIRRALHADA EU TENHO 17 ANOS E POSSO USAR MINHA MAGIA ENTÃO SE COMEÇAREM A ENCHER MUITO A MINHA PACIENCIA FICARAM NO MINIMO UM ANO INTERNADOS NO ST.MUNGUS!  
- Não é pra tanto Malfoy... – Rose murmurou vendo a cara de espanto das crianças.  
- Hey! A feiosa é sua namorada? – Uma menininha perguntara.  
- Ok.. é para tanto sim... – Rose franzira o cenho. – ESCUTARAM O MALFOY NÓS ESTAMOS LIBERADOS PARA AZARÁ-LOS ENTÃO ENTREM EM SUAS CABINES E CALEM A BOCA!  
- É, você realmente sabe lidar com crianças... – O louro ironizara.  
- Ahh cala a boca você também!

O tempo já havia passado e logo todos já estavam com os uniformes de Hogwarts, o trem já havia parado na estação de Hogsmead e Scorpius e Rose terminavam de ver se todos os pirralhos já haviam deixado o vagão, desceram do mesmo olhando para os lados, não havia mais nenhuma carruagem.

- Ok, isso só pode ser brincadeira. – Scorpius franzira o cenho.  
- Droga! – Reclamou Rose. – Será que pode ficar pior?

Não demorou nem dez segundos até um trovão ser escutado e uma intensa chuva começa, Scorpius fuzilara a ruiva com o olhar enquanto ela parecia tentar manter a calma.

- Você TINHA que abrir a boca não é Weasley?  
- Agora a culpa é minha por estar chovendo?  
- Na verdade a culpa É SUA POR TER ME OBRIGADO A REVISTAR TODAS AS CABINES!!!  
- NÓS ESTAVAMOS FAZENDO NOSSA OBRIGAÇÃO!

- CORREÇÃO: VOCÊ ESTAVA ME OBRIGANDO A FAZER ALGO QUE EU NÃO QUERIA E AINDA POR CIMA NOS FAZENDO PERDER AS CARRUAGENS!  
- EU NÃO FIZ NADA DISSO SEU IDIOTA!  
- CLARO QUE FEZ!  
- NÃO EU NÃO FIZ!  
- FEZ!  
- PARA DE DIZER QUE EU FIZ, SENDO QUE EU NÃO FIZ!  
- FEZ! FEZ! FEZ! FEZ!!!  
- Realmente são a maturidade em pessoa... – Uma voz comentara as costas dos dois os fazendo se virar assustados. – McGonagall sentiu a falta de vocês enquanto começara a seleção, me mandou busca-los...

Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, com expressão de buldogue falara com uma voz severa para os dois alunos que estavam debaixo da chuva, a mulher segurava sobre a cabeça um guarda-chuva e encarava os jovens com desgosto.

- Andem, entrem na carruagem... – Ela completara com azedume apontando para uma carruagem atrás de si. – Verei se tem mais alguém perdido.

Scorpius e Rose sequer responderam a mulher, Parkinson sempre foi a mais cruel de todos os professores. O Sonserino e a Grifinória sentaram-se dentro da carruagem e esta logo começara a se locomover, a menina tremia de frio enquanto seus cabelos pingavam água, Scorpius girara os olhos retirando sua varinha das vestes e apontando para ela fazendo as roupas da mesma ficarem secas, e logo fez o mesmo com as suas.

- Hã... Obrigada. – Ela falara o encarando.  
- Não vou nem responder para não começar uma nova discussão... – Scorpius olhava pela janela.  
- Hã? Está dizendo que não consigo manter uma conversa civilizada?  
- Exatamente! – Ele a encarara com um sorriso de canto.  
- EU CONSIGO PERFEITAMENTE MANTER UMA CONVERSA CIVILIZADA!  
- É, estou vendo... – Ele a analisava a fazendo corar furiosamente.  
- Argh! Você realmente me tira do sério! – Ela reclamara.

A carruagem parara bruscamente antes que o sonserino pudesse dar uma resposta mal criada, logo a porta da mesma abrira-se por uma mulher baixinha e gordinha que os dirigiu até o grande salão. Cada um fora para seu lado, Scorpius para a mesa da Sonserina e Rose para a Grifinória. Mal a garota sentara-se e já pode escutar o interrogatório de Hugo e Alvo que a metralhavam com tantas perguntas que a garota realmente não sabia responder primeiro.

- Ah calem-se os dois! – Lily se metia na conversa. – Só me diga uma coisa, você tá pegando o Malfoy?  
- Ficou louca Lily? – Rose fuzilara a prima com o olhar.  
- Bem é a única explicação que eu consigo para você chegar descabelada, com as roupas amassadas no meio do jantar. – a ruiva mais nova falava como se fosse óbvio.  
- Olha aqui eu não estava me amassando com o Malfoy! Por mais que essa sua mente pervertida pense isto! –Rose franzira o cenho. – Vou contar o que aconteceu para não ficar sombra de dúvidas sobre meu ódio por aquele inseto!

Hugo, Lily e Alvo manterão-se concentrados durante toda a narrativa da prima que sempre frisava o nome de Malfoy com expressões como "Idiota" "Polly" "Oxigenado" ou simplesmente "Imitação da Madonna".

- Bem aí a Buldogue da Parkisin...  
- A o que da Parkisin, Srta. Weasley? – Uma voz severa ecoara nas costas da menina.  
- Hã... Bem... – Rose olhava aflita para a professora de poções.  
- Que seja! – Pansy Parkinson girava os olhos. – A diretora a aguarda em sua sala após o jantar, não se atrase!

Rose engolira em seco, soltando um longo suspiro de alivio. Os outros alunos da Grifinória a encaravam com um semblante de descontração no rosto que logo fez a menina relaxar. O resto do jantar transcorrera tranqüilo, com exceção de quando a ruiva espiava a mesa da Sonserina e dava de cara com Scorpius lhe fazendo alguma careta, ele realmente era muito irritante.

O final do jantar logo chegou, assim como a hora em que deveria encontrar-se com McGonagall na sala da diretoria, subiu a escadaria e caminhou pelo corredor até chegar frente à gárgula. Scorpius estava lá parado, moveu-se assim que sentiu a presença da menina.

- Eu sabia que ela iria querer falar com você também... – O louro a encarava sério. – Sapos de Chocolate!

Rose observara a gárgula mover-se, sem falar nada se colocou ao lado do Sonserino, sabia que frente a McGonagall teria de controlar-se para não mata-lo.

- Pontuais como sempre... – A diretora falara ao fitar os dois alunos adentrando a sua sala. – Sentem-se.

Scorpius e Rose sentaram-se lado a lado frente a senhora, McGonagall os encarava com as mãos enlaçadas sobre a mesa.

- Srta.Weasley e Sr.Malfoy, ambos possuem um histórico exemplar... Fora bem difícil tomar a decisão de quem assumiria o cargo de Monitor Chefe este ano...  
- Então a senhora teve a insanidade de colocar nós dois no cargo! – Scorpius falara sério recebendo um cutucão dado por Rose.- Autch! EU só disse a verdade Weasley!  
- Não foi bem uma insanidade como o senhor frisou Sr. Malfoy... Digamos que foi um golpe de mestra... – McGonagall sorria de canto.  
- Golpe de mestra? – Rose indagara.  
- Exatamente! – A diretora sorria. – Os melhores alunos desta escola começaram a aprenderem como lidar em equipe, já que em ambos históricos se vê grifado a parte do individualismo! Em Hogwarts temos a missão de ensinar nossos alunos a trabalhar em equipe e terem individualidade, creio que individualidade ambos possuem de sobra.  
- Então irá nos forçar a trabalhar juntos, para aprendemos a trabalhar em equipe? – Rose arregalava os olhos.  
- Exatamente.  
- Como eu disse... Insanidade! – Scorpius girara os olhos.  
- Encare como desejar Sr. Malfoy... Agora que já estão cientes do novo cargo, creio que Filch já esteja os esperando fora da sala, ele irá os encaminhar para o novo dormitório de ambos.  
- Ótimo! Além de atura-la na monitoria aturarei no dormitório! – Reclamara Scorpius saindo da sala.  
- Ah vê se cala a boca!

McGonagall acariciara a têmpora ao vê-los se retirarem da sala, logo encarando um quadro de um ex-diretor que sorria largamente.

- Jovens interessantes! – Dumbledore falara empolgado.  
- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo Alvo... Realmente espero!

A diretora largara-se na cadeira cansada, o quadro apenas gargalhou. Aquele ano seria bem agitado em Hogwarts.


	2. O Novo Aluno de Hogwarts

**N/A: **_A Música inserida no capitulo é: When The Stars Go Blue, cantada pelo U2 e The Corrs._

**O Novo Aluno de Hogwarts**

Era costume em Hogwarts que no primeiro dia de aula todos os alunos acordassem cedo para apanhar seus horários, com isso o salão principal estava cheio e as mesas das quatro casas lotadas. Na mesa da Grifinória podia-se avistar um grupo de jovens conversando animadamente, entretanto ficando completamente sérios quando uma ruiva de olhos azulados e expressão cansada adentrara o salão.

- Ok. Quem morreu? – Lily limitou em perguntar a prima que acabara de desabar sentada ao seu lado.  
- Aonde você dormiu? – Fora à vez de um moreno de olhos esverdeados se manifestar demonstrando sua irritação no tom de voz.  
- Não estava com nenhum garoto estava? Papai não vai gostar! – Um ruivo falara dentre os dentes fuzilando a irmã.  
- Ohh!!! Bom dia para vocês também, não eu NÃO ESTOU NEM UM POUCO ESTRESSADA! E SIM EU TIVE UMA PÉSSIMA NOITE DE SONO! AHH EU PASSEI A NOITE COM UM RAPAZ SIM HUGO! SE É QUE PODE CHAMAR AQUELA AMEBA DE RAPAZ!

Os três encolheram-se no assento quando Rose começara sua sonora declaração, Lily que estava ao lado da prima apenas escondera-se atrás de seu copo, enquanto Hugo que estava frente à irmã parecia escorregar para debaixo da mesa e Alvo ao lado do primo sorria amarelo.

- Err... Desculpe Rose... – O moreno murmurara passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros rebeldes. – É que... É que ficamos preocupados sabe? Você saiu depois do jantar e simplesmente desapareceu!  
- Não importa! – Rosnou a ruiva. – Passei a noite aturando o Malfoy e eu juro por Merlim que se alguém tentar testar minha santa paciência hoje, irá se arrepender amargamente!  
- Passou a noite com o Malfoy? – Hugo perguntava tentando controlar a raiva que lhe subia a cabeça.  
- Malfoy e eu somos monitores chefes agora. – Rose começara servindo-se de suco. – Com isso teremos de dividir várias tarefas, e uma delas inclui morarmos juntos até o final do ano letivo.  
- COMO É QUE É??? – Alvo e Hugo berraram atraindo a atenção de todo o salão.  
- Eu acho até interessante, o Malfoy é bem bonitinho! – Lily sorria arteira. – Olhe o lado bom Rosie, assim você pode vê-lo sem camisa sem ter que ir ao campo de quadribol...  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Os olhos azulados da ruiva arregalaram-se.  
- VOCÊ TEM IDO AO CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL VER O MALFOY SEM CAMISA? – O ruivo berrara para a irmã.  
- HUGO CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA! – Urrara Rose revoltada.  
- Então você e o Malfoy estão dividindo um salão comunal, mas cada um possui um quarto não é? – Alvo perguntara tentando safar o pescoço do primo que já estava encolhido novamente.  
- É... – Rose resmungara encarando os olhos esverdeados.  
- Não me parece tão mal, basta você ficar em seu quarto que tudo ficará bem... – O moreno passara mais uma vez a mão nos cabelos.  
- Não parece tão mal? – A ruiva lhe lançava um olhar mortífero. – Eu vou te contar o que aquele Escorpião Albino fez na noite passada e você vai ver o que não parece ser tão mal...

_**Flash Back:**_

Frente a um quadro de um homem gordo sorridente estavam três pessoas, um velho manco, uma garota ruiva e um rapaz louro, nenhum dos três ali pareciam satisfeitos.

- Nos tempos da Umbridge isso não aconteceria... – Resmungara o velho Filch.  
- Ok Filch sabemos a anos do seu amor platônico pela maluca da Umbridge agora dá para falar a senha? – Scorpius falara nada educado recebendo um cutucão na costela dado por Rose. – Autch! Ficou louca Weasley?  
- Malditas crianças... – Filch resmungara mais uma vez fazendo os dois jovens girarem os olhos.  
- Filch a senha, por favor... – Rose quase suplicara ao homem que a encarara severo.  
- Humpf! Que seja... _Asas de Dragão_! – Filch falara para o quadro fazendo com que este abrisse a porta.

Se quer agradeceram o velho manco, afinal este logo lhes dera as costas afastando dali, Rose apenas suspirara cansada adentrando o salão comunal junto de Scorpius Malfoy.

A sala comunal na qual dividiriam era muito bonita, com um estilo clássico misturado com rústico dava um ar aconchegante ao local. Ás paredes eram num tom de marfim e possuíam alguns quadros vazios pendurados, um deles logo fora habitado pelo homem gordo da passagem. Havia duas escadas e no meio de ambas uma parede com uma porta marrom com maçaneta dourada. No canto esquerdo da sala podia-se ver uma prateleira cheia de livros e duas poltronas verdes escuras. Frente a uma lareira de pedras havia um sofá vinho com duas pequenas almofadas da mesma cor em cima, no teto uma bela pintura de bruxos e bruxas famosos junto de um belo lustre feito de cristal.

- Uau... – A ruiva exclamara boquiaberta.  
- Não acredito que está pasma com tão pouco... – Scorpius a encarava com um típico sorriso debochado e de braços cruzados. – Ainda bem que você não freqüenta a Mansão Malfoy, você mancharia o chão com essa baba.  
- Ah vê se cala essa boca Malfoy! – A ruiva emburrava.  
- Você realmente me ama Ruiva, me ama! – Ele girava os olhos andando em direção a uma das escadas.  
- Hey! Aonde você pensa que vai?  
- Para meu quarto! Aonde mais?  
- Você não pode simplesmente ir escolhendo o quarto que irá ocupar!  
- E por que não? – Ele franzia o cenho encarando os olhos azuis vivos da menina.  
- Pelo simples fato de eu ser uma dama e você por ser um cavalheiro me dará a chance de escolher o melhor quarto para mim! – Ela falava como se fosse óbvio.  
- Como é que é? – Scorpius segurava uma gargalhada. – Desde quando você é uma dama?  
- Desde sempre! Agora sai da frente que eu vou escolher o MEU quarto primeiro!  
- Nem que Merlim saia de sua tumba! – O louro barrava a passagem da escada encarando a ruiva.  
- Olhe aqui Malfoy, eu não estou a fim de brigar com você, então SAI da MINHA FRENTE!  
- E quem vai me obrigar a sair? – Ele a olhava desgostoso. – Você?  
- ARGHHHH!!!!! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE MALFOYYYYY!!!!

Scorpius a encarara de cima a baixo, com um sorriso cafajeste em seus lábios aproximou-se da garota como se fosse lhe contar um segredo, Rose o encarara como se ele fosse um inseto muito nojento que ela estava preste a pisar, fora então que ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Nem por um decreto. – Murmurou ainda com um imenso sorriso na face.

A cena seguinte fora uma Rose Weasley completamente fora de si pulando em cima de Scorpius Malfoy que a segurara firmemente, logo ambos estavam no chão rolando, enquanto Rose tentava espanca-lo o Sonserino limitava-se em proteger-se dos ataques. Chegara ao ponto em que ela estava em cima dele distribuindo vários tapas até que o primogênito dos Malfoy's com um sorriso muito sacana virara o jogo ficando desta vez por cima da ruiva e prendendo os braços e pernas da mesma.

- Perdeu ruiva. – Ele sorria com o nariz colado ao dela.  
- ME SOLTA MALFOY!  
- Nem pensar, se te soltar vai dar a louca em você e vamos começar tudo de novo! – Ele falara como se fosse óbvio. – Você tentando me bater e eu te segurando, sabe isso acontece todos os anos...  
- DEVE SER POR QUE VOCÊ ME TIRA DO SÉRIO!  
- Ou talvez pelo fato de você ser completamente descontrolada... – Ele falara pensativo.  
- EU NÃO SOU DESCONTROLADA!!!  
- Ah não? – Ele sorria arteiro. – Então quem foi a maluca que salto em cima de mim a fim de me matar?  
- Sai. De. Cima. De. Mim! – Ela falara dentre os dentes.  
- Implore. – Scorpius sorria cafajeste.  
- Nem a pau. – A menina franzia o cenho.  
- Ok, ficaremos aqui a noooite toda!  
- Por mim tudo bem! – Rose cerrava os olhos.  
- Ótimo! – O louro sorria maroto.  
- Ótimo!

Seis horas e meia depois.

- AHHHH EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS SAI DE CIMA DE MIM MALFOY!!!  
- Já está cansada Weasley? – Scorpius gargalhava.  
- SAI DE CIMA! SAI! SAI! SAI! SAI!  
- Eu já disse... Implore que eu saio!  
- EU NÃO VOU IMPLORAR SUA MULA ALBINAAA!!!  
- Teremos o resto da noite e quem sabe a segunda feira inteira...  
- Você não ousaria! – Ela o olhava espantada.  
- Não duvide... – Ele sorria desafiador.  
- Por favor sai de cima de mim. – A ruiva murmurara.  
- Hum? O que disse?  
- Por favor, sai de cima de mim.  
- Humm... Ainda não ficou bom... – Ele falara pensativo. – Vamos tentar assim: Sr.Scorpius Malfoy você o garoto mais charmoso e belo de toda a Hogwarts poderia me deixar triste e levantar-se de cima de mim?  
- EU NÃO VOU FALAR ISSO!  
- Ooookkkkkaaaayyy!!! Ficaremos aqui durante mais tempo...  
- Argh! Que seja! Sr.Scorpius Malfoy você o garoto mais charmoso e belo de toda a Hogwarts poderia me deixar triste e levantar-se de cima de mim?  
- Claro! – Scorpius sorria vitorioso levantando-se.

Rose o encarara incrédula, o rapaz espreguiçara-se e assim que Rose levantara-se preste a mata-lo ele correra a cima de uma das escadas e batera a porta. A ruiva bufara raivosa olhando pela janela e vendo que o Sol já estava começando a nascer.

- Filho da p...

_**Final do Flash Back.**_

As gargalhadas de Lily na mesa da Grifinória atraia a atenção de todos do Salão Principal, Alvo encarava a prima boquiaberto enquanto Hugo era segurado por Rose.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!  
- HUGO EU JURO POR MERLIM QUE SE VOCÊ SAIR DESSA MESA EU TE DEIXAREI COM FURUNCULOS ATÉ O FINAL DO ANO LETIVO! – Urrara Rose fazendo o irmão voltar a se sentar.  
- Vocês ficaram seis horas e meia na mesma posição? – Alvo perguntava perplexo.  
- Sim... – A ruiva bocejava. – Uma coisa eu tenho que admitir o Malfoy é bem persistente!  
- Eu não acredito que você ficou com ele em cima de você a noite toda e não rolou nem um beijinho! – Lily alfinetava gargalhando ainda mais.  
- O que vai rolar é seus dentes quebrados se você não parar de gargalhar Lílian!  
- Uou, parece que alguém está de mau humor... – Alguém falara as costas.

Alvo poderia jurar que vira o garfo na mão da prima entortar quando a voz de Scorpius Malfoy soara atrás dela, Hugo neste momento já estava levantando-se da mesa preste a socar o sonserino, mas fora impedido por Lily que interveio com a mão.

- O que quer aqui Malfoy? – Hugo perguntara dentre os dentes.  
- Nada com você Cabeça de Fósforo... – Scorpius respondera sem se quer encarar o garoto. – Ruiva, vamos... – Ele falara começando a se afastar.  
- Hã? Vamos? COMO ASSIM VAMOS? – Rose levantara-se da mesa séria.  
- McGonagall mandou nos chamar em sua sala... – Ele a encarava sobre os ombros. – Anda logo, sabe como a velhota é com atrasos!  
- Argh... Nem em meu café da manhã eu tenho paz! – Resmungara a garota apanhando a mochila e correndo atrás do louro que nesse momento já estava na porta do salão.  
- Eles não formam um lindo casal? – Lily falara irônica recebendo olhares mortíferos do irmão e do primo.

Rose havia acabado de passar pela porta do salão, franziu o cenho ao ver Scorpius encostado na parede ao lado da porta encarando a menina enquanto jogava para cima uma maça.

- Eu menti Weasley, a velhota não está nos chamando. – Ele sorria de canto.  
- VOCÊ ME TIROU DO MEU CAFÉ DA MANHÃ PARA NADAAA???  
- Shiii!!! – Scorpius tampava a boca da menina. – Por Merlim você só sabe falar berrando?  
- É o único modo no qual você entende seu idiota! – Ela falava assim que se livrara da mão do sonserino.  
- Realmente quando você não dorme fica pior do que nunca... – Ele girava os olhos passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros entregando a ela a maça. – Toma.  
- O que é isso? – Ela perguntara encarando a maçã avermelhada.  
- Um coelho fantasiado de maçã! O que você acha?  
- Argh eu sei que é uma maçã seu debilóide, eu quero saber o porque de você estar me dando uma!  
- É uma maçã para manter acordado, da loja daquele seu tio esquisitão...  
- Do tio Jorge?  
- Coma isso e não vai dormir sobre os livros... – O louro falar dando as costas à menina e caminhando para longe.  
- HEY! – Ela gritara o fazendo se virar. – Isso não está envenenada está?

Scorpius riu e continuou andando sem responder, a ruiva encarara a maça e sorrira arteira dando uma bela mordida em seguida consultando o relógio de pulso, estava na hora de conferir seus horários no painel da Grifinória.

Scorpius caminhara livremente pelos jardins até encontrar um grupo de sonserinos girando um primeiranista da lufa lufa no ar, jogou sua mochila nos pés da árvore e acomodou-se ao lado de um rapaz de olhos castanhos e cabelos num loiro escuro que girava a varinha no ar fazendo o pequeno lufa lufa dar boas cambalhotas arrancando mais gargalhadas das garotas sonserinas ali presente.

- Vamos Jason pare com isso... – Scorpius falara tedioso.  
- Se você insiste meu caro Scorpius! – Jason sorria arteiro guardando a varinha no bolso fazendo o pequeno cair de cara no chão e logo se levantar cambaleante tentando sair correndo dali.  
- Agora que virou Monitor Chefe vai ser estraga prazeres também Malfoy? – Um rapaz alto de cabelos negros e olhos cinzas falara revoltado.  
- Se você me irritar muito, tenha certeza que a primeira detenção que aplicar será em você Thompson.  
- Uii depois dessa eu ia dormir com a Parkinsin! – Debochava Jason arrancando boas gargalhadas.  
- Eu soube que os monitores chefes tem um quarto só para eles... – Uma garota morena aproximara-se sentando ao lado dos dois loiros.  
- Anita por que você não vai puxar saco do Zabine? Creio que ele gosta de garotas interesseiras... – Jason respondera pelo amigo que parecera agradecer mentalmente.

A menina levantara-se rabugenta fazendo os sonserinos gargalharem mais uma vez, um barulho de sino soara e Scorpius levantara-se na companhia de Jason, ambos afastando-se do grupo e adentrando o castelo.

- Cara isso daqui está uma loucura! – Declarara animado.  
- Jason desde quando você dispensa Anita Cabot?  
- Desde os tempos em que você e Thompson não se dão bem.  
- Se seu pai souber que você anda dispensando a Cabot...  
- Olha do Sr.Weiss cuido eu ok? – Jason o encarara carrancudo.  
- Você é quem sabe... – Scorpius erguia as mãos para o alto como se rendesse.  
- E então? Como foi no quarto dos monitores chefes?  
- Estou dividindo o lugar com a Weasley...  
- A ruiva maluca? – Jason gargalhara.  
- Põe maluca nisso, ou melhor maluca mesmo é a velhota que cismou que temos que aprender a trabalhar em equipe.  
- Por isso os colocou juntos?  
- Exato.  
- Cara você está muito ferrado! – O garoto gargalhara mais ainda fazendo Scorpius suspirar fundo como se aquilo o fizesse manter a calma. – E como foi a primeira noite?  
- Bem, Weasley tentou me matar com suas típicas agressões físicas...  
- Essa ruivinha é osso! Ela parece se esquecer que você é maior e mais forte!  
- Como eu disse, ela é doida! – Scorpius sorria de canto. – O resultado da maluquice dela foi eu a segurando debaixo de mim, e depois de seis horas e meia consegui a fazer implorar para que eu me levantasse.  
- SEIS HORAS E MEIA? – Jason falara escandaloso atraindo a atenção de todos que passavam no corredor. – Caraca! Ela é bem resistente.  
- Quando finalmente consegui subir para meu quarto vi que o dia estava amanhecendo, aí então peguei uma daquelas maçãs da loja das Gemialidades e comi... Pelo menos não tenho mais sono... – O louro dava os ombros.  
- Você não parece o único a não ter sono... – Jason o cutucava apontando para uma ruiva que conversava animadamente com um moreno adentrando uma sala.  
- Dei uma maçã para ela também... – Scorpius estralava o pescoço.  
- VOCÊ O QUÊ?  
- Cara eu acho que você 'tá convivendo de mais com a Weasley! 'Tá gritando que nem ela!  
- VOCÊ DEU UMA MAÇÃ PARA ELA? – Berrara Jason uma segunda fez ignorando o comentário do amigo.  
- Se eu não desse ela ia passar o dia inteiro com sono, me acusando, tentando me azarar, então na monitoria acabaríamos tentando nos matar e eu levando minha primeira detenção.  
- Você pensou nisso tudo quando deu a maçã para ela? – Jason perguntara desconfiado.  
- Por que você acha que eu dei Jason? – Resmungara Scorpius adentrando a sala.

O rapaz fitara o amigo sentando-se em uma das mesas sendo logo cumprimentado por várias meninas tanto da Grifinória quanto da Sonserina, Jason balançou a cabeça negativamente não poderia estar pensando naquela bobagem toda, limitou-se em sentar ao lado do amigo e encarar o outro lado da sala no qual a ruiva e o moreno conversavam animadamente, encarou novamente Scorpius e sorriu de canto.

- Eu devo tá ficando doido... – murmurou para si mesmo vendo o professor Chong começar sua aula de DCAT.

_**Londres Bruxa – Ministério da Magia.**_

- SR. POTTER! SR. E SRA. WEASLEY! HEY! SENHORES ESPEREM! – Um homem baixinho gritava enquanto corria atrás de três pessoas.  
- Hum? Algum problema Doug? – Um moreno alto de olhos verdes e óculos com aros negros e uma evidente cicatriz em forma de raio na testa perguntara.  
- Sim, sim senhor! – O homenzinho arfava.  
- Então fale logo o problema homem! – Fora à vez de um ruivo interpor recebendo um cutucão de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos ondulados. – Ai! Essa doeu Mione!  
- Vai doer mais ainda se não se calar. – A mulher lhe olhava severa.  
- Essa carta, essa carta Sr. Potter! Chegou esta manhã no gabinete, é da senhora primeira dama.  
- Da esposa de Kingsley? – Harry indagava tomando a carta das mãos do homem logo tratando de ler.

Os olhos de Harry Potter arregalaram-se categoricamente ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos tremeram, Rony e Hermione encararam o amigo um tanto quanto assustados esperando que o mesmo falasse algo. Harry ergueu os olhos para os amigos e então respirou fundo.

- Doug reúna todos os aurores e os melhores inomináveis, o Ministro foi seqüestrado nesta madrugada.

Hermione levara a mão a boca ao mesmo tempo em que Rony berrara um sonoro "O QUÊ?", Harry acariciara a têmpora não conseguia imaginar Kingsley sendo seqüestrado, era a mesma coisa que anunciar que Madonna entrara em um convento.

- Harry... A carta... – Hermione tentara falar, mas a voz falhara.  
- Lucy quem escreveu, mas pelas manchas de sangue creio que foi ordenada a escrever. Duvido muito que ainda esteja viva. – Harry declarara num fio de voz.  
- A situação está critica Harry, primeiro aqueles aurores desaparecidos, agora Kingsley seqüestrado! – Rony murmurara estupefato. – Parece que estamos voltando a vinte e seis anos atrás!

Harry parecera ignorar o comentário do amigo, sua cabeça dava reviravoltas aquilo tudo não fazia sentido para ele, quando percebera já estava em seu escritório junto dos amigos, encarou uma foto dos filhos e dos sobrinhos em cima da própria mesa, não poderia permitir que aqueles tempos sombrios voltassem. Não permitiria que seus filhos e sobrinhos passassem por aquilo que ele, Rony, Hermione e tantos outros passaram, arqueou os olhos e encarou os dois amigos.

- Precisamos estar juntos nessa investigação...  
- Como nos tempos de Hogwarts... – Hermione sorrira de canto. – Mandarei alguém ficar em meu lugar Harry, não se preocupe.  
- Ás coisas estão criticas? – Rony perguntara passando as mãos pelo rosto.  
- Mais do que você pode imaginar... – Harry respondera desta vez fitando a paisagem pela janela.

_**Hogwarts.**_

- Hey! Malfoy! – Uma voz feminina ecoara no corredor fazendo os dois Sonserinos que andavam apressados virarem-se e depararem-se com uma menina ruiva.  
- O que quer Weasley? – Scorpius virara-se a encarando com desdém.  
- Eu só queria te agradecer pela maçã... – Ela o encarara de cenho franzido.  
- Agradecer? – O loiro arqueava uma sobrancelha. – Acha mesmo que eu te dei a maçã preocupado com seu bem estar? Poupe-me Weasley! – Ele debochara.  
- Do que você tá falando? – A ruiva perguntara o encarando sem entender.  
- Eu só te dei a maçã para você não passar o dia reclamando, tentando me azarar e me culpando, o que resultaria em nossa monitoria um tanto quanto estressante...  
- Ora seu... – Rose apertava os punhos encarando o loiro com raiva.  
- Tenha um bom dia Weasley! – Scorpius girara os calcanhares andando para longe da menina.

Jason que assistira toda a cena sorrira de canto e balançara a cabeça negativamente.

- Weasley, você realmente não sabe nada sobre Sonserinos... – Ele comentara a encarando. – Não fica bem uma Grifinória agradecendo um Sonserino sabe?  
- JASON VOCÊ NÃO VEM? – Scorpius berrara.  
- Não leve a sério tudo que Scorpius te falar... – O rapaz piscara maroto girando os calcanhares e correndo em direção ao amigo.

A ruiva ficara ali parada durante alguns segundos tentando entender o que aquele sonserino amigo de Scorpius quis lhe dizer, os viu desaparecer de sua vista e uma mão lhe tocar o ombro a fazendo dar um belo salto de susto.

- Cá entre nós, a Sonserina está cheia de gatinhos! – Lily comentara arteira. – Esse Jason Weiss é uma coisa de louco!  
- Você não deveria estar na aula? – Rose prendia um sorriso.  
- Não, só tenho o quarto tempo... E então? Vai me contar o que estava conversando com o Malfoy e o Weiss eu terei que te azarar para isso?  
- Não foi nada de mais... – Rose girava os olhos. – Digamos que não cai bem Sonserinos e Grifinórios conversando, apenas isso.  
- Hum... Sei... – Lily a encarara desconfiada.  
- Ah qual é Lily! – Rose sorria. – Vamos, já que você tem um tempo livro me ajuda a pegar alguns livros na biblioteca!  
- Biblioteca? – Lily fazia uma bela careta. – Você realmente não é normal Rosie.

A noite caíra feito uma luva, o primeiro dia de aula passara tão depressa que fora surpreendente. Rose não vira Scorpius o resto do dia, logo imaginou que ele deveria estar matando as aulas com alguma garota.

Ela estava lá desabada no sofá do salão comunal dos Monitores Chefes fazendo seu dever quando escutou a porta da passagem se abrir, Scorpius adentrou a sala e não proferiu nenhuma palavra, apenas largou-se sentado em uma das poltronas. Rose ergueu o olhar do livro e encarou o loiro que possuía o cabelo bagunçado, um corte na bochecha e roupas rasgadas.

- De que guerra você voltou? – A garota exclamara assustada.  
- Você conhece o Fofo? – Scorpius perguntara arfante.  
- Um cão imenso de três cabeças que por sinal é o bichinho de estimação do Hagrid?  
- Hunrun.  
- Não, não conheço, mas ouvi falar. Mas o que você estava fazendo com ele?  
- Brincando é que não estava não é Ruiva? –O loiro girara os olhos. – Zabine trancou um cornival dentro do quartinho do fofo...  
- ELE FEZ O QUÊ?????  
- Não se preocupe defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, o pirralho está bem! Até melhor do que eu!  
- Você foi resgatar o menino?  
- Zabine não tem noção de perigo... – Scorpius balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Poderia ter matado o pirralho e ido para Azkaban... Tive que intervir, e digamos que agora Zabine me deve uma... – O loiro sorria abertamente. – Bem vou tomar banho.  
- Hey, Malfoy! – Ela gritara.  
- Hum?  
- A gente... – Ela mordera o lábio inferior. – Bem... A gente poderia tentar ter mais conversas civilizadas assim...  
- É... Quem sabe? – Ele dera os ombros adentrando no banheiro e fechando a porta.

Rose nem percebera um sorriso que nascera em seus lábios, voltou a fazer o dever. Não tardou até Scorpius estar de volta arrumado pronto para partir para a monitoria, ambos pareceram assustar-se quando escutaram o barulho de um trovão. Rose encolheu-se no sofá arrancando gargalhadas do Sonserino.

- Ah não Weasley, não vai me dizer que tem medo de chuva!  
- Eu não tenho medo de chuva Malfoy! – A menina franzia o cenho escutando mais um trovão e encolhendo-se novamente. – Eu tenho pavor.  
- Fala sério, você é a Grifinória mais medrosa que eu conheço! Anda levanta essa sua bunda gorda daí e vamos pra monitoria.  
- Você me chamou de gorda? – A menina levantara-se com tudo do sofá.  
- Bem... Você engordou... – Scorpius sorria arteiro quando ambos atravessavam a passagem.  
- Você 'tá falando sério? – Ela segurara o braço dele fortemente.  
- Weasley quer fazer o favor de me soltar?  
- Primeiro me diz se eu to gorda!  
- Está uma baleia, agora me solte!  
- Uma baleia? – A menina arregalava os olhos olhando para o próprio corpo.

Scorpius suspirou cansado, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

- Que diferença faz você estar gorda ou não?  
- Faz toda diferença seu idiota! Você tem que ser sempre delicado como um elefante?  
- Digamos que eu sou delicado da mesma forma que você é maluca. – Ele sorrira debochado.  
- Irritante! – Ela girara os olhos.

Ambos desceram as escadas juntos quando um raio caíra, a menina o encarara amedrontada, o loiro resolvera ignorar os olhos esbugalhados da ruiva cada vez que um raio ou um trovão fizesse algum barulho, a tempestade que caia do lado de fora do castelo parecia realmente de amedrontar.

- Temos que monitorar nos jardins...  
- Ficou louco Malfoy? Nessa tempestade?  
- É nossa obrigação Weasley!  
- Quem seria doido o suficiente para sair na tempestade?  
- Sei lá, alguém como você...  
- Eu não seria LOUCA de sair com o tempo assim!  
- Está com medo da chuva ruiva?  
- Um pouco... – A menina cruzara os braços e mordera o lábio inferior fazendo o garoto gargalhar.  
- Vamos logo Weasley, estamos perdendo tempo. – Ele retirara a capa colocando-a em um canto.  
- Por que tirou a capa?  
- Estou com calor, agora vamos logo! – Ele a puxara para fora do castelo.

O loiro ignorara a garota berrando e se debatendo atrás de si, ela mais parecia uma menina mal criada do que uma monitora chefe. Ambos estavam nos jardins debaixo de uma boa tempestade quando avistaram uma carruagem aproximar-se, instintivamente o loiro puxara a ruiva para trás de uma estátua e tampara a boca da mesma quando percebeu que ela iria gritar.

A porta da carruagem abrira-se e de dentro dela saltara um rapaz de cabelos muito negros, alto e pálido. Trajado inteiramente de negro ele olhara para os lados, logo McGonagall junto de Parkinsin surgiram frente ao rapaz e o acompanharam para dentro do castelo, Scorpius retirou a mão da boca de Rose assim que parecia não ter mais risco de alguém vê-los, a menina afastou-se brutalmente dele o encarando severa.

- O que deu em você?  
- Eles poderiam ter nos visto... – O loiro declarara irritado.  
- Que vissem! Estamos de serviço!  
- Weasley você realmente tem um péssimo bom senso.  
- E você um péssimo hábito de tampar minha boca!  
- Deve ser pelo fato de você ser extremamente escandalosa...

Ele começara a seguir em direção ao castelo com a garota logo atrás de si, ela não falara nem mais um "a" após ele a chamar de escandalosa e ele agradecia a Merlim tal fato. Assim que adentraram o castelo ele apanhara sua capa que estava no canto e fitou a menina começar a subir as escadas de cenho franzido. Correu a tempo de alcança-la e jogar sua capa nas costas da mesma, ela o encarou mais séria ainda retirando a capa do mesmo e a jogando em cima do rapaz.

- Não preciso de seus favores Malfoy! – Resmungou apressando os passos.

Scorpius a fitou com uma expressão cansada, andou logo atrás dela jogando a capa novamente sobre a garota e a encarando com uma expressão desgostosa.

- Não enche o saco Weasley, se ficar doente vai botar a culpa em mim para variar um pouco, então vê se engole essa capa e não me atormenta! – Resmungou andando mais depressa que a menina.

Rose novamente retirou a capa e arremessou nas costas do garoto que parou de andar e apanhou a capa nervoso, a menina tinha um brilho desafiador nos olhos e estava parada com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. O garoto a encarava com o típico olhar sonserino, ambos nem se davam conta que os quadros pareciam realmente interessados no que estava por vir.

- Você é deliberadamente irritante. – Scorpius declarara.  
- E você é um idiota.  
- Mas algumas horas atrás você bem que queria ter mais conversas civilizadas com o idiota aqui.  
- Eu estava fora de mim quando pensei nessa possibilidade! – A garota rosnou tentando passa pelo loiro sendo barrada pelo mesmo.  
- Coloca logo a capa Weasley.  
- Você não manda em mim Malfoy.  
- Não é questão de mandar sua cabeça dura! – Ela espreitava os olhos colocando a capa novamente sobre a garota e jogando em suas costas como se fosse um saco de batatas.  
- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?  
- Impedindo que você tire a capa, ande mais depressa e pegue um resfriado... – Ele respondera calmamente andando pelos corredores.  
- SEU IDIOTA FILHO DA MÃE! ME SOLTA! PUTA QUE PARIU MALFOY ME SOLTA!  
- Continue berrando seus palavrões, assim quem sabe a velhota escute e te aplique uma boa detenção...  
- ARGHH SUA COBRA ALBINA VOCÊ ME PAGAAAAA!!!

Scorpius segurou o riso, assim que chegaram no salão comunal ele a jogou dentro do banheiro e bateu a porta, escutou o grito histérico de raiva que a ruiva soltara, então gargalhou alto, só soltou a maçaneta quando escutou ela ligar o chuveiro.

O loiro caminhou até o sofá deitando-se no mesmo, estava exausto. Cruzou os braços e fitou o teto sem perceber quando o sono lhe tomara contar.

Rose saíra de dentro do banheiro trajada com um roupão cor de rosa, estava louca para gritar com aquele maldito loiro e lhe dar uma boa lição quando deparou-se com o mesmo deitado no sofá, ele tinha uma expressão serena enquanto os cabelos loiros molhados lhe caiam sobre os olhos cerrados, a menina suspirou fundo subindo as escadas, quando as desceu estava trajada com um pijama que possuía lindos unicórnios cor de rosa desenhados e a varinha empunhada na mão esquerda enquanto um cobertor rosa felpudo estava na mão direita, abaixou-se na altura do garoto murmurando um feitiço que fez com que as roupas do mesmo secassem, em seguida a menina lhe jogou o cobertor rosado e saiu da sala comunal fazendo questão de ligar a lareira e apagar a luz.

A luz do Sol batera levemente o rosto alvo de um rapaz loiro, Scorpius abrira levemente os olhos azuis acinzentados e espreguiçara-se longamente, olhou para os lados, nem se lembrara como havia dormido ali. Olhou para baixo e viu que suas roupas estavam secas e que ele estava coberto por um cobertor cor de rosa, sorriu de canto. Ele realmente detestava rosa.

Caminhou em direção ao seu quarto apanhando um uniforme, olhou para o relógio em cima do criado mudo, ainda eram seis da manhã. Sorriu mais uma vez e foi até o banheiro tomando um longo banho, assim que terminou vestiu-se e voltou a sala. Apanhou o cobertor rosado de cima do sofá e subiu a escada que daria até o quarto de Rose, não bateu, apenas girou a maçaneta da porta branca do quarto da menina adentrando o mesmo.

- Quanta quinquilharia... – Ele murmurara ao fitar os vários bichos de pelúcia.

Rose estava deitada na cama coberta até a cintura por um cobertor lilás, Scorpius a espiou levemente, os cabelos anelados ruivos estavam espalhados por toda a face serena da menina. Engoliu em seco colocando o cobertor rosado em cima da escrivaninha da mesma, em seguida aproximou-se da garota e puxou o cobertor lilás a cobrindo até os ombros, virou de costas e saiu do quarto da garota, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Rose abrira os olhos azulados e sorriu sentando-se na cama, já estava acordada quando o loiro adentrara o quarto. Olhou para o cobertor rosado em cima da escrivaninha e suspirou, em outras circunstancias ela o mataria por ter entrado em seu refugio, mas naquele momento ela não queria fazer absolutamente nada.

Todos estavam tomando seus cafés da manhã quando a diretora Minerva McGonagall fizera um barulho muito parecido com um apito, fazendo com que todos voltassem a atenção para a mesa dos professores.

- Bom dia a todos. – A anciã começara com a típica voz autoritária. – Tenho um aviso importante aos alunos, este ano teremos a companhia de um novo aluno em Hogwarts. Seu nome é John Morbius... – Fora apenas a diretora citar o nome do rapaz que este entrara no salão na companhia da professora Parkinsin. – O Sr. Morbius está no sétimo ano e fora selecionado para a Sonserina.

Houveram vários aplausos na mesa da Sonserina, que logo cessaram quando McGonagall batera com a varinha na mesa dos professores.

- John Morbius veio da Alemanha da escola de Durmstrange, espero que saibam como recebe-lo. Sr. Morbius pode sentar-se...

O rapaz de cabelos muito negros e olhos da mesma cor, possuía um porte diferente, ele caminhou dentre as mesmas parando levemente seu olhar na mesa da Grifinória. Scorpius da mesa da Sonserina franzira o cenho ao ver que o tal novato encarara com curiosidade Rose Weasley. Todas as cabeças naquele momento pairaram sobre a ruiva que apenas corara e fingira não prestar atenção naquilo tudo. Morbius sorrira de canto seguindo seu caminho até sua mesa.

- Você tem um concorrente... – Jason cantarolara baixinho apenas para Scorpius escutar.  
- Cala a boca Jason! – Respondera Scorpius mal humorado.

Para desgosto do loiro o novato sentara-se ao seu lado, Morbius ignorara todos que começaram a tentar puxar algum assunto com ele, fazendo com que Jason e Scorpius apenas o analisassem, não tardou até o novato falar algo.

- Filho de um comensal fracassado tsc, tsc, tsc... – Morbius murmurara apenas para Scorpius ouvir. – Você não deveria estar na Sonserina.

O copo no qual o loiro segurara quebrou-se cortando a mão do mesmo atraindo a atenção de todos do salão. Scorpius possuía um olhar de fúria nunca antes visto, Jason arregalara os olhos ao ver o loiro sacar sua varinha e colocar no pescoço de Morbius que o encarara com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- O que vai fazer Scorpius? Me azarar?  
- SR. MALFOY! – McGonagall gritara da mesa dos professores.

O silêncio pairou no salão principal, Scorpius não retirara a varinha do pescoço de Morbius e parecia naquele momento que todos seguravam suas respirações, até mesmo Jason estava sem reação. Os olhos azuis acinzentados de Scorpius estavam num tom cinza quase branco o que era de dar medo, todos esperavam que o loiro lançasse alguma azaração, entretanto na mesma velocidade que ele colocara a varinha no pescoço de Morbius ele a retirara e saíra de dentro do salão sem proferir uma palavra se quer.

- Parece que o Malfoy não se deu bem com esse cara novo... – Alvo comentara na mesa da Grifinória.  
- Eu nunca vi o Malfoy assim... – Rose comentara assustada.  
- Nem eu... – Hugo olhava atônito. – Cara eu pensei que ele mataria o novato!  
- Olha lá, o Weiss está saindo... – Lily apontara para Jason que saia as pressas do salão. – Rose onde você está indo?  
- Esqueci algo no meu quarto! – a menina falara saindo correndo dali.

A ruiva corria pelos jardins, quando avistara a silhueta de Jason, sabia que era errado, entretanto queria saber o que fizera com que Scorpius perdesse a cabeça daquela forma na frente de McGonagall.

- Weiss! – Ela gritara aproximando-se.  
- Ah... É você Weasley... – O Sonserino a encarava decepcionado.  
- O que houve lá dentro? Onde está o Malfoy?  
- Ás mesmas perguntas que a senhorita possui, eu também possuo! – Jason sorria levemente. – Scorpius nunca me pareceu tão furioso.  
- Bem, é isso o que estão comentando lá dentro...  
- Olha Weasley, não é por nada não, mas eu não acho uma boa idéia você ir atrás dele... – Jason olhava para o nada.  
- Entendo... – A menina olhava para os próprios pés.  
- Se eu o encontrar eu falo que ficou preocupada... – Jason sorria arteiro afastando-se.  
- Hey! Espera eu não estou preocupada! – Ela falara alto sendo ignorada pelo sonserino que logo desaparecera de sua vista.

A menina baixou os olhos tristemente adentrando novamente o castelo, olhou para seu horário. Primeira aula com a Parkinsin, não poderia ser pior.

A sala de poções estava cheia, Rose logo sentara-se ao lado de Alvo que conversava animadamente com um outro garoto sobre o acontecimento na hora do café. Parecia que Scorpius ameaçando um novato estava sendo mais bombástico do que o fato de que havia uma briga dentro da sonserina. A menina olhou para trás vendo Jason adentrar a sala com uma expressão nada satisfatória, logo atrás do rapaz John Morbius adentrara sentando-se ao lado de uma garota sonserina.

- Muito bem... – Pansy Parkinsin falara ao adentrara a sala atraindo atenção de todos. – Parece que estão... Sr.Weiss onde está o Sr. Malfoy?  
- Não sou a mulher dele para me perguntar essas coisas professora... – Jason falara naturalmente arrancando gargalhadas de todos.  
- Weiss... – Parkinsin falara ameaçadoramente.  
- Não faço idéia onde ele esteja. – Jason declarara com os braços atrás da cabeça.  
- Humpf. Que seja. – A mulher com cara de buldogue caminhava até sua mesa apanhando uma caixa negra imensa. – Ano passado eu tive alguns problemas com o fato de que as duplas não funcionaram bem juntas, alguns fazendo o trabalho e outros não... – A mulher encarara Alvo e Rose que coraram furiosamente. – Este ano será diferente, vocês irão sortear suas duplas assim quem sabe eu consiga dar aula.  
- Ah não, sortear novamente não... – Rose implorara num sussurro.  
- Que comecemos! – Parkinsin falara com uma falsa animação. – Alvo Potter, seja o primeiro a retirar sua dupla.

Alvo girara os olhos verdes caminhando até a caixa e retirando um papel, o moreno franziu o cenho ao ler o nome e entregara a professora.

- Scorpius Malfoy. – Ela lera satisfeita. – Ótimo!  
- Não vejo nada de ótimo... – Reclamara Alvo sentando-se ao lado de Rose.

Após muitos nomes chamados, Rose notou a indignação de Jason ao sentar-se com Cornélia Finegan, uma Grifinória que parecia obcecada com o Sonserino.

- John Morbius! – Ela chamara o rapaz.

Toda a atenção da sala recaíra sobre o aluno novato ameaçado por Scorpius, ele andara galante até a caixa e sorrindo displicente ao ler o nome de quem seria sua dupla, em seguida entregou o pedaço de papel a Parkinsin que lera.

- Rose Weasley.

Rose mordera o lábio inferior ao ver o rapaz sentando-se ao seu lado a fitando dos pés a cabeça.

- Muito prazer Srta.Weasley. – Morbius falara sombriamente.  
- Er... O prazer é todo meu Sr.Morbius...  
- Pode me chamar de John! – Ele sorria abertamente para a garota.  
- Hum... Ok, pode me chamar de Rose então... – Ela retribuíra o sorriso.

De dois cantos da sala duas pessoas olharam com desagrado para aquela cena, Alvo Potter não gostara nada do tal sonserino que aproximara-se de sua prima, assim como Jason Weiss que sabia que aquele tal de Morbius era estranho.

- E então, é boa em poções ou terei de fazer tudo sozinho? – Morbius perguntara risonho.  
- Sim sou boa... – Rose começara a picar alguns ingredientes. – Mor... Quero dizer... John.  
- Sim?  
- O que houve entre você e Scor... E Malfoy no café?  
- Desentendimentos, apenas isso... – Morbius ficara sério jogando os ingredientes no caldeirão.  
- Não foram apenas desentendimentos! – A menina falara severa. – Nunca vi Scor... Quero dizer o Malfoy daquele modo!  
- Parece bem intima do Malfoy... – Morbius a olhava com desagrado.  
- Somos monitores chefes! Trabalhos juntos, além disso convivemos a mais de sete anos! Todos aqui podem se dizer íntimos.  
- Astuta... – Morbius sorria de canto. – Muito astuta...  
- Hum? – A menina erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Terminamos a poção professora! – Morbius chamava Parkinsin que logo analisava a poção e anotava algo em um pergaminho saindo de perto de ambos.  
- O que você quis dizer?  
- Apenas que você é astuta... – O garoto piscara e depositara um beijo na bochecha da menina assim que soara o sinal. – Até a próxima aula de poções, parceira...

Rose o encarou desaparecer da sala com os olhos arregalados, Jason lhe lançara um olhar feio assim como Alvo. A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente logo seguindo para a aula de TCM, passara mais duas aulas até o intervalo chegar. Todos pareciam bem entretidos no pátio quando Scorpius aparecera.

- Malfoy. – Morbius falara risonho.  
- Não enche Morbius... – Scorpius falara tentando passar.  
- Hey, qual é Scorpius conversa com ele! – Luke Zabine falara sorridente.  
- Você não é sempre o valentão? – Fora à vez de Thompson.  
- Oh! O que eu vejo um motim? – Jason aproximara-se risonho. – E aí capitão acalmou os nervos?  
- Digamos que não... – Scorpius sorria de canto para o amigo.

Aquele canto do pátio era apenas usado pelos Sonserinos, ninguém ousava pisar lá, ninguém corajoso o suficiente, a não ser uma certa ruiva. Rose aproximara-se do local assim que vira Scorpius adentrar no pátio, entretanto escondera-se atrás de uma estatua quando escutara a conversa.

- Como anda o papai, Scorpius? – Morbius perguntara maldoso.  
- Melhor do que você imagina. – Scorpius falara dentre os dentes.  
- A marca negra ainda dói? – Morbius começara a andar em círculos em volta do loiro.  
- A vida de meu pai te interessa tanto assim Morbius?  
- INTERESSA QUANDO UM FRACO USA UMA MARCA HONRADA!  
- MEU PAI NÃO É FRACO! – Os olhos de Scorpius voltavam a ficar quase brancos.  
- Eu acho melhor acabarmos com essa discussão... – Jason começara a intervir.  
- Não se meta Weiss! Todos sabem o quanto sua família é imunda tanto quanto a de Malfoy!  
- Não abuse da sorte Morbius... – Scorpius parecia tentar controlar a raiva.  
- Foi isso que sua mãezinha lhe ensinou Scorpius? – Morbius sorria de canto. – A imunda mestiça casada com o fracassado comensal?

Fora o bastante, Scorpius voara para cima de Morbius e ambos começaram uma bela sessão de socos e ponta pés, fora quando Morbius empurrara Scorpius e empunhara sua varinha para o garoto, estava preste a lançar uma azaração quando sentiu uma varinha em suas costas, todos os sonserinos presentes inclusive Jason surpreenderam-se com aquilo.

- Abaixe imediatamente a varinha Morbius. – A voz feminina fez com que Scorpius sorrisse levemente.  
- Aqui não é área para você Rose... – Morbius virara-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- É Weasley para você! – Ela falara com raiva. – Malfoy levante-se!  
- Vai ficar querendo me dar ordem até quando Weasley? – Scorpius sorrira levemente levantando-se.  
- Até você parar de ser idiota! – Ela sorrira de canto. – Enquanto a você Morbius, se gosta tanto da marca negra e é tão forte o suficiente para falar mal de mestiços e ex comensais sugiro que torne-se o próximo Voldemort, assim meu querido tio Harry Potter possa acabar com o tédio e derrota-lo!

O cenho de todos Sonserinos ali franziram-se, menos o de Jason e Scorpius. Morbius encarara a garota com uma profunda admiração. Ela apenas lhe dera as costas saindo dali acompanha de Jason e Scorpius que não falaram nada, ao chegarem no salão comunal, Scorpius ignorara a todos subindo a escadaria e adentrando seu quarto, Rose fizera menção de segui-lo, mas fora impedida pela mão de Jason que lhe sorria fracamente.

- O que você fez hoje foi ridículo... – Jason declarara. – Não para você, mas para nós dois que somos sonserinos entende? Morbius é do mal Weasley, e ele vai jogar na minha cara e de Scorpius que nos safamos por sua causa... Scorpius poderia ter ganhado aquela luta se não estivesse tão nervoso...  
- Então eu deveria ter ficado lá vendo ele azarar Scor... Quero dizer Malfoy sem fazer nada?  
- Somos Sonserinos, esse é nosso modo de viver... – Jason falara saindo pela passagem. –Esqueça do que viu e ouviu hoje, para seu próprio bem.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dançando onde as estrelas ficam tristes  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dançando onde a noite derrubou  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
Dançando em seus sapatos de madeira  
In a wedding gown  
Em um vestido de noiva_

A garota lançou um olhar para a escadaria largando-se no sofá em seguida, não sentira vontade de voltar para as aulas. Pensou arduamente no que Jason lhe dissera a alguns minutos atrás, ela em sua vontade de ajudar Scorpius, acabara por o prejudicar. Ele deveria estar a odiando naquele momento e de certa forma ela não entendi ao porque de estar se importando com o que ele pensava.

_Dancin' out on the 7th street  
Dançando na 7ª rua  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dançando pelo subterrâneo  
Dancin' little marionette  
Dançando pequena marionette  
Are you happy now?  
Você está contente agora?_

Olhou que o tempo havia passado depressa com seus pensamentos, ele não saíra do quarto e o Sol já estava se pondo. Suspirou derrotada dirigindo-se para o quarto dele, a porta negra com maçaneta prateada era um tanto sombria, a menina limitou-se em bater. Como não houve resposta após a vigésima batida resolveu girar a maçaneta a descobrindo destrancada, sorriu levemente adentrando o quarto.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Onde você vai quando está só  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Onde você vai quando está triste  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Onde você vai quando está só  
I'll follow you  
Eu te seguirei  
When the stars go blue, go blue  
Quando as estrelas ficam tristes,tristes  
When the stars go blue  
Quando as estrelas ficam tristes_

O quarto dele era todo negro com verde, engoliu em seco ao vê-lo na varanda do quarto olhando atentamente o pôr do Sol, aproximou-se lentamente colocando-se ao lado dele e encarando na mesma direção.

- Sabia que é perigoso invadir o quarto de um sonserino Weasley? – Ele falara seco.  
- Me desculpe... – Ela baixara os olhos. – Não por invadir seu quarto, mas por...  
- Por se meter em uma confusão que não era sua. – Scorpius a encarava desgostoso. – Não aja comigo como age com seus amigos Grifinórios Weasley, eu não sou como eles!

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Rindo com sua boca bonita  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Rindo com seus olhos partidos  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
Rindo com a sua língua amnate  
In a lullaby  
Em uma canção de ninar_

- O que Morbius falou de seu pai...  
- Weasley não começa...  
- Eu sei o que ele foi e sei o que ele tem feito para se redimir com a sociedade! – A menina encarara o garoto. – Se tornou médico para ajudar a sociedade, Malfoy ele...  
- Weasley da para calar essa sua boca grande?  
- Desculpe... – A ruiva encarava os próprios pés.  
- Grifinórios não pedem desculpa para Sonserinos, não agradecem e não tentam ser amigáveis... É o que todos fazem, são hostis uns com os outros.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Onde você vai quando está só  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Onde você vai quando está triste  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Onde você vai quando está só  
I'll follow you  
Eu te seguirei  
When the stars go blue, go blue  
Quando as estrelas ficam tristes,tristes  
When the stars go blue  
Quando as estrelas ficam tristes_

- E eu tenho que ser como todos? Não posso ser diferente? – Ela aproximava-se do rapaz o encarando nos olhos.  
- Weasley você está perto de mais... – O loiro a analisava.

Rose tinha lágrimas nos olhos e logo o abraçara fortemente, Scorpius arregalou os olhos azulados em seguida sorriu levemente a abraçando de volta.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Onde você vai quando fica sozinha  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Onde você vai quando fica trite  
I'll follow you  
Eu te seguirei  
I'll follow you...  
Eu te seguirei...  
Where do you go, where do you go...  
Onde você for,onde você for..._

- Jason disse que fiz com que vocês ficassem envergonhados...  
- Desde quando você o chama de Jason? – Scorpius sorria afastando-se.  
- Desde o mesmo tempo em que eu comecei a te chamar de Scorpius! –Ela sorria levemente.  
- E quem te deu essa intimidade?  
- Eu me dei essa intimidade! – Ela cruzava os braços.  
- Weasley você realmente é completamente doida! – Ele sorria voltando a encarar o por do Sol.  
- Posso até ser... – Ela encarava a paisagem também. – Mas eu sei que você gosta.

Scorpius apenas sorrira em retribuição, não se soube quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas fora tempo o bastante para uma amizade nascer.

_**Ministério da Magia:**_

- COM A AUSÊNCIA DO MINISTRO KINSGLEY SHACKLEBOLT ANUNCIAMOS O SUBSTITUTO DO MINISTRO, O SENHOR BACH MILDETON!!!  
- Quem escolheu esse cara Harry? – Rony murmurara. – Todos sabem que ele tem mais acusações de estar envolvido em magia negra do que qualquer outro cidadão de Londres!  
- Tempos negros estão de volta Rony e o primeiro lugar atacado é o Ministério. – Harry murmurara.


	3. A Prisão de Draco Malfoy

**A Prisão de Draco Malfoy**

Duas semanas passara-se num piscar de olhos, a calmaria pairava sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, principalmente pelo fato de Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy estarem se dando relativamente bem. Era raro ver a ruiva e o loiro berrando um com o outro no salão principal ou em um dos corredores, apenas o que se via era algumas pequenas discussões em que o loiro fazia questão de irritar um pouco sua parceira de monitoria.

Por outro lado, Rose tentava de tudo para evitar o novato John Morbius, que vivia insistindo em ter uma conversa com a garota o que por sinal deixava Scorpius, Jason, Alvo e Hugo umas feras! Para a diversão de Lily.

- O que ele queria? – Perguntava Scorpius pela milésima vez enquanto ambos caminhavam em direção a aula de poções.  
- Nada, só conversar! – A menina revirava os olhos.  
- Conversar? Sei... Esse cara 'tá querendo algo mais Weasley! – O loiro parara de andar a puxando pelo braço a fazendo encarar seus olhos.  
- Você não tem nada haver com minha vida Malfoy, então eu converso com quem eu QUERO conversar, se eu quisesse conversar com Morbius eu conversaria e não seria essa sua mão imensa no meu braço a me impedir!  
- Ui! Cara vocês estão parecendo casados! – Jason falara alegre atrás de ambos os fazendo corar levemente e o encarar com expressões desgostosas.  
- Jason cala essa boca! – Scorpius falara nervoso. – Faça como quiser Weasley! Aproveite e chame seu "amiguinho John" para um passeio em Hogsmead, quem sabe assim você possam conversar sem um Malfoy interromper!

O loiro fuzilara a ruiva com o olhar dando-lhe as costas e seguindo pelo corredor, Rose arregalara os olhos não acreditando no que havia escutado, Jason limitou-se em dar os ombros e seguir atrás do amigo, deixando a ruiva sozinha para trás.

- Você anda bem intima dos Sonserinos ultimamente... – Uma voz comentara atrás da garota.  
- Todo mau é sonserino Alvo, mas nem todo sonserino é mau. – Rose falara sabiamente sorrindo de leve para o primo.  
- Você nunca se deu bem com o Malfoy... – Alvo aproximava-se. – O que mudou?  
- As situações mudaram assim como a convivência... Sabe quando você julga saber tudo de uma pessoa e descobre não saber absolutamente nada?  
- E o que você não sabe dele?  
- Scorpius ás vezes age sem pensar... São poucas ás vezes, mas ele age. Ele possui um imenso afeto pela família e quando julgam seu pai, ele transforma-se em uma pessoa diferente cheia de raiva e remorso, ele ama chocolate e come duas caixas por dia, adora implicar com ás pessoas, mas é apenas por diversão mesmo... Ás vezes ele fala verdades brincando e por mais que diga que não se preocupa com ninguém, ele se preocupa e muito... Scorpius só tem um verdadeiro amigo em quem ele confia... Alvo ele não é má pessoa!  
- Você descobriu essa redação toda em duas semanas de convívio?  
- Tem mais coisas como, por exemplo, ele adora ver o por do Sol... – Ela sorria levemente vendo o primo lhe retribuir o sorriso.  
- Ele pode ser assim Rose, mas... Venhamos e convenhamos que ele realmente é uma praga irritante! – O moreno gargalhava na companhia da prima. – Vamos logo antes que a Parkinsin chegue na sala e nos coloque em detenção até o final do ano!

_**Hospital St.Mungus: Setor do Departamento de Curandeiros.**_

Um homem muito loiro de cabelo sedosos recuados pela idade e olhos cinzas, trajado inteiramente de branco estava de pé em um corredor extenso enquanto caminhava e segurava uma maleta negra, parou instantaneamente de andar quando fitara um homem de cabelos negros revoltosos, usando óculos de aros negros cobrindo os olhos esverdeados.

- Potter. – Draco Malfoy falara seco.  
- Malfoy. – Harry Potter falara no mesmo tom. – Temos que conversar.

O loiro consentira com a cabeça em seguida mandando o moreno seguir-lhe, ambos caminharam por um bom tempo pelo corredor até adentrarem uma sala na qual na porta possuía no nome _"Chefe do Departamento de Curandeiros: Draco Malfoy". _A sala era inteiramente branca e preta, com várias estantes de livros e uma mesa repleta de pergaminhos com um único porta retrato que possuía a foto de Draco junto de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes escuros e um garotinho loiro, todos com leves sorrisos na face, Draco dera a volta sentando-se a mesa e indicando um lugar frente a ele para Harry que sentou-se sem cerimônia.

- Soube que anda fazendo muito pelo mundo mágico... – Harry comentara.  
- Faço o que posso para me redimir... O que veio fazer aqui Potter? Sei que não veio para elogiar meu serviço, seria patético demais até mesmo para você.  
- Kingsley está desaparecido, você já deve saber que...  
- Que Mildeton assumiu? É, eu andei informado... Colocaram um ex-comensal como Ministro tsc, tsc, tsc... – Draco balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Pensei que as coisas ficariam mais sérias no Ministério após o Santo Potter assumir por lá.  
- Ninguém teve provas de que Mildeton era um comensal Malfoy... – Harry falava ignorando a provocação do loiro. – Você me disse que ele era na época dos julgamentos, tentei interpor no julgamento dele e você sabe que nem mesmo Kingsley conseguiu se meter... A verdade é que se Mildeton era realmente um dos seguidores de Voldemort...  
- A cabeça de ex-comensais como eu estaria em risco... – Draco concluíra o pensamento do moreno. – Principalmente comensais que se redimem com a comunidade bruxa.  
- Creio que em breve haverá um mandato de prisão para você. – Harry encarava os olhos cinzentos do homem a sua frente.

Draco levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até a janela fitando o belo pôr do Sol, Harry suspirou esperando que o ex-sonserino lhe falasse algo, então para sua surpresa Draco virou-se para ele com seu típico sorriso debochado.

- Quando virão?  
- Não sei Malfoy, creio que seja breve. Talvez seja melhor que você e sua esposa deixem o país, o jovem Scorpius estará a salvo em Hogwarts...  
- Ele estará a salvo como nós estivemos? Ah Potter você realmente não conhece o lado negro.  
- O que quer dizer com isso Malfoy?  
- Sarah me disse sobre o que anda acontecendo no Ministério! Aurores desaparecidos, Inomináveis que não retornam de suas missões, o verdadeiro Ministro desaparece e sua esposa é assassinada...  
- Sua esposa não deveria sair contando o que acontece lá dentro... – Harry coçava a cabeça.  
- Ela está preocupada Potter... Afinal ela é das relações exteriores... – O loiro passava as mãos pelos cabelos. – Além do mais, se esse caos todo está acontecendo no Ministério é mais do que óbvio que alguém deseja ser o próximo Voldemort, o que me faz crer que Hogwarts não é um lugar seguro.  
- Malfoy... – Harry suspirava fundo. – Lhe dou minha palavra de que seu filho está a salvo em Hogwarts, meus filhos ainda estudam lá! Eu não permitira que eles ficassem em um lugar no qual não estariam seguros...  
- Prometa-me uma coisa Potter... – Draco pairava os olhos cinzentos nos verdes do homem. – Se eu for mandado a Azkaban, você protegerá minha mulher e meu filho custe o que custar.  
- Malfoy é melhor você deixar o país...  
- Não vou sujar a honra do nome de minha família mais uma vez Potter, meus antepassados já fizeram isso por demais.

Os dois rivais dos tempos de Hogwarts se encararam por um tempo até Draco tornar-se a se sentar, Harry conjurou dois copos e uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo, seguido de um sorriso debochado de Draco ambos serviram-se e brindaram logo tomando aquele liquido ardente.

_**Hogwarts - 1 mês depois. **_

A forte tempestade que caía naquela manhã fizera com que nenhum aluno saísse do castelo de Hogwarts. O temporal estava tão intenso que parecia que o mundo estava preste a desabar sobre a cabeça de todos. Os alunos da Grifinória estavam em sua aula de herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa nas estufas, o que era de maior desagrado para Rose Weasley já que as estufas localizavam-se ao lado de fora do castelo. 

- Rose para com isso! – Alvo revirava os olhos quando a prima lhe agarrava cada vez mais o braço quando um trovão ecoava.  
- Mande a tempestade parar que eu paro! – A ruiva falava chorosa apertando mais o braço do primo após outra trovoada.  
- Se você continuar apertando meu braço assim eu ficarei sem ele para apanhar o pomo no próximo jogo contra a Cornival. – O moreno murmurara.  
- Al é sério... – Os olhos da garota enchiam-se de lágrimas. – Detesto tempestade.  
- Como se eu não soubesse! – Ria-se o garoto. – Desde que te conheço você fica assim, até mesmo quando apenas chuvisca!  
- Err... Com licença! – Uma voz ecoara atrás dos primos que se viraram.

A figura de uma garota da Lufa-Lufa alta de longos cabelos negros anelados nas pontas e olhos castanhos fizera o garoto corar furiosamente, a menina sorria gentilmente para o garoto que graças ao descuido acabava por derrubar uma planta fazendo com que a prima revirasse os olhos.

- Depois ele fala que eu sou o desastre em pessoa! – Rose sorria marota.  
- Tudo bem, pelo menos dessa vez nada caiu em cima de mim! – A Lufa-Lufa falava divertida. – Sou Made Rubin!  
- Rose Weasley. Quer dizer que a aberração aqui derrubou algo em cima de você? É Al cada dia você fica pior...  
- Cala a boca priminha... – Alvo murmurava ao pé do ouvido da prima.  
- Alvo você pode me emprestar um pouco do adubo? O Prof. Longbotton mandou pegar com vocês...  
- Claro! – Os olhos verdes do garoto brilharam intensamente procurando o pote de adubo.  
- E então Made, nunca te vi por aqui... –Rose comentava casualmente escutando outro trovão e pulando em cima de Alvo arrancando gargalhadas de Made.  
- Rose. – Alvo falava sério quando sentira a prima segurando em seu pescoço.  
- Sim? – Gaguejara a ruiva.  
- Dá para sair de cima de mim?  
- Só se prometer que vai me tirar dessa aula e fazer a chuva parar!  
- Eu não posso ir contra a natureza só porque você tem medo de tempestade!  
- Sabe vocês dois conversando é engraçado! – Made encarava ambos com um belo sorriso.  
- Não é engraçado, é triste! – Rose emburrava apanhando o adubo e jogando para a garota, em seguida apanhando a mochila que estava no canto e jogando sobre os ombros.  
- Aonde vai? – Indagava Alvo.  
- Para um lugar onde eu não escute esses trovões!  
- Vai matar aula? – Made erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Tia Hermione não vai gostar... – Cantarolava Alvo.  
- Tia Gina também não vai gostar de saber quem quebrou a estatueta de bronze ano passado... – Rose cantarolava em seguida fazendo Alvo franzir o cenho.  
- Você disse que jamais tocaria nesse assunto!  
- Quando se é chantagiada é bom ter cartas nas mangas, amado primo! – Rose fazia uma leve reverência. – Cuide dele para mim Made, esse cabeça de vento é capaz de destruir toda a Estufa!

Sem tempo para que a Lufa-Lufa respondesse a ruiva já saíra pela porta, Alvo corara furiosamente encarando a morena que lhe sorria gentil, ambos encararam a planta jogada no chão abaixando-se instantaneamente para apanha-la. Do lado de fora da estufa uma ruiva saia sorridente, seu primo era tão indiscreto que chegava ser patético. A chuva estava intensa e se ela quisesse chegar logo no salão principal teria de correr muito. Escutou um trovão forte e viu um raio cair longe dali, arregalou os olhos azuis e engoliu em seco.

- Bu! – Uma voz exclamara atrás da menina a fazendo pular de susto.  
- FICOU LOUCO?! – Berrou ao ver a cabeleira loura escura de Jason.  
- Cara quando Scorpius me contou seu pavor de tempestade eu não acreditei, mas enfim vindo de você pode se esperar tudo!  
- Rá! Rá! Rá! Você é tão hilário!  
- Faço o que posso! – O rapaz fazia uma leve reverência.  
- O que faz aqui? Você deveria estar em outra aula não deveria?  
- Deveria, mas não estou... - Ele encarava a tempestade. – Vim ver se aquele Morbius não está atrás de você, Scorpius mandou ficar de olho na ruiva dele...  
- Ruiva dele? – A menina corara furiosamente.  
- Na verdade ele não disse bem a "ruiva dele", ele disse: "Faça algo útil e veja se aquele babaca está atrás da Weasley!" – Jason falara numa imitação perfeita da voz de Scorpius arrancando gargalhadas de Rose. – Sério, Scorpius está preocupado que o cara tente te matar ou algo do tipo!  
- Ele não ousaria... – Rose sorria arteira. – Não contra a filha da bruxa mais esperta do mundo mágico!  
- E sobrinha do fabuloso HAAAARRRYYYYYY POOOTTTTTTTEEEER!!!  
- É isso aí! – Ela sorria abertamente vendo a chuva começar a cessar. – Scorpius anda preocupando-se demais... Quero dizer... Morbius nunca tentou nada contra mim e é bem esperto em poções...  
- Está dizendo que o cara é gentil com você?

- Mais ou menos isso... Sei lá, ele sempre tenta puxar assunto...  
- Fala sério, não conta isso pro nosso amigo Scorpius o Rei do Estresse, se não é capaz dele cuspir fogo e se autodenominar Rabo Córneo Húngaro! – Jason falara em um tom desesperado arrancando gargalhadas da ruiva ao seu lado.

A chuva parara de cair naquele exato momento, Rose sorrira satisfeita com aquilo, sentindo um imenso alivio em seu peito.

- Vocês vão assistir ao jogo contra a Cornival amanhã não vão? – Ela perguntara a Jason quando começaram a seguir em direção ao castelo.  
- E perder você levando alguns balaços na cabeça? Claro que não! Scorpius e eu estaremos na primeira fila!  
- Rá! Rá! Rá! Você hoje está com um senso de humo inigualável Jason... – Ela revirava os olhos.  
- Como disse anteriormente: Faço o que posso! – Ele fazia uma reverência engraçada quando ambos chegaram dentro do castelo.

Scorpius descia as escadas acompanhado de uma garota morena de olhos castanhos amarelados, Rose de instantâneo fechara a cara fazendo Jason prender uma boa gargalhada, o loiro despedira-se da menina com um beijo na face e logo chegara perto da grifinória e do amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros aproximara-se risonho de ambos.

- Preparada para jogar contra nós Rose? – O garoto perguntara tocando o queixo da ruiva.

Se Jason teve vontade de gargalhar quando vira a cara de Rose quando vira seu amigo com outra garota, ele teve vontade de explodir em risadas quando vira a cara de Scorpius com a intimidade de Richard Wood com a menina.

- Claro, mas acho que vocês são quem deveriam estar preparados! – A menina sorria abertamente.  
- Ora... Não precisa humilhar apenas pelo fato de ser a melhor e mais bela goleira de Hogwarts!  
- Você não tem que ir cantar ás garotas da sua casa Wood? – Scorpius se metia fazendo Jason não suportara e gargalhara alto.  
- Não lembro de estar conversando com você Malfoy... – Richard o encarava de cima a baixo. – Estou conversando com a minha ex-namorada e...  
- Exatamente Wood! EX-NAMORADA! Ex de passado entende? – Scorpius falava alto atraindo a atenção de todos.  
- Ignore Rick é o melhor que você faz... – Rose murmurara. – Ele fica pior quando é respondido.  
- Como quiser Rosie... – Richard a beijava na testa. – Até amanhã no jogo...

A face da garota estava vermelha quase da cor de seus cabelos ruivos, Scorpius tinha uma expressão mortífera na face o que neste momento fazia Jason sentar no chão de tanto rir.

- VOCÊ PIROUUU??? - Berrara a ruiva.  
- AQUELE CARA ESTAVA DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ!  
- ELE É MEU EX-NAMORADO MALFOY!  
- AH E VOCÊ DÁ ESSA LIBERDADE PARA OS EX?  
- ISSO NÃO TE INTERESSA!  
- É, NÃO INTERESSA MESMO!  
- ENTÃO SE NÃO TE INTERESSA PARE DE SE METER EM MINHA VIDA!

- O que está pegando? – Lily perguntara ao ver Jason morrendo de rir no chão.  
- Ciúmes... – Jason respondera limpando algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- ... VOCÊ É RIDICULO!  
- NÃO SOU EU QUEM DÁ LIBERDADE A CARAS COMO ELE!  
- CARAS COMO ELE? O QUE VOCÊ SABE DE CARAS COMO ELE?

- Estão berrando há muito tempo?  
- Que nada, começou há pouco tempo, mas vai durar uma eternidade! – Jason sorria arteiro.  
- Fala sério... – A garota girava os olhos castanhos. – Vou indo nessa então... Até!  
- Até!

- ARGH!!!!! VOCÊ AINDA VAI ME DEIXAR LOUCA!  
- SÉRIO? PENSEI QUE FOSSE O CONTRÁRIO!  
- HEY HEY HEY OW OW OW!!! Calminha aí os dois! – Jason finalmente se metia na conversa.  
- Humpf... – Scorpius cruzava os braços mal humorado. – Mande a Weasley continuar com os "amiguinhos estrelas" dela que eu não me importo mais!  
- Você 'tá parecendo meu irmão! – A menina revoltava-se.  
- Na verdade, os dois parecem um casal com crise de ciúmes! – Concluíra Jason recebendo olhares mortíferos dos dois. – Foi só um comentário! Olhem o lado bom agora, vocês pararam de brigar para me fuzilarem com esses olhos estranhos!  
- Sem comentários. – Scorpius e Rose falaram juntos logo se encarando levemente.  
- Rose! – Uma voz severa ecoara atrás dos três. – Eu não acredito que você anda mesmo com esses caras!  
- Não começa Hugo! – A garota espreitava os olhos.  
- É Cenoura, não começa! – Jason falava monotamente.  
- CENOURA!!!! ORA SEU!!! – Hugo estava preste a avançar em Jason quando fora impedido pela varinha da irmã.  
- Hugo, pelo amor de Merlim... – Ela girara os olhos.  
- Humpf! – O ruivo cruzava os braços. – James está aqui, quer conversar conosco.  
- James? – A ruiva alargava o sorriso. – Onde?  
- No pátio... Vamos logo! – O garoto dava as costas à irmã saindo dali pisando duro.

Rose nem se despedira de Jason e Scorpius, a ruiva saíra correndo em direção ao pátio ultrapassando o irmão casula. Scorpius franzira o cenho, jamais se dera bem com James Potter, talvez ele fosse o Potter que ele mais odiasse.

- Não se preocupe Scopiuzinho, eles são primos! – Jason falava num tom de voz infantil recebendo um tapa na cabeça dado pelo loiro. – Autch! Essa doeu...  
- Vai doer mais se não calar a boca.

O pátio estava lotado de garotas, a maioria do quinto ao sétimo ano, todas pareciam disputar quem se exibia mais para atrair a atenção de James Sirius Potter que no exato momento parecia mais entretido em uma conversa com o professor de transfiguração Teddy Lupin.

- Aí quando eu fui tentar voltara o normal, meu nariz começou a sangrar... – Teddy falava normalmente.  
- JAMES!!! – Um berro ecoara pelo pátio fazendo todos virarem-se.

James apenas teve tempo de abrir os braços para que a prima saltasse e lhe abraçasse fortemente, o sorriso que havia nos lábios de James Potter não podia ser mais encantador fazendo com que todas as garotas desejassem estar no lugar de Rose Weasley naquele momento.

- Rosemarie! – O garoto falava sorridente.  
- Argh! Não comece com suas invenções esquisitas de nomes! – Ela emburrava. – O que faz aqui?  
- Meu pai mandou eu pegar uma coisa com McGonagall... Mas e então? Como vai a monitora chefe de Hogwarts?  
- Amiga de Scorpius Malfoy. – Hugo falara as costas da irmã.  
- COMO É QUE É? – James berrara furioso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos revoltosos.  
- Só me faltava essa... – A menina murmurara.  
- Rose você ficou louca? É UM MALFOY! – Berrara James.  
- Sendo um Malfoy ou não ele é uma boa pessoa! – A menina cruzava os braços nervosa.  
- Ainda sim, continua sendo um Malfoy! – Apoiava Hugo.  
- Será que vocês podiam parara de atazanar minha prima?! – Lily aparecia beijando rapidamente a bochecha do irmão mais velho.  
- Não! – James retrucava. – Não quando MINHA PRIMA está amiga de um MALFOY!  
- Não sabia que andava tão dramático Jay! – Alvo surgia alegremente.  
- COMO VOCÊ PODE PERMITIR ISSO ALVO? – James berrava ainda mais, fazendo Teddy que até o momento observava a discussão tampar os ouvidos.  
- Eu não posso mandar nela! Se ela quer ser amiga até de uma Acromântula, quem sou eu para impedir?  
- VOCÊ É O PRIMO DELA! ASSIM COMO EU!  
- Será que vocês podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse AQUI? – Bradara Rose.  
- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo Rose... – James falara magoado. – Realmente eu espero.  
- Somos amigos James, nada de mais! E eu já disse isso para o Hugo! – Ela fuzilava o irmão com o olhar.  
- Olha eu tenho um encontro agora com a Jessie, você faz o que quiser mana, mas eu não me responsabilizo pelos atos do papai quando souber de seu novo amigo. – Hugo falava nervoso dando um leve abraço em James e saindo dali.  
- E eu vou para minha aula de História da Magia! – Lily declarara risonha.  
- Pensei que ia se encontrar com Trevor... – Alvo comentara recebendo um cutucão da irmã.  
- Quem é Trevor? – James interessava-se.  
- Irmão da Lucy Whitney... – Alvo comentara fazendo Lily bater na própria testa.  
- Ahh!!! Lucy... Bons tempos aqueles... – James falava sonhador.  
- Argh! Se continuar viajando na irmã de Trevor contarei a Suri Lee! – Lily falava revoltada.  
- Maninha acho melhor você ir para a aula! – James sorria amarelo.  
- Concordo! Até logo! – Ela beijava a bochecha do irmão mais velho afastando-se.  
- Vou indo também... – Teddy falara risonho. – Vamos Al, você tem aula na minha turma agora...  
- Bem, vou indo! – Alvo sorria seguindo Teddy para longe.

James olhara severo para a prima que se sentara em um banco de pedra fitando intensamente o chafariz a sua frente, James bufou sentando-se ao lado da prima e a abraçando sobre os ombros.

- Você é importante para mim Rose, eu não confio no Malfoy.  
- Eu sei Jay...- Ela apoiava a cabeça sobre o ombro do primo. – Mas eu confio nele e gostaria que respeitasse isso.  
- Eu não conseguiria te convencer do contrário não é? – Ele bufava.  
- Não... Me desculpe.  
- Vou indo então, tenho que pegar o que vim pegar... Bom jogo amanhã. – Ele afastava-se bruscamente.  
- Obrigada e... Mande um abraço para Suri. – Ela sorria levemente.

A ruiva fitara o primo desaparecer, sabia que James havia ficado furioso ao saber de sua aproximação com Scorpius e certamente seu pai a internaria no St.Mungus, mas ela não podia dar as costas ao loiro que ultimamente estava sendo um ótimo amigo para si.

Aquela manhã de sábado estava bela a não ser pelo calor quase insuportável, parecia que Hogwarts em peso resolvera assistir o primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano, Grifinória X Cornival. Jason e Scorpius estavam como disseram na primeira fileira, enquanto no campo apenas a juíza encontrava-se no momento. Dentro dos vestiários podia-se sentir a tensão emanada dos jogadores.

- Rose não é porque o Wood é seu ex que você vai facilitar para ele ok? – Um garoto de cabelos grandes negros e olhos da mesma cor provocava a menina.  
- Claro Don! E por favor, não fique com peninha da Jude quando for rebater os balaços ok? – Rose retrucava a provocação arrancando gargalhadas de todos.  
- Viu no que dá ser a única mulher do time maninha? Se eu fosse você desistia... – Hugo alfinetava.  
- Pode ir desistindo Hugo! –Ela mostrava a língua. – Não darei meu cargo de Goleira para você!  
- Ok, já que todos já se provocaram, podemos enfim nos preparar para a partida? – Alvo falava severo fazendo todos jogadores sorrirem abertamente.  
- Sim Sr. Capitão! – Rose fazia pose de exército arrancando mais gargalhadas.

Um apito soara indicando que os jogadores podiam entrar em campo, os reservas olharam entre si e após um: "boa sorte" desejado por Hugo todos jogadores principais montaram em suas vassouras.

" ALÔ, ALÔ TORCIDA EMPOLGADA DE HOGWARTS! EU SOU STEVE JORDAN O SEU NARRADOR PREFERIDO! E AQUI ESTAMOS PARA O PRIMEIRO JOGO DO ANO, GRIIIFFFIINNÓÓRRRIIAA VERSUS COOORRRNIIIIVAL!!! COM VOCÊS O TIME FABULOUSO DA CORNIVAL!!!"

Um som de canhão fora escutado e os sete jogadores da Cornival invadiram o campo em suas vassouras todos sobre o comando de Richard Wood.

" DAVE JOHNSON COMO GOLEIRO, OS ARTILHEIROS JUDE SANDERS, DANIS MATTHEW E WILLIAM MORGAM! OS BATEDORES PAUL THOMAS E PETER RUGEN, TODOS ELES SEGUINDO O APANHADOR, CAPITÃO RICHARD WOOD!!!"

Uma explosão de palmas e gritos empolgados invadiram campo, a maioria dos gritos direcionados ao belo Capitão da cornival, o que fazia Scorpius e Jason revirar categoricamente os olhos na arquibancada. Não demorou muito até o time da Cornival pousar suas vassouras em seu lado do campo.

"E AGORA COM VOCÊS OS LEÕES DA GRIFINÓRIA!!!!"

Mais uma explosão de canhão fora escutada, a visão dos jogadores da Grifinória fora motivo para gritos e aplausos fortes, Rose e Alvo seguiam na frente do time como se comandassem todos, ambos fazendo belas piruetas e manobras no ar, o que tirou fôlego de muitos ali.

- Exibida... – Scorpius murmurou ao ver Rose ficar em pé na vassoura e dar uma cambalhota logo sentando-se novamente.

"MEU MERLIM! ROSE WEASLEY TIRANDO O FÔLEGO COMO SEMPRE, A GOLEIRA DA GRIFINÓRIA A CADA ANO QUE PASSA FICA MAIS BELA E..."

- Não comece Sr. Jordan! – Pansy Parkinsin falava severa.

"COMO QUISER AMADA PROFESSORA! CONTINUANDO... ROSE WEASLEY COMO GOLEIRA, A RUIVA É FOGO! OS ARTILHEIROS MIKE FINEGAN, JACK MEYERS E GEORGE SUMMERS! OS BATEDORES DON LOOP E CHONG WUFFEI. FINALIZANDO O CAPITÃO E APANHADOR ALVOOOO POTTER!!!"

Os gritos aumentaram consideravelmente, Scorpius sorria arteiro ao ver os jogadores apertando suas mãos e decolando. Rose logo estava nos gols, e sua concentração era evidente a todos. O jogo havia começado.

" SANDERS PEGA A GOLES E PASSA MATTHEW QUE OH MEU MERLIM FAZ UM ÓTIMO DESVIO DO BALADO JOGADO POR WUFFEI! A CORNIVAL ESTÁ CHEGANDO PRÓXIMO AO GOL! CUIDADO WEASLEY! MATTHEW JOGA A GOLES PARA MORGAN QUE JOGA E... BELAAAA DEFESA DE ROSE WEASLEY! EU DISSE QUE ESSA RUIVA ERA FOGO! ROSE ARREMESSA A GOLES PARA FINEGAN, E FINEGAN TRABALHA A GOLES JUNTO DE MEYERS, UM BALAÇO NA DIREÇÃO DE MEYERS MAS SUMMERS SE PÕE NA FRENTE! ISSO QUE É TIME UNIDO! PARECE QUE POTTER E WOOD ESTÃO TENDO DIFICULDADES EM ACHAR O POMO... MAS.. OLHEM AQUILO! SUMMERS JOGA PARA MEYERS, MEYERS PARA FINEGAN E É PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!!! JOHNSON NÃO CONSEGUIU DEFENDER!"

- Mais rápido! Vai gente!!! – Rose berrava quando defendia outra goles vindo em sua direção.

Scorpius franziu o cenho, Rose parecia dar mais ordens ao time do que Alvo que parecia mais procurar o pomo do que tudo. Rose estava séria e aflita, fora quando ela foi defender mais uma goles que...

"UM BALAÇO MANDADO POR THOMAS NA DIREÇÃO DE WEASLEY! E O BALAÇO ACERTA A GAROTA NO BRAÇO! ESSA DEVE TER DOÍDO! WEASLEY ESTÁ COM UM BRAÇO MACHUCADO, MAS MESMO ASSIM DEFENDE OUTRA GOLES!"

- O que o idiota do Potter está fazendo? – Scorpius falava nervoso ao ver outro balaço indo a direção de Rose, mas sendo rebatido por Don Loop.  
- Cara o braço dela deve estar doendo... – Jason analisava a garota.  
- MAS QUE PORRA POTTER ACHE ESSA MERDA DE POMO LOGO! – Scorpius berrara fazendo que várias cabeças virassem para si.  
- Err... Cara estamos em território inimigo, segura a onda! – Jason murmurava ao ver o amigo se exaltando.

"MAS O QUE É ISSO? TODOS OS BALAÇOS REBATIDOS PELA CORNIVAL VÃO DIRETO PARA ROSE WEASLEY?! ABSURDO! MAS... OLHEM SÓ! PARECE QUE POTTER E WOOD ENCONTRARAM O POMO, E LÁ VÃO ELES ATRÁS DO POMO! WOOD TENTA DERRUBAR POTTER DA VASSOURA, POTTER CONTINUA FIRME, AMBOS ESTÃO INDO EM DIREÇÃO AO CHÃO, POTTER FICA EM PÉ NA VASSOURA, WOOD NÃO CONSEGUE E CAI NO CHÃO! POTTER CONTINUA FIRME E... PEGA O POMO A GRIFINÓRIA VENCEEE!!!"

A torcida solta uma explosão de berros, Rose estava cansada em cima de sua vassoura seu braço esquerdo latejava como nunca e ela pode notar seu primo sendo saudado por todos em terra firme. Sorriu abertamente, havia ganhado o primeiro jogo. Enxugou o suor que escorria da testa e direcionou a vassoura para o chão descendo devagar, quando pousara sorriu ao notar Scorpius e Jason em um canto das arquibancadas, não teve tempo de falar com os sonserinos já que vários grifinórios a abraçavam e a parabenizavam pela excelente defesa.

_**Wiltshire – Sudoeste da Inglaterra – Mansão Malfoy:**_

Uma bela mansão com um imenso portão prateado comum "M" em dourado demonstrava que aquele lugar era de alguma família aristocrata. Dentro da bela mansão vários Elfos Domésticos corriam de um lado para o outro, organizando tudo a sua volta, enquanto uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros, pele alva e olhos verdes muito escuros, estava sentada em um sofá verde escuro lendo um livro.

A porta da mansão abrira-se e logo um homem de cabelos loiros recuados e olhos cinzas adentrara, caminhando até o sofá onde a bela mulher de localizava, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Draco? – Ela sorria abertamente ao ver o marido ali. – Pensei que teria plantão hoje a noite...  
- Resolvi deixar nas mãos do Mahasson. – O homem respondia com um leve sorriso deixando a maleta negra que carregava sobre uma mesinha logo jogando-se no sofá deitando a cabeça no colo da esposa.  
- Ora então vá tomar um banho, assim jantamos juntos! – Ela falava docemente passando as delicadas mãos nos sedosos cabelos loiros.  
- Prefiro ficar aqui mesmo.

Sarah Malfoy talvez fosse a mulher certa que Draco Malfoy precisasse, filha de pai bruxo e mãe trouxa, a mulher era de uma família tradicional do Sul da França, muito bela e educada, sempre fora considerada uma dama, pelos seu jeito meigo e fino de tratar as pessoas.

- Vamos, vá tomar um banho! Não quero jantar com um marido sujo... – A mulher fazia bico.  
-Ah Sarah... Está tão longe o andar de cima... – Ele resmungava. – E então o que estava lendo?  
- Não estava lendo, estava vendo! – Ela sorria apanhando o livro e mostrando ao marido.

Draco abrira o livro grosso e notara várias fotos, algumas de seu casamento, outras do nascimento de Scorpius e estas seguiam-se até os dias atuais. O homem sorriu de canto levantando-se do colo da esposa e a abraçando fortemente.

- O que foi querido? Algum problema?

Sarah Malfoy jamais obteve aquela resposta, a campainha de sua casa soara e um dos elfos atendera. Sem nem permissão para entrar dez homens do Ministério adentraram, dentre eles estavam Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. Sarah arregalara os olhos para o marido que levantara-se e fitara a todos com uma expressão de azedume.

- Já está na hora Potter? – Draco perguntara.  
- Realmente eu sinto muito Malfoy... – Harry baixava os olhos.  
- Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, você está preso por possuir um passado criminoso como Comensal da morte e pelo Ministro possuir suspeitas sobre o senhor está envolvido nos acontecimentos atuais. – Um homem alto e gorducho falara lendo um pergaminho. – Ficará preso em Azkaban até seu julgamento! Prendam-no!  
- NÃO! – Sarah gritara colocando-se a frente do marido. – ELE NÃO FEZ NADA! EU SEI QUE ELE TEM UM PASSADO RUIM, MAS TODOS TEMOS! POR FAVOR, MEU MARIDO SALVA VIDAS TODOS OS DIAS! NÃO O PRENDAM!  
- Sentimos muito Sra. Malfoy... – Rony falara o mais ternamente que conseguira. – São ordens vindas explicitamente do Ministro...  
- Sabemos o que seu marido faz... – Um homem de cabelos negros falava tristemente. – Me salvou no mês retrasado, e creio que muitos de nós aqui devemos nossa vida a ele...  
- ENTÃO NÃO O PRENDAM! – A mulher berrara.  
- Sarah... – Draco falara docemente virando a esposa para encara-lo.  
- Não, por favor Draco... Nosso filho... – Ás lagrimas saltavam livremente dos olhos dela banhando suas bochechas rosadas.  
- Ele é forte, você também é... – Draco beijara a testa da mulher aproximando-se dos aurores esticando os braços.  
- Nós, nós realmente sentimos muito... – Um outro homem de cabelos castanhos falara. – O senhor está preso.

Com um toque de varinha, uma algema prendera as mãos de Draco Malfoy, Sarah levara a mão a boca abafando um grito escandalizado.

- Cumpra sua promessa Potter... – Draco murmurava quando passara ao lado de Harry.

Todos os aurores desapareceram dali, deixando apenas Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, Sarah Malfoy havia sentado-se no sofá e chorado baixinho, não acreditando que sua vida estava desabando daquela forma. Harry aproximara-se tocando o ombro da mulher e lhe oferecendo um lenço branco que fora aceitado.

- Por que está acontecendo isso Sr. Potter? – Ela murmurara chorosa. – O que será de mim e meu filho agora? Draco não fez nada de errado, ele tenta se redimir com a sociedade bruxa e...  
- Nós sabemos... Não se preocupe Sra Malfoy, eu prometi ao seu marido que cuidaria de você e de seu filho enquanto ele permanecesse em Azkaban, e eu prometo a senhora que farei de tudo para tira-lo de lá. – Harry falara docemente vendo o desespero da mulher.  
- Nesse momento é melhor a senhora deixar sua casa... – Rony começara.  
- E ir para onde? – A mulher perguntava. – Minha família está no Sul da França, não irei para lá e abandonarei meu marido para trás e nem tirarei meu filho de Hogwarts! A família de Draco está em Azkaban...  
- Você pode ficar em minha casa, creio que minha esposa não se incomodará com sua presença. – Harry falara ternamente.  
- Eu não posso aceitar Sr. Potter, agradeço a hospitalidade, mas...  
- Você não entendeu não é Sra. Malfoy? – Rony perguntava sério. – Se permanecer nesta casa o novo Ministro arranjará um jeito de colocar a senhora atrás das grades também... Morando com Harry a senhora estaria protegida, ficaria escondida até a poeira abaixar.  
- E enquanto meu filho?  
- Scorpius está em segurança em Hogwarts... – Harry começara. – É melhor a senhora não manter contato com ele por um tempo, para preserva-lo e impedir que o acusem de estar envolvido com tudo o que está acontecendo.

O silêncio pairou na sala durante um longo tempo, Sarah Malfoy enxugara as lágrimas e engolira o choro, levantando-se do sofá e fitando os dois homens com uma profunda determinação.

- Sua esposa não se incomodará? – Ela perguntara séria.  
- De forma alguma. – Harry respondera com meio sorriso.  
- Arrumarei minhas malas...

Harry e Rony fitaram a bela mulher subir as escadas da mansão, ambos trocaram olhares tristes, Sarah jamais mereceria o que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

_**Hogwarts**_

A segunda feira estava mais nublada do que nunca e o tempo estava frio, Rose agradecia a Merlim por não estar tendo uma tempestade daquelas. A garota descia as escadas de seu dormitório chegando até a sala comunal, franziu o cenho ao ver Scorpius encarando a janela com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, aproximou-se cautelosa para não assustar o sonserino.

- Nem mais um passo Weasley. – Ele falara com a voz rouca virando-se para a fitar.  
- Scorpius o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntava ternamente.  
- O QUE ACONTECEU? NÃO SEI WEASLEY! VOCÊ DEVE SABER!  
- Por que você está gritando?  
- TALVEZ PELO FATO DE SEU TITIO AMADO E SEU PAPAIZINHO TEREM MANDADO MEU PAI PARA AZKABAN!  
- O quê? – Os olhos azuis da garota arregalaram-se categoricamente. – Ma-mas... Isso...  
- NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDA! APOSTO QUE ESTAVA TRABALHANDO JUNTO A ELES, APROXIMANDO-SE DE MIM PARA APANHAR MAIS INFORMAÇÕES!

- EU JAMAIS FARIA ISSO!

- NÃO? SERÁ QUE NÃO?  
- COMO OUSA ME TRATAR DESSA MANEIRA? – Ela berrara com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas.  
- Você é uma mentirosa Weasley, eu não confio em você, eu tenho nojo de você, você me traiu da pior maneira que um ser humano pode ser traído... – Scorpius segurava firmemente os braços dela enquanto falava.

- Não diga isso Scorpius...  
- É MALFOY para você sua imunda! – Ele falara com azedume afastando-se e jogando um jornal aos pés dela. – Sou um filho de um comensal esqueceu? Se aproxime de mim novamente e eu lhe mato.

Scorpius saíra pela passagem do quadro deixando a garota sozinha, Rose tremia como nunca, abaixou-se para apanhar o jornal onde havia uma bela matéria escrita por Rita Skeeter sobre a prisão de Draco Malfoy, feita por Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. A matéria alegava que o pai de Scorpius ainda era um comensal da morte e que planejara a morte da esposa do ministro da magia, que no momento estava desaparecido e possuía o cargo ocupado por outro.

Rose não conseguira terminar de ler, engoliu em seco jogando o jornal na lareira que estava apenas em brasas, seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas, a menina saiu pela passagem do quadro a fim de alcançar Scorpius e dizer que não tinha nada haver com aquilo, mas trombara em alguém, ergueu a cabeça e fitou os olhos negros de John Morbius.

- Rose? O que houve? – Ele perguntara gentilmente.

A menina não soube o que deu em si, mas após a discussão com o loiro sentia que precisava chorar em algum colo, só não esperava que tal colo seria cedido por Morbius. A menina apenas o abraçou e chorou, chorou fortemente sendo amparada pelo Sonserino. Morbius acariciava os cabelos ruivos ondulados da garota enquanto lhe dava alguns beijos na testa como se aquilo de alguma forma fosse a acalmar.

Scorpius voltara para trás, havia esquecido sua mochila, estava furioso que vários pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça, dobrou o corredor quando viu aquela cena em que Morbius abraçava Rose. O loiro se sentira traído pela segunda vez, engoliu em seco sentindo um monstro urrar em seu peito, virou as costas e saiu dali. Uma coisa era certa em sua vida: Jamais perdoaria Rose Weasley.


	4. O Plano de John Morbius

**O Plano de John Morbius**

A sala comunal dos Monitores Chefes estava silenciosa, um rapaz loiro fazia o dever de Poções no chão da sala frente à lareira, enquanto os fios loiros caiam sobre os olhos cinzas, impaciente com o próprio cabelo o afastou com força dos olhos, voltando a atenção ao dever.

A porta da passagem abrira-se, o rapaz nem olhara para trás, já sabia quem era. Uma bela menina ruiva adentrou a sala e ficou parada o fitando por um tempo, baixou os olhos vendo que ele realmente levaria aquela briga de duas semanas atrás a sério, balançou a cabeça negativamente e subiu as escadas entrando em seu quarto, fazendo menção de bater a porta fortemente.

Scorpius olhou por cima dos ombros quando a escutou subir as escadas do quarto correndo, soltou todo ar que parecia ter prendido no pulmão desde a hora em que ela entrou, passou as mãos impaciente pelo rosto pálido e voltou a atenção ao dever.

Rose não podia crer que ele levaria aquela acusação injusta longe daquela forma. Bufou nervosa enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, desde aquele dia que Scorpius Malfoy não lhe dava sequer um olhar, até mesmo nas monitorias ele parecia fingir que ela não estava ali. Quem naqueles dias estava mais próximo a si era John Morbius, o rapaz estava sempre a ajudando nas aulas de poções, além do mais ela sempre que estava sozinha na biblioteca ele surgia para lhe fazer companhia a ajudando a estudar.

- Droga... – murmurou a menina. – Até quando esse palerma vai agir desta forma?

Largou-se na cama afundando o rosto no travesseiro, nem se quer notando que o sono chegara.

Aquela manhã de sexta feira estava fria, Rose remexeu-se na cama várias e várias vezes, sentia seu corpo inteiro dolorido assim como sua cabeça, sentou-se na cama com certa dificuldade e se encarou no espelho que se localizava frente à cama, as bochechas estavam num tom avermelhado assim como seu nariz, esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos cambaleando para fora da cama em direção a sua mochila retirando de dentro da mesma um vidrinho com um liquido azul marinho, o tomou imediatamente, seu nariz voltara a cor natural, entretanto suas bochechas continuaram rosadas.

- Pelo menos a dor de cabeça passou... – Sorriu fracamente apanhando um uniforme novo e descendo em direção ao banheiro.

No meio da escada segurou no corrimão, tudo de certa forma pareceu perder o foco, levou a mão a têmpora largando as roupas nos degraus, em seguida fechou os olhos esperando que a tonteira passasse. Um barulho de porta sendo aberta a fez quase pedir socorro, mas acabara por lembrar que talvez a pessoa que estivesse na sala, não quisesse lhe ajudar.

- Weasley. – Ouviu uma voz rouca chamar seu nome.

Engoliu em seco ao escutar passos em sua direção, forçou abrir os olhos sentindo a tonteira lhe invadir novamente segurando mais firme ainda no corrimão.

- Weasley abra os olhos. – Scorpius não pedira, mas sim ordenara.

Era engraçada tal cena, ele estava lá a três degraus da garota segurando-se de ampara-la, a ruiva, entretanto não fazia menção de abrir os olhos parecia cada vez mais se agarrar no maldito corrimão. O loiro bufou indignado subindo o resto dos degraus e a colocando em seu próprio colo, a ruiva afundara o rosto no peito nu do rapaz sentindo uma fragrância embriagante emitindo do corpo do mesmo.

- Não me leve até a Ala Hospitalar. – Murmurou. – Deixe-me na sala, estou bem é só tonteira.

O loiro não respondeu, a colocou no sofá e ficou frente a ela por um tempo, a garota ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, o loiro abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, balançou a cabeça negativamente e com um enorme esforço conseguiu sair dali dirigindo-se para o próprio quarto.

Rose abriu os olhos, o foco das coisas parecera voltar aos poucos, mas ele não estava mais lá. Suspirou fundo levantando-se com cuidado e andando até a escadaria onde suas roupas ainda repousavam, apanhou-as e dirigiu-se até o banheiro onde iniciaria um longo banho quente.

O salão principal estava lotado, os alunos conversavam animadamente sobre o jogo que iria se seguir do sábado, afinal seria um duelo de titãs. Grifinória X Sonserina, todos alunos pareciam empolgados até mesmo os que não pertenciam a casa, Scorpius enquanto caminhava em direção a sua mesa recebeu vários olhares femininos, e ele sabia que era pelo fato dele ser o apanhador do time.

- E então Scorpius? Quem vai ser sua dama no quadribol? – Uma garota de cabelos negros até a cintura perguntava com um sorriso imenso.  
- Sabe que eu não me comprometo Thuransk... – sorriu em deboche o loiro.  
- Ora meu caro amigo, Kat não está lhe pedindo em casamento, apenas lhe oferecendo o ar de sua bela companhia! – Jason falava empolgado surgindo ao lado do amigo.  
- Eu não estou muito a fim. – Respondera mal educado.

A garota empinara o nariz e saíra de perto dos dois sonserinos pisando duro, Jason gargalhara alto atraindo quase toda a atenção de sua mesa, Scorpius limitou-se em balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Está mal humorado por que jogaremos contra a Ruiva não é?  
- Estou mal humorado pelo fato de meu pai estar em Azkaban!  
- Ah... Mas isso é um pequeno fato meu caro amigo, como acha que Titio Draco se sentiria se você não estivesse se preparando para o jogo de amanhã?  
- Jason, por Merlim cale a boca pelo menos um segundo para que eu possa raciocinar!  
- Olha Corcor, não é querendo ser inconveniente não...  
- Corcor? – O loiro erguia uma sobrancelha.  
- Um apelido carinhoso para meu excelente amigo! – Jason sorria maroto.  
- Não vou nem responder Jason.  
- Bem, então apenas escute! Se você quer a Ruiva é melhor andar logo antes que o Morbius a tome de você! Cara ele 'tá dando um de consolador!  
- A Weasley não me interessa, tire isso de sua cabeça Jason! – Bufara o loiro.  
- Ah não? Então você não ligaria se eu a convidasse para sair?  
- Não.  
- Nem se eu a beijasse?  
- Não.  
- Nem se eu a beijasse mesmo?  
- Já disse que não.  
- E se eu a levasse para a casa dos gritos?  
- Aonde você quer chegar com isso Jason? – Scorpius franzia o cenho.  
- Ahá! Bingo! Você se importa!  
- Você realmente é impossível! – O loiro levantara-se da mesa revoltado saindo do salão.

Jason sorria abertamente, sabia o quanto o amigo podia ser cabeça-dura, mas ele era ainda mais irritante. Virou seu pescoço em direção a mesa da Grifinória e pode notar Rose mexendo com a colher em seu prato, parecia que a garota realmente não iria comer, levantou-se da própria mesa e atravessou o salão parando-se atrás da menina.

- Bom dia Ruiva! – Saldou o Sonserino.  
- Weiss! Se manda! – Hugo levantara furioso.  
- Eu disse Ruiva, e não Cenoura! Senta e coma seu café da manhã cenourinha... – Jason sorrira com desdém empurrando um Grifinório ao lado de Rose e sentando-se.  
- Sabe você pode estar em território inimigo agora... – A ruiva sorria levemente.  
- É, fazer o quê! – Ele dava os ombros. – Olha eu sei que você não teve nada haver com a prisão do Titio Draco, Scorpius está abalado só isso...  
- E ele desconta em mim!  
- Queria que ele descontasse em quem? McGonagall?  
- Jason olha... Eu não tô a fim de falar sobre isso ok?  
- Pois eu acho bom começar a falar ao invés de guardar para si! As pessoas não deviam se alimentar de mágoas sabe? Podem ficar anoréxicas... – Declarara o Sonserino retirando-se da mesa da Grifinória com um aceno.

Rose o observou se afastar e sorriu levemente finalmente comendo o pudim em seu prato, entendera o que Jason quis lhe dizer mesmo sendo nas entrelinhas, ela ainda pode escutar o irmão reclamando com Lily sobre o sonserino, entretanto não se importou. Jason havia reparado em algo que nem mesmo Hugo ou sequer Lily e Alvo repararam, o fato dela estar a duas semanas sem comer direito.

- Ele realmente é um gato! – Declarara Lily observando Jason afastar-se.  
- Você 'tá brincando né? – Falara Alvo com os olhos visivelmente arregalados.  
- Ele é Sonserino Lílian! – Fora à vez de Hugo se meter no assunto.  
- Ora não é porque vocês não gostam de Sonserinos que eu não deva gostar também! – Bradara a garota com seu gênio forte fazendo Rose gargalhar.  
- Argh, mais uma da família indo direto para a perdição! – Hugo girara os olhos.  
- Ahh Huguitcho, não se preocupe eu já estou perdida há muito tempo! – Lily falava bagunçando os cabelos do primo fazendo todos da mesa gargalharem.  
- Rose? – Uma voz séria falara as costas da menina.

Rose virou-se a ponto de ver os olhos negros de John Morbius pairando sobre si, a visão de Alvo com os olhos verdes semicerrados por trás dos aros negros de seus óculos foram o suficiente para a garota perceber o quanto o primo detestava aquele rapaz. Tentando não passar fraqueza limitou-se em sorrir gentil para o Sonserino e lhe encarar.

- Sim? Algum problema Morbius?  
- Quantas vezes terei de pedir que me chame de John? – Ele sorria gentil ignorando o olhar furioso de Alvo Potter sobre si.  
- Hã... Só mais dessa vez! – A ruiva sorria simpática. – O que o trás aqui?  
- Bem, soube que amanhã você terá um jogo contra minha casa... – Ele comentava com um leve sorriso. – Tome cuidado para não se machucar.  
- Quadribol é um esporte onde se têm riscos Morbius. – Alvo falara nada simpático. – Rose sabe os riscos que corre em um jogo, mas como eu estou no time também não permitirei que ninguém de sua casa machuque minha prima, no entanto você deveria se preocupar com seu pessoal!  
- Alvo! – Exclamara Rose com autoridade.  
- Nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer em um jogo, Potter... – Morbius parecia desafiar o rapaz. – Coisas sinistras podem acontecer.

Parecia que toda a mesa da Grifinória estava entretida naquela conversa em que Alvo Potter e John Morbius pareciam debater entre si, ambos se encaravam com um profundo ódio estampado nos olhos, um ódio que nem mesmo Rose vira seu irmão ou sequer James olhar para Scorpius, Alvo olhava para Morbius da mesma forma em que Scorpius o olhara quando este chegara a escola.

- De qualquer forma nos vemos por aí Rose... – O Sonserino voltava o olhar para a ruiva e lhe sorria levemente.  
- Hum... Ok... – Ela concordara o vendo desaparecer de sua vista.

Alvo ainda fitava o lugar no qual Morbius estava a segundos atrás, Hugo estalara os dedos a frente de seus olhos como para o despertar de algum transe, o moreno encarou o primo e suspirou pesado.

- De todos os Sonserinos, este é o que eu menos gosto. – Declarou levantando-se da mesa e apanhando sua mochila. – Tome cuidado com ele Rose, Morbius é perigoso.

Antes que a prima pudesse falar algo o garoto já havia se afastado, encontrando-se com Made na porta do salão. Rose encarou a mesa da Grifinória notando que todos os olhares pairavam sobre si, respirou profundamente apanhando a própria mochila e anunciando que iria para a aula.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre o Al e esse tal de Morbius? – Lily perguntara a Hugo quando vira Rose se afastar.  
- Não sei direito, mas ontem a tarde eu vi ambos com as varinhas empunhadas um para o outro... – Comentara simplesmente. – Al não me disse o que aconteceu, apenas disse que Morbius era perigoso...  
- Eu não gosto muito desse cara... – Lily dava os ombros. – Se ele conseguiu tirar Scorpius Malfoy do sério, eu não quero nem ver o que ele está tentando fazer com a calma do meu irmão.

Hugo limitou-se em concordar com a cabeça e fitar a prima beber um considerável gole de suco de laranja, sorriu levemente enfiando um pedaço de pão na boca e observando todos na mesa da Grifinória voltarem a seus devidos cafés da manhã.

Já era tarde da noite em Hogwarts quando um vulto negro correu pelos jardins parando frente a uma estátua de um anjo decaído, o vulto retirara o capuz negro que lhe cobria a face revelando o rosto sério de John Morbius, em seguida mais quatro vultos surgiram, todos retiraram os capuzes.

- Luke Zabine, Jude Donald, Peter Thompson e Haygen Nox... – Morbius falava sombriamente. – O Mestre tem planos para vocês no jogo de amanhã...  
- De nós quatro apenas eu jogo no time... – Luke falava fazendo uma leve reverência.  
- Então ficará encarregado de abater Scorpius Malfoy.  
- Sinto muito Morbius, não posso fazer isso... – Luke falara sério encarando o chão.  
- Como é? – John espreitava os olhos fitando o garoto.  
- Estou devendo uma a Scorpius, não posso abate-lo.

Jude Donald dera uma gostosa gargalhada, assim como Peter Thompson e Hyden Nox, Luke não fitara nada além da grama abaixo de seus pés. Morbius aproximou-se lentamente de John e colocou sua varinha em seu peito.

- Está me desafiando Zabine?  
- Não Morbius, estou apenas dizendo um fato. – O rapaz erguera os olhos azulados para o rapaz.  
- Humpf... Você possuí coragem em me desafiar Zabine, sorte a sua eu não encarar isso como um insulto... De qualquer forma podemos deixar o jovem Scorpius para depois... Quero a cabeça de Potter...  
- Podemos fazer feitiços das arquibancadas, eu adoraria ver a gatinha Weasley caindo da vassoura... – Sorria Thompson debochado.  
- Está pensando em abater Rose Weasley? – Os olhos negros de Morbius ganharam um brilho avermelhado que fizeram o sonserino arrepiar-se consideravelmente.  
- Bem... Você disse...  
- Eu disse abater o POTTER! Se fizer algo contra a Weasley eu juro que sofrerá graves conseqüências...  
- Está protegendo a Weasley? – Haynden Nox perguntara enojado recebendo um olhar assassino de Morbius. – Você disse para abatemos os filhos dos heróis, mas toda vez que tentamos nos aproximar da Weasley você tenta a proteger, não se apegou a uma vítima não é Morbius?  
- Se eu tivesse me apegado a alguém eu não seria o líder. – John sorria debochado.  
- Então não se incomodaria se eu fizesse alguns balaços perseguirem a ruiva não é? – Desafiara Nox.

Morbius sorriu de canto e fez um aceno qualquer com a mão, não tardou até os Sonserinos desaparecerem dali.

Luke adentrara o dormitório no qual dividia com Scorpius, Jason e Rocco um sonserino gordo imprestável que só sabia comer e dormir. O rapaz encarara os três e suspirara fundo dirigindo-se para a cama de Jason o sacudindo levemente.

- Hum? Quê? Onde? – Jason despertava encarando o garoto.  
- Acabo de chegar da reunião com Morbius... – Luke falava em um meio sorriso.  
- Acho melhor acordar Scorpius...  
- Não! Nem pensar! Ele já anda louco para arrancar a cabeça dele, vai acabar destruindo com o plano... – Luke declarara passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Não anda sendo fácil fazer eles confiarem em mim ok? Hoje mesmo me pediram para abater Scorpius no jogo de amanhã.  
- Ok, esse cara é sádico e maluco! – Declarara Jason pasmo. – O que você fez?  
- Falei que não podia, estava devendo uma a Scorpius e em quanto não pagasse minha divida Scorpius seria intocado por mim.  
- Caraca! – Jason batia na testa.  
- Eles quase me azararam, mas parece que Morbius admira a coragem alheia... – Luke girava os olhos. – Com isso a Weasley e o Potter estão na mira deles, o mais estranho foi que Morbius tentou tirar a Weasley da reta...  
- Fala sério, o cara 'tá apaixonado pela Rose?  
- Apaixonado eu não sei, mas o Nox praticamente jogou na cara de Morbius que ele estava protegendo a garota, digamos que houve uma discussão, mas por fim Morbius se saiu bem...

- É claro que ele saiu bem! Ele foi treinado! – Bufara Jason. – De qualquer forma, não vamos comentar nada com Scorpius, não quero vê-lo perder a cabeça de novo.  
- O pai dele trancado em Azkaban e o desaparecimento da mãe dele andam o deixando maluco... – Luke passava a mão pelo rosto aflito.  
- Ele agüenta o tranco... – Jason tornava a se deitar. – Ele é sonserino se você não se esqueceu!

Luke dera um sorriso de canto ao amigo dirigindo-se para sua própria cama e largando-se por lá, cerrou os olhos sentindo o sono o invadir, o dia seguinte seria longo.

O campo de quadribol não poderia estar mais lotado, afinal aquele sim era um duelo de titãs, o primeiro jogo da Grifinória versus a Sonserina prometia muita emoção para os alunos e professores.

- Espero que meu irmão não exagere dessa vez... – Rick Jordan comentava risonho sentando-se ao lado de Lily.  
- E eu espero que meu irmão pegue logo o pomo! – A ruiva sorria satisfeita. 

"ALÔOOO, ALÔOOO TORCIDA ANIMADA DE HOGWARTS! AQUI QUEM VOS FALA É O PERFEITO, LINDO E EXTREMAMENTE MODESTO STEVE JORDAN! O NARRADOR MAIS SEXY QUE HOGWARTS JÁ TEVE."

- Eu falei para ele não exagerar... – Rick girava os olhos.  
- Ora é ele quem anima o ambiente! – Rira Lily. 

"ESTAMOS AQUI PARA MAIS UM DUELO DE TITÃS NO CAMPO! AMBOS EMPATADOS DURANTE TRÊS ANOS CONSECUTIVOS! SERÁ QUE ESTE ANO SERÁ O DESEMPATE DOS CAMPEÕES? AFINAL AMBOS SÃO TETRA!"

Enquanto Steve Jordan, o mais novo dos Jordan's narrava e comentava sobre a rivalidade entre as duas casas, dentro dos vestiários podia-se notar a tensão dos times, a cede por vencer o rival era quase incontrolável, fora num apito que anunciara que o time da Sonserina entraria em campo.

"E AS SERPENTES SONSERINAS ENTRAM NO CAMPO! SOBRE A LIDERANÇA DE SEU CAPITÃO E APANHADOR SCOOORRRRPIIIUUSS MALFOY! O TIME CONSIDERAVEL INCRIVELMENTE PODEROSO ESTE ANO, COM OS ARTILHEIROS JASON WEISS, PIERCE DEMPSEY E HANK MAGUIRE, OS BATEDORES LUKE ZABINE E BRUCE CRAIG E O GOLEIRO ROGER WONDERS!!!"

Todos observavam a bela formação do time da Sonserina, todos faziam malabarismos no alto e desenhavam uma espécie de Serpente com uma fumaça verde. Fora soado mais uma vez o apito e o time da Grifinória adentrava o campo destruindo a fumaça negra e formando um leão com fumaça vermelha. 

"UMA BELA ENTRADA DA GRIFINÓRIA! OS LEÕES PARECEM NÃO ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA POR HOJE, AÍ ESTÃO SEGUINDO O APANHADOR E CAPITÃO AAALLLVVVOOO POTTER! OS ARTILHEIROS MIKE FINNEGAN, JACK MEYERS E GEORGE SUMMERS! OS BATEDORES DON LOOP E CHONG WUFFEI, SEGUIDOS DA GOLEIRA, A MINHA PERFERIDA A GATINHA WEASLEY!!!"

- SR. JORDAN! – Pansy exclamara revoltada com a narração do rapaz. 

"ER... FOI MAL ILUSTRISSIMA PROFESSORA! COMO EU IA DIZENDO, SEGUIDOS DA GOLEIRA, A MINHA PREFERIDA, ROSE GATINHA WEASLEY!!!"

As gargalhadas ecoaram por todo o campo, nem Rose conseguira prender o riso, limitou-se em fazer alguns malabarismos e ir para terra firme assim como o resto do time, viu a juíza colocar cara ou coroa demonstrando que a Sonserina começaria com a Goles, logo Scorpius e Alvo apertaram as mãos, ambos possuíam um olhar de rivalidade e sorriso nos cantos nos lábios, logo soltaram as mãos e os dois times subiram aos ares, o jogo estava começando. 

"E O APITOO DA NOSSA AMADA JUÍZA ANUNCIA QUE O JOGO COMEÇOU! WEISS ESTÁ COM A POSSE DA GOLES, DESVIA DE UM BELO BALAÇO LANÇADO POR WUFFEI E JOGA A GOLES PARA DEMPSEY, A GATINHA WEASLEY SE PREPARA PARA A DEFESA, OS ARTILHEIROS DA GRIFINÓRIA PARTEM PARA A DEFENSIVA, DEMPSEY JOGA PARA WEISS QUE ARREMESSA E... BELA DEFESA DE ROSE WEASLEY! POR ISSO EU DISSE QUE ELA ERA MINHA PREFERIDA!"

- Daqui não passa Jason! – Rose sorria marota.  
- Ora Rose, não venha querer ser uma muralha... – Jason fazia bico e ria voltando para apanhar a goles que naquele momento estava com Mike Finegan.

Scorpius e Alvo procuravam o pomo de ouro agilmente pelo campo, o jogo estava empatado, 0 a 0, parecia que nenhum time iria ceder e dar o gostinho da vitória para o outro. Era um jogo apertado para ambos times, fora então que tudo começou.

- CHONG! PRECISO DE DEFESA! REBATA MAIS BALAÇOS! – Berrara Rose enquanto defendia mais uma goles lançada por Jason.  
- SIM SENHORITA! – O chinês sorria abertamente rebatendo um balaço que voara na direção de Jason que abaixara a cabeça.

Algo estranho acontecera, o balaço parara de repente no ar, Rose franziu o cenho, este vinha em sua direção em alta velocidade, a garota desviou agilmente do primeiro balaço segurando firmemente em sua vassoura. Jason a encarara estupefato.

- ROSE ABAIXA! – Gritara o Sonserino ao ver um outro balaço vindo por trás da garota.

A menina abaixara-se agilmente, Jason até tentara ajudar, entretanto Rose deixara o gol vazio voando para o alto sendo perseguida por todos os balaços que voavam no campo. 

"MAS O QUE É AQUILO? OS BALAÇOS ESTÃO PERSEGUINDO A GATINHA WEASLEY! E DESSA VEZ NINGUÉM ESTÁ REBATENDO! PARECE QUE ESTÃO TODOS EM CHOQUE!!!"

Aproveitando a deixa de ter o gol vazio Pierce Dempsey tomou conta da goles indo em direção ao gol, entretanto assim que arremessara a goles esta fora segurada firmemente por Jack Meyers.

- Nossa goleira pode estar com problemas, mas o jogo não para por que estamos em desvantagem Dempsey! – Falara o Grifinório.  
- ROSE VOCÊ AGUENTA AÍ? – Chong gritara rebatendo um balaço que quase atingira a menina.  
- VOCÊ SÓ PODE 'TÁ BRINCANDO NÉ?! – A menina berrara de volta. – AGUENTO DEZ MINUTOS!

O time da grifinória assim como toda a torcida parecia prender o ar nos pulmões, os professores tentavam inutilmente descobrir qual feitiço fora utilizado para comandar os balaços do jogo, todos pareciam em total pânico exceto Scorpius e Alvo que estavam tão preocupados em sua busca pelo pomo que não perceberam o que estavam acontecendo ao seu redor. Fora quando ambos viram do outro lado do campo batendo as asinhas douradas o magnífico pomo de ouro, encararam-se com o cenho franzido e voaram rapidamente em direção a bolinha voadora.

Rose tentava ainda fugir dos balaços, por mais que Chong e Loop tentassem os rebater era em vão, eles sempre voltavam a persegui-la, fora então que ela se viu encurralada, tentou desviar em vão, um balaço lhe acertou a cabeça e o outro na boca do estômago, o silêncio pairou no campo quando o corpo de Rose começou a cair da vassoura.

- SCORPIUS!!! – O berro de Jason fizera o loiro parar com a vassoura no ar imediatamente e olhar para trás a ponto de ver um borrão vermelho caindo.

O loiro arregalou os olhos azulados virando a vassoura e voando com o máximo de velocidade que conseguia em direção a garota que caia de braços abertos. Todos pareciam ter prendido a respiração, ninguém comemorara o pomo pego por Alvo que olhava estupefato sua prima caindo e Scorpius voando em sua direção, o corpo da Weasley estava preste a tocar a grama quando o loiro pulara de sua vassoura agarrando o corpo contra si e sofrendo o baque da queda.

- OH MEU MERLIM! – McGonagall exclamara descendo correndo da arquibancada seguida por todos professores.

Todos os jogadores pousaram suas vassouras, a juíza soou o apito demonstrando que o jogo havia acabado. 

"SOBRE GRANDE CHOQUE EU ANUNCIO QUE A GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU! ENTRETANTO PARECE QUE ACABOU POR TER A GATINHA WEASLEY BEM FERIDA ASSIM COMO O SALVADOR SCORPIUS MALFOY, SE VOCÊS ESTÃO ASSUSTADOS COM ISSO, ACREDITEM MEUS AMIGOS EU TAMBÉM ESTOU!"

- ROSE! ROSE! – Hugo afastava os jogadores que faziam circulo em volta de sua irmã e de Scorpius.

Hugo arregalara os olhos ao ver o loiro abaixo de sua irmã com a cabeça sangrando e um braço com uma imensa fratura exposta, Rose possuía um ferimento evidente na cabeça assim como sua boca possuía um rastro de sangue.

- Ah meu Merlim... – Alvo corria até o primo logo sendo afastados pela enfermeira, professores e pela diretora.  
- Como eles estão? – Jason perguntava aflito.  
- Não se preocupe, estão apenas feridos! Por isso eu detesto esse jogo violento! – M.Pomfrey falava nervosa conjurando duas macas.

Todos que estavam no campo fitaram a enfermeira junto da diretora e das macas com Rose e Scorpius desaparecerem, Luke lançou um olhar significativo a Jason que parecera ter entendido o recado, ninguém parecia comemorar a vitória da Grifinória.

- Se eu não tivesse tão concentrado em apanhar o pomo eu podia ter a salvado! – Falara Alvo em tom de desespero frente a Ala Hospitalar que mantinha as portas fechadas.  
- Acalme-se Al... – Made falava ternamente. – Com toda certeza Rose estará bem, você mesmo viu o Malfoy a segurar antes dela bater ao chão...  
- Agora mais essa o Malfoy como herói! Era só o que me faltava! – Resmungara Hugo.  
- Sabe cara você é muito mal agradecido! – Uma voz ecoara no corredor fazendo o ruivo encarar o dono da voz. – Meu amigo se esfolou todo salvando sua irmã e é assim que você agradece? – Jason falara nervoso.  
- Aqui não é lugar para discutir! – Lily se colocava entre o sonserino e o primo.  
- Humpf, grifinórios sempre mal agradecidos! – resmungara Jason. – Potter precisamos conversar... – Ele falara virando-se para Jason.  
- Não creio que temos algum assunto em comum Weiss... – Alvo declarara nervoso.  
- Ah não? E que tal John Morbius? – Jason espreitava os olhos.

Os olhos de Alvo deram um brilho diferente, ele encarou o garoto sonserino e sem dizer se quer uma palavra o seguiu pelo extenso corredor, deixando Made, Lily e Hugo estupefatos com aquela decisão.

Os olhos azuis acinzentados abriram-se com certa dificuldade, Scorpius levara a mão não engessada para trás de sua cabeça notando um curativo ali, franziu o cenho sentindo a dor de seu toque e com certa dificuldade sentou-se na cama, fitando na cama ao lado da sua uma garota ruiva adormecida.

- Oh finalmente acordou Sr.Malfoy! – M.Pomfrey aproximava-se alegremente. – Como se sente?  
- Como se tivesse sido atropelado por um notibus!  
- Então não está tão ruim assim... – Ria a mulher de canto. – O que o senhor fez foi muita burrice!  
- É, mas pelo menos deu certo... – Ele sorriu encarando Rose com o canto dos olhos.  
- Uma burrice admirável...- Pomfrey sorria bondosa. – Bem já é tarde da noite, deixarei o senhor descansar, qualquer coisa é só gritar, estarei no quarto dos fundos.

O loiro fitara a velha enfermeira afastar-se dali, suspirou fundo seu braço estava engessado e parecia que o ferimento havia sido tão forte que a enfermeira nem com magia havia conseguido consertar direito, viu Rose remexer na cama, com isso deitou-se rapidamente e cerrou os olhos.

A ruiva abriu os olhos azuis escuros e olhou ao seu redor, a última coisa que lembrava-se era de ser acertada por um balaço, começar a cair da vassoura e ouvir o berro de Jason chamando Scorpius. Sentou-se com dificuldade descobrindo que a barriga estava enfaixada, olhou para a cama ao lado da sua deparando-se com Scorpius aparentemente dormindo.

- Ai meu Merlim... – Ela murmurara levantando-se da cama com dificuldade e andando até ao lado da cama do rapaz.

Ele parecia bem mais ferido do que ela, possuía a cabeça enfaixada, o braço direito engessado enquanto o esquerdo estava completamente ralado, levou a mão a face alva do garoto fazendo um leve carinho com as pontas de seus dedos.

- Então você me salvou...- Ela murmurou concluindo que ele só podia estar assim por tê-la amparado. – Obrigada...

Scorpius abriu os olhos lentamente segurando a mão da menina, ela o olhou espantada, o loiro a fitava com intensidade o que a fez arrepiar até a alma.

- Vo-você está bem? – Perguntou a menina.  
- Um pouco dolorido, nada demais... – O loiro dava os ombros.  
- Quem ganhou o jogo? – Ela perguntou ao senti-lo soltar sua mão.  
- Grifinória, tive que deixar seu primo apanhar o pomo enquanto salvava sua vida.  
- Obrigada... – Ela murmurara.  
- Humpf... Que seja... – Ele tornava a deitar, desta vez de costas.  
- Scorpius... – Ela murmurara.  
- Que é?  
- Eu não tive nada haver com a prisão de seu pai, sinto muito que tenha acontecido.  
- Eu sei... – Ele sussurrara ainda de costas. – Vá dormir Ruiva, você precisa de repouso.

Rose o encarara tristonha retornando a sua cama e deitando-se de costas para o loiro, a menina deixou uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos azuis antes de cerra-lo. Logo seria um novo dia.

A ruiva abrira os olhos, aos pés de sua cama estavam lotados de presentes assim como várias flores, notou o lado de Scorpius possuía tantos presentes quanto o seu, ele já havia retirado a curativo da cabeça, e já estava vestido com roupas novas, Jason estava ao seu lado assim como Luke Zabine, os dois sonserinos escutavam a boa discussão que se alastrava entre Scorpius e M. Pomfrey.

- O senhor ainda não está em condições para deixar a Ala Hospitalar! Sr. Malfoy, tenha bom senso!  
- Bom sendo? – O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu estou bem, não sinto nada apenas o incomodo desse gesso que você colocou e meu braço! Não vejo o porque de ficar nesse lugar!  
- Isso é um absurdo! Está confrontando uma enfermeira...  
- Olha, sem querer ofender, mas já ofendendo... – Scorpius sorria de canto, um típico sorriso Sonserino. – Meu pai é chefe do departamento de curandeiros, um ótimo profissional, eu acho que eu tenho bom discernimento para saber se devo ou não deixar esse lugar, o contrário da senhora que parece segurar todo mundo aqui dentro.

Luke e Jason prenderam uma gargalhada, M. Pomfrey resmungou algumas palavras inaudíveis e adentrou o seu quartinho dos fundos fazendo menção em bater a porta. Scorpius sorriu vitorioso abrindo uma caixa de chocolate e comando a come-la.

- Olha quem acordou! – Jason anunciava risonho ao ver Rose sentar-se. – Como se sente Gatinha Weasley?  
- Viva! – sorrira Rose ao escutar o apelido. – Mas prefiro Rose Weasley...  
- Bem, Steve Jordan parece preferir Gatinha Weasley! – Jason brincava. – Olha só isso! Sapos de chocolate! – Ele apanhava uma caixa de chocolate da menina e a abrindo.  
- Hey! Isso é meu! – A garota fazia cara de indignação.  
- Era seu, agora é de minha barriga! – Jason anunciava abrindo a caixa e enfiando um chocolate na boca.

Scorpius e Luke riram da cena em que Rose pulara da cama e começara a correr atrás de Jason pela Ala Hospitalar, o Sonserino limitou-se em pular para trás de Scorpius e esconder-se ali mesmo.

- Saia de trás de mim Weiss... – Scorpius sorria levemente.  
- Nem pensar! Vai que essa ruiva maluca tenta me matar!  
- Ela tem um bom motivo para isso! – Debochara Luke.

Antes que o garoto pudesse retrucar, as portas da Ala Hospitalar abriram-se e Morbius adentrara segurando um imenso buquê de flores, Luke franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que Jason pulava de trás de Scorpius e colocava-se frente a Rose.

- Acho que a família dela proibiu de você entrar aqui Morbius... – Alfinetava Jason.  
- Saia da Ala Hospitalar Morbius ou terei de tira-lo a força... – Scorpius declarara amarrando o sapato.  
- Não vim falar com vocês, como se sente Rose?  
- Hã... Bem... – A menina franzia o cenho sem entender o porque daquela reação de Jason.  
- EU NÃO MANDEI VOCÊ FICAR LONGE DE MINHA IRMÃ?! – O berro de Hugo invadira a Ala Hospitalar ao mesmo tempo em que ele e Alvo entravam em passos ágeis e firmes.  
- Não lembro de você mandar em mim... – Morbius olhava o ruivo com desdém.  
- Eu posso saber o que está havendo aqui? – Rose franzia o cenho.  
- É melhor não se meter nisso Rose... – Lily surgia colocando-se ao lado da prima. – Você vai entender logo, logo.  
- Eu pensei em ter dito para você sair Morbius... – Scorpius dirigia-se ao garoto sério.  
- E desde quando você manda em alguém Malfoy? – Thompson entrava na Ala Hospitalar na companhia de Nox e mais dois sonserinos.  
- Desde que meu sobrenome é Malfoy e o de vocês é inferiores... – Scorpius sorria com desdém.  
- Humpf... Isso não ficará assim Malfoy... – Morbius fuzilava o loiro.  
- Eu sei que não, por isso você vai se mandar agora...

Morbius lançara um olhar assassino para o loiro e para o resto, em seguida fez um leve aceno de cabeça para Rose que possuía uma expressão confusa.

- Malfoy! – Alvo o chamara ao ver começar a sair da Ala Hospitalar na companhia de Luke e Jason.  
- Hum? – O loiro o encarava com ambas sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
- Obrigado por salvar Rose e por... Bem... Manter em sigilo aquelas informações...  
- Já avisou seu pai? – Scorpius o fitava nos olhos.  
- Mandei uma coruja hoje cedo... – Alvo passava a mão pelos cabelos revoltosos. – Espero poder contar com você nisso tudo...  
- Potter, eu farei questão de acabar com aqueles idiotas, mas acredite... Não é por você...

O loiro olhara significativamente para Rose em seguida deixando a Ala Hospitalar, a ruiva encarava os primos e o irmão com uma profunda curiosidade, não entendera nada do que eles falavam. Sentou-se novamente em sua cama apanhando um saco de balas e começando a degustá-las.

- E então? Vão me contar o que está havendo ou terei de azarar um a um? – Ela perguntou risonha.  
- Morbius está envolvido com Artes das Trevas... – Hugo começava. – Al me contou na noite passada, a situação é bem critica...  
- Como assim? Quero dizer... Isso é impossível!  
- Não, não é impossível... – Lily balançava a cabeça negativamente.  
- Na semana passada eu tive uma briga com Morbius, ele havia me chamado para entrar no clube dele, disse que eu tinha potencial... – Alvo começava. – Disse que se eu não entrasse seria caçado, assim como todos familiares de nossos pais...  
- Como é que é? – A ruiva quase gritara.  
- Mandei uma coruja a meu pai e ele disse que as coisas lá fora também estão criticas... Um novo grupo de comensais se formou e andam devastando todas famílias trouxas ou sangue impuros, parece que um novo Lorde das Trevas está no comando... E... Bem... John Morbius está no meio dessa corja toda. – Finalizara Al com uma expressão severa.  
- Ele estava tentando se aproximar de você para ver nosso ponto fraco Rose! – Lily falara séria.  
- Na noite passada o Weiss veio falar comigo... – Alvo olhava a prima nos olhos. – Ele e Malfoy haviam bolado um plano de colocar um espião no meio do tal clube de Morbius, o Zabine fora o escolhido e estava vigiando-os para Malfoy e Weiss, acontece que Morbius decidiu atacar a mim e a Malfoy no jogo de ontem, Zabine se recusou a atacar Scorpius, toda atenção se voltaria a mim se Thompson não sugerisse que você fosse a primeira a definhar, pelo que eu soube Morbius se opôs no começo, mas acabou cedendo...  
- Foi graças a Morbius que você e Malfoy pararam aqui! – Concluíra Hugo.  
- Eu não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se Malfoy não tivesse pulado e lhe pego antes de chegar ao chão... – Lily comentava cabisbaixa.  
- O tempo de paz acabou então? – Rose olhava pela janela da Ala Hospitalar.  
- Pelo que meu pai disse, uma nova guerra começou, e ela foi declarada assim que colocaram um comensal no poder do Ministério... – Alvo falava amargamente. – Está na hora de pararmos de nos preocupar com nós mesmos, a dimensão dos fatos está absurdo e eu não pretendo ficar de braços cruzados quando a guerra estourar.

Lily segurara firmemente a mão de Rose que consentira com a cabeça, os tempos estavam cada vez mais sombrios e Hogwarts pelo visto não era um lugar mais seguro.

O domingo passou tranqüilamente, assim como a segunda feira. Rose estava na varanda de seu quarto após ter sido liberada no final da tarde de terça feira por Pomfrey, a garota olhava séria para o pôr do Sol, sorriu tristemente, não ver Scorpius naquele dia havia lhe feito uma certa falta

Escutou a porta de seu quarto abrir-se e se virou para ver quem era, notou um rapaz loiro adentrando o quarto e a olhando carinhosamente, deu as costas a ele apoiando-se na grade da varanda. Scorpius aproximara-se ficando atrás da ruiva.

- Você realmente não queria que eu fosse te visitar com aquela louca como enfermeira doida para me enfiar uma injeção não é? – Ele murmurara ao pé do ouvido da ruiva.  
- Você não tem me tratado muito bem ultimamente... – Ela respondera com um meio sorriso ainda encarando o por do sol. – Me acusou do que houve com seu pai, me ignorou quando fui agradecer quando me salvou a vida, não me visitou na Ala Hospitalar... Parece que deixamos de ser amigos...  
- E quem disse que eu quero ser seu amigo? – Ele perguntara risonho.

Rose sorriu mais uma vez, jamais esperaria escutar aquelas palavras da boca de Scorpius Malfoy, ele segurou-lhe pela cintura, lhe prendendo ao seu corpo, logo deslizando as mãos para a barriga da menina e as enlaçando lá mesmo, Rose sorriu levemente.

- E além do mais, só um louco gostaria de ser seu amigo... – Ele debochara.  
- Hey! Como ousa! – Ela virara a cabeça para fitá-lo.

Os olhos dele estavam ternos, e a olhavam com tanto carinho que ela acabou por se perder naquela dimensão acinzentada, era os olhos acinzentados nos olhos azuis vivos, ela deslizou sua mão para cima das mãos dele em sua barriga, cerrou os olhos, Scorpius apenas aproximou-se de seus lábios e lhe beijou.

Um vento gélido tocou a pele de ambos quando seus lábios encostaram-se, os lábios finos do rapaz contra os lábios carnudos da ruiva, os lábios dele eram frios enquanto os dela quentes, sentindo necessidade de maior contato abriram os lábios permitindo que as línguas brincassem dentro de suas bocas, um gesto carinhoso e terno que duraria tempo bastante para se tornar inesquecível.


	5. Kiss From a Rose

**N/A:** A musica inserida no cap é a Kiss From A Rose - Seal

**Kiss From A Rose.**

Rose abrira os olhos levemente, estava deitada em algo que possuía um cheiro de menta e era por deveras confortável, algo que lhe segurava a cintura firmemente lhe dando todo conforto e conchego. Olhou ao seu redor, não estava em seu quarto, estava na sala comunal e aquilo em que estava deitada era Scorpius Malfoy.

O loiro possuía os olhos cerrados com os fios dourados de seu cabelo caindo sobre os mesmo, dando-lhe um ar angelical. A garota sorriu ao ficar, era incrível como ele conseguia demonstrar duas personalidades, uma calma e outra selvagem. Scorpius talvez fosse eternamente um grande dilema para Rose Weasley.

- Rose pare de me encarar. – O rapaz falara numa voz rouca com os olhos fechados.  
- Como sabe que eu estou te olhando? – Indagava a menina em tom arteiro.  
- Eu implico com você há sete anos, conheço você melhor do que muita gente... – Ele sorria debochado abrindo os olhos azuis acinzentados. – Bom dia.  
- Bom dia! – Ela alargava o sorriso dando um beijo estalado nos lábios do rapaz.

Scorpius a fitou levantar-se do sofá, algo que ele até pensou em contestar, mas sabia que seria uma causa perdida. Rose tinha um semblante de felicidade inigualável, assim como um belo sorriso nos lábios avermelhados. Aquilo tudo parecia irreal, tudo da forma que ocorrera, tudo fora tão rápido.

- Acha que seu pai vai me matar? – Perguntara o rapaz sentando-se no sofá.  
- Te matar? – A garota sorria divertida. – Bem... Após lhe torturar, quebrar todos seus ossos, arrancar suas mãos e espalhar pedaços de você por toda Hogsmead, sim eu acho que ele vai te matar!  
- Sarcasmo não combina com você Weasley! – Scorpius sorria arteiro levantando-se e caminhando até a garota.  
- Bem, você não deveria estar preocupado com meu pai, mas sim com meu irmão e meu primo! Eles certamente tentarão te azarar.  
- Como se eu tivesse medo do Cabeça de Cenoura e do Míope Potter!  
- Scorpius! – Bradara a ruiva. – Eles são minha família!  
- Exatamente Ruiva, eles são sua família!  
- Você é tão insensível! – A menina rolava os olhos.  
- Você não teria se apaixonado por mim se eu fosse de outra forma.  
- Quem disse que eu estou apaixonada por você?  
- Bem... Seus beijos comprovaram isso! – Scorpius sorria com desdém a fitando.  
- Mas eu não falei nada!  
- Gestos minha cara Rose, falam bem mais do que palavras...

A ruiva queria retrucar, mas não pode. Scorpius a calara com um furioso beijo nos lábios, um beijo que a deixou desnorteada por demais para pensar numa resposta mal criada, assim que o loiro se afastou com o maior sorriso vitorioso ela pode concluir, não conseguiria jamais vencer uma discussão com Scorpius Malfoy.

Parecia que todo salão principal havia prendido a respiração quando um Sonserino e uma Grifinória apareceram na porta do mesmo. Todos os alunos os fitavam com os olhos esbugalhados e uma visível curiosidade na face, nenhum barulho era escudado, talvez apenas o barulho da respiração acelerada de uma bela ruiva de olhos azuis.

- Eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia... – murmurara Rose.  
- A idéia não foi minha, não me condene! – Retrucara Scorpius.  
- MEUS GRANDES AMIGOSSS!!! - A voz de Jason ecoara fazendo todas as cabeças dali inclusive as dos professores virarem-se para ele.  
- Sem escândalo Jason. – Scorpius falara dentre os dentes.  
- FINALMENTE ASSUMIRAM O AMOR! AHH O AMOR! – Jason berrava ainda mais.

Rose baixara a cabeça cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos, Jason realmente sabia como chamar atenção. Scorpius apenas rolava os olhos notando um grupo estupefato na mesa Grifinória, isso o fez dar seu melhor sorriso de satisfação, resolveu olhar a mesa da Sonserina e concluiu que não havia apenas surpreendido Potter's e Weasley, mas sim também alguns Sonserinos, dentre eles John Morbius.

- É, estamos juntos. – O loiro falara com escárnio arrancando exclamações de todo o salão.  
- Ai que vergonha. – Rose murmurara.  
- EU SABIAAA!!! AHAHAHAH Fala sério! Vocês demoraram demais! – Debochara Jason.  
- Jason da para parar? – Implorara a ruiva.  
- Oh! Sim, claro! Tudo para a futura Sra.Malfoy!  
- Futura o quê? – A voz severa de Hugo ecoara atrás de Jason.  
- Olha aí Scorpius! Até seu cunhado veio lhe parabenizar!  
- CUNHADO? COMO ASSIM CUNHADO? ROSE EXPLIQUE ISTO IMEDIATAMENTE!!! – Berrara Hugo com ás orelhas avermelhadas demonstrando sua irritação.  
- Hã... Bem... Er... – A garota caçava as palavras entretanto os olhares furiosos de Hugo não estava lhe dando muita segurança de continuar a falar.  
- Eu e Rose estamos juntos! – Scorpius falara debochado.  
- VOCÊ DEU ALGUMA POÇÃO A MINHA IRMÃ??? – Hugo tentava voar para bater no loiro logo sendo segurado por Jason.  
- Hey, calminha aí Rambo!  
- É verdade Rose? Está com ele? – Alvo perguntara num tom severo.

Os olhos verdes de Alvo Potter demonstravam uma seriedade imensa e Rose soube que naquele momento que toda a amizade que preservara com o primo durante toda a sua vida, poderia mudar. Limitou-se em manear a cabeça positivamente, mesmo sabendo que o primo jamais conversaria com ela após tal ato.

Alvo olhara a garota com um semblante diferente, em seguida estendeu a mão a Scorpius que fora aceita prontamente, Hugo ainda berrava perguntando o que o primo estava fazendo, mas Alvo e Scorpius não desviaram os olhos enquanto apertavam ás mãos, era como se houvesse uma nova cumplicidade entre os ex-inimigos.

- Você salvou minha prima, protegeu-a e se mostrou do lado certo, não vejo ninguém melhor do que estar ao lado de Rose do que você. – Alvo falara seriamente soltando a mão de Scorpius e sorrindo levemente para a prima, em seguida dirigiu-se a mesa da Grifinória onde a Lufa-Lufa Made o esperava com um belo sorriso.  
- Papai vai adorar seu novo namorado Rosie! – Ironizava Hugo com raiva deixando a irmã sozinha ao lado de Scorpius e Jason.

Rose abaixou os olhos com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, sabia que lidar com seu pai e Hugo não seria fácil, pelo menos Alvo fora mais fácil de lhe dar, uma mão enlaçara a sua firmemente, Scorpius lhe segurava com tanto carinho que ela sabia que isso demonstrava que ele sempre estaria ali. Jason sorria de canto e Scorpius mantinha um semblante sério. A garota apertou a mão do namorado com mais força demonstrando que não estava arrependida por estar com ele.

- Muito bem, parece que vocês são o novo casal pop de Hogwarts! – Jason sorria arteiro. – Vamos comer logo e depois esbanjar popularidade!  
- Que eu saiba você não faz parte do casal Jason. – Desdenhara Scorpius puxando Rose pela mão em direção a mesa da Sonserina.  
- Ora meu grande amigo, somos quase um triangulo amoroso!  
- Eu acho que não Jason, não gosto de dividir meu namorado... – Rose sorria levemente sentando-se ao lado de Scorpius.  
- Hum? E quem disse que você iria dividir algo comigo? A idéia era você ser dividida entre nós dois!

Rose gargalhou, Jason recebera um belo tapa na cabeça dado por Scorpius que possuía um meio sorriso nos lábios, ambos acabaram por entrar numa conversa animada como se tudo agora estivesse no lugar certo e Hugo não estivesse com uma tremenda fúria, e como se o olhar negro e maligno de John Morbius não estivesse pairando sobre os três.

Ás aulas do dia foram deveras proveitosas, a não ser é claro pela implicância da Profa.Parkinsin sobre o novo casal. Jason é claro, oferecera um autografo de ambos para a mulher que se limitara de dar uma bela detenção ao mesmo por tal despeito.Tudo parecia percorrer bem, até a chegada do jantar.

- Boa noite meus caros alunos. – A voz da diretora McGonagall ecoara no salão fazendo todos se calarem. – Como sabem, todos os anos no mês de outubro fazemos uma festa do dia das bruxas, este ano é claro não será diferente...

A voz e os comentários dos alunos logo se exaltaram de tanta felicidade, afinal outubro era a única época na qual Hogwarts demonstrava-se interessante.

- Este ano em uma reunião com os diretores de cada casa, optei por um baile para os alunos do terceiro ano ao sétimo ano...

Mais uma vez a diretora fora interrompida pelas exclamações dos alunos do primeiro e segundo ano.

- ENTRETANTO, os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano poderão desfrutar de uma festa particular. Creio que os monitores chefes estarão alegres em poder ajudar na organização do baile. Muito bem, vamos ao jantar!

McGonagall lançara um olhar significativo a Rose e Scorpius que estavam alojados na mesa da Sonserina, o casal consentira com a cabeça e voltaram o olhar para a refeição que acabar de surgir a suas frentes. Rose notou que ninguém ali parecia satisfeito com a presença dela, entretanto ninguém falava nada, afinal provocar Scorpius Malfoy não era uma boa idéia. Os pensamentos da garota logo desapareceram com a voz de Jason.

- Vocês já sabiam do baile? – Ele perguntara animado.  
- Não... – Scorpius respondia casualmente. – Soubemos agora, com certeza esse baile deve ser para desconcentrar os alunos do que está acontecendo fora do castelo...  
- É, esse lance de bruxos mortos, morte do Ministro, ataques avulsos... Cara parece que a época Daquele Que Se Foi e Não Vai Voltar está voltando!  
- Vire essa boca pra lá! – Exclamara a ruiva. – Já basta a última guerra! Meus pais me contaram o quanto eles e meu tio Harry sofreram!  
- De sofrimento o mundo já está cheio... – Scorpius olhara de relance para Morbius. – Não precisamos de mais.

O olhar de Rose seguiu o do namorado, John Morbius os olhava com desdém e ela sabia que aquele rapaz era deveras perigoso. Engoliu em seco e retornou a atenção ao jantar, tinha mais do que se preocupar do que com aquele sonserino esquisito aprendiz de magia negra.

A noite estava gélida e o vento uivava, um rapaz andava pelos jardins parando subitamente frente ao lago negro onde se ajoelhara deixando os cabelos negros caírem displicentemente sobre os olhos da mesma cor.

- Atrasado. – Uma mulher de cabelos negros curtos e olhos castanhos surgia atrás do rapaz.  
- Ora minha cara professora, você sabe como é complicado andar por aí quando há monitores... – Morbius dava os ombros.  
- O mestre não está satisfeito com sua desenvoltura Morbius! – Bradara Pansy Parkinsin. – Ele acha que você está amolecendo.  
- Amolecendo? – O sonserino erguia ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Ele soube que você recusou-se em atacar a Weasley, tsc, tsc, tsc... Isso não é um bom sinal John.  
- Pensei que os alvos realmente fossem o Potter e o Malfoy.  
- E são, é claro, mas não é porque você é filho do Mestre das Trevas que você irá falhar e não ser punido.  
- Pansy, minha cara Pansy, meu pai é filho de Lorde Voldemort, e isso me faz tão importante quanto ele, logo que Voldemort é meu avô. Creio que você não está a fim de me irritar...  
- Ainda sou sua superior John... – Pansy sorria com escárnio. – Por mais que odeie tal fato.  
- Fale logo o que meu pai quer, já me basta atura-la como professora.  
- Avisei seu pai sobre o bailezinho que McGonagall se propôs a fazer, ridículo, entretanto será benéfico aos planos do Mestre.  
- E o que meu estimado pai planeja?  
- Um ataque! Após o baile os alunos estarão cansados assim como os professores, será um excelente momento para atacar e render ás pessoas certas.  
- O momento perfeito para assassinar Alvo Potter e Scorpius Malfoy, você quer dizer.  
- Encare como desejar... – Pansy dava os ombros. – Mas saiba que sua missão é assassinar ambos e quem se opor em seu caminho! Inclusive aquela pirralha Weasley!  
- Sei de minhas obrigações Pansy! Não preciso que uma concubina me lembre delas.

A mulher iria retrucar, mas o rapaz apenas lhe dera ás costas e seguira para o castelo, John Morbius o neto do Lorde das Trevas se mostrava cada vez mais sombrio quanto o avô. Pansy não se surpreenderia se o rapaz assassinasse o próprio pai para assumir o posto de Mestre, entretanto ela sabia que o rapaz era astuto e calculista. Ele não faria nada sem pensar, primeiro se fortaleceria, depois... Atacava. Como uma serpente bem treinada.

O dia estava claro e o céu estava num azul turquesa belíssimo. Rose estava ao lado de Alvo enquanto terminavam seus deveres de DCAT debaixo de um velo carvalho, na verdade a ruiva é quem parecia fazer o dever enquanto o rapaz apenas olhava para uma garota do outro lado do jardim.

- Vá e convide-a logo Al, isso já está me irritando! – Rosnara Rose.  
- Mas... Made e eu somos amigos! E se ela negar? Nossa amizade vai para o brejo!  
- O que vai para o brejo é seu dever se você não se concentrar nele!  
- Você depois que começou a namorar com o Malfoy ficou debochada...  
- É, Scorpius tem me dito isso... – A ruiva dava os ombros. – Vai convida-la ou não?  
- Mais tarde talvez... – Alvo olhava para o livro aberto em seu colo.  
- Qual é Al! Até Hugo tem companhia!  
- Vamos mudar de assunto? – Sugeria o moreno ajeitando os óculos no rosto.  
- Você é quem sabe... – A menina dava os ombros.  
- O Zabine tem passado informações para o Malfoy?  
- Bem, ás vezes ele aparece e ele e Scorpius conversam durante um bom tempo... Pra falar a verdade eu temo que Luke se dê mal...  
- Como assim?  
- Escutei a ultima conversa de Jason, Scorpius e Luke, e bem... Luke disse que está com medo, ele tem certeza que Morbius sabe que ele está do nosso lado, ou seja, Luke pode ter a família assassinada ou ser assassinado.  
- E o que o Malfoy e o Weiss sugeriram?  
- Que Luke saísse do clã dos comensais, mas Luke disse que estava envolvido demais para sair por agora... O que o tio Harry diz sobre essa palhaçada toda?  
- Ele está preocupado, eu disse que de Hogwarts nós cuidamos... Parece que ele vai mandar buscar James na Romênia, para ajudar, parece que haverá mais uma Ordem da Fênix...  
- Teddy me disse que está de olho em Morbius, eu temo que ás coisas saiam de vez do controle...  
- Não se preocupe Rose, temos prova de que sempre o bem triunfa...  
- Eu sei Al, eu sei...

A ruiva suspirara pesado, Alvo havia voltado a atenção ao dever, a garota sorriu triunfante.

- HEY MADE!!! – Ela berrara fazendo Alvo quase pular de susto e a morena do outro lado dos jardins começar a caminhar em direção aos dois.  
- Ah oi Rose! – A menina sorria gentil.

- Você tem algum par para o baile? – Perguntara a ruiva.  
- Não... Não aceitei nenhum convite ainda...  
- Ótimo! – A ruiva sorria satisfeita. – Al também não quer com ninguém que o convidou, por que não vão juntos?  
- Hã... Por mim tudo bem... – Made sorria envergonhada.  
- Ótimo, e para você Al? – Rose virava-se para o primo que tinha as bochechas rosadas.  
- Hã, claro! Seria... Seria ótimo Made!  
- Ok então! – A morena sorria largamente. – Combinamos os detalhes depois, bem vou indo!  
- Até logo!!! – Rose divertia-se ao ver a garota afastando  
- VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA??? – Perguntara Al com os olhos arregalados.  
- Mas deu certo não deu?  
- Rose, eu quase enfartei!  
- Bem, pelo menos você vai com ela no baile!  
- Eu não sei se te abraço ou te mato.  
- Me abrace! – Ela respondia brevemente arrancando gargalhadas do primo.

A atenção da ruiva logo fora dispersada para um belo loiro que saía de dentro do castelo carregando vários pergaminhos e sentando-se em um dos bancos de pedra dos jardins, Rose nem notara um leve sorriso brotando em seus lábios quando o loiro retirara os cabelos que caiam sobre os olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Você gosta mesmo dele não é? – Comentara Al.  
- Scorpius é... É como uma chuva de verão Al...  
- Uma chuva de verão?  
- Sim, quando tudo está quente demais e você implora para que algo refresque, a chuva chega e tudo fica bem...  
- Resumindo, você gosta mesmo dele.

A ruiva não respondera apenas levantara-se da grama e dera um beijo estalado na bochecha do primo, guardando todo material na mochila a menina correu em direção ao namorado o abraçando por trás e dando-lhe vários beijos no rosto. Scorpius a puxou para seu colo e ambos ficaram ali abraçados conversando por um longo tempo, Alvo sorriu levemente logo maneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Pobre James... – Murmurou logo voltando a fazer seus deveres.

Faltava apenas dois dias para o baile e a neve pegara a todos desprevenidos, esta caía graciosamente por toda região de Hogwarts, Jason fazia uma bela guerra de bolas de neves com alguns primeiranistas, no caso os primeiranistas eram atacados por bolas de neves enfeitiçadas enquanto Jason gargalhava. Rose e Lily faziam um boneco de neve, Scorpius mantinha-se encostado debaixo da neve observando a namorada, enquanto Alvo e Made conversavam animadamente num dos bancos de pedra. Próximo aos portões estava Hugo paquerando uma quartanista de cabelos ondulados castanhos. Quem visse tal cena pensaria que tudo ali estava na mais absorta calma, mas aqueles jovens sabiam que não era bem assim.

- Oi oi! – Rose desabava do lado do namorado após terminar o boneco de neve e ver Lily unir-se aos primeiranistas contra Jason.  
- Ficou estranho... – Scorpius comentava observando o boneco de neve.  
- Hey ele é quase uma perfeição ok?  
- Ah claro... – O rapaz dava os ombros abraçando a namorada com um braço por cima dos ombros.

Rose o encarou nos olhos logo afastando o cabelo loiro do mesmo que teimava cair sobre os olhos azuis, sorriu e colou a testa a do rapaz.

- Seus olhos ficam maiores quando está nevando.  
- Eu não sou uma anormalidade Rose! – Scorpius sorria.  
- É sério! Ficam mais cinzas e maiores...  
- Só você mesma Weasley, só você mesma... – Scorpius sorria a beijando firmemente.

Ele podia sentir as unhas da namorada lhe acariciando arrepios, aquilo era de certa forma confortável até sentir bolas de neves sobre si, afastou-se de Rose e encarou Lily e Jason que sorriam arteiros, logo levantou-se e na companhia de Rose começaram uma guerra daquelas, Alvo e made uniram-se a eles e logo Hugo estava na batalha de bolas de neve também. Nenhum deles notava atrás de uma arvore um rapaz observando tudo com os olhos dando brilhos vermelhos malignos.

- Aproveitem a paz enquanto podem, os tempos mudaram e a caça aos Weasley's, Malfoy's e Potter's já começaram a muito tempo. – Murmurara Morbius logo girando os calcanhares e indo para o outro lado do castelo.

O dia 31 de outubro chegara cheio de neve, o vento gélido do lado de fora do castelo fazia com que poucos se aventurassem a ir passear pelos jardins. Tudo estava belo e enfeitado no salão principal, decorações clássicas davam um ar imperial ao local. Muitos já estavam curtindo o inicio de festa, Jason já estava devorando os salgados na companhia de uma bela Cornival de cabelos loiros. Hugo estava sentando em uma mesa na companhia da Grifinória de cabelos castanhos, enquanto Lily conversava e divertia-se com Trevor.

Entretanto na beira da escada estavam dois jovens, um loiro e um moreno, ambos possuíam semblantes de nervosismo. O moreno andava de um lado para o outro enquanto o loiro estava parado encostado no corrimão.

- Potter pare de andar, está cansando minhas vistas!  
- Por que ela está demorando Malfoy?  
- A minha garota ou a sua? – Perguntara o loiro trajado com um belo smoking e com o cabelo penteado para trás.  
- A minha é claro! – Al girara os olhos verdes livres dos óculos, trajado também de smoking, mas com o típico cabelo bagunçado.  
- Bem, ela está bem ali. – Scorpius apontava para a escada.

Uma garota morena descia com um vestido lilás, os cabelos estavam presos em uma grossa trança que possuía alguns pontos brilhantes, Made estava linda e Alvo estava boquiaberto.

- Fecha a boca Potter, está parecendo um idiota! Não que eu me importe é claro, só não quero pisar em baba.

Alvo fechara a boca instantaneamente e logo dera o braço para Made que lhe sorria abertamente, em seguida dera as costas a Scorpius fazendo um gesto obsceno ( ), o que fez Scorpius gargalhar alto.

- Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade? – Uma voz ecoara no alto da escada.

O loiro sorriu satisfeito virando-se para ver Rose, a menina trajava um belo vestido cor de vinho bordado com rubis, os cabelos ruivos ondulados estavam presos num belo coque deixando alguns fios caírem. Os olhos azuis maquiados levemente e os lábios avermelhados, ela descera levemente alguns degraus ficando dois cima do loiro que lhe estendeu a mão e fez uma leve reverência. Rose deu-lhe a mão e esta fora beijada com carinho.

- Eu sempre vi isso em filmes trouxas, sempre quis fazer igual. – Confidenciara Scorpius.

Rose sorriu abertamente descendo os degraus ficando mais baixa que o rapaz, permitindo-lhe roçar os lábios aos dela.

Scorpius lhe deu o braço e entraram juntos no salão principal, logo escutaram o discurso de McGonagall anunciando o inicio do grande baile. Scorpius beijara a testa da namorada avisando que teria de fazer algo e que não demoraria.

A ruiva sentou-se na mesa do irmão que estava ocupada também por Alvo, Made, Lily e Trevor. Piscou marota para Jason que conversava animadamente com Luke, que parecia bem mais tranqüilo do que antes. Tudo parecia em sua perfeita ordem.

- E então? Onde está o namorado perfeição? – Indagava Hugo em deboche.  
- Não começa Hugo! – Rose rolara os olhos.  
- Aposto que ele já está agarrando outra por aí...  
- Hugo eu disse para não começar! – Rosnara a ruiva.  
- Mas Rose ele...

Hugo não pode terminar o que ia dizer, pois uma melodia começara e a cabeça de todos viraram-se para o palco onde Scorpius subira segurando um microfone, Rose instantaneamente levantou-se da mesa com uma mão no coração, os olhos da garota estavam arregalados categoricamente.

Costumava haver uma torre cinzenta solitária no mar,

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea

Você veio, uma luz no meu lado escuro

You, became the light on the dark side of me

O amor permaneceu, uma droga que é a "viagem" e não a pílula.

Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill

Mas você sabia que quando neva

But did you know that when it snows

Meus olhos tornam-se enormes

My eyes become larger

E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?

And the light that you shine can't be seen?

Rose abriu a boca categoricamente, ele cantava para ela e a voz dele era doce e parecia contar a historia de ambos. Sorriu quando ele citou a parte em que falava dos olhos granes, Scorpius estava a surpreendendo.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Baby, eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no cinza

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah

Ooh Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.

Now that your rose is in bloom

Agora que sua rosa está florescendo,

A light hits the gloom on the gray

Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza.

- O que você estava falando mesmo sobre Scorpius está com outra Hugo?- Perguntara Lily marotamente.  
- Ele, ele fez uma música para minha irmã! – Hugo falara estupefato.  
- Parece que subestimamos o Malfoy... – Alvo sorria arteiro olhando a felicidade evidente da prima.

There is so much a man can tell you,

Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer,

So much he can say,

Tanto que ele pode falar,

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor.

Baby, To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

Para mim você é como um vício crescente que não posso negar.

Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, baby?

But did you know that when it snows

Mas você sabia que quando neva

My eyes become large

Meus olhos tornam-se enormes

And the light that you shine can't be seen?

E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?

Rose sorria, Scorpius cantava somente para ela e por mais que a garota escutasse Jason gritando "É ISSO AI CORCOR" ela não conseguia desviar a atenção daqueles olhos cinzas. Era como se aquela doce canção tivesse lhe enfeitiçado, Scorpius tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e Rose sabia que era um sorriso de afeto.

- Caramba ele realmente sabe seduzir uma mulher! – Lily comentara recebendo um cutucão dado por Trevor. – Hey! Só falei a verdade!

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza.

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.

Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.

Now that your rose is in bloom

Agora que sua rosa está florescendo

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza.

- Scorpius... – Rose murmurara caminhando em direção ao palco.

Todos pareciam abrir espaço para a bela ruiva, Scorpius descera do palco e ambos estavam se encarando no meio do salão, Rose vira de relance McGonagall limpar uma lágrima emocionada e Hagrid fungar num imenso guardanapo.

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza,

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza,

And if I should fall, will it all go away?

E se eu cair, isso tudo irá embora?

O loiro aproximava-se dela em passos lentos ainda cantando com a voz doce e rouca, Rose ouviu os suspiros dado por várias garotas. Sim, Rose Weasley era uma garota de sorte.

There is so much a man can tell you,

Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer,

So much he can say,

Tanto que ele pode falar,

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor.

Baby, To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

Para mim você é como um vício crescente que não posso negar.

Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?

Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, baby?

But did you know that when it snows

Mas você sabia que quando neva

My eyes become large

Meus olhos tornam-se enormes

And the light that you shine can't be seen?

E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?

- Papai vai ter um enfarte... – Murmurara Hugo ao ver Scorpius enlaçar Rose pela cintura.

Scorpius colara a testa na da namorada sem quebrar o contato visual continuando sua melodia, parecia que Rose estava em outra dimensão, em um lugar onde só existia ela e Scorpius, ela se segurava para não beija-lo naquele momento e estragar a música, mas devia concordar que estava por difícil por demais.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza.

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.

Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.

Now that your rose is in bloom

Agora que sua rosa está florescendo

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza.

Rose cerrou os olhos azuis escuros, escutava aquelas doces palavras e respirava aquele doce aroma e emanava do corpo do Sonserino, Scorpius era sim o garoto mais desejado de Hogwarts, era sim o mais charmoso e sem duvidas o mais belo, mas enfim ele já tinha dona e havia feito uma linda canção apenas para ela.

Now that your rose is in bloom

Agora que sua rosa está florescendo

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza.

O final da música teve direito a Scorpius jogar o microfone longe e dar um belo beijo nos lábios da ruiva, tal cena dera direito a uma salva de palmas inexplicável. Hugo apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente como se não pudesse impedir aquilo tudo.

Afinal, aquela fora a maior prova de amor que Scorpius dera a Rose.

- Mais um! Mais um! – Jason pulava satisfeito.  
- Jason segure a onda! – Luke dava um tapa na cabeça do amigo.  
- Ah qual é cara? Eles parecem dois coelhinhos bonitinhos juntos!  
- Coelhinhos bonitinhos? – Scorpius aproximava-se ao lado de Rose arqueando ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Ora CorCor, você acabou de pagar um mico e fazer uma declaração eu posso te chamar de coelhinho bonitinho quando eu quiser! – Jason cruzava os braços arrancando gargalhadas de Luke e Rose e recebendo outro tapa na cabeça, desta vez dado por Scorpius.

Rose logo puxara o namorado pela mão e saindo do salão principal, não se importando o que estavam cochichando, apenas queria ficar a sós com ele. Scorpius a seguiu prontamente, curioso para saber o que a ruiva planejara, logo se vira na sala comunal que dividia com a Grifinória, a olhou curioso esperando alguma explicação.

- Eu sei que pode ser cedo demais, mas... – A menina mordia o lábio inferior. – Sei que faz pouco tempo que estamos juntos, mas você fez uma declaração de amor para mim, bem isso deve dizer alguma coisa e...  
- Rose eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando! – Scorpius franzia o cenho.

A garota soltou o ar que parecia prender nos pulmões deu dois passos e beijou furiosamente o namorado que a enlaçou com força pela cintura, afastaram-se com falta de ar e Rose notou o brilho malicioso nos olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntara numa voz rouca.  
- Sim. – Ela falara firmemente.  
- Parece então que não ficaremos no baile, teremos algo mais... Hum... Interessante a fazer! – O loiro sorriu vitorioso a carregando no colo e subindo as escadas de seu dormitório.

Scorpius abriu a porta com o pé e a fechou da mesma forma, deitou Rose com delicadeza sobre a cama de casal e beijou-lhe os lábios com tamanha ternura que ela sentiu-se como uma princesa de conto de fadas. Não tardou até ambos se amarem, se amarem até caírem no sono dos justos, fazendo a noite ser perfeita.

Entretanto na floresta proibida várias pessoas encapuzadas esperavam o baile chegar ao seu fim, todos ajoelhados e escondidos, com o fim do baile Hogwarts seria devastada permanentemente, e os Herdeiros dos Potter's, Malfoy's e Weasley's seriam mortos a sangue frio.


	6. Hogwarts é Tomada

**N/A: **A música inserida no capitulo é Wise Up da Aimee Mann.

**Hogwarts é Tomada.**

Scorpius remexeu-se levemente na cama quando sentira algo com cheiro adocicado roçar em suas narinas, abriu lentamente os olhos acinzentados a ponto de ver um chumaço de cabelos ruivos roçando em seu nariz. Sorriu internamente ao lembrar-se da troca de amor e caricias com Rose a algumas horas atrás. A ruiva estava nua por debaixo da coberta verde musgo e ele a segurava firmemente pela cintura.

Aquele momento de cumplicidade e afeto fora logo quebrado com um barulho estrondoso vindo de fora do castelo, o cenho do sonserino franzira-se e ele rapidamente abandonara a cama e pusera-se de pé frente a uma das janelas de seu quarto a ponto de ver vários vultos encapuzados duelar com os professores de Hogwarts.

- Rose... – Chamara Scorpius num fio de voz ainda assombrado com tal visão. – Rose... ROSE!

Os olhos azuis escuros da garota abriram-se bruscamente com o chamado do namorado, a visão de Scorpius de costas para ela, completamente nu olhando atentamente pela janela fora o suficiente para a garota puxar a coberta na altura do pescoço e saltar da cama colocando-se ao lado do namorado. A cena que presenciara fizera a garota abrir a boca categoricamente, Scorpius logo deixara a janela e começara a trocar de roupa, a ruiva correra para fora do dormitório do namorado a fim ir ao seu e trocar-se colocando uma devida roupa para o duelo.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e Scorpius já estava na sala comunal trajado com uma calça jeans escura, tênis e uma camisa negra, a varinha colocada no bolso de trás e os cabelos loiros lisos caindo sobre os olhos acinzentados lhe dando um charme impecável. Rose logo descera as escadas de seu dormitório, trajada com uma saia marrom, uma camiseta rosa coberta com um sobretudo bege e botas da mesma cor, e cabelos presos em um coque malfeito fizeram o loiro a encarar severo.

- Não queria que nossa primeira noite juntos acabasse assim. – Falara o loiro sincero.  
- Teremos outras noites. – Rose sorria levemente beijando levemente os lábios do namorado.  
- Vá a seu primo e familiares, os desperte! Uma luta começou em Hogwarts! – O sonserino caminhava para fora da sala comunal ao lado da namorada.  
- Deixa comigo! – Ela falara confiante logo dando-lhe as costas e seguindo para o lado contrário.  
- Rose! – Chamara o loiro.  
- Sim? – Ela respondera olhando por cima dos ombros.  
- Tome cuidado.

A ruiva consentira com a cabeça e desatara a correr em direção a Torre da Grifinória, Scorpius segurou a varinha dentre os dedos e desatou a correr em direção contraria, sabia que Morbius deveria estar por trás de tudo e sabia que ele deveria estar o esperando na sala comunal da Sonserina, e era pra lá que Scorpius iria.

Rose corria como nunca deparando-se com Pirraça no meio do caminho, o Fantasma a olhou com profunda curiosidade tratando de segui-la.

- PIRRAÇA, POR SUA AMIZADE A FRED WEASLEY, MEU TIO. EU TE IMPLORO! AVISE A TODO O CASTELO SOBRE O ATAQUE QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO LÁ FORA! – Gritara a Grifinória a plenos pulmões.

Pirraça arregalara os olhos logo voando para longe da garota e gritando que estava havendo um ataque a Hogwarts. Rose só parara de correr quando chegara frente o quadro da mulher gorda e berrara a cena, mandando-a em seguida avisar a todos os quadros sobre o ataque.

Antes mesmo que a ruiva adentrasse o salão comunal, a Mulher Gorda já havia desaparecido, Rose adentrara feito um tufão o salão e correra escadaria a cima do dormitório masculino, tendo como destino o quarto de Alvo. Assim chegara o quarto do primo notou vários rapazes dormindo sem camisa e babando, dentre eles o moreno. A ruiva fizera uma magia que dava vários sons de explosivos despertando todos.

- Rose? O que faz aqui? – Perguntara Al colocando os óculos.  
- Hogwarts... – A menina arfava. – Hogwarts está sendo atacada Al!  
- Como é que é? – Um rapaz negro pulara da cama e encarara a menina.  
- Todos acima do quinto ano que podem lutar, devem lutar pela escola! Os mais novos devem ser protegidos! Espalhem a noticia e ajudem a proteger a escola! – A garota falara depressa logo correndo do dormitório do primo e indo para o do irmão.

Alvo logo saltara da cama e começara a vestir-se, seus companheiros de quarto logo fizeram o mesmo, e não tardou até a Grifinória em peso estar em seu salão comunal. Os rapazes saíram correndo pela passagem do quadro e algumas garotas mais velhas tentavam segurar os mais novos que insistiam que poderiam lutar pela escola.

- Vá Rose, a gente segura a onda com os mais novos! – Anunciara Lily.  
- Precisamos anunciar o pessoal das outras casas! – Rose falara em desespero.  
- Deixa isso comigo! – Uma garota do quinto ano morena falara rispidamente. – Tenho a senha da Lufa-Lufa, meu namorado me deu... – Ela corara furiosamente.  
- E eu cuido da Cornival! Lá só se deve responder uma pergunta difícil! – Uma septimanista adiantara-se.  
- Ótimo! – Rose anunciara. – Tomem seus postos e vamos defender nossa escola!

A ruiva logo seguira o caminho do primo e dos outros Grifinórios, a garota corria como nunca descendo e saltando alguns degraus de escada, Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça a acompanhava em seu trajeto em silêncio, quando a garota chegara no primeiro andar escutou os berros e os feitiços, a guerra em Hogwarts começara novamente.

- A senhorita deve enfeitiçar as armaduras! – Nick falava nervoso.  
- Como da última vez... – Rose concluíra lembrando-se da sua mãe lhe contando sobre as armaduras protegendo a escola.  
- Sabe o feitiço? – Perguntara o fantasma.

Rose cerrara os olhos, era inteligente como sua mãe, sempre fora capaz e não decepcionaria Hermione Weasley, a ruiva apontou a varinha para as armaduras e pronunciou um feitiço logo todas estavam sobe o comando da Grifinória.

- Vão e ajudem proteger Hogwarts! – Berrara a ruiva.

As armaduras logo marcharam para fora da escola, Rose respirou fundo e estava preste a segui-las quando viu o fantasma da Sonserina pedir auxilio a Nick, a ruiva parou subitamente a fim de escutar a conversa.

- A Sonserina está rendida! Morbius matou um aluno! Todos estão presos, precisamos de ajuda!

A face de Rose perdera a cor, um aluno havia sido morto e ela temia que pudesse ser Scorpius.

Scorpius atravessara a passagem para a sala comunal da Sonserina que encontrava-se nas masmorras, esta úmida e fria dava um ar sombrio. O loiro estava com a varinha firme em suas mãos esperando qualquer ataque surpresa. As luzes apagadas logo acenderam-se e Scorpius viu um corpo estendido no meio de uma roda de jovens encapuzados, logo berros e barulhos vindo dos dormitórios ecoaram no local.

- Como vai Scorpius? – A voz arrastada de Morbius ecoara-se e o grupo de jovens encapuzados afastou-se dando a visão do rapaz trajado inteiramente de negro sentando confortavelmente em uma das poltronas.  
- Eu sabia que você faria algo do tipo. – Scorpius cuspira as palavras andando em passos decididos até o inimigo, mas sendo impedido por duas varinhas no peito colocadas por dois encapuzados que logo livraram-se do capuz relevando os rostos de Hyden Nox e Jude Donald. – Não sabia que haviam realmente virado capachos de Morbius, Hyden e Jude, ou será que estão sobre Imperius?  
- Não, estamos por vontade própria! – Respondera Jude com azedume.  
- Que tal você saudar um amigo seu meu caro Scorpius? – Morbius sorria com desdém fazendo o corpo estendido no chão voar e cair aos pés do loiro.

A face de Scorpius perdera a cor, a visão de Luke Zabine com os olhos abertos sem vida lhe causara uma dor no peito inimaginável junto de náuseas e uma vontade tremenda de matar Morbius. O loiro abaixara-se até o amigo e vira que este possuía muitos ferimentos causados certamente por conta de tortura, uma lagrima solitária saiu dos olhos acinzentados e caira sobre a face mórbida de Luke Zabine.

- Ora, o que vejo aqui uma demonstração de afeto? – Zombava Morbius. – Acho que Zabine não poderá mais passar informações para você meu caro Scorpius, será que Weiss ficará triste com isso?  
- ONDE ESTÁ JASON? – Berrara Scorpius.

Sua resposta logo fora respondida quando Peter Thompson e um outro garoto gordo desceram as escadas do dormitório masculino arrastando o corpo de Jason, por um instante a respiração de Scorpius parara com o medo de ter perdido o melhor amigo, mas logo a face ensangüentada de Jason Weiss erguera-se e sua boca contorcera num singelo sorriso.

- Mas que estado deplorável você se encontra Sr.Weiss... – Morbius meneava a cabeça arrancando algumas risadas.  
- Acredite... – Jason falava num fio de voz. – Melhor ficar ensangüentado e poder limpar a cara depois e continuar lindo do que ter essa sua cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Scorpius sorriu com a resposta do amigo, Morbius contorcera a face numa careta em seguida berrando um sonoro "CRUCCIOS", Scorpius tentara impedir, mas mais uma vez fora encurralado pelos capachos de Morbius. Jason contorcia no chão e berrava, Scorpius jurava que em breve o amigo chegaria a insanidade.

O berro de Jason abafava os barulhos vindo dos dormitórios, certamente muitos alunos Sonserinos que se oporão a Morbius estavam presos e desarmados, aquela cena toda de Jason ensangüentado contorcendo-se e berrando estavam fazendo com que Scorpius sentisse seu sangue subir pela cabeça, não agüentando mais e pouco importando se após tal ato morreria, sacou a varinha com agilidade e berrou um feitiço acertando a mão de Morbius e fazendo a maldição imperdoável cessar.

Em seguida ele fora estuporado, sendo jogado para trás e batendo com a cabeça na parede de pedra, Scorpius sentiu algo molhar seu cabelo, certamente havia feito um belo corte ali. Jason arfava ao chão, Morbius possuía um sorriso cruel nos lábios finos, aproximou-se lentamente e chutou o tronco de Jason, em seguida caminhou até Scorpius abaixando-se na altura do loiro que tentava levantar-se.

- Nem pensar... – murmurara Morbius com seu sorriso sádico. – Isso, é para você aprender. CRUCCIUS!

O corpo do loiro se contorcera e ele berrara, Morbius e os outros presentes divertiam-se com tal cena, Jason tentava se arrastar e alcançar o amigo, mas Jude Donald pisara em seu braço ferido com força o fazendo segurar um berro de dor. Scorpius mordia o lábio inferior com força fazendo o local sangrar, Morbius logo cessara a maldição e apanhara a varinha do rapaz no chão e a quebrara simplesmente.

- Esta não é uma tortura muito cruel para você Malfoy... – Mais uma vez o sorriso sádico brotara nos lábios de Morbius. – Nox, Thompson! Ergam Malfoy, quero que ele presencie a próxima cena!

Sem se opor os dois septimanistas correram e ergueram o loiro do chão segurando a cabeça do mesmo para que ele presenciasse o próximo ato de John Morbius. Morbius apenas caminhara até Jason e o puxara pelo colarinho, em seguida o segurara contra seu corpo de forma que Jason olhasse exausto para Scorpius e Morbius colocasse a varinha em seu pescoço.

- Diga suas últimas palavras ao seu amigo, Weiss... – Morbius falara maldosamente.

Os olhos de Scorpius arregalaram-se assim como lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos, o loiro tentara se soltar de Nox e Thompson, mas era em vão, ele estava debilitado após a maldição crucciatus e estava sem sua varinha.

- Mate esse cara, CorCor... – Jason falara num fio de voz e sorrira levemente logo piscando maroto.  
- Humpf, palavras tolas. – Morbius girava os olhos. – AVADA KEDRAVA!!!

- JASONNNNNN!!! – Urrara o loiro.

A passagem para o salão comunal da sonserina abrira-se naquele momento, Rose seguida pelo Barão Sangrento e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, levara a mão a boca abafando um grito amedrontado. Ela vira o corpo ensangüentado de Jason cair ao chão sem vida e o berro de Scorpius ecoar pelas masmorras.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!!! – Berrara a ruiva acertando Nox e fazendo Scorpius soltar-se e acertar um belo soco em Thompson.

Todos viraram para ver a bela Grifinória correr até Jason e jogar-se ao chão abraçando o corpo morto do amigo, Scorpius logo fez o mesmo, a roda de Sonserinos logo sorriu vitoriosa. Ninguém reparou os dois fantasmas subindo em dormitórios diferentes.

- Jason fala comigo, por favor! – Implorava a ruiva desabando em lágrimas.  
- Está morto... – Scorpius murmurara olhando furioso para Morbius.  
- Levem-no para a cela das masmorras! – Ordenara Morbius para Nox que recuperava-se do estuporamento e para o rapaz gordo. – E causem um pequeno acidente por lá.

Ambos prontamente seguraram Scorpius pelos braços o loiro tentara lutar mas em vão, Rose sacara a varinha apontando para ambos, mas tendo várias coladas em suas costas, a ruiva arregalou os olhos azuis escuros e sentiu-se uma idiota.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Não faça isso Rose… - Morbius falava lentamente.  
- SOLTEM-NO! – Ordenara a ruiva.  
- Rose fuga daqui. – Scorpius sussurrava.  
- Não... – A ruiva sentia os olhos arderem em lágrimas.  
- O que estão fazendo, pensei ter passado ordens a vocês! – Rosnara Morbius.

Thompson e Nox logo arrastaram Scorpius dali, o loiro tentara se soltar, Rose gritara e tentara segui-lo, mas fora segurada por outros. Naquele momento ela já conseguia escutar os berros e os feitiços lançados, a batalha estava intensa em Hogwarts.

- Tenho uma proposta a você Rose... – Morbius começara.  
- É WEASLEY PARA VOCÊ! – berrara a ruiva desesperada encarando o corpo de Jason.  
- Ora, se até um ser inferior como Weiss pode lhe chamar de Rose não vejo como não posso chama-la... – Debochara o rapaz. – Bem, Rose... Creio que sua inteligência e beleza não deva ser desperdiçada, o mundo se sucumbira a nós e creio que você teria futuro ao lado das trevas...  
- JAMAIS!   
- Não vê as maravilhas Rose? – Morbius a segurava bruscamente pelos ombros. – Se unir a mim em matrimônio, teremos filhos e governaremos o mundo bruxo e trouxa!  
- Nem sobre a maldição Imperius eu me uniria a um ser imundo feito você! – A garota cuspira na face do rapaz que logo limpara com um meio sorriso.  
- Nem que seja a força Rose, mas eu vou te ter... – Disse morbius e virando-se para dois rapazes indicou que eles a prendessem.

Algemas surgiram nas mãos da menina e algo tampou-lhe a boca, em seguida foi jogada como um saco de batatas nas costas de um rapaz, Rose observou que tudo ali parecia estar enchendo-se de água como um navio naufragando, concluiu que realmente as masmorras localizavam-se debaixo do Lago Negro, a visão de Nox e do rapaz gordo voltando lhe deu uma reviravolta no estômago, o que eles haviam feito com Scorpius? Tentou gritar mas a mordaça em sua boca não permitia.

- Vamos sair daqui, nosso papel em limpar a Sonserina já foi feito! – Ordenara Morbius seguindo para fora das masmorras.

Assim que o grupo chegara as portas do castelo foram surpreendidos por vários aurores e inomináveis, dentre eles o Lendário Harry Potter e seus amigos Hermione Weasley e Ronald Weasley, Morbius não perdera a oportunidade e logo estava duelando com o bruxo mais famoso do mundo mágico.

- LEVEM-NA PARA MEU PAI! – Ordenara Morbius ao rapaz que segurava Rose.  
- Só por cima do meu cadáver! – Rony bradou colocando-se frente ao rapaz, mas logo entrando em um duelo contra três do grupo de Morbius.

Hermione tentava chegar a filha a todo custo, mas sempre algum encapuzado ou do grupo de Morbius colocava-se ao seu caminho. O rapaz carregava Rose e corria rapidamente para fora do castelo, mas logo fora derrubado e a ruiva sentiu suas costas baterem com força no assoalho do castelo.

- ROSE! – Uma voz conhecida a fez novamente tentar gritar.

A imagem de um rapaz alto, forte com um rosto bem delineado, cabelos ruivos e olhos num azul claro fizera a ruiva respirar aliviada. Jamais pensaria que a visão de seu primo James Potter seria tão reconfortante. James abaixou-se até ela empurrando o gordo sonserino, em seguida lançou um feitiço amarrando pernas e braço do mesmo e fazendo o mesmo desaparecer,logo voltou-se a prima e soltou-a, a garota o abraçou demonstrando seu assombro e vulnerabilidade.

- Calma, eu 'tô aqui, calma... – Murmurara o ruivo acariciando os cabelos da menina.  
- Eles... Eles mataram o Jason, e... Scorpius! Prenderam Scorpius! Precisamos ir as masmorras ele..  
- Hey calma! – James a sacudia levemente. – Você não vai a lugar algum!  
- Mas...  
- Eu resgato o Malfoy ok? E... Bem, seu amigo Jason eu... Eu sinto muito Rose. – Falara sincero o rapaz. – Precisa ser forte agora por isso escute o que eu vou lhe falar ok? – A garota maneara a cabeça afirmando. – Hogwarts está em desvantagem, a escola está praticamente destruída, vá até o escritório da McGonagall e pegue os quadros de Dumbledore e Snape, em seguida vá por rede de flú para minha casa, lá será recebida por Sarah Malfoy e ela lhe passara instruções entendido?  
- Sim... Mas... E Scorpius? – A garota falara numa voz trêmula.  
- Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu vou ajudar o Malfoy, agora vá e faça o que eu estou mandando! A senha é Doce ou Travessura! Agora vá!

A garota rapidamente levantou-se do chão e correu em direção a sala de McGonagall, não ousava olhar para trás, confiava em James e sabia que quando o primo lhe prometia algo por mais bizarro que fosse, ele cumpriria.

James bufou, ergueu a varinha e correu em direção as masmorras, chegando a mesma notou os dois fantasmas saindo parecendo desesperados, o ruivo notou que a parede onde havia uma passagem secreta estava destruída dando total visão da sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Sr.Potter! – O barão Sangrento falara aliviado. – Há alunos presos!!!  
- Onde? – James perguntara aflito.

O ruivo seguiu os dois fantasmas conseguindo libertar todos sonserinos presos nos dormitórios, reparando logo que tudo parecia estar transbordado água e esta já estava na altura de seus joelhos, olhou desesperado para os lados e notou o dois corpos flutuando, um loiro e um moreno, virou dois corpos, nenhum deles era Scorpius Malfoy.

- Hey vocês dois! – Berrara o ruivo para dois sertanistas. – Carreguem estes corpos para longe daqui, vão para a torre da grifinória junto dos outros alunos, lá eles os levarão para um lugar seguro!

Os dois sonserinos prontamente apanharam os corpos, James sentiu uma tristeza lhe invadir afinal aqueles dois jovens certamente estavam a serviço do bem e morreram muito cedo. Não achando Scorpius Malfoy começou a sentir um imenso desespero, aonde raios estava o loiro?

- Sr.Potter! Vamos precisamos sair! – Berrara Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.  
- O Malfoy ainda está aqui Nick! Precisamos acha-lo! – Berrara James.  
- Ás celas! Ás celas da masmorra! – Anunciara o Barão Sangrento.  
- Me leve até lá Barão! Nick escolte os sonserinos até a Torre da Grifinória e garanta que todos estão partindo via flú para a mansão potter!  
- Sim senhor! – Nick saira rapidamente dali.

James teve de nadar para acompanhar Nick em direção as celas, ele podia ouvir berros e barulhos vindo de longe, logo encontrara Scorpius Malfoy com vário cortes e roxos na face nadando e segurando-se nas grades, o loiro parecia que iria se afogar a qualquer momento. James apontara a varinha para as grades as explodindo, Scorpius nadou devagar em direção ao ruivo que o segurou pelo colarinho e o arrastou para fora dali.

Conseguiram sair das masmorras com dificuldade, Scorpius arfava e sentia tudo rodas, seu corpo doía por conta das torturas e dos socos, olhou para a face alva de James e caiu de joelhos desmaiado.

O ruivo jogou o loiro em suas costas, o quadribol havia ajudado a fortalecer seus músculos, ainda podia ouvir a batalha estourando nos jardins e no salão principal, subiu o mais depressa que pode e logo adentrou o salão comunal da Grifinória onde os alunos faziam filas e desapareciam na lareira. Jogou o corpo inerte de Scorpius em uma das poltronas e notou algumas alunas debulhando-se em lágrimas sobre os dois corpos que ele mandara resgatar, constatou que uma das alunas era sua irmã que estava sobre o corpo do loiro sonserino.

- Lílian? – James falara com uma voz embargada.  
- Me diz que isso é um pesadelo James, me diz que Jason não morreu! – Implorara a menina.  
- Sinto muito... – O ruivo baixava na altura da irmã a abraçando firmemente.  
- James! O Malfoy? – Alvo entrava correndo ao lado de Hugo e alguns outros grifinórios.  
- Está inconsciente, certamente foi torturado... – James apontava com a cabeça o corpo de Scorpius sobre um sofá vinho.  
- Este... Este é o Weiss? – Indagava Hugo ajoelhando-se ao lado da prima não crendo no que via.  
- Weiss e Zabine estão mortos! – Alvo concluíra assombrado.  
- Ele... Jason... Era tão cheio de vida e eu... Eu gostava dele e... – Lílian chorava mais ainda.

Alvo abraçara a irmã pela cintura e a puxara para longe daquela cena lastimável, Hugo baixara a cabeça e levantara-se, o ruivo mais novo encostou-se num canto da sala comunal enquanto os soluços de Lílian aumentavam. James tratou de fechar os olhos de Jason Weiss e Luke Zabine com as mãos, todos os alunos já haviam deixado o local, apenas os Potter's e Weasley's e o inconsciente Scorpius haviam ficado ali.

- É melhor vocês partirem... – James falara apontando para Alvo.  
- E Rose? Onde está Rose? – Hugo perguntara de repente.  
- Já deve estar em casa... Ela viu o Weiss ser assassinado... – James comentara olhando o corpo de Jason.

Hugo não falara mais nada adentrara a lareira e desaparecera, logo Lílian fizera o mesmo, deixando apenas Alvo e James. Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares tristonhos, o momento fora cortado por Harry Potter, Hermione e Ronald Weasley adentrando o local. Os três tinham faces cansadas e olhavam assustados para todos.

- Onde está Hugo e Rose? – Hermione perguntara exasperada.  
- Em segurança, já estão na mansão. – Respondera James.  
- Estes são Jason Weiss e Luke Zabine? – Harry perguntara encarando os corpos.  
- Sim, estão mortos. – Respondera Al com um semblante sombrio.  
- Malfoy? O Malfoy também está morto? – Rony perguntara surpreso.  
- Apenas inconsiente... – James respondera.  
- Precisamos sair daqui, a batalha foi perdida, Hogwarts foi tomada. – Harry falara carregando o corpo inerte de Jason.  
- É perigoso continuarmos aqui... – Rony apanhara o corpo de Luke.

Hermione parecera disfarçar o choro, e empurrara Alvo para a lareira mandando-o ir imediatamente, o moreno logo o fez, em seguida a mulher partiu, atrás de si fora James carregando Scorpius, Rony junto de Luke e Harry com Jason.

Do lado de fora do castelo o urro de felicidade era escutado, a escola estava tomada e o Mestre das Trevas comemorava com seus seguidores.

Os alunos que haviam chegado a Mansão Potter logo entraram em outra lareira e foram mandados para suas devidas casas, Rose andava de um lado para o outro, o rosto molhado por lágrimas, enquanto na sala Hugo a observava junto de sua tia Gina que consolava Lílian e Sarah. 

Alguns outros membros da Ordem estavam por lá, parecendo enfeitiçar a mansão para protege-la, Sarah Malfoy contorcia o pano de seu vestido azul demonstrando seu nervosismo e preocupação para com o filho. Assim que Alvo surgira seguido de Hermione todos na sala que estavam até então sentados levantaram-se. James logo surgiu com o corpo ensangüentado, molhado e machucado de Scorpius.

Sarah correra até o filho a fim de ver se ainda estava vivo, quando constatara que sim suspirara aliviada e indicara um lugar para colocar o corpo do mesmo, Rose correra até Scorpius ajudando Sarah no que fosse possível para cuidar dos ferimentos do mesmo.

Quando Rony surgira com o corpo de Luke Zabine e Harry com o corpo de Jason Weiss, o silêncio pairou de vez na sala e a única coisa que se escutava eram os soluços de Rose e Lílian.

- Vou mandar uma carta aos pais deles, pedirei que venham aqui... – Hermione falara ponderadamente deixando escorrer algumas lágrimas de seus olhos e desaparecendo num dos corredores da mansão.  
- Venha Lily, você precisa descansar... – Gina falara carinhosamente puxando a filha para longe dali.  
- Hugo e Al, carreguem Scorpius para o quarto de James. – Harry falara sério.

Os dois jovens nem retrucaram correram e carregaram o corpo do loiro sendo seguidos por Sarah. Rose apenas acompanhou com os olhos o loiro desaparecer, em seguida caminhou até os corpos de Luke e Jason ajoelhando-se no meio de ambos. Harry olhara com imensa compaixão para a sobrinha, Rony parecia buscar palavras certas para acalenta-la, mas James fora mais rápido postando-se ao lado da mesma.

- Foram jovens excepcionais!  
- Estão mortos... – Lamentara Rose acariciando os cabelos loiros escuros de Jason. – Jason era tão cheio de vida, ele conseguia alegrar qualquer um por mais triste que a pessoa estivesse, e Luke era fiel se arriscava pelos amigos e por um bem maior.  
­- Isso prova que nem todo sonserino é mau e que todo mau é sonserino. – James abraçava a prima. – Lembre-se deles com carinho Rosemarie...  
- Não me chame com esse apelido... – A menina sorrira levemente abraçando-se mais ao primo e chorando. – Eu quero eles de volta Jay...  
- Todos querem Rosie... Mas nem tudo o que queremos é possível... Vem vamos tomar um ar fresco.

Harry acompanhou com os olhos o filho mais velho levar a sobrinha dali, Rony desabara num sofá, logo Hermione voltara a sala junto de quatro pessoas que correram em direção aos corpos dos filhos e choraram como nunca.

- Me desculpem. – A voz de Scorpius ecoara na sala.  
- Scorpius? Graças a Merlim não levou este amargo fim... – A Sra.Weiss abraçara o loiro com carinho. – Jason o tinha como um irmão... – Ela falara desabando em choro novamente e sendo amparada pelo marido.  
- Eu tentei... Eu tentei salva-los, não consegui me... Me perdoem... – Scorpius baixava os olhos cinzas chorando amargurado.  
- Mas você tentou... – A voz séria de Blás ao lado do corpo do filho ressoou no ambiente. – Obrigado por ter tentado, Luke me contou dos planos, ele confiava em você Scorpius. Devemos ir agora, creio que amanhã poderemos fazer um devido funeral aos dois.

Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça e em questão de segundos as famílias Weiss e Zabine deixaram o local, Scorpius tinha as unhas cravadas nas palmas das mãos e chorava baixinho, Sarah Malfoy logo surgira atrás do mesmo o abraçando firmemente. Tudo estava por demais complicado naquele momento. 

_It's not.. what you thought..._

_Isso não... o que você pensou..._

_When you first... began it._

_Quando você primeiro... começou isso..._

_You got... what you want..._

_Você conseguiu... o que queria..._

_Now you can hardly stand it, though,_

_Agora você mal consegue suportar isso..._

_By now you know, it's not going to stop..._

_Agora você sabe, isso não vai parar..._

_It's not going to stop..._

_Não vai parar..._

_It's not going to stop,_

_Não vai parar..._

_Till you wise up._

_Até você aceitar..._

O cemitério estava coberto de neve e lotado de jovens, Scorpius estava entre os dois corpos mortos de Luke e Jason, o loiro chorava baixinho tendo atrás de si várias cadeiras e várias pessoas o observando. A Sra.Weiss estava abraçada ao marido que parecia segurar o choro contraindo sua face numa careta feia, a Sra.Zabine era amparada por duas amigas enquanto Blás, seu marido, chorava sentado olhando atentamente o corpo do filho.

Scorpius naquele momento no meio de seus dois melhores amigos mortos, começou a sentir um remorso inevitável, uma dor que ele pensara ser até pior do que a maldição crucciatus, os flocos de neves começara a cair levemente e ás lembranças de sua vida ao lado dos dois melhores amigos lhe invadiram a mente e o remorso corroeu de vez seu coração.

_You're sure... there's a cure..._

_Você tem certeza... não tem cura..._

_And you have finally found it._

_E você finalmente a encontrou..._

_You think... one drink..._

_Você acha... uma bebida..._

_Will shrink you to... your underground_

_Vai encolher você... até o subterrâneo..._

Logo um feitiço embalou os dois corpos inertes e dois caixões de vidro surgiram, os caixões começaram a baixar lentamente e os soluços aumentavam.

Talvez se Scorpius não tivesse confrontado Morbius, se ele não tivesse permitido Jason tantas vezes provoca-lo ou Luke entrar em seu covil de cobras para obter informações. Se ele mesmo, Scorpius Malfoy, tivesse duelado firmemente contra Morbius assim que o conhecera e o eliminado da face da terra, talvez seus dois melhores e únicos amigos não estivessem mortos e sendo enterrados naquele exato momento.

_And living down, but it's not going to stop..._

_E viver mal... mas não vai parar..._

_It's not going to stop..._

_Isso não vai parar..._

_It's not going to stop,_

_Isso não vai parar,_

_Till you wise up._

_Até você aceitar._

Os caixões já haviam baixado de vez, Scorpius baixou e agarrou com as duas mãos um pouco de neve misturada com terra e soltou em cima dos caixões, várias pessoas aproximaram-se e jogaram flores logo afastando-se. Em seguida houve um pouco de fumaça branca e a terra subiu deixando duas lápides no local cravadas com ouro ás seguintes frases: 

"Jason Morgan Weiss – 2006 – 2024. Bom filho e amigo. Alegria em pessoa."

"Luke Blás Zabine – 2006 – 2024. Filho maravilhoso, amigo fiel."

_Prepare a list for what you need,_

_Prepare uma lista do que você precisa,_

_Before you sign away the deed,_

_Antes de você assinar o que você pode "doar",_

_'Cause it's not going to stop..._

_Porque não vai parar_

_It's not going to stop..._

_Não vai parar..._

_It's not going to stop,_

_Não vai parar,_

_Till you wise up._

_Até você aceitar._

Todos começaram a se retirar do cemitério, Scorpius ainda continuava parado ao lado de duas lápides como se não quisesse crer que seus amigos não estivessem mais ali, fora então que sentira alguém lhe segurar firmemente a mão lhe dando apoio. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara aquele local retirou os olhos dali e ergueu a cabeça encarando os belos olhos azuis marinhos e os cabelos ruivos ondulados de Rose Weasley.

A ruiva tinha os lábios e bochechas avermelhados por conta do frio, e estava trajada com um sobretudo negro e luvas da mesma cor. Ela possuía uma tristeza inundando seu espírito sempre alegre. Scorpius voltou a encarar as lápides ainda segurando a mão da namorada, aquilo tudo doía por demais.

_No, it's not going to stop,_

_Não, não vai parar.._

_Till you wise up._

_Até você aceitar._

_No, it's not going to stop,_

_Não, não vai parar,_

_So just give up._

_Então desista._

Logo ele sentiu sua mão ser solta e Rose afastou-se dele lentamente indo em direção aos pais, a garota olhou por cima dos ombros vendo que o loiro continuava na mesma posição. Algo havia mudado em Scorpius após a morte de seus amigos e ela não sentia mais que ele emanava uma energia positiva como antes, parecia que uma parte dele havia morrido de Jason e Luke, e isso amedrontava a ruiva.

Todos já haviam partido, era o que Scorpius esperava até sentir alguém lhe tocar os ombros, virou o rosto e encarou os olhos verdes escondidos por aros negros dos óculos, a visão de Harry Potter o eterno rival de seu pai o fez franzir o cenho.

- Eu já perdi muita gente que amava garoto... – Harry comentava colocando duas rosas brancas em cada lápide. – Não pode permitir que isso o definhe.  
- Quero entrar na Ordem da Fênix. – Scorpius falara com a voz embargada. – Quero lutar ao lado do bem e não permitir que mais mortes aconteça Sr.Potter.  
- Considere-se um membro Scorpius... – Harry sorria bondosamente. – Vamos, está congelante aqui, creio que em minha casa teremos chocolate quente nos esperando...  
- Obrigado... – O rapaz agradecia humildemente.

Harry sorriu de canto, o jovem Malfoy não parecia emanar a arrogância do pai, talvez a criação de Scorpius tivesse sido bem diferente notando a bondade de sua mãe Sarah, logo ambos apartaram e chegaram a confortável Mansão Potter no sul da Inglaterra.

A mansão estava cheia, assim que Scorpius chegara na companhia de Harry, Rose saltara do sofá onde estava sentada ao lado do pai e correra para abraçar e dar um calorouso beijo nos lábios do rapaz.

- MAS O QUE??? – Rony berrara mas fora segurado brutalmente por Hermione.  
- Ronald, isso não é momento! – Bradara a morena.  
- Mas ele tá agarrando minha filha! – O ruivo se exaltava.  
- Não é por nada não Roniquinho, mas pelo que vejo minha amada sobrinha é quem está o agarrando. – Debochara Gina.  
- Um Malfoy, Hermione! Como isso aconteceu? Ai meu Merlim, eu acho que estou enfartando... – Rony levava a mão ao coração e começava a arfar.  
- Pare de exageros Ronald! – Hermione girara os olhos.  
- É muito desgosto! 'Tá tudo ficando escuro! Me levem ao St.Mungus eu tô morrendo!  
- Ele é sempre dramático assim? – Sarah perguntara servindo Hermione com chocolate quente.  
- Ás vezes pior... – Hermione girara os olhos.  
- Minha filha, minha única e adorável filha, namorando um Malfoy... – Rony continuava a lamentar.

Dizem que o tempo cura qualquer dor, Scorpius discordara disto, a dor da perda dos amigos não cessara apenas diminuira, um mês se passara e ele logo se vira em várias missões ao lado de Alvo Potter, Hugo Weasley, James Potter e vários aurores. Estar lutando contra os Novos Comensais da Morte faziam com que o loiro só se sentisse bem quando estava em batalha, ele não sentia mais prazer ao estar em um lugar calmo junto de Rose, preferia estar bolando estratégias de como iriam recuperar Hogwarts ou o Ministério.

Fora naquela tarde de verão que a Mansão Potter sofreu dois grandes baques.

James adentrara o escritório junto de Harry Potter, ambos ficaram sobre os olhares de todos presentes, afinal o filho mais velho dos Potter's estava visivelmente revoltado.

- Fale James. – Harry falara sentando-se.  
- Eu não sou auror pai! Não sou como seu favorito, o Alvo...  
- Não comece com esse discurso novamente... – Harry girara os olhos. – Não há distinção de sentimentos para você e seus irmãos! Isso é infantilidade James!  
- Quero voltar para a Romênia!  
- Preciso de você aqui raios! – Bradara Harry revoltado.  
- Al está aqui! Todos estão você não precisa de mim pai! – James quase berrara.  
- Eu preciso de toda a ajuda possível James Sirius! Eu preciso contornar a situação, o mundo bruxo está sobre o comando das trevas!  
- E o que EU tenho haver com isso? O senhor que é o todo poderoso e não eu!  
- JÁ BASTA JAMES! – Berrara Harry. – A decisão está tomada, você ficará.

James abandonara o escritório do pai na mansão, correndo para escadaria acima e adentrando seu quarto batendo a porta. Gina entrara no escritório e deparara-se com o marido transtornado, aqueles tempos estavam difíceis e complicados, os nervos de Harry estavam a flor da pele.

Rose adentrara calmamente no quarto cedido para Scorpius na mansão Potter, o loiro estava desenhando algo sobre uma escrivaninha e parecia extremamente atento. A ruiva aproximou-se e logo beijou-lhe a bochecha com ternura.

- O que faz aqui Rose? – Falara o loiro com rispidez.  
- Ora vim te ver! Não vejo meu namorado desde que chegou da missão a dois dias atrás!  
- Estou ocupado agora Rose. – Respondera mal humorado.

A ruiva franziu o cenho, Scorpius não a olhara desde que havia chegado ao quarto, rapidamente segurou o rapaz pelo rosto e o encarou friamente nos olhos notando que ali não havia mais vida, apenas cinza.

- Jason e Luke estão mortos, mas eu estou viva. – Ela murmurara séria.  
- Você não entende não é? – Resmungara Scorpius. – Nosso mundo está em perigo e você só pensa em namorar!  
- Como é que é? – Rose arregalara os olhos. – Eu não penso só nisso eu só quero passar pelo menos dez segundos com quem eu amo!  
- Não temos tempo por enquanto Rose! Morbius está por aí junto de sua corja destruindo tudo, você viu seu Tio falar, Morbius é tão forte quanto Voldemort!  
- Você está viciado em Morbius... Não tem mais vida, só pensa em vingança!  
- Se você não entende isso Rose eu sinto muito! – Rosnara o loiro. – Acho que você já sabe, minha mãe deve ter comentado...  
- O que eu sei?  
- Estou partindo para o norte da Inglaterra junto de Alvo, há muitos ataques lá, assim poderemos pegar comensais desprevenidos e arranjar um jeito de tirar meu pai de Azkaban.  
- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar la? – A garota segurava-se para não chorar.  
- Indefinido, um mês, um ano, eu não sei.  
- Então eu acho que é aqui que nossa história chega ao fim. – A ruiva declarara nervosa.

Scorpius não tentou impedi-la de sair pela porta do quarto e a bater furiosamente, o loiro enxugara brutalmente uma lágrima, em seguida voltou a atenção ao papel a sua frente terminando o mapa que parecia fazer.

O loiro estava cego por sua vingança, e Rose não estaria mais o lado dele, tudo havia mudado em menos de dois meses.


	7. A Decisão de James

**N/A: **_Gente quem quiser fazer perguntas ou conversar comigo sobre a fic deixa o msn que eu add ok?_**  
**  
**OBS**: _A música inserida na fic é: Did You Ever Love Somebody – Jéssica Simpson_

**A Decisão De James**

Aquela tarde fria na mansão Potter possuía um quê de despedida, algumas malas já estavam postas ao lado da porta e muitos membros da Ordem reuniam-se na sala de estar para uma última reunião antes da partida dos jovens membros. Podia-se escutar os soluços de Gina Potter a cada instrução dada ao seu filho do meio Alvo, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava-se Hermione Weasley segurando firmemente o choro e transparecendo forte com a partida do filho Hugo, num canto mais afastado Sarah Malfoy despedia-se com ternura do filho único Scorpius. Tudo parecia fazer parte de um pesadelo que todos presentes jamais pensaram em participar.

- Não vai subir para se despedir de Rose? – Sarah perguntava num sussurro ao filho.  
- Para quê? – Indagava o loiro. – Desde nossa última conversa ela vem me evitado, se quisesse realmente que eu me despedisse dela, talvez teria saído daquele quarto.  
- Vocês homens jamais entendem os corações femininos! – A mulher rolava os olhos.  
- E vocês mulheres são incapazes de facilitar nossas vidas... – Scorpius sorria de canto dando um leve beijo na testa da mãe. – Mandarei algumas cartas, me mande apenas quando for para a França.  
- Devo partir semana que vem... – Sarah olhava para fora da janela vendo o tempo nublado e escuro. – Tome cuidado.  
- Não se preocupe.  
- Hey! Malfoy! – A voz de Hugo ecoava animada. – Vamos logo antes que esse pessoal nos algeme em nossas próprias camas!  
- Bem, é hora de ir... – Scorpius sorria mais uma vez para Sarah. – Até logo mãe.  
- Até.

A monarca dos Malfoy's virou o rosto, não permitiria seu primogênito fitar uma lágrima sua rolar pelas suas bochechas rosadas. Esta só virou o rosto quando escutou o barulho da porta fechar e os soluços de Gina Potter serem abafados pelo abraço caloroso de seu marido.

Ninguém havia notado que no topo da escada uma garota ruiva havia assistido toda a cena em que seu irmão, primo e ex-namorado haviam deixado aquela casa. Virou o corpo e caminhou novamente para dentro de seu quarto, ultimamente não andava sentindo-se muito bem, largou-se na cama e cerrou os olhos azuis marinho, a sensação de mal estar parecia alastrar por todo seu corpo.

Duas semanas haviam se passado após a partida de Scorpius, Alvo e Hugo e Harry Potter estava impaciente, eram raras ás vezes em que se via o salvador do mundo mágico tão nervoso. Andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório enquanto os olhos de seu filho mais velho o seguia, fora de supetão que Harry dera um belo soco em sua mesa e encarara o filho rebelde com fúria, fazendo James pular da cadeira e logo se recompor.

- Estou desapontando James! – Bradou.  
- Jura? Mais uma vez? Por que será que não estou surpreso... – Retrucava o ruivo rolando os olhos.  
- Basta de ironias! Enquanto estiver debaixo deste teto terá que conviver com ás regras minhas e de sua mãe!  
- Ótimo! – O ruivo erguera-se da cadeira fitando o pai com desgosto. – Me deixe partir para Romênia e não terá que me ver tão cedo!  
- VOCÊ ACHA QUE A GUERRA NÃO CHEGARÁ A ROMÊNIA JAMES SIRIUS POTTER?  
- Pode chegar ao Alasca! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!  
- MAS EU ME IMPORTO! SABE QUANTAS VIDAS INOCENTES SE PERDEM? SEU IRMÃO, MAIS NOVO DO QUE VOCÊ PARTIU PARA BATALHAR! SUA IRMÃ ESTÁ ESTUDANDO NOVOS FEITIÇOS PARA SE JUNTAR A ELE E...  
- E EU COM ISSO? SEMPRE SE TRATOU DE LILIAN E ALVO NÃO É? ESTOU POUCO ME LIXANDO SE ELES SÃO OS PERFEITOS E FAZEM TUDO DA MANEIRA QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA, EU NÃO SOU ASSIM!

Harry franziu o cenho, o berro de James parecera ressoar pelas quatro paredes do escritório. A face do ruivo estava tão escarlate quanto seus cabelos e seus olhos expressavam todo ressentimento para com o pai. Por um milésimo de segundo Harry sentiu-se o pior pai da face da terra por jamais conseguir compreender o filho.

- Enquanto o senhor achar que todos devem ser como você, jamais poderá conviver pacificamente comigo! Eu quero a minha vida, eu já tenho a minha vida e você querendo ou não eu sou maior de idade e faço o que quiser! Se estou nessa casa até hoje foi para não acabar num rompimento de relações com você e minha mãe, mas acredite pai, se você ousar interferir nas minhas escolhas e não me permitir seguir os meus caminhos terei de romper relações.

Terminando suas palavras sinceras e duras o primogênito dos Potter's saiu do escritório fazendo menção de bater a porta, Harry abriu a boca levemente, retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com as mãos, tudo parecia incrivelmente difícil e perturbador.

- Acho que a casa inteira escutou sua briga com James... – A voz suave de Gina ecoou por todo escritório fazendo o moreno encara-la de maneira cansada. – Deixe-o ir Harry...  
- Há uma guerra Gina! – O homem levantou-se nervoso. – Por Merlim ele não é capaz de olhar ao seu redor?  
- James nunca foi muito de bancar o herói, ele nunca gostou muito do titulo de nossa família... – A ruiva aproximava-se em passos lentos do marido. – Ele é mais velho e sabe o que quer, deixe-o ir.  
- Preciso pensar... – Harry levantava-se e beijava levemente os lábios da esposa. – Dei-me um tempo ok? Apenas... Apenas para tentar me adaptar a idéia. 

A ruiva consentiu com a cabeça e fitou o marido sair do escritório, em seguida olhou para um porta retratos em cima da escrivaninha, lá estava James, Alvo, Lily, Gina e Harry, uma foto tirada quando Alvo estava partindo para Hogwarts. Sorriu em ver a foto, foram bons momentos pacíficos aqueles.

James subia a escadaria de sua casa, passou pela porta do quarto da irmã, esta estava aberta e podia-se notar a ruivinha dentro do quarto lendo e fazendo várias anotações. O ruivo sorriu e passou direto, não iria interrompe-la, passou pelo quarto de Alvo, este agora era usado por Rose que saia de lá poucas vezes. James franziu o cenho em notar a porta fechada, batendo levemente na mesma e esperando que alguém abrisse.

- Rose, abra a porta sou eu. – Falou sério.

Não demorou muito até a porta se abrir e a ruiva dar passagem para o primo, que entrou sem cerimônia e a viu fechar levemente a porta, em seguida ela caminhou até a cama e largou-se lá, James a seguiu sentando-se na beirada e a olhando ternamente.

- O que foi Rosemarie? – Perguntou docemente.  
- Você sabe como odeio esse apelido não é? – Resmungou a ruiva colocando a cabeça no colo do rapaz.  
- Sei que ama... – Ele sorrira levemente. – E então? O que minha Rosemarie tem?  
- Acho que fiquei doente... – Ela comentava confortando-se mais.  
- Doente? Pelas barbas de Merlim! Isso deve ser um milagre da natureza! Rose Weasley doente!  
- Não deboche… Estou mal mesmo… - A ruiva fazia uma careta.  
- Posso saber o que tem?  
- Enjoada, tontura e dor de cabeça.  
- Já falou isso para Tia Hermione? – O ruivo franzia o cenho.  
- Todos estão preocupados com a batalha, não ando muito a fim de interrompe-los...  
- Mais uma vez a batalha... – James rolava os olhos. – Vem, pegue um casaco, vamos dar uma volta! Você e eu precisamos de ar fresco.

Rose olhou levemente para o primo que já estava de pé e oferecia a mão para ela, sorriu levemente e aceitou-a de bom grado, apanhando apenas um casaco cor de rosa de lá. Ambos saíram da mansão sem serem notados, todos ali presentes pareciam entretidos demais com estratégias para aproximarem-se do novo inimigo.

Andaram por um bom tempo pelas ruas vazias até chegarem num pequeno parquinho, ambos sentaram-se em balanços e balançavam-se levemente, tomando um pouco de ar fresco.

- Brigou mais uma vez com o Tio Harry não foi? – Perguntou Rose.  
- E quando é que não brigamos? – Resmungou James. – Papai tem que entender que não sou o Al.  
- Bem, se isso te conforta eu vejo claramente que você não é ele... – Rira-se a ruiva.  
- Ah obrigado Rosemarie, fico eternamente grato! – O ruivo fazia uma pose pomposa e levantava-se do balanço. – Lembra-se quando vínhamos aqui quando éramos pequenos?  
- Como iria esquecer? – A ruiva falava risonha ainda sentada no balanço olhando ao seu redor. – Você fez o Al comer metade da areia daqui dizendo que era o segredo para ele entrar na Grifinória quando fosse mais velho!  
- Bons tempos aqueles...- O ruivo a olhava divertido. – Tirando a parte que mamãe me colocou de castigo por uns dois meses.  
- Olha! – Rose apontava para uma árvore distante. – Foi ali que você pegou aquele menino trouxa dando um beijo na Lily!  
- É... E foi ali mesmo na grama que eu o soquei até ele quase morrer... Como eu disse, bons tempos... – James sorria mais uma vez. – E ali... – Ele apontava para uma sorveteria do outro lado do parquinho. – Foi onde você me agarrou!  
- Eu te agarrei? – A ruiva arregalava os orbes. – James! Você que me agarrou!  
- Ora que calúnia! Eu só tinha 6 anos! Não seria pervertido dessa forma!  
- E eu tinha 5! – A ruiva gargalhara.  
- Bons tempos, bons tempos... – O ruivo oferecia a mão a prima. – Vem, vamos tomar um daqueles sorvetes assim poderemos fazer um flash back e ver quem agarrou quem realmente!  
- Ai como é bobo! – Rose apanhava a mão do primo e levantava-se levemente.

A cena seguinte não fora prevista por nenhum dos dois, Rose fez uma cara de dor ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão a barriga e a apertava com força, James franziu o cenho e olhou para o chão notando várias gotas de sangue pingando na areia branca, o vestido branco que a ruiva usava estava marcado nas pernas por um rastro de sangue.

- Rose!  
- James... 'Tá doendo... E... – A ruiva cerrou os olhos.

James teve apenas tempo de segura-la em seus braços e numa medida desesperada apartar com ela dali.

Muito longe dali em uma cabana escondida na floresta, vários homens estavam olhando atentamente para um mapa, pareciam entretidos por demais num tipo de missão para a Ordem, um rapaz ruivo não parava de discutir com um homem que era o dobro de seu tamanho, ambos tentando brigar para ver qual era a melhor estratégia. Um moreno de olhos verdes limitou-se em sair de fininho da barraca não a fim de dar um palpite naquilo tudo.

O dia estava frio era verdade, e sentado numa imensa pedra estava Scorpius Malfoy, Alvo logo o avistara e caminhara até ele com as mãos no bolso, colocou-se ao lado do companheiro e jogou uma pedrinha no lago que quicou algumas vezes até afundar.

- Tudo bem com você Malfoy? – Perguntou.  
- Hum? Desde quando se preocupa comigo Potter? – Scorpius encarava o moreno com o canto dos olhos.  
- Ora, você não implicou com Hugo nenhuma vez hoje, não reclamou por não invadirmos o território dos novos comensais, não mandou Teddy deixar seus cabelos de uma cor só, não ameaçou azarar Finnigan e por último não reclamou da comida da Vick... Isso realmente é deveras preocupante.  
- Humpf... Só estou pensativo.  
- Recebeu alguma carta de sua mãe?  
- Recebi ontem, ela chegou na França com segurança, o pai do Weasley foi pessoalmente leva-la...  
- Então você deveria estar contente e não com essa cara de quem comeu um feijãozinho de todos os sabores sabor vômito!  
- Pode parecer estranho Potter, mas sinto que estou perdendo algo... – Scorpius comentara fitando o lago.  
- Rose?  
- Quem falou nela aqui Potter? – O loiro esbravejava.  
- Ninguém, mas pela sua cara e pelo que disse...  
- Tem noticias dela? – Scorpius fitou os olhos verdes do rapaz.  
- Na sua última carta Lily diz que Rose anda meio doente, mas não parece nada grave! Há, diz também que Rose tem passado muito tempo com James... Parece que ela é a única capaz de entender o que se passa na cabeça oca dele...  
- Entendo...  
- Por que não escreve para ela?  
- Nós rompemos, se esqueceu?  
- E daí? Não vejo nada demais escrever para ela...  
- Potter a cada dia que passa me surpreendo mais com sua capacidade de idiotice! – Resmungara Scorpius saltando da pedra.  
- Encararei como elogio para mantermos a amizade! – Alvo retrucara sorridente.  
- Não somos amigos Potter!  
- Ah, claro que somos! Até trocamos confidencias!  
- Sem comentários... – O loiro sorria de canto seguindo rumo a barraca.

Alvo sorriu e olhou mais uma vez para o lago, tudo havia mudado tão rápido.

- WEASLEY CALA ESSA SUA BOCA E PARA DE DAR PALPITES ERRADOS! VOCÊ NÃO É O ESTRATEGISTA AQUI! – Alvo escutara o berro de Scorpius de dentro da barraca e sorriu levemente.  
- Ele voltou.

James andava de um lado para o outro frente a porta da sala de emergência do St.Mungus, sua preocupação com Rose se alastrava cada vez mais, e já fazia mais de meia hora que mandara um patrono falante ao seu pai avisando o que ocorrera e nada dele surgir junto de seus tios.

- Sr.Potter? – Uma voz o despertara de seus devaneios fitando uma mulher de cabelos negros ondulados e olhos castanhos trajada inteiramente de branco.  
- Sim? Como ela está doutora?  
- Pode me acompanhar?

James seguiu a médica até um pequeno consultório, ela adentrou e fechou a porta sentando-se frente a ele e o encarando nos olhos.

- Sua namorada quase teve um aborto Sr.Potter, teve muita sorte de ter chegado a tempo.  
- A-a-a-borto? – Gaguejara o ruivo.  
- O senhor não sabia? – A mulher surpreendia-se.  
- Não, quero dizer...Bem... Eu... É um espanto! Quanto... Quantos meses?  
- Pelo que noto aqui ela está preste a chegar ao segundo mês.  
- Segundo mês? Por Merlim! – James ficava cada vez mais pálido.  
- O senhor aceita uma água?  
- Tem Whisky de Fogo?  
- Bem... Aqui é um hospital... – A doutora o olhava com censura.  
- Acredite, se eu não beber terei um enfarte!  
- Se é assim... – Ela conjurava uma garrafa e um copo.

James derramara o conteúdo da garrafa no copo e em seguida levava a garrafa a boca bebendo uma boa quantidade, os olhos castanhos da doutora arregalaram-se categoricamente. Após beber todo o Whisky James largou a garrafa vazia na mesa e a encarou sério.

- E como ela está? E o bebê? – Perguntou com uma voz rouca.  
- Ela já está medicada e creio que ela e o bebê estejam bem... – Ela sorrira levemente.

- Bom... Bom... – James engolia em seco. – Vou te pedir um favor doutora.  
- Se eu puder ajudar.  
- Rose e eu, bem... Nossas famílias não sabem de nosso envolvimento longínquo, eles crêem que estamos juntos a pouco tempo... Poderia, poderia dizer que Rose só está com duas semanas de gravidez?  
- Isso é anti ético Sr.Potter!  
- É, mas se não falar isso digamos que teremos uma boa confusão na família... Encare como para um bem maior.

A mulher suspirou fundo, James não retirava os olhos de cima da mesma esperando alguma resposta ao seu favor, fora quando a doutora apanhou o copo cheio de Whisky de Fogo e o bebeu num só gole e encarou o rapaz.

- Tudo bem Sr.Potter, tudo bem.  
- Ótimo! Não sei como agradecer! – Ele sorria abertamente. – Posso vê-la?  
- Sim, não vejo problemas nisso.

O quarto era todo branco, Rose possuía um olhar parado e distante, olhava atentamente pela janela e sequer mudou de posição na cama quando a porta do quarto abriu-se e alguém adentrou.

- Como se sente Rosemarie? – A voz de James nunca parecera tão suave.  
- Envergonhada... – Rose baixara os olhos para a mão enlaçada no colo.  
- Não devia, é uma grávida linda! – O ruivo puxava uma cadeira sentando-se ao lado da garota e erguendo a cabeça dela com o dedo indicador. – O bebê é de Scorpius não é?  
- É, mas... Eu... Eu não quero que ele saiba! – A garota falara com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ele mudou, ele não é o mesmo! Não quero ele como pai do meu filho! Mas... Todos vão saber não é? Todos vão saber que ele é filho de Scorpius...  
- Eu acho que previ que você diria isso... – O ruivo sorriu levemente. – A doutora não contará a verdade da data de sua gravidez, para todos você está grávida apenas de duas semanas...  
- Como? – A ruiva arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Sou bom em chantagem emocional... – James sorria abertamente e logo ficara sério. – Escute o que eu vou te dizer agora com atenção ok? – Ela consentia. – Eu vou para a Romênia na semana que vem, tem uma casa confortável e um bom emprego me esperando por lá... O que eu quero dizer Rose é que eu quero que você vá comigo.  
- Ir com você? – Os olhos da garota derramavam algumas lágrimas.  
- Eu sempre te amei Rosemarie... Desde crianças quando roubei um beijo seu na sorveteria, e só Merlim sabe como eu tinha ciúmes quando você estava pra cima e pra baixo com o Al, e quantas namoradas eu tive apenas as descartando por não serem como você...  
- James eu...  
- Eu quero assumir essa criança. – James falara confiante. – E por Morgana eu juro que serei o melhor pai do mundo. Case comigo Rose.

Os olhos de James transpassavam um conforto e segurança que Rose só vira uma vez nos olhos de seu pai, o ruivo segurava firmemente suas mãos e a olhava com tanto amor e carinho que Rose se sentira naquele momento a mulher mais linda de todo o mundo.

- Não é justo com você... – Ela falara numa voz fraca.  
- E nem para você enfrentar isso sozinha... – Ele franzia o cenho. – Meu sonho sempre foi constituir uma família com você, vai me ajudar a constituir esse sonho?

Rose engoliu em seco e apertou firmemente a mão do primo o puxando para um abraço forte e aconchegante, James logo afastou-se delicadamente e a olhando nos olhos aproximou seus lábios aos dela e a beijou ternamente com o maior cuidado do mundo com medo de que ela fosse apenas um de seus sonhos. Quando terminou aquele beijo delicado e a fitou nos olhos pôde perceber que aquela era a realidade e que ele a tinha finalmente em seus braços para sempre.

- Eu vou... – A ruiva murmurara. – Eu vou constituir uma família com você James...

A porta do quarto abrira-se num estrondo, os dois jovens olharam surpresos para ás varias pessoas que adentraram o quarto, Harry seguido de Gina, Rony, Hermione, Lílian, Molly e Arthur. Entraram fazendo o maior alvoroço, James rolou os olhos não crendo que sua nada pequena família havia estragado um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida.

- Rose! – Hermione correra até a filha. – O que houve? O que tens? Qual foi o diagnostico?  
- Mãe eu...  
- Tia Hermione, Tio Rony, mãe, pai... – James os chamara. – Podemos conversar um segundo lá fora?

Os quatro franziram o cenho e consentiram com as cabeças saindo imediatamente do quarto, Rose olhara assustada para James que apenas sorrira confiante e deixara a garota na companhia dos avós e da prima. James saíra do quarto e fechara a porta, sentiu os olhares pesarem sobre si, respirou fundo e começou:

- Sei que pode ser uma surpresa o que vou falar, mas... A vida não acontece sem surpresas não é? – O ruivo sorria torto.  
- Desembucha James! O que minha filha tem? – Hermione falara severa.  
- Rose e eu estamos juntos a duas semanas, desde a partida de Scorpius... – Começou James recebendo olhares assustados do pai, da mãe e da tia e um sorriso caloroso do tio.  
- Finalmente uma noticia boa! – Rony falara alegremente. – Mas... O que isso nos traz aqui?  
- Rose está grávida. – James finalizara.

A cena seguinte foi Rony aderindo uma cara de psicopata e pulando sobre o afilhado que desviou por um milímetro e escondeu-se atrás da mãe que parecia na duvida se defendia o filho ou se ajudava o irmão a espanca-lo até a morte. Hermione tentava segurar Rony e Harry parecia em choque.

- ESCUTE! – Berrara James fazendo Rony parar de tentar matá-lo – Rose e eu vamos nos casar Tio Rony, vocês querendo ou não! – O rapaz saia de trás da mãe e falava severo. – Também decidimos não criar nosso filho no meio da guerra, por isso partiremos para a Romênia, com ou sem a benção de vocês.  
- O que está falando James? – Gina virara-se surpresa.  
- Estou dizendo que não há motivos para tentarem brigar comigo ou Rose! Somos maiores e não fizemos nada de errado!  
- Vocês são jovens... – Harry falara pela primeira vez.  
- Ora pare de nos ver como crianças! Na minha idade os quatro aqui presentes já haviam feito bastante coisa.  
- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! – Bradara Gina com as bochechas avermelhadas.  
- Vocês tem duas escolhas, ou nos apóiam em nossa decisão ou terão de conviver com a culpa de não conhecerem seus netos!

- Netos? – Rony engoliu em seco.

- Acha mesmo que teremos só um filho? – James sorria de canto.  
- Vocês nos surpreenderam James, não nos acuse apenas pelo fato e estarmos estupefatos... – Começara Hermione. – Sei que é complicada e delicada a situação...- Ela suspirara. – Mas devido as responsabilidades que me apresentou não vejo nada de mal em dar uma benção e os ajudar com o casamento.  
- Obrigado. – James abraçava firmemente a tia.   
- É, seremos avós bem jovens! – Gina sorria dando um cutucão no marido e no irmão.  
- Er... Ok! Eu... Eu aprovo! Mas se Rose sofrer eu... – Rony começava.  
- Ronald não começa! – Hermione sorria com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Bem vamos entrar e parabenizar a futura mamãe! – Gina beijava rapidamente o filho na bochecha e empurrava Rony e Hermione para dentro do quarto.

Harry se viu sozinho com o filho no corredor, James suspirou cansado e encostou as costas na parede esperando uma bela discussão com o pai, Harry aproximou-se e o puxou para um abraço forte, um abraço que James não entendia direito se merecia ou não, quando separaram-se o ruivo notou os olhos verdes marejados do pai.

- Você agiu feito um homem hoje James, não correu do perigo mesmo sabendo que falar isso a nós iria gerar graves conseqüências... Você pode achar que não mas sempre foi um orgulho para mim.  
- Obrigado pai. – James sorria levemente.  
- Temos menos de uma semana para fazer um casamento hã? Sua avó e sua mãe irão enlouquecer! – rira Harry dando leves tapinhas nas costas do filho. – Vamos entrar, não podemos deixar a futura mamãe sozinha com Rony, vai que ele começa a brigar com Hermione sobre o sexo do bebe!

James sorriu, ás coisas parecia que não seriam tão complicadas quanto ele pensava que seriam, se ele surpreendera sua família, seu pai lhe surpreendera muito mais.

Havia três dias que Scorpius sentia aquela coisa estranha em seu peito, limitava-se em apenas em implicar com Hugo e andar de um lado para o outro na barraca, naquele dia haviam conseguido prender cinco novos comensais, dois eram colegas da sonserina. A noite estava bela e estrelada, o loiro notou uma bela coruja cinza aproximar-se da barraca e pousar no braço de Alvo que estava de guarda, o moreno abriu a carta e pareceu tão surpreso com o conteúdo que por um segundo Scorpius jurou que veria os olhos dele saltar para fora.

- TEDDY! HUGO! VICK! CORRAM AQUI! – Berrou escandalizado.  
- O que foi? O que houve? – Perguntaram os três com as varinhas erguidas, Scorpius aproximou-se também fitando o rapaz.  
- Hugo eu acho que... – O moreno engoliu em seco e olhou descontente para Scorpius. – Que seremos cunhados.  
- Como? – Hugo arregalou os olhos.  
- Rose e James se casarão, a cerimônia é depois de amanhã.  
- COMO É QUE É? – Berraram Vick, Teddy e Hugo.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos azuis, engoliu em seco e deu as costas. Aquela noticia lhe atingiu como um raio, não poderia crer naquilo. Sua Rose estava se casando com outro e tão cedo que ele jamais pensara que isso poderia acontecer. 

O loiro podia sentir como se tudo dentro de si estivesse bagunçado de alguma forma, um sentimento de perda que ele só sentira quando perdera seus dois melhores amigos. Rose o deixara, mas o mais irônico nessa história toda fora que ele a deixara primeiro agora se ressentia com o fato de que a única mulher que realmente amou, estivesse se casando com outro homem que não fosse ele próprio.

A mansão Potter estava devidamente enfeitada naquele final de tarde de sábado. Os belos jardins deram espaço a um luxuoso altar onde várias fadinhas jogavam pó de prata no local onde em breve James e Rose tornariam-se marido e mulher. O belo tapete vermelho ia da entrada dos jardins até o altar como se guiasse os noivos, as cadeiras estavam enfeitadas com belos laços cor de vinho e belos enfeites de rosas vermelhas estavam espalhados. Uma bela estátua feita de gelo de uma noiva e um noivo dançando fora colocada na bela fonte de cristal da mansão iluminada pelas luzes de castiçais prateados, um pouco distante estavam algumas mesas com toalhas de seda prateadas e com arranjos de lírios brancos, uma bela pista de dança com um palco armado e uma bela mesa farta de belas comidas. Aquele casamento seria por demais glamuroso.

Did you ever love somebody?  
Você ja amou alguém?  
So much that the earth moved  
Tanto que a terra moveu  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Você ja amou alguém?  
Even though it hurt too much?  
Mesmo que te magoasse muito?  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Você ja amou alguém?  
Nothing else you heart could do  
Que seu coração nada pode fazer  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Você ja amou alguém?  
Who never knew  
Quem nunca soube

Rose se olhara pela última vez no longo espelho, trajada com um vestido longo branco rodado, brilhando graças aos pequenos fios de ouro branco, a coroa de diamantes e brilhantes, o colar de diamantes com uma imensa pedra de marfim, ás luvas de cetim brancas até os cotovelos, o véu e a grinalda, a maquiagem perfeita. Rose não lembrava-se de estar tão bela.

- Está linda filha... - Uma voz maternal ecoara atrás da menina.  
- Obrigada mamãe... - A garota sorriu sincera.  
- Não entendo como aconteceu algo entre você e James, mas... Pelo menos você não tem me parecido mais magoada.  
- James tem feito muito por mim...  
- Mas você não o ama, não é? - Hermione sorria confidente.  
- Amo, amo de um modo diferente, mas o amo. Não tanto quanto amei Scorpius...  
- Tem certeza que quer continuar com esse casamento?  
- Estou grávida e sei que James será um ótimo marido e pai.  
- Entendo... - Hermione aproximara-se da filha e a abraçara forte logo afastando-se e limpando ás lagrimas nos olhos. - Quem diria minha pequenina casando-se! Dou-lhe minha benção eterna filha.  
- Obrigada mamãe. Por tudo.

Did you ever lay your head down  
Você ja deitou sua cabeça  
On the shoulder of a good friend  
Nos ombros de um bom amigo  
And then had to look away somehow  
E então olhos longe  
Had to hide the way you felt for them  
E teve que esconder seus sentimentos por ele?  
Have you ever prayed the day would come  
Você já rezou pra que chegasse o dia  
You'd hear them say they feel it too  
que você o ouviria dizer que também se sente assim  
Did you ever love someone?  
Você ja amou alguém?  
Who never knew  
Quem nunca soube  
I do  
Eu já

- Pai você está chorando? - Sussurrou Rose a Rony quando saiam de braços dados de dentro da mansão.  
- Não, é só alergia! Essas malditas fadas! Tinha que ser invenção de sua mãe! - Resmungou Rony.

Rose sorriu, viu o pai a olhar de esguelha e sorrir também, ele a conduziu até chegarem atrás das cadeiras dos convidados que levantaram-se imediatamente, por uma lapsa de segundos Rose pensara em ter visto Scorpius ao lado de Alvo e Hugo no altar, mas piscando duas vezes viu a imagem de James, sorriu e suspirou fundo deixando-se guiar para o belo altar montado por sua família.

No alto da colina um rapaz loiro trajado inteiramente de negro fitava a entrada da noiva, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar naquele momento era o quão bela ela estava.

And if you did  
E se amou  
Well you know I'd understand  
Você sabe que eu entenderia  
I could, I would  
Eu poderia, eu iria  
More than anybody can  
Mais do que qualquer um

Rose sorriu ao colocar o buquê nas mãos de Lily e dar as mãos a James, o juiz começara um bom e belo texto sobre o amor dos jovens e logo pediu que James fizesse seu juramento.

- O amor é uma dádiva de Deus, e o que eu sinto por você Rose será eterno e divino, eu lhe amo como jamais amei alguém por toda minha vida. Eu lhe aceito como minha esposa e lhe amarei e lhe respeitarei por toda a minha vida. - Ele deslizava levemente a aliança de ouro no dedo da garota que sorria abertamente.  
- Aqueles que são amados e aprendem a amar recebem mais uma graça, ter você em minha vida James tem sido a melhor graça que pude receber. Eu lhe aceito como meu marido e lhe amarei e serei fiel por toda minha vida. - A garota falara fazendo o mesmo.

Na platéia muitos limparam lágrimas Molly, Hermione e Gina eram ás principais, o Juiz logo fez um aceno com a varinha fazendo uma fumaça dourada sair da mesma e enlaçar a mão do novo casal que logo beijou-se e sorriu sendo aplaudidos por todos ali.

Did you ever love somebody?  
Você ja amou alguém?  
So much that the earth moved  
Tanto que a terra moveu  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Você ja amou alguém?  
Even though it hurt too much?  
Mesmo que te magoasse muito?  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Você ja amou alguém?  
Nothing else you heart could do  
Que seu coração nada pode fazer  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Você ja amou alguém?  
Who never knew  
Quem nunca soube  
Like I love you  
Como eu te amo  
Like I love you  
Como eu te amo  
Like I love you  
Como eu te amo

- Tenha uma boa vida Rose... - Scorpius falara do alto da colina logo dando ás costas aquilo tudo.

Ele pode escutar os fogos de artifício estourarem conforme se afastava e uma fina lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto pálido e fino. Ele havia a perdido para todo o sempre e só de lembrar o sorriso de felicidade que ela dera quando o juiz a declarou casada, ele podia sentir o aperto em seu coração e alma, aquela era apenas mais uma dor para ele colecionar em sua curta vida.

O casamento fora belo e comentado, mas o melhor fora o final da festa, os noivos foram para um belo hotel onde poderiam descansar e ter sua lua de mel. O quarto possuía estatuas de ouro e bronze e traços barrocos incríveis, Rose largou-se na cama e sorriu ao começar a retirar os sapatinhos de cristal.

- Quer ajuda? - James aproximava-se a ajoelhava frente a esposa e retirava delicadamente os sapatinhos.  
- Ai que alivio! - Exclamou Rose. - Acho que não usarei isso nunca mais!  
- Acho que não haverá necessidade! - Rira James beijando levemente os dedos avermelhados do pé da menina que gargalhara.  
- Isso faz cócegas James! hahaha

O ruivo ergueu-se ficando frente a ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios logo a beijando furiosamente nos lábios e soltando-se na mesma intensidade.

- Vamos, vou te ajudar a tirar esse vestido desconfortável também... - Ele sorrira malicioso.

Rose apenas retribuíra o sorriso e retirara uma luva sensualmente a jogando em cima do marido que saltara em cima de si e começara uma longa série de beijos.

As malas estavam prontas e eles estavam prestes a partir no alto da colina por uma chave de portal, Rose parecia mais feliz do que nunca, principalmente pelo fato de Hugo e Alvo não terem tocado no nome de um certo loiro no curto tempo em que estiveram juntos.

- Não entendo por que não esperam o bebê nascer aqui para partirem! - Resmungara pela milésima vez Gina.  
- Se eles não foram logo para a Romênia certamente James perdera o emprego... - Harry explicava também pela milésima vez.  
- Você pode nos visitar quando o bebê nascer mãe! - Rira James abraçando a ruiva.  
- Então Rose fica e vai depois! - Rony falava risonho.  
- De jeito nenhum! Tenho que ficar ao lado do meu marido! - Rose sorria arteira abraçando o pai e a mãe.  
- E como você terá ajuda? Afinal você é nova e... - Começara Gina.  
- Mãe eu juro que assim que o bebê ameaçar em nascer eu mando rapidamente um patrono falante para vocês ok? - O rapaz começava a se irritar. - Bem, vamos Rose antes que perdemos a chave.  
- Ok! Até logo!  
- Rose! - Lily a chamara séria.  
- Sim?  
- Mande cartas ok? Me preocupa você ficar a sós com o tapado do Jay!  
- Claro! - Gargalhara Rose e James fazia um gesto obsceno com o dedo.

O casal logo segurara num copo quebrado e sentiram tudo girar, estavam indo finalmente para a casa na Romênia. 


	8. A Vida Na Romênia

**N/a: **Gente eu queria agradecer aos comentários do fundo do meu coração! A fic só progride por conta de vocês! Obrigada mesmo! Aos leitores da FB que quiserem me add no msn, o msn é e aos leitores do Fanfiction, o e-mail não aparece no site, então quem quiser me add no msn, deixe o msn no meu orkut, que é o Cris Vaz, é a primeira loira que aparece na parte dos usuários ok? Beijos imenso a todos e mais uma vez muito obrigada.

**A Vida na Romênia**

- Agüenta firme Rose! – Falara James num tom desesperado a mulher.  
- O que pensa que eu estou fazendo? Jogando xadrez bruxo? – Retrucou a ruiva com a face vermelha respirando pesadamente enquanto segurava a barriga.  
- Realmente é incrível como seu humor fica negro nessas situações... – O ruivo rolou os olhos deitando a esposa na cama de casal.

Sete meses haviam se passado desde que Rose e James mudaram-se para a Romênia, por incrível que parecesse Rose não desejava estar em nenhum lugar além daquele com James. Este estava ganhando uma boa quantia em galeões trabalhando como domador de dragões, é claro que ás vezes surgia com vários ferimentos que lhe deram boas cicatrizes nos braços, mas era como ele dizia, as cicatrizes só o deixavam mais sexy do que já era. Rose acabara por aceitar um trabalho no Ministério da Romênia como executora de leis mágicas, um trabalho parecido com o de sua mãe, mas com um salário um pouco menor.

A vida na Romênia era tranqüila e boa, a casa em que moravam ficava numa pequena aldeia chamada Via Crucis onde havia muitas famílias e crianças. Lidar com James era fácil e ele demonstrava-se sempre um marido bondoso e atencioso e com isso os meses passaram-se rapidamente e logo Rose estava enorme.

- Madalene já está chegando Rose... – O ruivo falava tentando acalmar a esposa.  
- James Sirius Potter se essa mulher não chegar logo eu juro que eu... – Rose falara dentre os dentes segurando o colarinho do marido que sorria amarelo.  
- Chegando! – Uma senhora de cabelos brancos presos num coque muito bem delineado, olhos verdes escuros, trajada inteiramente de azul claro surgia com um imenso sorriso.

Entretanto o sorriso da senhora logo desfizera ao ver o que a bela ruiva grávida fazia com o marido que no momento parecia temer que sua amada esposa fosse cometer um homicídio.

- Sra. Madalene, uma ajudinha aqui... – Implorava James soltando a mão da esposa de seu colarinho.  
- Oh pobre garota! – A senhora aproximava-se da cama e conjurava uma bacia com água fria e um pequeno pano que ela colocou delicadamente na testa da ruiva.  
- Esse pano não está diminuindo a dor! – Rose falara mais uma vez dentre os dentes.

James girou os olhos e segurou a mão da esposa, Madalene sorriu levemente e foi para frente da garota abrindo suas pernas e retirando a calcinha.

- Bem, pelo que vejo já entrou em trabalho de parto, usar feitiços para evitar a dor poderia arriscar a sua vida e a do bebê... – Falara a medibruxa.  
- COMO É QUE É? – Berrara James e Rose ao mesmo tempo.  
- A senhorita precisa fazer força Srta. Potter, para que o bebê nasça...  
- Vamos Rose, você consegue... – James a olhava incentivador.

Rose mordera o lábio inferior e apertara a mão de James firmemente que fizera uma cara um tanto cômica de dor, a ruiva fazia o máximo de força possível sobre os gritos de incentivos da Sra.Madalene, entretanto logo relaxava, o corpo da ruiva estava suado, suas bochechas avermelhadas e os olhos febris.

- Não dá, eu não consigo, não dá! – Ela falara chorosa olhando para James.  
- Dá sim, você consegue vamos!  
- Deixe o bebê aqui dentro mesmo, ele não quer sair! Deixa ele... – Chorava a ruiva.  
- A senhorita é forte, vamos! Você consegue! – Madalene incentivava mais uma vez. – Vamos Srta.Potter! Vamos!  
- Vai Rose... – James sorria confiante. – Eu estou aqui, sei que consegue.

Rose mordera mais uma vez o lábio e apertara a mão do marido, fazendo uma força descomunal sentiu algo deixar seu corpo e logo um choro de bebê invadiu todo aquele quarto, James sorria abertamente e Rose mesmo em seu estado febril e exausto fazia o mesmo sentindo-se vitoriosa.

Madalene apanhou a criança e logo a limpou e a colocou em roupas quentinhas, em seguida levando carinhosamente para os braços da mãe e do pai que possuíam sorrisos bobos na face.

- Parabéns... – Madalene sorria gentil. – É um lindo menino.  
- Um menino! – Comemorou James. – Eu disse Rose! Eu disse que seria um menino!

Rose confortara o pequeno pacotinho em seus braços, ele a olhava com curiosidade com os olhinhos azuis marinhos assim como os seus, Rose sorriu e beijou a testa do pequeno deparando-se com os cabelos loirinhos.

- Oi Jason, eu sou sua mãe... – Rose sorria abertamente.  
- Jason? – Madalene indagava.  
- Sim, Jason Luke Potter, optamos por esse nome se fosse um menino... – James falava já colocando-se ao lado da esposa. – Olá Jay! Eu sou seu pai, eu sei que deve estar pensando assim "Cara como meu pai é um gato", mas não se preocupe quando crescer será tão gato quanto eu!  
- James como é bobo! – Gargalhara Rose junto de Madalene.  
- E se fosse menina? Qual seria o nome? – Perguntava a bondosa senhora colocando-se ao lado do casal e admirando o belo bebê.  
- Jackie Loisi Potter. – Falara Rose risonha. – Mas pelo visto temos um belo Jason aqui...  
- Sim é verdade, um lindo bebê! Não teve os cabelos ruivos do casal, mas ainda sim belo...  
- É... – James sorria abertamente. – E ele vai aprender a jogar quadribol e a domar dragões com o pai!  
- Não ouse levar meu filho perto dos dragões James! – Bradara Rose arrancando gargalhadas de Madalene e do marido.  
- Podemos discutir isso depois querida... – Ele pisava maroto. – Vou mandar um patrono a nossas famílias anunciando que Jay nasceu!

Madalene sorriu junto de Rose e ambas viram o rapaz desaparecer pela porta do quarto, ambas trocaram olhares carinhosos e voltaram a encarar Jason que já havia pegado no sono no colo da mãe.

- O Sr. Potter é um bom marido. – Comentou a senhora.  
- O melhor...- Rose sorria abertamente. – Não imagino alguém melhor para ser pai de meus filhos...

Scorpius havia acabado de chegar na mansão Potter, a cada mês que passava Morbius parecia conseguir mais aliados, principalmente agora que matara o pai e assumira o controle dos comensais. Morbius havia ficado mais cruel e sanguinário após a descoberta do casamento de Rose, parecia não se conformar com nada daquilo.

O loiro estava na sala de estar conversando com Harry, Alvo, Hugo e Rony, ambos conversando sobre as batalhas e como poderiam aproximar-se mais do inimigo, quando um patrono em forma de cachorro adentrou pela janela. Os quatro homens deram um salto de susto para trás, ás mulheres que estavam na cozinha correram com o barulho a ponto de ver a boca do cachorro se abrir e este se pronunciar com a voz de James.

- Rose teve o bebê! Um lindo menino! Chama-se Jason Luke Potter! Como prometi, os mantive informados!

Em seguida o patrono desapareceu, Hermione deu um grito de alegria abraçando Rony, Hugo e Lílian dançavam pela casa cantarolando que haviam virado tios, Gina e Harry se abraçavam e Alvo pulava empolgado. Scorpius mantinha-se sério no sofá, não conseguia compartilhar daquela alegria. Saber que Rose havia ganhado um filho que não era seu era por demais perturbador.

- Bem eu vou me retirar... – Anuncio o loiro subindo as escadas.

Alvo apenas consentiu com a cabeça e logo voltou a comemorar com a família, Rony logo mandara um patrono para seus pais que tratariam de avisar o resto da família.

- Precisamos ir a Romênia! – Exclamara Gina exaltada. – Eu tenho o DEVER de conhecer meu neto!  
- Vamos por chave de portal amanhã cedo! Assim voltamos a noite... – Falara Harry risonho. – Será bom para relaxarmos pelo menos por um dia, creio que Scorpius poderá cuidar da Ordem da Fênix por um dia...  
- Eu virei tio! Eu virei! Eu virei tio! Eu virei! – Hugo cantarolava dançando com Lílian.

A visita dos familiares de Rose e James na Romênia fora por demais proveitosa, todos pareciam extasiados com o pequeno Jason e com seus sorrisos singelos. Uma visita que durou pouco, mas fora o suficiente para matar um pouco da saudade. Harry parecera impressionado com a maturidade do filho e como a casa do mesmo estava em ordem e o quarto do bebê bem decorado. Comeram, riram, divertiram-se e no final do dia eles foram embora.

Cinco anos passaram-se desde então, a guerra na Inglaterra ainda continuava árdua e dura, James não ameaçava colocar os pés na Londres Bruxa com sua família e Rose apoiava a decisão do marido em não colocar a família em risco. A vida deles seguia tranqüila e logo Rose engravidara novamente.

- JASON LUKE POTTER! – Berrara Rose da janela da cozinha.  
- Ops... – Um pequeno garotinho de seus cinco anos murmurara com os olhos arregalados.

Jason possuía cabelos loiros caindo displicentemente sobre os grandes orbes azuis marinhos, possuía um sorriso maroto nos lábios e uma simpatia que o fazia ser conhecido por toda a região.

O garotinho olhou por cima dos ombros vendo a mãe sair de dentro de casa e aparecer na soleira, possuía uma imensa barriga de gravidez e fitava o filho com fúria, Jason apenas sorriu amarelo e virou-se para a mãe todo sujo de terra.

- O que eu falei sobre atazanar os filhotes de Rabo Córneo? – Bradara a ruiva.  
- Ah mãe qual é? – O menininho franzia o cenho dando um passo para o lado mostrando uma pequena gaiola com dois filhotes de dragão.  
- Jason eu já falei! Esses filhotes estão machucados, precisam de repouso! Por Merlim!  
- Não é porque estão machucados que não precisam de diversão. –Emburrava o garotinho. – A senhora anda muito nervosa depois que ficou gorda sabia?  
- COMO É QUE É? – Berrou a ruiva.

Jason tampou os ouvidos com as mãos, sabia que havia falado de mais e certamente sua mãe gritaria em sua cabeça durante no mínimo duas horas inteiras, fechou os olhos firmemente rezando para que algo lhe salvasse.

- Rose?! Jay? Onde estão? – Uma voz ecoara dentro da casa.  
- Salvo pelo gongo! – Felicitou o loirinho. – Ou melhor, pelo pai!  
- Não pense que se safou Jason! – Rose lançara um olhar reprovador ao filho.  
- Hey! O que fazem aqui fora?

James sorria abertamente surgindo pela porta, os cabelos grandes amarrados num rabo de cavalo baixo e ás roupas negras com uma jaqueta de couro e calça jeans um pouco chamuscada, deu um beijo leve nos lábios da esposa e sorriu para o filho que o abraçara firmemente. Rose acariciou levemente a têmpora, seus cabelos estavam um pouco maiores e menos ondulados do que há cinco anos atrás e por mais que estivesse enormemente gorda por conta de outra gravidez, não estava menos bela.

- James, seu filho estava atazanando novamente os dragões e ainda por cima me chamou de gorda! – Rose falara severa.  
- Jason! – James colocava o filho no chão e o olhava reprovador. – Já disse, pare de implicar com os dragões! E sua mãe está gorda assim por conta da gravidez, não precisa ficar lembrando...  
- JAMES! – Rose dava um tapa no braço do marido que gargalhava.  
- Tá vendo mãe! Papai concorda comigo, a senhora tá IMENSA! – O menininho gargalhava junto do pai.  
- Eu não estou tão imensa assim estou? – Ela perguntara em tom chateado.  
- Está linda querida! – James a beijava na bochecha.  
- É mãe, quando esse troço sair de dentro de você, você volta ao normal!  
- Não chame o seu irmão ou irmã de troço Jason! – Rose rolava os olhos.  
- Bem, eu não pedi nenhum irmão ou irmã... Seja lá o que isso for... Gostava de ser filho único!  
- Ok, já chega senhor mimado! Vá para o banho já! O jantar nessa casa é as sete e não vamos o atrasar por sua causa! – Rose sorria empurrando o filho para dentro de casa.

James ficou do lado de fora escutando Rose brigar com o pequeno Jason para tomar banho direito e rápido, o ruivo olhou ás estrelas e sorriu, sua vida era boa e podia jurar que era perfeita. Tinha tudo o que queria, uma esposa que amava, um filho egocêntrico e brincalhão e estava preste a ter outro filho, um que teria seu sangue.

- Ás vezes acho que ele é inteligente demais para apenas cinco anos... – Rose sorria saindo da casa e colocando-se ao lado do marido.  
- Puxou o cérebro da mãe! – James sorria e abraçava a esposa por trás. – Sabe querida você me parece muito um Kinder Ovo...  
- Ah não começa James! – Rose sorria abertamente.  
- Verdade! – Ele gargalhava. – Rosemarie, Rosemarie...  
- Novamente o apelido!

- Sabe que sempre te chamarei assim até quando formos velhinhos de bengala! – James sorriu ao ver a mulher gargalhar. – Já pensou que um dia poderíamos ser tão felizes assim?  
- Não... – Respondera sincera. – Temos uma vida perfeita não é?  
- Põe perfeita nisso... – O ruivo aproximava-se colando os lábios aos da esposa.  
- HEY! ARRUMEM UM QUARTO! HÁ UMA CRIANÇA NO RESSINTO! – Uma voz ecoava atrás do casal.  
- Quem não quer ver estrelas não olha pro céu! – Retrucara James risonho.  
- Tomou banho direito Jason? – Rose olhava para o filho que fazia cara de anjo.  
- Aposto um galeão que ele não tomou banho! – James sorria maroto.

Jason correu para dentro da casa, Rose o seguiu junto de James, ás gargalhadas invadiam a casa dos Potter's na Romênia.

Inglaterra 

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA ESCAPOU MAIS UMA VEZ!

Um berro ecoara numa casa aparentemente abandonada, um rapaz de cabelos loiros curtos alto, com a barba por fazer, olhos azuis acinzentados dava um belo murro na mesa. Ao seu lado um rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos negros bagunçados um pouco mais baixo parecia tão indignado quanto.

- Morbius já está cercado, e mesmo assim não se rende! – Desabafara o moreno. – Raios será que ele não vê que está sem saídas?  
- Não se iluda Alvo, a guerra está longe de acabar! Eu daria uns três anos para ela acabar... – Scorpius respondia sincero desabando em uma cadeira.  
- Concordo com Scorpius... – Um rapaz alto, forte de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos falava sério. – Ás defesas dos comensais são fortes, tentamos invadir várias vezes, mas foi em vão, Lily disse que a ala norte só obteve sucesso por pura sorte!  
- Está vendo? Até a anta do Hugo concorda comigo! – Scorpius sorria de canto fazendo muitos membros da ordem ali presentes gargalharem.  
- E o plano para Azkaban? – Uma garota bela ruiva perguntara esperançosa. – Minha mãe não agüenta mais a prisão!  
- Nós sabemos Lily... – Alvo franzia o cenho. – Vamos tirar a mamãe de lá ainda essa semana, assim como todos que foram presos injustamente!  
- Dizem que invadir Azkaban é impossível! – Um rapaz falara de um canto.  
- Oras, também diziam que era impossível invadir o Grinotes e eu, Rony e Hermione o invadimos! – Harry falava sentando em uma confortável poltrona.  
- O plano é perfeito! – Scorpius começava. – Temos tudo o que precisamos, será uma façanha e tanto!  
- Acho melhor todos nós irmos descansar um pouco... – Alvo falava sério. – Precisamos estar fortes para a invasão. Considerem a reunião encerrada.

Todos os membros da Ordem logo concordaram, Harry sorriu para o filho e para Scorpius, Lílian e Hugo já haviam deixado a sala. Harry levantou-se e caminhou até os dois jovens que analisavam prontamente um mapa de Azkaban.

- Vocês dois tornaram-se bons lideres... – Elogiava Harry.  
- Obrigado senhor. – Scorpius agradecia com um leve sorriso.  
- Pai, James poderia vir nos ajudar, ele é bom em duelos e...  
- Seu irmão vai ser pai pela segunda vez Alvo, sei que parece egoísta da parte dele, mas ele tem uma família agora...  
- Só acho que quanto mais reforço melhor... – O jovem falara cansado.  
- Sei que sim... – Harry sorria. – Não trabalhem até muito tarde e sigam os próprios conselhos, descansem, temos que estar preparados para a invasão.

Harry deixara a sala, Alvo podia ver o desespero de seu pai em resgatar sua mãe, a cada dia que se passava a Ordem ficava mais forte e a esperança renascia nos corações daqueles que lutavam por um bem maior.

Os dois rapazes continuaram estudando ás estratégias, a invasão a Azkaban deveria ser perfeita, sequer notaram que logo o dia começara amanhecer. Scorpius acariciara a têmpora e se largara num sofá, possuía uma aparência velha e cansada assim como Alvo. O moreno logo largou-se ao lado do amigo e bufou esfregando os orbes verdes.

- Quando essa guerra toda acabar eu tirarei longas férias! – Declarara Al.  
- Seremos dois então...  
- Cara você precisa de Férias e de uma namorada! Há cinco anos não te vejo com nenhuma garota...  
- Ótimo agora receberei conselhos amorosos de um Potter! – Debochara Scorpius levantando-se e caminhando até a janela.  
- Somos amigos Scorpius... – Alvo falava ainda sentado olhando fixamente o rapaz. – Temos nossas diferenças, mas somos amigos e quando eu ver que você está prestes a cair num abismo eu vou segurar sua mão!  
- Eu deveria te abraçar após esse comentário? – O loiro o olhava com deboche por cima dos ombros.  
- Deveria me escutar! – O moreno levantava-se impaciente e passava ás mãos pelos cabelos. – Rose não vai voltar cara! Ela se casou, se mudou e teve filhos ok? Pare de esperar que algum milagre aconteça e a faça voltar para você!  
- ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI DISSO? – Berrara Scorpius nervoso. – ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE ELA ESTÁ BEM COM SEU IRMÃO? POIS EU SEI DISSO ALVO E ACREDITE EU NÃO ESTOU A ESPERANDO! SABE POR QUÊ? PORQUE SIMPLESMENTE EU SEI QUE ELA NÃO VEM!

Alvo respirou pesado, Scorpius saíra nervoso da sala batendo a porta prontamente. O moreno passou ás mãos pelos cabelos negros mais uma vez e largou-se novamente no sofá, tudo o que não precisaria no momento era brigar com Scorpius horas antes de uma missão ser realizada.

Jamais pensaram que um dia entrariam ali, todos os membros da Ordem estavam sérios e atentos, nada poderia dar errado, nada poderia sair dos eixos. Todos deveriam estar calmos e concentrados.

- Aqui estamos nós... – Hugo falava assombrado vendo os Dementadores.  
- Lílian, você vai entrar como visitante já está com a varinha extra? – Perguntara Scorpius.  
- Sim! Bem escondida na minha bota! – A ruiva sorria abertamente apontando para ás botas de cano alto negras.  
- Assim que entrar envie um patrono ok? – Alvo falava sério. – A equipe do Jordan está nos túneis abaixo da prisão, as 15:35 ele e os outros invadirão, Scorpius já estará adentrando a prisão e derrubando o guarda, vamos soltar o máximo de prisioneiros que pudermos!  
- Estão todos cientes da missão e do risco não é? – Perguntara Scorpius ao resto dos membros, todos concordaram com a cabeça e engoliram em seco. – Ótimo, rezemos para não morremos...

Lílian corria pelos corredores sujos da prisão, seus cabelos ruivos lisos presos num rabo de cavalo balançavam de um lado para o outro, só havia alguns minutos para executar a missão e soltar os presos de Azkaban, parou frente uma enorme cela e sorriu levemente retirando das botas de cano alto uma varinha.

- Expectro Patronum! – Berrara a ruiva.

Um imenso coala saíra de dentro da varinha da garota logo todos os dementadores que sobrevoavam a prisão e se arrastavam nos corredores, começaram a se afastar. Aquele era o sinal para que Jordan adentrasse e Scorpius, Alvo e Hugo invadissem.

Não tardara nem dois minutos até várias explosões serem ouvidas e os carcereiros começarem a entrar em duelo com os Membros da Ordem da Fênix, Lílian sorriu arteira correndo pelas celas e lançando feitiços para abri-las, os presos saíram correndo das mesmas sorrindo com os dentes amarelados muitos deles ainda não haviam enlouquecido.

- Corram até a Ala Leste! A Equipe de Jordan os aguarda com varinhas! – Berrou a ruiva correndo para a longe a fim de libertar mais pessoas.

Scorpius corria pelos corredores lançando feitiços, virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro a fim de achar seu pai, aquela situação era desesperadora e ele sabia que logo vários homens comandados por Morbius entraria ali.

- Scorpius! – Uma voz séria o chamou do final do corredor.

Draco Malfoy parecia vinte anos mais velho, os cabelos loiros brancos agora estavam mais brancos do que nunca assim como sua pele suja, os dentes amarelados e os olhos cinzas sem nem um brilho. Scorpius sorriu, o pai do mesmo segurava-se nas barras da grade que o separava do filho e só se afastou quando Scorpius apontou a varinha e abriu a mesma.

- Demorou cinco anos. – Resmungara Draco dando um leve abraço no garoto.  
- Ainda reclama! – Rira o rapaz. – Se estiver achando ruim você poderia voltar para aí dentro...  
- Creio que não seja tão ruim assim sua demora. – Draco falara indiferente olhando o rapaz.  
- Acho que isso te pertence pai... – O loiro erguia a varinha que fora aceitada de bom grado.  
- Bem, agora terei que dar uma lição nos malditos...  
- Sinta-se à vontade!

Draco apenas sorriu e saiu correndo, Scorpius ia atrás do pai até escutar alguém lhe chamando, Draco continuara a correr e a lançar patronos, entretanto Scorpius parecia mais a fim de saber quem estava lhe chamando constantemente, fora quando vira uma cela obscura, talvez a única cela sem janela dali. Uma anciã de cabelos muito brancos estava sentada encostada na parede suja da cela, Scorpius franziu o cenho e abriu a cela aproximando-se da mulher que aparentemente não conseguia levantar-se do chão imundo.

- A senhora não consegue andar? – Perguntou.  
- Estou fraca por estar a mais de cinqüenta anos aqui... Digamos que os Dementadores como não conseguiram me levar a insanidade, apenas me enfraqueceram...  
- Vem... – O rapaz se curvava para a senhora. – Sobe, eu levo você.

A senhora sorriu levemente com a boca quase sem dentes, em seguida subindo nas costas do rapaz que a segurou firmemente e correu com ela dali, nenhum preso ficaria em Azkaban.

O lado de fora da prisão estava um caos, dementadores, membros da ordem, carcereiros, comensais e... Morbius. Scorpius pode avistar de longe a silhueta do homem, olhou para a senhora com compaixão, não poderia a deixar ali, sua vingança teria de ficar para depois. A velha senhora parecera perceber o olhar magoado do rapaz, mas nada falou.

- SCORPIUS PRECISAMOS SAIR DAQUI! – Berrara um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes.  
- Harry Potter? – A velha indagava.  
- Filho dele, Alvo Potter! – Scorpius respondera com um leve sorriso. – VAMOS EMBORA ENTÃO! BATER EM RETIRADA!!!

Ao escutarem o berro todos presentes pareceram aparatar, menos os carcereiros, comensais e dementadores. A última coisa que pode se ouvir ali era o berro de Morbius, um berro contido de fúria e desagrado, perguntando o motivo deles terem conseguido escapar mesmo ali sendo um lugar impossível para isto.

A Floresta Obscura no norte da Londres Bruxa logo foi habitada por várias pessoas, os Membros da Ordem tentavam socorrer os feridos na batalha de Azkaban e ajudar os fugitivos, toda floresta havia recebido a proteção adequada para que nenhum ser das trevas a invadisse enquanto ás pessoas não estivessem devidamente preparadas para uma outra batalha.

- Obrigada meu jovem... – A senhora falara docemente há Scorpius.  
- Fiz apenas meu trabalho senhora. – O rapaz respondera a colocando sentada sobre uma imensa pedra e começando a curar os leves ferimentos da mesma com a varinha. – Precisamos manda-la para a sua família o quanto antes, os que não podem lutar devem manter-se protegidos...  
- Entendo, entretanto eu não possuo família... – Ela respondera num tom magoado.  
- Isso é um problema... – Scorpius a olhava nos olhos. – Sou Scorpius Malfoy.  
- Joanne Kimbledon. Acho que posso ser útil nesta batalha Sr.Malfoy.  
- E por que acredita nisto?  
- Por que eu fui trancafiada em Azkaban por conhecer poções e feitiços que o Ministério considerava perigoso por demais.  
- Que tipo de poções e feitiços a senhora está falando? – Interessava-se o loiro terminando de fechar um ferimento da perna da senhora.  
- Os únicos que são restritos para os bruxos e são escondidos em Hogwarts e na Ala Proibida do Ministério.

Os olhos azuis do loiro se arregalaram e um pequeno sorriso nasceu em seus lábios, talvez Joanne Kimbledon fosse ser mais útil do que ele imaginava.

Quatro anos se passaram desde a invasão em Azkaban, Joanne Kimbledon ajudava a Ordem em tempo integral se demonstrando uma grande ajudante, a senhora também havia conseguido uma boa amizade com Scorpius, tendo conversas longas com o jovem que sempre parecia ser tão fechado para o mundo.

Em quanto isto na Romênia, Rose e James viviam uma vida tranqüila ao lado dos filhos, o pequeno Jason que já estava com seus nove anos e a caçula Jackie que possuía os cabelos tão ruivos quanto os da mãe com apenas quatro anos. Tudo parecia estar no lugar para eles e Rose não queria que aquilo mudasse jamais.

O inverno havia chegado como nunca na Londres Bruxa, a neve estava alta e o frio cortante, alguém andava com uma capa negra pelo cemitério bruxo principal, olhando atentamente para as lápides parecendo a fim de encontrar alguma em particular. Parou apenas de andar quando encontrara uma jovem lápide com algumas flores congeladas, a pessoa abaixara-se retirando o capuz da capa negra que impedia de ver seu rosto, revelando-se Joanne. A velha senhora passou levemente a mão pela lápide e sorriu de canto ao lê-la em voz alta.

- Jason Morgan Weiss – 2006 – 2024. Bom filho e amigo. Alegria em pessoa.

Joanne sorriu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez um imenso sorriso que mostrava todos os novos dentes que possuía na boca.

James andava de um lado para o outro na sala de sua casa segurando firmemente um envelope e um papel, seus olhos pareciam ter perdido o foco e sua mente não parecia muito presente no momento. Ele só parou de andar quando escutara a porta da sala se abrir e uma garotinha ruiva entrar correndo pela mesma e jogar-se em seus braços.

- PAPAI!!! – Gritou a pequena.  
- Olá Srta. Jackie! – O homem sorria forçado encarando a pequena e logo vendo Rose adentrar a casa segurando várias sacolas de compras junto do pequeno Jay.

Era engraçado de se ver o quanto Jay possuía características de um Malfoy, os cabelos do garotinho eram muito loiros e sedosos, olhos azuis marinhos herdados da mãe. Jay era Scorpius, e por mais que James tentasse superar tal fato não conseguia. Já a pequena Jackie era a cara de Rose.

- A senhorita parece que teve um bom dia não é?  
- Sim, sim! Mamãe comprou um monte de doces! Foi um bom dia! – Rira a menininha quando o pai a colocava no chão.  
- Põe bom dia nisso! – Falara Jay saindo da cozinha com as mãos livres. – Ela correu pelo super mercado, e adivinha quem teve que ir atrás?  
- Deixe-me pensar... – James sorria de canto. – Você?  
- Bingo! – Resmungara o menino.  
- Ora Jay, pare de reclamar... – Rose surgia rolando os olhos e beijando levemente os lábios do marido. – E que eu saiba você tem um dever de casa para fazer não é?  
- Argh! Não sei porque insistem em me colocar nessa escola de trouxas!  
- Ano que vem você sai de lá Jay! Relaxa! – Rira James.  
- Relaxar? Ora papai! Não é você quem agüenta aqueles trouxas lhe culpando por tudo que acontece! - Reclamava o loiro subindo ás escadas.  
- Bem... Talvez eles não o acusassem se a culpa não fosse realmente dele... – James gargalhara olhando para a esposa e filha.

Rose apenas sorrira pegando a pequena Jackie no colo e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da menininha que gargalhara, James olhara tudo aquilo com tanto carinho e afeição e não conseguira falar nada, apenas admirar a boa mãe que Rose era naquele momento.

- Algum problema querido? – Perguntou ao colocar Jackie no chão e vê-la começar a brincar com o gato da família.  
- Recebi uma carta esta manhã de meu pai... – James respondera demonstrando sua frustração e desabando no sofá.  
- E? – Rose sentava-se ao lado do homem segurando em sua mão.  
- Morbius marcou uma batalha final, como se isso fosse resolver tudo...  
- E o que isso tem haver com a nossa família?  
- Rose eu... Eu me mantive afastado por muito tempo, eu não estive lá quando minha mãe foi mandada injustamente para Azkaban...  
- Acha então que está na hora de voltarmos? – Indagou a ruiva séria.  
- Acho que eu devo voltar e me unir ao meu pai, e retornar para cá quando a última batalha ter acabado.  
- James! Eu não vou permitir que você vá sozinho! – Bradara a mulher.  
- Temos filhos agora Rose... – O homem olhava atentamente Jackie quase estrangulando o gato preto. – Jackie deixe o Sr. Prongs em paz!  
- Sim papai! – Rira a menininha soltando o gato que fugira o mais depressa possível deixando-a a pequenina emburrada.  
- Nós deixamos essa guerra de lado por nove longos anos! – Rose levantava-se séria. – Por que temos que inclui-la em nossa vida agora James? Justamente agora?  
- Por que eu jamais me perdoarei se alguém de minha família morrer lá e eu não estiver presente para pelo menos tentar protege-los Rose... Eu amo você e nossos filhos e por isso os quero aqui em segurança.  
- Isso é egoísmo James! – A ruiva falara em tom magoado pegando Jackie no colo e indo em passos rápidos para a cozinha.

James esfregara o rosto com ás mãos, sabia que aquele momento seria difícil, mas não imaginava que seria tanto. Rose deveria entender que aquela era uma decisão coerente, entretanto podia entender o medo da mulher o perde-lo naquela guerra.

- Pai... – Uma voz o fez voltar a si e deparar-se com Jay sentado na escada o olhando.

James levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até o filho sentando-se ao lado dele no degrau da escada.

- Você vai mesmo deixar mamãe, eu e Jackie aqui?  
- Não é bem assim Jason... – James suspirava fundo. – Há uma guerra que envolve seus tios e avós, seria hipocrisia de minha parte não estar ao lado deles no ultimo momento da guerra entende?  
- Na guerra ás pessoas morrem... – O pequeno olhava fixamente para a parede onde havia um quadro com uma foto de Jackie, Rose, ele e James.  
- Escute o que eu vou te dizer Jay. – James virava a face do loirinho para si. – Eu não vou morrer, eu vou para a guerra e vou voltar.  
- Promete? – O garotinho franzira o cenho. – Faz a promessa do mindinho?  
- Prometo e faço. – James sorrira unindo o mindinho ao do filho.

Jay o abraçou, só Merlim sabia o quanto ele amava aquele menino e o quanto desejava que ele fosse seu filho de sangue assim como Jackie. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali ao lado do filho, mas foi tempo suficiente para que ele tomasse uma séria decisão.

Rose adentrara ao quarto e olhou fixamente ao marido que estava retirando as botas sentado em cima da cama. A ruiva não falou nada apenas sentou-se frente a penteadeira e começou a pentear os longos cabelos ruivos ondulados. James levantou-se e caminhou até ela a abraçando por trás, a ruiva engoliu em seco e logo chorou. Chorou por medo e frustração.

- Hey, não chore... – James a virava para si falando numa voz aveludada. – Eu vou mais eu volto.  
- Eu... Eu temo James, por você, nossa família, meus pais, meu irmão... Por que tudo isso acontece me diz?  
- Eu não sei te responder Rosemarie... – O homem a segurava pelo queixo. – Mas escute o que eu digo, eu vou partir daqui a dois dias para Londres e eu retorno. Eu jamais abandonaria você e as crianças, eu prometi ao Jay que voltaria e eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas!

O choro de Rose logo virara uma série de soluços sem fim em que ela abraçava firmemente o marido e colocava toda devoção a ele naquele momento. James retribuíra o abraço e beijara a esposa, ele amava demais a sua família, mas existiam coisas que um homem realmente deveria fazer, e ele iria fazer o que devia fazer.

A mala estava pronta e James a segurava firmemente enquanto olhava atento para uma pequena garrafinha d'água, a pequena Jackie possuía um grande sorriso nos lábios enquanto os olhos do pequeno Jay encontravam-se marejados e Rose debulhando-se em lágrimas.

- Será que a Jackie é a única a ver que eu vou voltar? – Brincara o ruivo.  
- Ela é a única a não entender a situação! – Falara Jay.  
- Eu entendo sim Jayjay! – Retrucara a pequena emburrando.  
- Eu disse que volto, por favor, parem com esse drama!  
- Mande uma coruja por dia! Quero o máximo de noticias possível... – Rose abraçava firmemente o marido e o beijava nos lábios.  
- Mando até vinte se isso a deixar contente! – Sorrira levemente James.  
- Boa sorte pai. – Jay abraçava o pai com força e logo o vira abraçando sua pequena irmãzinha.  
- Adeus a todos! – James sorrira segurando a garrafinha e partindo logo dali antes que não conseguisse.

Tudo girou e logo ele encontrava-se na sala de uma casa e vira seus irmãos e pais, todos o aguardando com sorrisos carinhosos nos lábios.

Scorpius estava em seu quarto, crer que James Potter havia voltado para a batalha era no mínimo revoltante. O covarde que roubara a "sua" garota e não duelara uma vez se quer na guerra voltava para a guerra final. O loiro resmungara vários xingamentos e só os cessara quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra. – Falara num tom nervoso.

A porta logo abrira-se e a visão de Joanne o fez sentar-se na cama e olha-la curioso.

- Pensei que estava em uma reunião, há dias tento te achar! – Falara sério.  
- Estava fazendo algo para lhe agradecer por estes dois anos Scorpius...  
- Me agradecer?  
- Me tirou de Azkaban, protegeu-me ao invés de cumprir uma promessa, teve caráter e honra.  
- Eu fiz o meu dever Joanne...  
- Você também me acolheu e não me fez me sentir uma inútil por completo, no meu final de vida eu só poderia lhe fazer algo grandioso para recompensa-lo.  
- Já disse que não precisa... – O loiro levantava-se e caminhava até a senhora.  
- COMO ASSIM NÃO PRECISAVA COR COR? – Um berro invadira o quarto e uma pessoa o adentrou em passos largos e duros.

Os olhos Scorpius se arregalaram e sua face embranquecera, sua boca abriu e fechou milhões de vezes, aquilo que ele via não poderia ser verdade, aquilo não era verdade, afinal era impossível.


	9. A Volta de Um Querido Amigo

**N/A: **Gente eu quero agradecer a todos os amáveis comentários, fico feliz que estejam gostando tanto da fic! Bem, a fic ganhou uma comunidade no Orkut! Isso aí estamos famosos eheheh... Como no .net não entra pelo link procurem por Meu Querido Escorpião . Aqueles que podem ver o link, é este daqui:  
Outro aviso é: eu estou com uma fic nova, e acho que vai ser a minha melhor fanfic, chama-se Ad Prodigus Electos, espero que vocês dêem uma passadinha lá ok?

Bem, agora chega de enrolação, vamos ao capitulo!

_**OBS:**_ A música inserida no capítulo é _Who Know,_ música da _Pink. _

* * *

**A Volta de Um Querido Amigo.**

A porta logo abrira-se e a visão de Joanne o fez sentar-se na cama e olha-la curioso.

- Pensei que estava em uma reunião, há dias tento te achar! – Falara sério.  
- Estava fazendo algo para lhe agradecer por estes dois anos Scorpius...  
- Me agradecer?  
- Me tirou de Azkaban, protegeu-me ao invés de cumprir uma promessa, teve caráter e honra.  
- Eu fiz o meu dever Joanne...  
- Você também me acolheu e não me fez me sentir uma inútil por completo, no meu final de vida eu só poderia lhe fazer algo grandioso para recompensa-lo.  
- Já disse que não precisa... – O loiro levantava-se e caminhava até a senhora.  
- COMO ASSIM NÃO PRECISAVA COR COR? – Um berro invadira o quarto e uma pessoa o adentrou em passos largos e duros.

Os olhos Scorpius se arregalaram e sua face embranquecera, sua boca abriu e fechou milhões de vezes, aquilo que ele via não poderia ser verdade, aquilo não era verdade, afinal era impossível.

- NÃO ME OLHE COMO SE EU FOSSE UM FANTASMA SEU PROBLEMÁTICO! ALÉM DO MAIS VOCÊ ESTAVA AQUI NO BEM BOM ENQUANTO EU ESTAVA ENTERRADO A DEZ PALMOS DE TERRA! E AINDA DIZ QUE NÃO ERA NECESSÁRIO A VELHOTA ME TRAZER DE VOLTA?  
- Jas-Jas-Jason? – Scorpius gaguejara perplexo com aquilo que via.  
- QUEM ESPERAVA QUE FOSSE? MERLIM? – Urrara o rapaz ao lado de Joanne revelando sua fúria.  
- Eu... Eu devo estar sonhando ou pirei de vez... – Rira Scorpius nervoso desabando na cama e esfregando os olhos.  
- Fala sério! – Jason girava os olhos aproximando-se do amigo e retirando o próprio sapato e começando a bater na cabeça do mesmo. – EU NÃO SOU UM FANTASMA SEU IDIOTA RETARDADO DEBILÓIDEEEE!!! ACHA MESMO QUE EU IA FAZER VOCÊ SONHAR COMIGO? TENHO CARA DE BIXA ENRUSTIDA?

- AI AI AI! OK JASON! NÃO É SONHO! – Berrara Scorpius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha vendo o amigo que tanto sentira falta nos últimos anos.

Jason largou o sapato no chão e deu um sorriso maroto, Scorpius e ele se encararam por um longo tempo até um grande abraço fraternal surgir. Joanne possuía um sorriso singelo brincando em seus lábios cor de rosa e assim que os dois amigos separaram-se e os olhos acinzentados de Scorpius Malfoy derramarem grossas lágrimas de felicidade, a senhora sabia o que estava por vir, por isto adiantou-se em responder o mais rápido possível.

- Existem magias proibidas, eu já estou no fim de minha vida meu jovem... – A senhora falava calmamente. – Não seria justo uma velha continuar a viver enquanto um jovem estava morto.  
- Está dizendo que...  
- Estou dizendo que fiz uma troca de vidas _Locomotus Libera Mortis_, um feitiço tão antigo quanto à existência de Morgana. Jason Weiss viverá enquanto eu estarei no lugar em seu lugar em uma hora...  
- Joanne eu... – O rapaz baixara a cabeça e sentira uma mão em seus ombros.  
- Tudo bem rapaz... – A senhora sorria feliz. – Irei me juntar aos meus entes queridos.  
- Não há nada que possamos fazer?

Joanne apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, beijou a testa de Scorpius e sorriu para Jason que apenas a agradeceu com um sorriso mudo.

- Eu estou velha e cansada... – Joanne falara com seu costumeiro sorriso bondoso. – Numa noite de inverno, desejo falecer debaixo de cobertas feitas de lã com minha cabeça repousando no mais confortável dos travesseiros...  
- Acredite velhota, seu modo de morrer é bem melhor do que o meu! – Ironizava Jason.  
- Não acredito que você realmente fez isto Joanne... – Scorpius falava tristemente.  
- Hey, eu estou aqui não estou? Não é prova o suficiente?  
- Tenha uma boa vida Jason... – Joanne dava um leve tapinha nas costas do rapaz.  
- Acredite velhota, eu terei!  
- Joanne... – Scorpius a chamava novamente recebendo um olhar doce. – Eu... Obrigado.  
- Sou eu quem devo agradecer meu jovem... – A velha senhora dera um singelo beijo na testa do rapaz e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra retirou-se do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Jason largou-se na cama confortável do amigo e o olhou com seu maior sorriso.

- Não acredito que ela fez realmente isso... – Scorpius comentava olhando para o amigo.  
- Cara você tem que parar de falar isso, tá ficando monótono já... – Jason desabava na cama. – E pelo que ela me contou depois que eu me fui para um lugar melhor você andou fazendo mais merdas na sua vida do que eu pensei que pudesse fazer!  
- Do que está falando?  
- COMO VOCÊ ABANDONOU A ROSE GATINHA, PERMITIU QUE ELA FICASSE COM UM POTTER E TIVESSE UM FILHO DELE E SE MUDASSE PARA ONDE MERLIM PERDEU AS BOTAS?

- Ás coisas estavam... Complicadas...  
- A única coisa complicada que eu vejo no mundo é você!  
- Jason... – Scorpius coçava a cabeça. – Eu me arrependo amargamente do dia que permiti que ela ficasse com o Potter ok? Mas... Mas ela estava grávida dele, quer dizer eles já tinham algo!  
- Cara, você é um panacão!

Scorpius sorriu, talvez seu primeiro sorriso sincero desde a morte do amigo e a partida de Rose.

- Cara eu tô morrendo de fome! Nessa casa não tem comida não?  
- Vamos descer, assim você come, nove anos sem comida no estômago deve fazer você pirar mesmo... – Scorpius sorria abrindo a porta do quarto.  
- Nove anos? Caraca por isso você está com essa cara de velho! Ainda bem que continuo lindo e gostoso... – Jason começava a falar conforme ambos andavam pelo corredor e começavam a descer ás escadas.  
- Esqueci da sua imensa modéstia... – Scorpius girava os olhos.  
- E de minha imensa beleza também creio eu!

Assim que ambos pisaram no último degrau da longa escadaria um berro invadiu o local, Lily Potter estava parada no hall frente à escada e possuía os olhos arregalados e a boca consideravelmente aberta. Jason tampara os ouvidos e Scorpius a encarara como se ela fosse completamente louca. Logo todos os Membros da Ordem e a família Potter estavam ao lado da ruiva olhando descrentes a pessoa que estava ao lado de Scorpius.

- E aí cambada? Sentiram minha falta? – Perguntara Jason sorridente.  
- Isso é... Impossível! – James falara embasbacado sobressaltando-se ao meio das pessoas. – Eu... Eu o vi...  
- É eu sei, eu sei! Eu estava morto, dentro de um caixão, tenho até uma lápide... Comovente isso não? Mas enfim, graças a Sra. Jojo eu estou de volta! I'm Back! Então eu agradeceria muito se não me olhassem como se eu fosse uma aberração sabe?  
- Mas você é uma aberração! – Declarara Hugo. – Você estava morto!  
- E você continua parecendo uma cenoura! – Jason dava os ombros.  
- Jason... – Lily dava dois passos à frente para olhar melhor o rapaz, mas fora segurada pela mão do irmão do meio. – Tudo bem Al! – Ela sorria gentil e aproximou-se tocando a face do garoto de Jason com cuidado.

Jason a olhava carinhosamente conforme ela tocava seu rosto e o encarava com os olhos castanhos, a ruiva ao perceber o olhar do rapaz sobre si sentiu ás bochechas esquentarem, o toque só foi quebrado quando Harry Potter pigarreou um pouco alto fazendo a menina virar-se com um imenso sorriso para o pai e declarar:

- A pele dele está quente, não sei o que fizeram, mas ele está vivo!  
- Se quiser posso te mostrar um outro lugar que está quente Ruiva... – Jason sussurrara fazendo Lily sorrir sem graça.  
- Onde está Joanne? – Harry perguntara aproximando-se de Jason e o olhando da cabeça aos pés.  
- Partindo desta para melhor... – Jason comentara calmamente fazendo Harry aderir um imenso ponto de interrogação na testa.  
- Ela usou um feitiço antigo Sr.Potter... – Scorpius falara sério. – Trocou sua vida pela de Jason.  
- Quer dizer que... – Rony Weasley falava ao lado de Hugo tão embasbacado quanto o filho.  
- Que ela já deve estar morta. – Concluíra Hermione Weasley num fio de voz.

Alvo Potter foi o primeiro a correr em direção ás escadas e a subir, Jason erguera a mão para cima como se declarasse que fosse inocente, Scorpius apenas fitou Lily que olhava seu amigo com tanta doçura que parecia que logo sairia açúcar de seus olhos.

Jason estava do lado de fora da mansão sentado nas escadinhas que ligavam a soleira tendo uma bela vista do jardim. Gina Potter dissera em sonoro som que iria fazer um banquete para o jovem e mesmo todos estando em luto pela morte de Joanne, todos tinham motivos para comemorar. O rapaz passara a mão em seus cabelos loiros escuros e suspirara fundo enquanto tomava um gole de sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, olhou para o céu negro cheio de estrelas e sem nenhuma nuvem e sorriu, gostaria de lembrar como era estar morto.

- Pensando? – Uma voz feminina o fez despertar de seus devaneios.

Lily aproximou-se do rapaz sentando-se ao seu lado, tomou a garrafa de sua mão e tomou um gole logo a devolvendo e encarando o jardim coberto de neve.

- Acho que eu tenho muito o que pensar agora que voltei não é?  
- Sabe... – A ruiva comentara. – Estes nove anos todos eu odiei a neve por ela sempre estar relacionada a sua morte, mas agora... Agora acho que posso gostar novamente dela por você estar de volta.  
- O Senhor das Neves agradecerá eu suponho...  
- Você nunca fala nada sério não é? – Rira Lily levemente dando um leve soco no braço de Jason.  
- Bem... – Ele fazia uma cara pensativa e logo a encarava risonho. – Não.  
- Rose ficará maravilhada quando souber de sua volta, o filho mais velho dela tem seu nome.  
- Sério? – O rapaz sorria mais ainda. – Então posso afirmar que ela tem bom gosto para nomes, mas péssimo gosto para maridos.  
- Não fale assim... – Lily suspirava cansada. – James é um bom marido, esteve com ela estes anos todos, só veio agora para a guerra...  
- Ainda acho que Cor Cor seria um marido ainda melhor.  
- Se você diz... – A ruiva sorria apoiando o queixo nas mãos.  
- E você? – Scorpius a olhava de esguelha enquanto bebia outro gole de sua cerveja.  
- O que tem eu?  
- Casada?  
- Não.  
- Divorciada?  
- Não.  
- Viúva?  
- Por Merlim não! – A garota gargalhava alto fazendo Jason sorrir mais ainda. – Noiva.

O sorriso do rapaz desaparecera imediatamente, Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha o fitando, ele retomou a beber a cerveja logo esvaziando a garrafa e olhando a garota com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Noiva de quem?  
- Trevor... – A garota olhava os olhos azuis escuros dele a fim de tentar entender o que se passava na cabeça do mesmo.  
- Parece que Rose não é a única com mal gosto para escolher maridos. – Resmungara Jason levantando-se sendo seguido pela garota.  
- Trevor esteve ao meu lado Jason! – Bradara Lily nervosa.  
- Sério? Que bom, por que eu não pude estar por estar debaixo de dez palmos de terra enfiado dentro de um caixão! – O rapaz erguia o tom de voz levemente a fazendo se assustar.  
- Não fale isso, não fale como se eu tivesse me esquecido da sua pessoa por estes anos todos!  
- Oh, perdão senhora Jamais Me Esqueci De Você e Vou Me Casar Com Um Debilóide, mas se você quer saber eu quero é que Trevor se exploda, eu estou de volta e vou fazer algo que não fiz em vida!  
- E o que seria? – A ruiva o olhava temerosa.  
- Não sabe mesmo Potter? – Ele sorria de canto. – Tudo bem eu te mostro.

O rapaz dera um belo puxão na cintura de Lílian colocando o corpo esbelto da garota ao seu, a olhou no fundo de seus olhos castanhos e antes que ela pudesse afastar-se ou pestanejar ele colara seus lábios aos dela. Gina Potter que abrira a porta da casa para os chamar para o jantar parou imediatamente e sorriu, adentrou a casa e fechou a porta, sabia que com a volta de Jason aquilo não demoraria a acontecer.

- E então já os chamou? – Harry perguntava aproximando-se da esposa.  
- Acho que precisam de mais um tempo... – A mulher sorria misteriosa.  
- Por que? Já tiveram tempo de mais e...  
- Harry deixe Lilian conversar com Jason! Por Merlim!  
- Mas... Ela está noiva Gina! – Murmurara o homem.  
- Ela podia estar casada Harry, com a volta dele tudo muda, agora vamos e me ajude a servir o jantar.  
- Mas...  
- Harry James Potter não ouse me contrariar!

Harry baixara os olhos e a cabeça, se uma coisa que aprendera em todos anos de casado com Gina foi jamais contraria-la, seguiu a esposa até a cozinha e resolveu mudar drasticamente de assunto, saberia se insistisse naquilo ficaria muito mais sem sua sobremesa.

Rose estava sentada na cadeira de balanço nos jardins de sua casa lendo um livro sobre Animagia, a noite estava bela e ela sentia algo em seu coração que era inexplicável, a ruiva parou imediatamente de ler o livro e suspirou pesado.

- Mamãe... – Uma voz a fez virar imediatamente para trás e encarar seu filho mais velho vestido com um pijama azul a encarar sério.  
- Algum problema Jay? – Ela perguntara indicando para que ele sentasse em seu colo.  
- A senhora está bem? – Ele perguntava sentando-se no colo da mãe.  
- Ora, é claro que estou bem! Já viu sua mãe alguma vez ruim?  
- Bem, quando eu apronto na escola você fica realmente ruim... – O menino fazia uma careta.  
- Oh Merlim por que fui dar este nome... – A mulher girava os orbes azuis e rira divertida.  
- Você quem escolheu o nome, não me culpe pelos seus erros... – O menino gargalhava.  
- Não queria que você mudasse em nada filho... – Rose falava séria. – Você herdou junto do nome que ganhou a alegria de um grande amigo meu e a coragem de um outro não muito conhecido...

Jay analisava a mãe e sorrira carinhoso a abraçando fortemente, Rose abraçou o filho de volta, eram raras ás vezes que Jay demonstrava afeto, a maioria das vezes ele era duro, talvez herdara tal característica do pai biológico, a ruiva franziu o cenho ao pensar em Scorpius, engoliu em seco e afastou o filho gentilmente de si balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que foi mãe?  
- Dor de cabeça... – Declarou a ruiva acariciando a têmpora.  
- Papai sempre disse para você que ler no escuro faz mal. – O menino cruzava os braços e encarava a mãe com severidade.  
- Agora sem seu pai aqui acho que terei um outro Potter para cuidar de mim não?  
- Eu sempre cuidarei de você mamãe... – Jay sorria levantando-se do colo de Rose e a puxando pela mão. – Vem, vamos entrar, a Jackie tá tomando mamadeira escondida da senhora!

Rose gargalhou e seguiu o filho, era estranho James não estar ali, mas sabia que deveria ser menos dependente do marido e aprender a cuidar dos filhos sozinha de vez em quando.

A neve caía constantemente naquele dia, Scorpius tentava a todo o custo ignorar a presença de James Potter, mas estava sendo quase impossível com todos os que iam cumprimentar o rapaz e perguntar sobre seus filhos e sua esposa. Uma sensação de mal estar desagradável invadira Scorpius quando James mostrara a foto das crianças a Simas Finegan um amigo de Harry Potter.

- Sabe... Se você tivesse invadido a cerimônia e seqüestrado a noiva certamente não teria que passar por isso... – Sussurrou Jason com a mão enlaçada a de Lily que permanecera em silêncio. – Tá vendo isso? – Ele mostrava a mão enlaçada com a da ruiva. – Eu quis, eu peguei de volta!  
- Eu sou um objeto para você pegar de volta Weiss? – Lily franzia o cenho.  
- Não, não... É apenas uma garota que eu impedi que se casasse! – O rapaz concluíra com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.  
- Prefiro não dar parecer sobre esse assunto. – Resmungara Scorpius afastando-se do novo casal.

Scorpius sabia que eles iriam partir para a guerra logo, logo. Vira Harry Potter e Rony Weasley trocarem algumas estratégias de ataque, viu Harry chamar James e pedir-lhe conselhos, Scorpius rolou os olhos, James Potter mantera-se afastado nove anos da guerra e agora aparecia ás pessoas o tratavam como um Deus, para Scorpius, James não passava de um covarde que se escondia atrás da esposa e dos filhos.

- Scorpius! – Uma voz grave o chamara.

O rapaz virara e fitara Draco Malfoy aproximar-se, ao seu lado estava Hermione Weasley, ambos pareciam ter conseguido manter uma relação sem brigas após a estadia de Draco em Azkaban. Ambos aproximaram-se do rapaz e começaram um longo discurso sobre o ataque a Morbius, sinceramente Scorpius não estava escutando nada do que seu pai e a mãe de Rose falavam, ele apenas olhava melhor a mulher que um dia fora sua sogra reparando que ela tinha alguns traços de Rose fazendo o ex-sonserino recordar-se de sua adolescência.

- Entendeu? – Draco perguntara ao filho.  
- Hum? Claro... Claro... – O loiro respondera rapidamente vendo o pai e Hermione afastarem-se.  
- Não escutou bulufas do que eles falavam não é? – Alvo colocava-se ao lado do amigo.  
- Nadica. – Scorpius sorrira de canto.  
- Desde o retorno surpreendente de Jason e a chegada de meu irmão que você anda meio estranho, está tudo bem?  
- Sabe quando você tenta afastar uma pessoa de sua mente por nove anos e quando acha que realmente conseguiu, algo faz com que todas as recordações voltem?  
- Jason e James lhe fazem recordar de Rose. – Concluíra Alvo observando sua irmã dar um soco no braço de Jason e James conversar seriamente com Rony e seu pai.  
- Se me dissessem há alguns anos que tudo iria acabar assim eu realmente não acreditaria. – Scorpius sorria sem graça afastando-se do amigo e caminhando para um lado mais vazio dos jardins da mansão Potter.

Tudo mudara tão rápido, tudo havia sido tão estranho e depressa, ele não planejara que um dia um psicopata faria parte da Sonserina e muito menos planejara se apaixonar por Rose nos tempos de escola. Scorpius apoiou-se na cerca branca de ferro dos jardins e abaixou a cabeça tendo um turbilhão de recordações invadindo-lhe sua mente, o que ele não sabia era que na Romênia ao colocar os filhos na cama e aproximar-se da janela, uma mulher com cabelos acaju tivesse naquele momento ás mesmas recordações.

You took my hand, You showed me how  
**Você pegou minha mão, você me mostrou como**  
You promised me you'd be around,  
**Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto,**  
Uh huh...That's right  
**Uh huh...Tá certo**  
I took your words and I believed  
**Eu absorvi suas palavras e eu acreditei**  
In everything, You said to me,  
**Em tudo o que você me disse,**  
Yeah huh...That's right  
**É huh...Tá certo.**

_"- Fala sério Weasley você me ama ou o quê? - Scorpius a encarava desgostoso.  
- Argh! Eu não te amo seu idiota! - Ela brigara cruzando os braços. - Não trombei em você de propósito!  
- Ah claro... Como também não jogou a mala no meu pé!  
- Escute aqui Malfoy eu estava te procurando apenas porque minha mãe mandou!"_

_"- Hã? Está dizendo que não consigo manter uma conversa civilizada?  
- Exatamente! - Ele a encarara com um sorriso de canto.  
- EU CONSIGO PERFEITAMENTE MANTER UMA CONVERSA CIVILIZADA!  
- É, estou vendo... - Ele a analisava a fazendo corar furiosamente.  
- Argh! Você realmente me tira do sério! - Ela reclamara"_

If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone  
**Se alguém me dissesse três anos atrás, que você iria embora**  
I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong  
**Eu me levantaria e socaria todos eles, porque eles estariam enganados**  
I know better, Cause you said forever  
**Eu sei melhor que eles, porque você disse "para sempre"**  
And ever, Who knew  
**E sempre, quem diria.**

_"__- Perdeu ruiva. - Ele sorria com o nariz colado ao dela.  
- ME SOLTA MALFOY!  
- Nem pensar, se te soltar vai dar a louca em você e vamos começar tudo de novo! - Ele falara como se fosse óbvio. - Você tentando me bater e eu te segurando, sabe isso acontece todos os anos...  
- DEVE SER POR QUE VOCÊ ME TIRA DO SÉRIO!  
- Ou talvez pelo fato de você ser completamente descontrolada... - Ele falara pensativo.  
- EU NÃO SOU DESCONTROLADA!!!  
- Ah não? - Ele sorria arteiro. - Então quem foi a maluca que salto em cima de mim a fim de me matar?  
- Sai. De. Cima. De. Mim! - Ela falara dentre os dentes.  
- Implore. - Scorpius sorria cafajeste.  
- Nem a pau. - A menina franzia o cenho.  
- Ok, ficaremos aqui a noooite toda!  
- Por mim tudo bem! - Rose cerrava os olhos.  
- Ótimo! - O louro sorria maroto.  
- Ótimo! "_

_"- Hey! Malfoy! - Uma voz feminina ecoara no corredor fazendo os dois Sonserinos que andavam apressados virarem-se e depararem-se com uma menina ruiva.  
- O que quer Weasley? - Scorpius virara-se a encarando com desdém.  
- Eu só queria te agradecer pela maçã... - Ela o encarara de cenho franzido.  
- Agradecer? - O loiro arqueava uma sobrancelha. - Acha mesmo que eu te dei a maçã preocupado com seu bem estar? Poupe-me Weasley! - Ele debochara.  
- Do que você tá falando? - A ruiva perguntara o encarando sem entender.  
- Eu só te dei a maçã para você não passar o dia reclamando, tentando me azarar e me culpando, o que resultaria em nossa monitoria um tanto quanto estressante...  
- Ora seu... - Rose apertava os punhos encarando o loiro com raiva.  
- Tenha um bom dia Weasley! - Scorpius girara os calcanhares andando para longe da menina."_

_"- Sabia que é perigoso invadir o quarto de um sonserino Weasley? - Ele falara seco.  
- Me desculpe... - Ela baixara os olhos. - Não por invadir seu quarto, mas por...  
- Por se meter em uma confusão que não era sua. - Scorpius a encarava desgostoso. - Não aja comigo como age com seus amigos Grifinórios Weasley, eu não sou como eles!"_

Remember when we were such fools  
**Lembra-se quando éramos tão bobos**  
And so convinced and just too cool, Oh no...No, no  
**E tão convencidos e tão legais, Oh não... Não, não**  
I wish I could touch you again  
**Eu poderia querer te tocar de novo**  
I wish I could still call you friend  
**Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo**  
I'd give anything  
**Eu daria qualquer coisa.**

_"- Não lembro de estar conversando com você Malfoy... - Richard o encarava de cima a baixo. - Estou conversando com a minha ex-namorada e...  
- Exatamente Wood! EX-NAMORADA! Ex de passado entende? - Scorpius falava alto atraindo a atenção de todos.  
- Ignore Rick é o melhor que você faz... - Rose murmurara. - Ele fica pior quando é respondido."_

_"- Você não tem me tratado muito bem ultimamente... - Ela respondera com um meio sorriso ainda encarando o por do sol. - Me acusou do que houve com seu pai, me ignorou quando fui agradecer quando me salvou a vida, não me visitou na Ala Hospitalar... Parece que deixamos de ser amigos...  
- E quem disse que eu quero ser seu amigo? - Ele perguntara risonho. _

Rose sorriu mais uma vez, jamais esperaria escutar aquelas palavras da boca de Scorpius Malfoy, ele segurou-lhe pela cintura, lhe prendendo ao seu corpo, logo deslizando as mãos para a barriga da menina e as enlaçando lá mesmo, Rose sorriu levemente.

- E além do mais, só um louco gostaria de ser seu amigo... - Ele debochara.  
- Hey! Como ousa! - Ela virara a cabeça para fitá-lo.

Os olhos dele estavam ternos, e a olhavam com tanto carinho que ela acabou por se perder naquela dimensão acinzentada, era os olhos acinzentados nos olhos azuis vivos, ela deslizou sua mão para cima das mãos dele em sua barriga, cerrou os olhos, Scorpius apenas aproximou-se de seus lábios e lhe beijou." 

When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone  
**Quando alguém disse seja agradecido, para aqueles que não estão por perto**  
I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong  
**Eu acho que eu não sabia como mesmo, eu estava errada.**  
They knew better, Still you said forever  
**Eles sabiam melhor, ainda assim você disse "para sempre"**  
And ever, Who knew, yeah, yeah  
**E sempre, quem diria, yeah, yeah.**

_"- Acha que seu pai vai me matar? - Perguntara o rapaz sentando-se no sofá.  
- Te matar? - A garota sorria divertida. - Bem... Após lhe torturar, quebrar todos seus ossos, arrancar suas mãos e espalhar pedaços de você por toda Hogsmead, sim eu acho que ele vai te matar!  
- Sarcasmo não combina com você Weasley! - Scorpius sorria arteiro levantando-se e caminhando até a garota.  
- Bem, você não deveria estar preocupado com meu pai, mas sim com meu irmão e meu primo! Eles certamente tentarão te azarar.  
- Como se eu tivesse medo do Cabeça de Cenoura e do Míope Potter!  
- Scorpius! - Bradara a ruiva. - Eles são minha família!  
- Exatamente Ruiva, eles são sua família!  
- Você é tão insensível! - A menina rolava os olhos.  
- Você não teria se apaixonado por mim se eu fosse de outra forma.  
- Quem disse que eu estou apaixonada por você?  
- Bem... Seus beijos comprovaram isso! - Scorpius sorria com desdém a fitando.  
- Mas eu não falei nada!  
- Gestos minha cara Rose, falam bem mais do que palavras..." _

"- Eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia... - murmurara Rose.  
- A idéia não foi minha, não me condene! - Retrucara Scorpius.  
- MEUS GRANDES AMIGOSSS!!! - A voz de Jason ecoara fazendo todas as cabeças dali inclusive as dos professores virarem-se para ele.  
- Sem escândalo Jason. - Scorpius falara dentre os dentes.  
- FINALMENTE ASSUMIRAM O AMOR! AHH O AMOR! - Jason berrava ainda mais." 

_"- Seus olhos ficam maiores quando está nevando.  
- Eu não sou uma anormalidade Rose! - Scorpius sorria.  
- É sério! Ficam mais cinzas e maiores...  
- Só você mesma Weasley, só você mesma... - Scorpius sorria a beijando firmemente." _

I'll keep you locked in my head  
**Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente**  
Until we meet again,  
**Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente**  
Until we...  
**Até nós...**  
Until we meet again  
**Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente**  
And I won't forget you my friend  
**E eu não esquecerei de você meu amigo**  
What happened.  
**O que aconteceu.**

_"- Eu sei que pode ser cedo demais, mas... - A menina mordia o lábio inferior. - Sei que faz pouco tempo que estamos juntos, mas você fez uma declaração de amor para mim, bem isso deve dizer alguma coisa e...  
- Rose eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando! - Scorpius franzia o cenho. _

A garota soltou o ar que parecia prender nos pulmões deu dois passos e beijou furiosamente o namorado que a enlaçou com força pela cintura, afastaram-se com falta de ar e Rose notou o brilho malicioso nos olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Tem certeza? - Ele perguntara numa voz rouca.  
- Sim. - Ela falara firmemente.  
- Parece então que não ficaremos no baile, teremos algo mais... Hum... Interessante a fazer! - O loiro sorriu vitorioso a carregando no colo e subindo as escadas de seu dormitório."

"- Não queria que nossa primeira noite juntos acabasse assim. - Falara o loiro sincero.  
- Teremos outras noites. - Rose sorria levemente beijando levemente os lábios do namorado.  
- Vá a seu primo e familiares, os desperte! Uma luta começou em Hogwarts! - O sonserino caminhava para fora da sala comunal ao lado da namorada.  
- Deixa comigo! - Ela falara confiante logo dando-lhe as costas e seguindo para o lado contrário.  
- Rose! - Chamara o loiro.  
- Sim? - Ela respondera olhando por cima dos ombros.  
- Tome cuidado."

If someone said three years from now,  
**Se me dissessem a três anos atrás**  
You'd be long gone  
**Que você iria embora**  
I'd stand up and punch them out,  
**Eu socaria todos eles**  
Cause they're all wrong and...  
**Porque eles estariam enganados e...**

_"- ESTUPEFAÇA!!! - Berrara a ruiva acertando Nox e fazendo Scorpius soltar-se e acertar um belo soco em Thompson. _

Todos viraram para ver a bela Grifinória correr até Jason e jogar-se ao chão abraçando o corpo morto do amigo, Scorpius logo fez o mesmo, a roda de Sonserinos logo sorriu vitoriosa. Ninguém reparou os dois fantasmas subindo em dormitórios diferentes.

- Jason fala comigo, por favor! - Implorava a ruiva desabando em lágrimas.  
- Está morto... - Scorpius murmurara olhando furioso para Morbius.  
- Levem-no para a cela das masmorras! - Ordenara Morbius para Nox que recuperava-se do estuporamento e para o rapaz gordo. - E causem um pequeno acidente por lá.

Ambos prontamente seguraram Scorpius pelos braços o loiro tentara lutar mas em vão, Rose sacara a varinha apontando para ambos, mas tendo várias coladas em suas costas, a ruiva arregalou os olhos azuis escuros e sentiu-se uma idiota.

_- Tsc, tsc, tsc... __Não faça isso Rose… - Morbius falava lentamente.  
- SOLTEM-NO! - Ordenara a ruiva.  
- Rose fuga daqui. - Scorpius sussurrava. "_

That last kiss, I'll cherish,  
**Aquele último beijo, que eu apreciei**  
Until we meet again  
**Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente**  
And time makes, It harder,  
**E o tempo torna tudo mais dificil.**  
I wish I could remember  
**Eu queria poder me lembrar**  
But I keep, Your memory,  
**Mas eu mantenho sua memória**  
You visit me in my sleep  
**Você me visita em meus sonhos.**

_"- O que faz aqui Rose? - Falara o loiro com rispidez.  
- Ora vim te ver! Não vejo meu namorado desde que chegou da missão a dois dias atrás!  
- Estou ocupado agora Rose. - Respondera mal humorado. _

A ruiva franziu o cenho, Scorpius não a olhara desde que havia chegado ao quarto, rapidamente segurou o rapaz pelo rosto e o encarou friamente nos olhos notando que ali não havia mais vida, apenas cinza.

- Jason e Luke estão mortos, mas eu estou viva. - Ela murmurara séria.  
- Você não entende não é? - Resmungara Scorpius. - Nosso mundo está em perigo e você só pensa em namorar!  
- Como é que é? - Rose arregalara os olhos. - Eu não penso só nisso eu só quero passar pelo menos dez segundos com quem eu amo!  
- Não temos tempo por enquanto Rose! Morbius está por aí junto de sua corja destruindo tudo, você viu seu Tio falar, Morbius é tão forte quanto Voldemort!  
- Você está viciado em Morbius... Não tem mais vida, só pensa em vingança!  
- Se você não entende isso Rose eu sinto muito! - Rosnara o loiro. - Acho que você já sabe, minha mãe deve ter comentado...  
- O que eu sei?  
- Estou partindo para o norte da Inglaterra junto de Alvo, há muitos ataques lá, assim poderemos pegar comensais desprevenidos e arranjar um jeito de tirar meu pai de Azkaban.  
- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar la? - A garota segurava-se para não chorar.  
- Indefinido, um mês, um ano, eu não sei.  
- Então eu acho que é aqui que nossa história chega ao fim. - A ruiva declarara nervosa" 

My darling, Who knew  
**Meu querido, quem saberia**  
My darling, My darling  
**Meu querido, meu querido**  
Who knew, My darling  
**Quem saberia, meu querido**  
I miss you, My darling  
**Eu sinto sua falta, meu querido**  
Who knew, Who knew  
**Quem saberia, quem saberia.**

"- Tenha uma boa vida Rose... - Scorpius falara do alto da colina logo dando ás costas aquilo tudo.

Ele pode escutar os fogos de artifício estourarem conforme se afastava e uma fina lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto pálido e fino. Ele havia a perdido para todo o sempre e só de lembrar o sorriso de felicidade que ela dera quando o juiz a declarou casada, ele podia sentir o aperto em seu coração e alma, aquela era apenas mais uma dor para ele colecionar em sua curta vida." 

- COR COR!!! – Um berro fizera Scorpius erguer a cabeça e sorrir levemente.

Jason corria em sua direção e ao olhar o amigo aproximando-se o rapaz só teve tempo de murmurar.

- Não se pode tirar da mente aquela que fica em seu coração, tenho que arrumar um modo de te esquecer para sempre Rose...

Na Romênia, uma mulher segurava firmemente em seu coração, suspirou fundo e sorriu de canto limpando uma leve lágrima de seu olho esquerdo.

- Espero um dia conseguir dizer verdadeiramente adeus a você.

* * *


	10. Quando um Segredo É Revelado

_**Quando um Segredo é Revelado.**_

- Cara eu odeio frio, eu já disse isso antes? – Jason perguntara com uma voz trêmula enquanto ele, Scorpius, Lily, Alvo e James subiam uma imensa montanha de neve a pé.

- Já, já disse mais de cem vezes em menos de dois minutos Jason. – Lily respondia com um olhar de repressão.

- Não posso fazer nada se eu odeio o frio! – Resmungara o loiro cruzando os braços.

Scorpius sequer dava importância ás reclamações do melhor amigo, afinal sua ira estava concentrada em outro lugar. Ele não podia crer que Harry Potter havia optado por colocá-lo na mesma equipe que James, isso era quase declarar uma guerra interna na Ordem. Para a sorte de Scorpius, James também não parecera muito feliz com a decisão do pai e com isso resolveu permanecer no seu mais absoluto silêncio durante toda a caminhada.

- Não sei por que não podemos usar magia... – Jason continuava sua lista de reclamações.

- Para não sermos detectados sua besta! – Ralhava Alvo já impaciente.

- Assim ofende Alvinho! – O rapaz fazia bico fazendo a namorada prender uma gargalhada.

- Weiss têm razão... – James falara pela primeira vez em horas de caminhada, todos os olhares voltaram ao ruivo inclusive o de Jason. – Não podemos usar magia e com isso estamos atrasados...

- É impressão minha ou você está louco para voltar para ás costas de sua esposa Potter? – Alfinetara Scorpius recebendo olhares de repreensão de Lily e Alvo e um olhar divertido de Jason.

- Não, não é impressão sua Malfoy... – James respondia calmamente. – Realmente desejo retornar aos braços de meus filhos e minha esposa, se você tivesse uma certamente também desejaria.

Scorpius pensara até em dar uma resposta mal criada, entretanto sua mente parecia vazia e ele sequer conseguira responder a provocação do ruivo. Aquilo era irritante por demais! O que Harry Potter queria? Humilhá-lo? Sim, pois era isso que ele sentia, afinal colocá-lo ao lado do imbecil do primogênito de Harry era o mesmo que dizer que Scorpius não era nada.

- Sabe, este era um excelente momento de dar uma boa resposta... – Sussurrara Jason ao ouvido do amigo enquanto James voltava a passar o plano a limpo com Alvo.

- Não enche. – O rapaz falara mal humorado.

Amanhecera um dia lindo na Romênia, Jackie estava frente à imensa televisão colocada na sala assistindo um desenho animado qualquer enquanto se balançava para frente e para trás, já Jay estava mais concentrado em comer seu cereais na mesa da cozinha enquanto Rose fazia algumas panquecas.

- Jackie desligue a TV e venha comer! – Chamara Rose a sua caçulinha.

- Mas mamãe! – Jackie surgia na cozinha encostando-se no vão da porta segurando um hipogrifo de pelúcia. – São os padrinhos mágicos! E eu ainda não vi esse episódio!

- Creio que ele se repete mais tarde... – Rose sorria bondosa.

- Não e não! – A menininha emburrava. – Como eu vou saber o que vai acontecer com o Jimmy?

- Deixa ela ver o desenho mãe, assim ela para de fazer birra... – Jay rolava os olhos.

Antes mesmo que Rose pudesse dar uma resposta, a pequenina Potter já havia corrido de volta para a sala, a monarca rolou os olhos era incrível como á personalidade de seus filhos ficava mais forte a cada dia que passava.

A ruiva voltou a se dirigir a última panqueca pronta na frigideira e assim que pegou no cabo da mesma dera um leve grito de dor, Jay arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho, sua mãe nunca se queimava ou se distraia nas tarefas domésticas.

- Só queimei o dedo... – Explicara a ruiva levando o dedo à boca.

- Eu acho que devíamos ir para lá onde o papai está... – Jay falava olhando para os cereais.

- Não podemos Jay... – Rose colocava um imenso prato com panquecas sobre a mesa. – É arriscado por demais, lá está uma confusão daquelas! Não quero colocar você e sua irmã no meio de uma guerra...

- Mãe, querendo ou não com o papai na guerra nós acabamos fazendo parte dela... – O loiro erguia os olhos.

Por um momento Rose não vira seu filho falando consigo, mas sim a imagem perfeita de Scorpius, a ruiva engoliu em seco e esfregou os olhos com ás costas das mãos. Jay levantou-se da cadeira e colocou gentilmente a mão na testa da mãe medindo se esta estava com febre ou não.

- Você está bem mamãe?

- Sim querido... – Rose afastava gentilmente a mão do menino. – Apenas cansada... Agora termine seu café da manhã, eu vou arrastar Jackie para cá nem que eu tenha que fazer a televisão flutuar até a cozinha!

Jay sorriu levemente ao ver a bela silhueta de sua mãe desaparecer pela porta, algo lhe dizia que sua mãe não estava cansada, mas sim triste.

Eles estavam no topo da montanha, James sentia algo lhe doer no peito como se alguém fosse em breve arrancar-lhe algo importante, o ruivo olhou de esguelha para Scorpius. Só Merlim era capaz de saber o quão ele odiava Scorpius Malfoy... Só de pensar que seu filho, Jay, o garoto que ele tanto amava não era filho seu, mas sim de um Malfoy era motivo suficiente para que ele odiasse Scorpius.

- Temos que começar a atacar em dez minutos... – Alvo falava com uma voz seca.

- Cara eu 'tô louco para ver a cara do Morbius quando me ver! Ele deve 'tá um bagaço enquanto muá aqui está perfeito!

- Como você é modesto Jason... – Lily rolava os olhos.

- Faço o que posso ruiva amada... – O rapaz fazia uma leve reverência arrancando risinhos de Alvo e Lily.

Scorpius virou-se para James, sabia que o ruivo lhe encarara de esguelha durante um bom tempo e daria todos seus galeões para saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. Aproximou-se do homem e cruzou os braços apoiando-se em uma imensa pedra.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou o loiro finalmente.

- Pensei que não perguntaria... – Retrucara James encostando-se na pedra ao lado do loiro. – Ela vai bem.

- Hum... – Scorpius encarava a bela paisagem a sua frente e suspirava fundo. – Não se preocupe não vou perguntar se ela pensa em mim.

- Sei que não vai... – James desencostava da pedra e sorria de canto. – Até porque se me perguntasse eu lhe daria um belo soco.

- Bom saber... – Scorpius retribuía o meio sorriso.

- De todo modo... – James caminhava até Alvo e os outros parando apenas para encarar Scorpius por cima do ombro. – Creio que ela ficará feliz em saber que perguntou por ela.

Scorpius respirou fundo e sorriu levemente, escutou Alvo falar algo sobre estar na hora e endireitou sua varinha no bolso dentro da capa negra que trajava. Logo iria começar.

Os céus estavam escuros por conta das nuvens cinzas que o cobriam, os raios caíam e os trovões ressoavam. A guerra estava bem visível diante dos olhos de qualquer um. Morbius estava dentro de uma das salas de uma imensa mansão, pela janela ele podia ver todo o sangue derramado de seus seguidores ou até mesmo dos membros da nova Ordem.

- Harry Potter já chegou? – Perguntou Morbius a um homem alto, robusto e careca.

- Sim, está ao lado dos dois filhos mais jovens duelando contra Paxton.

- Hum... Bom... – O homem dera um leve sorriso sádico. – Acho que já posso entrar em cena.

O homem abrira espaço para que seu mestre passasse, Morbius atravessou a porta da sala e logo a porta da mansão, no campo de batalha todos pareciam querer evitar um confronto contra aquele jovem homem de cabelos muito negros e olhos da mesma cor com brilho avermelhado.

- MORBIUUUUUUSSSSS!!! – Uma voz animada ecoara no campo de batalha.

John Morbius parara seu andar bruscamente para fitar quem o chamava, virou-se com uma cara nada amigável fitando Jason Weiss, uma dúvida imensa surgiu em sua cabeça, ele próprio havia matado Weiss com sua varinha, como era possível aquele inseto ter voltado?

- Pois é, eu sei que você não diz nada por estar surpreso e comovido com minha presença... – Jason falava numa voz teatral. – Mas aposto que estava com saudades de mim não estava?

- Como você escapou do inferno Weiss? – Morbius falara num fio de voz.

- Inferno? Bem... Eu não estive lá creio eu, mas... O que importa não é? O importante é que eu saí da tumba para te matar!

Morbius sacara a varinha no mesmo instante que Jason avançara contra si, ambos começaram um intenso duelo, os jatos de luzes que emanavam das varinhas de ambos fazia um show colorido no meio daquela guerra toda.

A magia de Jason não era tão poderosa, e como poderia ser? Morbius descendia de um grande bruxo das trevas e possuía poderes inexplicáveis, e ele, Jason Weiss andava um pouco enferrujado após tantos anos dentro de um caixão debaixo de dez palmos de terra.

Morbius lançara uma magia intensa, Jason batera com ás costas no chão, havia um corte em sua bochecha que escorria um filete de sangue, Morbius apontara a varinha para o peito do rapaz e Jason sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Você fugiu da morte uma vez Weiss... – Morbius dava um sorriso cruel. – Vamos ver se consegue fugir novamente...

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

O berro de James fizera com que um jato vermelho saísse de sua varinha e atingisse um distraído Morbius, o homem vôo alto e James correu até Jason lhe estendendo a mão. Jason levantou-se com dificuldade logo sentindo uma tontura tomar conta de si e tudo se apagar.

- Weiss! ACORDA! – Berrava James desesperado deitando o rapaz no chão e o sacudindo levemente.

Scorpius corria na direção dos dois desviando de alguns feitiços o loiro ajoelhara-se ao lado do melhor amigo e olhava desesperado para James temendo o pior.

- Ele está apenas inconsciente... – Alertara James levantando-se bruscamente quando vira Morbius indo a direção deles fazendo algumas pedras flutuarem.

- Maldito Morbius... – Scorpius levantava-se com tudo.

- Fique com o Weiss... – James falara sério não dando tempo de resposta ao loiro e avançando contra Morbius.

Scorpius lançava alguns feitiços em Jason, alguns para curar os ferimentos e outros para o despertarem, assim que o rapaz despertara ambos olharam para o duelo de Morbius e James. Morbius parecia estar tendo dificuldade com James já que o rapaz era muito bom duelista, Scorpius arregalou os olhos categoricamente, agora ele sabia o porquê de Harry Potter querer tanto seu filho como aliado na guerra.

- Esse ruivo é... – Jason sentava-se com dificuldade. – É incrível!

- Odeio admitir isso. – Sussurrara Scorpius.

James esquivara-se com dificuldade de um Avada Kedrava, Morbius era poderoso, mas ele era James Sirius Potter, o primogênito dos Potter's e um dos maiores duelistas do mundo mágico.

- RENDA-SE MORBIUS! NÓS JÁ GANHAMOS A BATALHA, SE VOCÊ SE RENDER CREIO QUE NÃO VAI LEVAR O BEIJO DO DEMENTADOR, APENAS LEVARÁ A PRISÃO PERPETUA! – Berrara James defendendo-se de um feitiço.

- Ora vejam só! Estou recebendo conselhos de um exemplo da sociedade... – Desdenhava Morbius. – O Filho de Harry Potter! O homem que casou-se jovem e mora em um país distante com a bela e delicada esposa...

- Não meta Rose nisso... – James franzia o cenho.

- ELA poderia ser grande ao meu lado, mas não... Ela aceitou se casar com o exemplo de caráter... Estranho isso não? Uma mulher com um futuro brilhante pela frente, jogar tudo para o alto por conta de um qualquer.

- ELA é minha esposa Morbius... – James falava dentre os dentes. – E sei que ela é grande assim.

- Patético... – Morbius rolou os olhos.

James e Morbius duelavam com suas vidas, Scorpius e Jason até tentaram intervir ao meio do duelo, mas era impossível, não havia nenhuma brecha ali que permitia os dois homens ajudarem James Potter, que no momento parecia que tinha o objetivo de matar Morbius com a própria varinha.

Morbius lançara um feitiço poderoso contra um feitiço de James, o conflito do feitiço branco contra o verde dera uma luz roxa e uma grande explosão, Morbius desviara por um triz sendo acertado apenas no braço esquerdo, já James caíra no chão com o corpo coberto de sangue.

- Caraca! – Jason corria seguindo Scorpius em direção a James.

O ruivo tinha uma imensa espada roxa cravada em seu peito, o suor escorria de sua testa como nunca e Morbius parecia ter perdido um braço. Scorpius aproximou-se e se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo do rival segurando com força a fim de tirá-la.

- Não...- Balbuciara o ruivo.

- Se isso ficar aí você vai morrer! – Anunciara Scorpius segurando o cabo da espada.

- É magia negra... – Murmurara James com dificuldade. – Eu vou morrer de todo o modo.

- Cara você não pode morrer! – Jason ajoelhava-se ao lado de Scorpius. – E a Rose Gatinha e seus filhos?

- Meus... Filhos... – James cuspia sangue e encarava os dois homens. – Eu preciso...

- Para de falar, guarde suas forças! Talvez a gente consiga... – Scorpius começara.

- Não! EU PRECISO FALAR! – Berrara James arfante. – Eu devo isso a você antes de morrer.

- Cara que cena dramática, eu não quero chorar! – Jason falava nervoso passando ás mãos pelos cabelos.

- Escute Malfoy... – James o segurava pelo colarinho o puxando para encara-lo nos olhos. – Morbius tem um ponto fraco, se atingido no coração ele morre... Você tem que me prometer que vai mata-lo...

- Eu prometo... – Scorpius segurava com força as mãos do ruivo.

- Você não é tão filho da puta quanto eu pensava... – James respirava com dificuldade.

- Você também não... – Scorpius dava um meio sorriso.

- Ela te ama ainda... – O ruivo balbuciara fazendo Jason arregalar os olhos e encarar Scorpius.

- Ela casou com você... – Respondera o loiro friamente.

- Estava amedrontada, grávida de um filho... – James puxava um pouco de ar. – Um filho seu.

Scorpius afastara-se com brutalidade do corpo do ruivo, Jason parecia ter visto um fantasma, pois estava tão pálido que parecia que teria um enfarte a qualquer momento.

- Fico, fico feliz de ter tirado esse peso de minhas costas... – James anunciara fechando os olhos.

- COMO É POSSIVEL? COMO ELA PODE TER UM FILHO MEU? RESPONDA POTTER! – Scorpius o sacudia pelos ombros sem obter resposta. – RESPONDA!!!

- Scorpius ele morreu... – Jason afastava o amigo do corpo inerte do ruivo.

- NÃO! ELE TEM QUE ME CONTAR A VERDADE! COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL? COMO ELA PÔDE? EU QUERO SABER A VERDADE! SOLTE-ME JASON!

- Você está descontrolado cara... – Jason segurava mais firme o amigo. – Estamos numa guerra, precisamos nos controlar.

Ás lágrimas molhavam o rosto imundo de Scorpius que de pé encarava o corpo de James, como aquilo podia ser verdade? Por que Rose o omitira algo tão grandioso? Ele não pôde naquele momento encontrar alguma resposta já que um jato de luz dourada o atingira nas costas e a última coisa que ele conseguiu escutar fora à voz de Jason chamando por seu nome.

Rose tomava uma xícara de chá nos jardins, sentia um embrulho no estômago que nunca sentira antes, escutara alguém lhe chamando, ergueu-se com força da cadeira olhando para os lados, naquele mesmo momento sua xícara explodiu e seus olhos marejaram-se. A ruiva caíra ajoelhada ao chão chorando compulsivamente, tinha certeza do que havia acontecido, tinha a mais absoluta das certezas.

O grande cemitério da Londres Bruxa estava lotado, vários corpos estavam sendo enterrados naquele dia fatídico, e um daqueles corpos era o do filho mais velho de Harry Potter, o corpo de James Sirius Potter.

Próximo ao caixão de cristal estava uma linda garotinha ruiva que enxugava algumas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, ao seu lado um garotinho loiro segurava a sua mão murmurando que tudo iria ficar bem e atrás das duas crianças estava uma bela mulher ruiva, ás vestes negras e os óculos escuros faziam muitos ali perceberem o quão a mulher havia endurecido por conta da morte do jovem marido.

- Ele não gostaria de ter ver tão amarga Rose... – Harry falara tristemente aparecendo ao lado da mulher.

- Vá consolar a tia Gina, ela vai precisar de muito apoio nesse momento tio Harry... – Rose respondera com uma voz severa sem tirar os olhos do caixão onde James repousava.

- Você também precisa ser consolada... – Harry tocava o ombro da mulher com pesar.

- Está me parecendo que alguém está com peso na consciência... – Rose falara secamente virando-se para o senhor. – O que foi Tio Harry? Está magoado pelo fato de seu filho ter morrido por sua causa?

- Mamãe... – Jay murmurara ao ver o estado da mãe segurando com mais força a mão de Jackie.

- Escute bem Harry James Potter, você foi à única causa para que… Para que…

Rose não conseguira terminar a frase, uma onda de choro e soluços tomara conta de si, Harry a abraçou com carinho, um abraço que for a retribuído na mesma intensidade. Uma chuva grossa começara a cair, Rose afastou-se de Harry e voltou a encarar o caixão, pouco se importando se a chuva estava ensopando-lhe as vestes.

- Leve ás crianças para sua casa, agora com o fim dessa maldita guerra acho que eles merecem conhecer a casa dos avós.

- Enquanto a você? – Murmurara Harry.

- Quero ficar mais um pouco até baixarem o caixão, ás crianças não podem ficar aqui e você também não, não podem correr um risco de pegar um resfriado.

Harry consentira com a cabeça e apanhou a pequena Jackie no colo, Jay apenas acompanhou o avô para longe dali não deixando de lançar um olhar tristonho para sua mãe que ainda permanecia em pé frente ao caixão de seu pai.

Rose apoiara as duas mãos no caixão, retirou os óculos escuros revelando os olhos azuis avermelhados por conta do choro. Sua vida estava tão perfeita, tudo estava tão bom, por que haviam o tirado dela? Por que?

- Rose... – Uma voz branda soara em seus ouvidos. – Por céus eu quase não te reconheci! – Alvo aproximava-se da ruiva a abraçando com força.

- Al... – A mulher abraçava o melhor amigo e cunhado com carinho.

- Vamos sair dessa chuva você...

- Não eu... Eu quero ficar mais um pouco... – Ela respondia voltando à atenção ao caixão.

- Incomoda-se se eu fizer companhia?

- Não, tudo bem... – Ela o encarava de esguelha fitando uma imensa cicatriz no olho direito do homem. – Todos saíram com marcas desta guerra...

- Sim... Algumas marcas que jamais vão sair como a perda de meu irmão... – Alvo falava numa voz trêmula. – Ele fugiu Rose.

- Quem?

- Morbius, ele azarou Scorpius e por pouco Jason também não foi atingido.

- Jason? – A mulher arregalara os olhos.

- Há muita coisa que você desconhece Rose... – Rira levemente o rapaz. – De todo modo, James conseguiu arrancar um braço de Morbius e ele após azarar Scorpius desapareceu, a guerra foi ganha, mas Morbius não foi capturado.

- Aquele cretino... – Murmurara a ruiva.

- Jason está de volta, uma velha amiga da Ordem deu sua vida pela dele, ele retornou dos mortos.

Os olhos azuis de Rose arregalaram tanto que por um instante Alvo teve a ligeira impressão de vê-los saltarem da face da mulher, Rose só voltou ao normal quando o caixão de James começara a baixar e ela beijara a ponta de seu dedo colocando o mesmo nos lábios do marido. O caixão fechou e desapareceu, em seu lugar uma bela lapide branca com escritos dourados surgira com o nome de James.

Rose fez um aceno com a varinha e logo uma bela frase surgira:

"Homem corajoso, pai fabuloso,marido exemplar".

- Vamos para casa Rose... – Alvo abraçava a mulher pelos ombros a encaminhando para longe daquela chuva toda.

Juntos como nos tempos de Hogwarts, lado a lado, Alvo e Rose adentraram um imenso carrão negro.

Jason adentrara a mansão dos Potter's ao lado de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius ainda não havia acordado após ter levado uma bela azaração de Morbius e Sarah Malfoy recusava-se sair ao lado do filho até este acordar. Os dois homens atravessaram o hall de entrada e caminharam até a sala de estar, os Potter's estavam no mais profundo luto.

- Jason... – Lily levantava-se abraçando o namorado com força.

- Ele ainda está desacordado, os médicos disseram que em uma semana ele deve despertar... – O rapaz falara beijando em seguida a testa da namorada.

Draco Malfoy parecia não enxergar ninguém presente ali, apenas um garotinho encostado na parede com braços cruzados e cabeça baixa, por um leve instante Draco sentiu-se retomando o passado na época que seu filho não era um homem feito, mas sim um garotinho.

-Garota. – Draco chamava Lily que o olhava intrigada. – Quem é o pirralho ali?

- Ah! – Lily mordia o lábio inferior. – É o filho da Rose e do James, o filho mais velho, a caçula está dormindo no meu quarto.

- Filho mais velho? – Jason interessava-se olhando o garotinho com curiosidade.

-Lílian você pode me ajudar aqui? – Hugo chamava a prima enquanto ele tentava inutilmente enfaixar o próprio punho machucado.

- Aff Hugo! Você não sossega? – Esbravejara a garota andando em direção ao primo.

Draco abandonou o olhar para o garotinho e caminhou até a poltrona onde Harry Potter estava pensativo, Jason deu os ombros caminhando em direção ao garoto e se agachando para ficar na altura do mesmo.

- Oi... – Saudou Jason.

- O que quer? – Perguntara Jay num tom ranzinza.

- Bem, eu sempre quis muitas coisas... – Jason colocava o dedo indicador no queixo. – Mas não se pode ter tudo não é?

Jay ergueu os olhos azuis escuros para encarar o homem, Jason sorriu abertamente, o garoto era a cópia de Scorpius até mesmo na personalidade, retirando os olhos azuis escuros de Rose é claro.

- E então? Vai ficar com essa cara de nervosinho por muito tempo?

- Meu pai morreu seu imbecil, quer que eu faça o quê? Atire fogos de artifício?

- Ah claro... – Jason coçava a cabeça. – Na verdade queria que você não usasse meu ironismo contra mim, é bem desagradável... Sou Jason Weiss...

- Weiss? – O garoto franzia o cenho. – Impossível.

- Por que impossível?

- Por que Jason Weiss foi um grande amigo de minha mãe que morreu, por isso me chamo Jason Luke Potter, em homenagem a esse amigo dela.

- Ah claro! A Rose Gatinha colocou o meu nome em você, me lembre de abraça-la quando a ver...

- Rose Ga o quê? – Jay arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.

- JASON! – O berro de Rose alastrou-se na sala.

Todos os olhares pairaram sobre a bela ruiva que adentrara correndo, Jay encolheu os ombros temendo ter feito algo errado, mas para a sua profunda surpresa, sua mãe abraçara o homem inconveniente que conversava há segundos com ele.

- Como... Como é possível? Eu te vi morto! – Rose falava ainda abraçada a Jason.

- Ora Rose Gatinha eu sou o cara! E a velhota amiga de Scorpius ajudou muito!

- Mãe... – Jay puxava o vestido molhado da mulher a fazendo o encarar. – Esse daí era o cara morto não é?

- Sim, mas parece que por algum milagre voltou a vida... – Rose falava emocionada. – Por Merlim, pelos menos uma noticia boa neste dia cruel...

- Então se ele voltou à vida podemos fazer o papai voltar também não é? – Jay falava animado.

O silêncio na sala se alastrou com a pergunta do garoto, os olhos de Rose marejaram e ela engoliu em seco, Jason abaixou-se na altura de Jay e o encarou nos olhos.

- Olha, eu voltei por causa de uma pessoa que sabia magia antiga, ela trocou a alma dela pela minha e morreu levando o segredo de como fazer os mortos voltarem... – Jason falava cuidadosamente. – Infelizmente não podemos fazer seu pai voltar.

Jay engoliu o choro que vinha, afastou-se delicadamente de Jason e passou por Rose sem dizer nenhuma palavra, logo subiu ás escadarias da mansão Potter e se trancou em um dos quartos. Uma lágrima escorreu de um dos olhos de Rose, Jason levantou-se e enxugou com carinho a lagrima abraçando a amiga com força.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Rose Gatinha, eu estou aqui não estou?

A ruiva maneou positivamente a cabeça e sentiu os braços de alguém lhe enlaçarem, seu pai estava atrás de si o tempo todo e a abraçou com tanta ternura que ela se sentia uma garotinha novamente.

Jason estava do lado de fora da mansão fumando um cigarro, era estranho estar de volta e tudo ao seu redor estar tão diferente, escutou um barulho de porta abrindo e virou-se para trás. Rose estava estonteante em um vestido de cetim negro, a ruiva caminhou em direção a ele e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz no banco de pedra colocado na soleira.

- Ás coisas mudaram drasticamente, Jay não vai se acostumar facilmente... – A ruiva falava apanhando um cigarro e o acendendo, logo o levando a boca.

- Quando foi que a Rose Quietinha começou a fumar? – Jason indagava olhando a ruiva.

- Desde meu casamento... – A ruiva sorria de canto tragando e em seguida soltando a fumaça. – James odiava quando eu fumava, teve tempos que tive que fumar escondida...

- Parece que vocês tiveram um bom casamento... – Jason olhava os jardins com uma seriedade inexplicável.

- Ele era bom comigo... – A ruiva suspirava fundo. – Foi um bom pai para meus filhos e acho que não tenho como agradece-lo.

- É, você deve agradecer muito a ele... –Jason comentava desta vez encarando a ruiva. – Deve ser difícil viver com um segredo como ele viveu.

- Do que está falando Jason? – Indagara Rose apagando o cigarro.

A boca de Jason abrira levemente para dar uma resposta, mas o barulho de uma menininha ruiva saindo da imensa casa e jogando-se em cima da mãe fora o suficiente para o homem se calar. A ruivinha abraçava Rose com força e escondia seu rosto na curva do pescoço da mesma.

- Algum problema querida? – Perguntara Rose docemente afastando a filha de si para ver seus olhos.

- Não gosto daqui... – A menininha respondia chorosa. – Não tem dragões, não tem o papai, não tem meu quarto!

- Eu sei meu amor, eu prometo que vamos voltar para casa em breve tudo bem?

- Eu não quero voltar para lá! – Retrucara a menininha.

Rose respirou fundo, entendia muito bem o que Jackie queria dizer com aquelas palavras, Jason olhou com carinho mãe e filha, elas eram parecidas.

- Olá! Sua mãe não me apresenta, mas eu posso fazer isso... – Jason esticava a mão para a pequenina. – Eu sou o Jason.

- Você tem o mesmo nome do meu maninho... – Jackie encolhia-se no colo da mãe pegando com delicadeza a mão de Jason. – Eu sou a Jackie.

- Jackie? Uau que nome bonito! – Jason sorria divertido. – Sabe Jackie, se você fosse um pouco mais velha eu namoraria você!

As bochechas da menina coraram furiosamente, Rose rolou os olhos e deu um tapa na cabeça de Jason, Jackie gargalhou com aquilo fazendo Jason sorrir abertamente.

- Não venha com seu charme barato para cima de minha pequena. – Retorquira Rose.

- Ok Rose, ok! – Jason erguia ás mãos para o alto se rendendo.

- Eu gosto dele mamãe, ele é engraçado... – A menininha ria-se.

Rose beijou a testa da filha e levantou-se a carregando no colo, Jackie aninhou-se mais no colo da mãe e acenou para Jason que ainda sorria carinhoso para a menina.

- Eu vou te levar para a cama agora docinho... – Rose falava caminhando em direção a porta e logo adentrando a mansão.

Jason respirou fundo, ainda bem que Scorpius estava desacordado, ele sabia que o amigo iria fazer o maior escândalo e Rose iria o odiar para todo o sempre.

Os olhos azuis acinzentados abriram-se e piscaram algumas vezes, Scorpius podia sentir sua cabeça latejando de segundo a segundo, olhou para os lados vendo sua mãe adormecida sobre um sofá, bufou indignado ele não estaria num hospital, estaria?

- Scorpius? – A mulher erguia-se num salto do sofá assustando o loiro. – Meu filho! Que bom que está bem!

- Mãe onde raios estou?

- St.Mungus, a guerra acabou... – A mulher falara emocionada.

- Onde está o James Potter?

- Ele faleceu meu filho... – Sarah falara encarando o chão. – Pobre mulher, a esposa dele estava tão endurecida...

- E ela vai ficar mais ainda quando eu acertar minhas contas com ela... – O loiro caminhava pelo quarto. – Onde estão minhas calças?

- Filho você acabou de acordar, não é melhor...

- Não! Não é mãe! A palhaçada entre Rose e eu já durou tempo demais e vai acabar agora!

- Querido do que você esta falando?

- Me dê minhas calças que você vai ver do que eu estou falando! – Rosnara o loiro.

Todos tomavam café da manhã na mansão dos Potter's com um ar fúnebre, Jay que recusara-se tomar café estava nos jardins jogando pedrinhas num pequeno lago, Jackie parecia só comer se Jason fizesse caretas para ela e Rose estava na soleira da casa vendo um álbum velho de fotografias.

Uma limosine negra estacionara frente a casa, Rose nem se quer retirara os olhos do álbum para fitar quem descia do carro.

Jason que fazia mil e uma caretas olhou para a janela frente a mesa percebendo que um loiro enfurecido atravessava os jardins. Jason beijou a testa da pequena Jackie e correu para a sala de jantar sem dar explicações a ninguém.

- ROSE! – O berro cortara os jardins.

Jay que jogava pedrinhas no lago parara instantaneamente para fitar um homem loiro dirigindo-se a sua mãe.

- Scorpius? – A ruiva dava um salto de susto pondo-se de pé e encarando o loiro.

- Quem esperava que fosse? Morgana?

- Abaixe o tom de voz Malfoy. – Rose o olhava com reprovação.

- Olá família! – Jason saia pela porta da casa colocando-se entre a ruiva e o loiro. – Sabe, eu amo vocês, amo mesmo!

- Jason não se mete. – Scorpius falava dentre os dentes.

- Não é um bom momento cara... – Jason indicava com a cabeça o pequeno lago onde um garotinho estava parado os encarando.

Os olhos de Scorpius encheram-se de lagrimas, o garotinho era parecido com ele, Rose levou a mão a boca no mesmo momento, eles não poderiam saber daquilo, eles não tinham como saber, tinham?

- JAY! – berrara Rose ao filho. – VÁ TOMAR SEU CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU SEM FOME! – Berrara o garotinho de volta.

- EU NÃO ESTOU PERGUNTANDO SE ESTÁ COM FOME, EU ESTOU MANDANDO VOCÊ IR COMER! – A ruiva berrara nervosa com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

Jay bufara de raiva, jogou uma última pedrinha no lago e correu até a soleira parando frente a mãe.

- Eu vou comer mãe, não precisa chorar... – O garotinho falara com tristeza na voz já entrando a mansão.

Rose soluçou quando a porta se fechou, Jason passou as mãos pelos cabelos, já Scorpius tinha um brilho diferente em seus olhos, o loiro virou-se para Rose com tanta decepção que Rose sentiu-se torturada por um crucciatus.

- Como pôde esconder de mim Rose? – Perguntara o loiro com uma voz rouca.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM!!! – Berrara Scorpius a sacudindo pelos ombros.

- Hey! CorCor, calminha aí... – Jason afastava o amigo da mulher. – O James contou a gente antes de morrer... Ele... Ele queria que o Scorpius soubesse da verdade.

- Ele não tinha esse direito... – A ruiva engolia o choro. – Você não tem o direito de me cobrar nada Malfoy!

- COMO NÃO TENHO? É O MEU FILHO ROSE, O MEU FILHO!

- ELE NÃO É SEU FILHO!

- SIM ELE É! ELE É A MINHA CARA! ELE FOI GERADO GRAÇAS... GRAÇAS AQUELA NOITE!

- Uma noite que eu esqueci e espero que faça o mesmo. – A ruiva falava com uma voz arrastada assustando Jason.

- Você nunca foi injusta Rose...- Scorpius a olhava com tristeza. – Como pôde me esconder um filho? Um filho nosso.

- Um filho MEU! – Berrara a ruiva. – MEU FILHO! MEU BEBÊ! Entendeu? Você... Você não ligava para nada, não iria ligar para ele, você foi embora!

- Eu tinha que me vingar de Morbius! – Explicara-se o loiro.

- E aonde sua vingança ridícula te levou Scorpius? – A ruiva retrucava secamente. – A uma vida vazia.

- Você podia ter me salvado dessa vida se tivesse me falado de um filho!

- Faça-me rir... – Zombara a mulher. – Jay teve muito mais felicidade sendo criado por James do que teria sendo seu filho!

- JAY É MEU FILHO ROSE! MEU FILHO! QUE MERDA! – Berrara Scorpius.

Um barulho ecoara na soleira, fazendo com que os três adultos virassem sua atenção para a porta aberta onde Jay estava, o loirinho havia derrubado uma caneca de café no chão e estava com uma cara tão aterrorizada que por um momento Rose sentiu seu mundo inteiro desabar.

-Eu... Eu sou filho dele mãe? – Gaguejara o menino. – Esse cara é meu pai?


	11. Paris

_**N/A: **__Gente eu AMEI escrever esse capitulo, haioahioa.. Sei lá, acho que vocês vão gostar, por mais cruel que eu esteja sendo nele \õ Beijos a todos que comentaram!_

_**OBS:**__ A música inserida no capitulo é __**Fix You do Cold Play.**_

* * *

**_Paris_**

- ME RESPONDE MÃE! – Jay berrara furioso.

Ás bochechas do garotinho haviam aderido uma cor avermelhada, os olhos azuis marinhos de Rose estavam avermelhados por conta do choro, Jason parecia não saber o que faze e Scorpius estava paralisado, não queria que o garoto se ferisse com aquilo, não queria que o pequeno descobrisse daquela forma.

- Mamãe... – Uma voz aveluda invadira a soleira, a pequena Jackie havia saído de dentro da mansão segurando um hipogrifo de pelúcia, a pequena possuía uma expressão de choro explicita na face.

- ELA TAMBÉM É? JACKIE TAMBÉM É? – Berrara Jay pela segunda vez.

Jackie ao escutar os berros do irmão correra assustada em direção a Rose que a tomara rapidamente no colo e beijara-lhe a testa, Jay estava furioso e Jackie parecia muito assustada com aquilo tudo.

- ME RESPONDE MÃE!!! – Urrara Jay.

- Jackie é filha de James... – Murmurou a ruiva aninhando a menininha aos braços. – Você... Você é filho de Scorpius Malfoy.

Os olhos de Jay arregalaram-se, Rose parecia ter dito ás palavras mais difíceis de sua vida, Jay engoliu um aparente choro que parecia estar por vir. O menininho aderiu uma pose imponente e adentrou a mansão batendo a porta da sala com força.

- Rose eu... Eu não queria que ele descobrisse dessa forma. – Scorpius sussurrara olhando a ruiva aninhando sua caçula.

- Minha vida era ótima sem você Malfoy. – A ruiva falara secamente virando-se para o loiro com um olhar mortal. – Minha vida foi apenas sofrimento ao seu lado...

- Não é verdade... – O loiro franzia o cenho.

- Sim é verdade, e quando eu consegui me livrar de você e ter meu filho longe daqui...

- Nosso filho...

- Eu perdi a única pessoa que me amou de verdade... –A ruiva falava desgostosa. – Eu tinha meus filhos ainda e agora meu filho mais velho está corroído com ódio,duvidas e tristeza em um momento tão difícil de nossas vidas.

- Rose escuta.

- Não Malfoy! Escute você! – Rose apontara com o dedo indicador para a face do loiro.

Jason engoliu em seco e Scorpius parecera ter feito o mesmo, os dois olhavam a fúria nos olhos da ruiva e o choro silencioso da pequena Jackie. Por um instante Jason pensara que Rose fosse sacar uma varinha e lançar um Avada Kedrava em seu melhor amigo, mas ela não o fez, ela apenas engoliu o choro e falou com a mais gélida das vozes:

- Deixe eu e meus filhos em paz.

- Não posso fazer isto, um de seus filhos também é meu! – Rosnara Scorpius parecendo perder novamente a paciência.

- E você faz um bem a ele não é? – A ruiva debochara.

- Eu tenho direitos sobre o garoto.

- Certo... – A ruiva franzia a testa. – Mas enquanto Jay não se recuperar dessa palhaçada toda você está proibido de se aproximar dele, escutou Malfoy? PROIBIDO!

Scorpius ia contestar, mas Jason o segurou pelo ombro e balançou a cabeça negativamente, neste meio tempo Rose já adentrara a mansão com a caçula nos braços deixando os dois homens na soleira com ares pensativos, afinal Scorpius não podia deixar de lado o remorso que sentia naquele momento por fazer seu filho, seu único filho sofrer.

Jay estava sentado em uma cama de casal, o garoto tinha marcas de lágrimas em suas bochechas enquanto admirava um belo porta retrato de moldura prateada. A porta do quarto abrira-se lentamente e Rose adentrara logo a fechando atrás de si, a ruiva caminhou cuidadosamente até a cama sentando-se na beirada e aguardando seu filho lhe proferir algo.

- Como ele pode ser meu pai? – O garoto perguntou num fio de voz abaixando o porta retrato revelando uma foto dele e de James. – James Potter foi meu pai, ele... Eu lembro dele desde sempre! Eu não lembro desse cara Malfoy, ele... Ele não pode ser...

- Tudo aconteceu quando você ainda nem era nascido... – Rose começara apanhando o porta retrato olhando-o com carinho. – Eu namorei Scorpius Malfoy durante um tempo, até que um dia ele e eu desmanchamos. Scorpius foi para a guerra e eu permaneci nessa casa...

- Meu pai sabia? Quero dizer... James sabia? – O pequeno perguntava com tristeza.

- James sempre vai ser seu pai se assim você quiser Jay... – A ruiva falava séria encarando os olhos do filho idêntico aos seus. – James foi o primeiro a saber e a manter sigilo, eu temia como seria minha vida frente a família, mas estava disposta a lutar por você... James foi mais forte do que eu e me pediu em casamento, disse que me amava e amaria você como filho dele...

Jay baixou os olhos quando viu sua mãe chorar, ela soluçou algumas vezes, por um instante o pequeno teve a impressão de que ela estava voltando ao passado em um momento decisivo de sua vida, resolveu permanecer calado e escutar o resto da história.

- Ele nunca soube de você, seu pai verdadeiro, Scorpius... James e eu preferimos assim, não sabíamos que reação Scorpius teria com isso e então eu e James nos casamos e nos mudamos para a Romênia. Ele era bom, o James... Cuidou de mim por toda a gravidez e eu o amei, por Merlim como amei aquele homem... – A ruiva limpava as grossas lágrimas. – Quando você nasceu ele estava feliz, mais feliz do que nunca e ele amou tanto você...

- A Jackie foi fruto do amor de você e do meu pai não é? – Jay perguntara olhando para o criado mudo ao lado da cama onde havia uma foto da pequena Jackie com James.

- Sim, eu o amei e Jackie é prova disto.

Jay permaneceu calado, Rose sabia que seu pequeno iria precisar de um tempo para assimilar tudo aquilo, entretanto a ruiva se surpreendera. Jay ergue-se da cama com rapidez e dirigiu-se a um imenso armário de madeira, o garotinho abriu com força as portas do mesmo e fico observando um punhado de roupas masculinas, a maioria dependurada.

O cheiro que emanava do guarda roupa era um cheiro conhecido por Rose, a ruiva sorriu de canto, Jay jogou-se no meio das roupas e as abraçou com força, a mulher ergueu-se da cama e caminhou até seu pequeno que chorava aos prantos abraçado a todas aquelas roupas, abaixou-se na altura do filho e o abraçou firmemente permitindo-se chorar a dor de uma perda.

- Vamos embora daqui mãe... – Murmurara Jason abraçado as roupas de James. – Vamos embora para a França como você tinha falado para a vovó Gina...

- Nós vamos querido, nós vamos... – A ruiva abraçava com mais força o filho o balançando de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não quero ver aquele cara mais, eu não quero que ele seja meu pai! Eu já tenho um pai...

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... – Rose mordia o lábio inferior, sabia que Scorpius não aceitaria aquilo facilmente.

Scorpius andava de um lado para o outro nervoso, Jason parecia já cansado de olha-lo e Lily estava estupefata com aquela revelação bombástica, já Alvo permanecia indiferente como se já soubesse daquilo a muitos e muitos anos.

- Sabe CorCor se você continuar andando de um lado para o outro assim acabará fazendo um buraco no chão...

- Deixa ela Jason! – Lily repreendia o namorado. – Eu também estaria assim se estivesse envolvida nisso... Al como você consegue estar tão calmo?

- Eu já suspeitava disso desde o casamento de James e Rose... – Declarava o moreno ainda olhando o loiro andar de um lado para o outro.

- CorCor pare de andar! – Jason jogava um de seus sapatos no amigo que parara brutalmente.

- Parei! Satisfeito? – Resmungara o loiro.

- Na verdade não... – Jason sorria de canto enquanto Scorpius arremessava nele o sapato.

- Acho que você deveria ir embora Scorpius... – Alvo falava sério. – Pelo que eu vi quando Jay subiu ás escadas ele não parecia muito alegre de ter um novo pai, e a Rose, nossa! Pensei que jamais a veria perder a calma daquela forma, até mesmo a pequena Jackie que não entendeu nada parecia meio abalada.

- Eu preciso falar com meu filho, você não entende?

- Eu acho que o Al tem razão... – Lily levantava-se séria. – Você vai ter tempo de falar com ele sabe? Acho que agora todos precisam manter a calma.

- É CorCor, relaxa! Amanhã você fala com o moleque...

Alvo sorriu levemente ao ver Scorpius relaxar os ombros, o loiro finalmente parecia se dar por vencido.

Rose estava em pé no escritório de Harry Potter o aguardando, afinal havia tomado uma importante decisão, uma decisão digna de uma Potter como diria James se ainda estivesse vivo. Harry adentrou o escritório e sorriu para a sua afilhada e sentou-se na cadeira localizada atrás da escrivaninha.

- Como acha que Rony vai reagir quando souber que Jay é filho de um Malfoy? – Perguntou o homem sem delongas.

- Talvez enfarte... – a ruiva sorrira levemente tocando alguns livros da prateleira. – Mas minha mãe consegue segurar a barra, além dela ser uma Weasley ela é uma Granger também.

- Sua mãe consegue controlar seu pai de um modo que eu nunca vi... – Brincou Harry coçando o queixo.

- Você sempre vai ser o avô de Jay... – A ruiva retirava os olhos da prateleira para fitar o homem que já não era tão novo.

- Eu sempre irei o considerar meu neto.

- Tio Harry... – Rose sentava-se na cadeira frente a ele. – Eu estou me mudando esta madrugada com Jay e Jackie.

- Se mudando? – O homem arregalava os orbes verdes. – Enlouqueceu garota? Morbius ainda está a solta! O lugar mais seguro para você e as crianças é aqui!

- Prometi a Jay que iríamos embora... – A mulher respirou fundo. – Tenho dinheiro o suficiente e já reservei um hotel na em Paris, enquanto eu não arrumo uma casa sabe? Jay em breve irá ingressar em alguma escola de magia e...

- Rose... – Harry segurava a mão da mulher com ternura. – Fugir de Scorpius não vai adiantar muito...

- Se eu ficar, minha família será destruída. – A ruiva falara por fim. – Estou contando apenas a você para onde estou indo, ninguém sabe ... Quero que entregue essa carta a Jason e Lily, eles sempre foram bons amigos...

- Alvo ficará chateado com sua partida...

- Al sempre me entendeu e sei que me entenderá dessa vez.

Harry coçou a cabeça, Rose possuía o gênio forte de Hermione e ela não voltaria atrás em sua decisão, o velho homem apenas beijou as costas das mãos da garota e lhe sorriu como se desse apoio não a uma sobrinha, mas sim a uma filha.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed,_  
**Quando você tenta o melhor, mas não dá certo,**  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need,_  
**Quando você consegue o que quer mas não o que precisa,**  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
**Quando você se sente tão cansado mas não consegue dormir**  
_Stuck in reverse!  
_**Preso ao inverso  
**_And the tears come streaming down your face  
_**Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar sobre seu rosto  
**_When you lose something you can't replace  
_**Quando você perde uma coisa que não pode repor  
**_When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
_**Quando você ama alguém mas tudo se acaba  
**_Could it be worse?  
_**Poderia ser pior?**

A madrugada estava fria e um imenso carro negro estava estacionado frente a mansão dos Potter's. Jay estava com sua mochila nas costas segurando a mão de sua irmã caçula que coçava constantemente os olhinhos com as costas das mãos por conta do sono.

Harry fazia várias malas flutuarem escadaria a baixo e Gina parecia tentar convencer Rose de ficar mais alguns dias, mas em vão. A ruiva entregara uma carta com o selo dos Potter's a monarca e lhe dera um carinhoso abraço.

Jay deu um abraços nos avós e Jackie fez o mesmo a contra gosto, estava com sono demais para ficar abraçando os outros. Na soleira Gina ficou observando o marido ajudar o motorista de pele parda colocar as inumeras malas dentro do porta malas do carro. Jay e Jackie já estavam dentro do mesmo e Rose estava com a porta aberta preste a entrar.

Harry colocou-se ao lado da esposa na soleira, a abraçando pelos ombros. Rose acenou permitindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelos seus olhos.

_Lights will guide you home  
_**Luzes vão te guiar até em casa  
**_And ignite your bones_**  
E inflamar teus ossos  
**_And I will try, to fix you  
_**E eu tentarei consertar-te**  
_And high up above or down below  
_**E bem lá no alto ou bem no fundo  
**_When you're to in love to let it go  
_**Quando você está apaixonada demais pra esquecer  
**_But if you never try, you'll never know  
_**Mas se você nunca tentar, nunca irá saber  
**_Just what you're worth.  
_**O quanto você vale  
**

- Espero que um dia ele possa me perdoar... - Sussurrou a ruiva para si mesma ao adentrar o carro e fechar a porta.

Jackie logou sentou-se no colo da mãe e Jay colocou a cabeça no ombro da mesma, o motorista olhou a família pelo retrovisor e sorriu para a ruiva que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Para o Lumière Hotel em Paris, por favor.

- Como desejar Sra.Potter! - O motorista falou animado já ligando o carro.

Harry e Gina viram o carro decolar vôo e desaparecer na imensidão negra daquela madrugada gélida, o casal adentrou a casa sem muita alegria, mas com uma imensa compreensão pela ruiva.

_Lights will guide you home  
_**Luzes vão te guiar até em casa  
**_And ignite your bones  
_**E aquecer teus ossos  
**_And I will try, to fix you.  
_**E eu vou tentar te consertar  
**

Scorpius acordara completamente suado, algo doía em seu peito, olhou ao seu redor. Seus olhos azuis acizentados brilharam como nunca e ele ergueu-se da cama num pulo, correu até a sala pouco ligando se estava apenas trajado com a calça do moletom. Apanhou ás chaves em cima do armário da sala e saiu pela porta.

_Tears stream down your face,  
_**Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto  
**_When you lose something you cannot replace  
_**Quando você perde algo que não pode repor  
**_Tears stream down your face  
_**Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto  
**_And I...  
_**E eu...  
**

Um carro conversivel parou frente a mansão dos Potter's, Scorpius saltou do carro e correu até a porta a batendo e socando.

- ROSE!!! ROSE ABRA!!! ROSEE!!!

A porta fora aberta por Harry, o homem o olhava com o cenho franzido, Scorpius deu dois passos para trás, Harry notou o quão pálido o rapaz estava e o quão trêmula estavam suas mãos.

- Preciso... Preciso falar com ela Sr.Potter! Chame Rose!

- Sinto muito Scorpius... - Harry maneou a cabeça negativamente.

- COMO ASSIM SENTE MUITO? ONDE ELA ESTÁ? ONDE ESTÁ O MEU FILHO?

- Ela partiu. - Harry sussurrou.

_Tears stream down your face  
_**Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto  
**_I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes  
_**Eu te prometo que vou aprender com meus erros  
**_Tears stream down your face  
_**Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto  
**_And I...  
_**E eu...  
**

- Não... Isso é mentira! Ela... Ela não fez isso... – O loiro gaguejara sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas

- Garoto, escute... - Harry tentava acalmar o rapaz.

- É MENTIRA SUA! - Urrara Scorpius empurrando Harry para o lado e entrando na mansão.

Scorpius gritava o nome de Rose e a procurava como um louco, o rapaz abrira a porta com força de um dos quartos do segundo andar da mansão e o encontrando completamente vazio. O loiro correu até o armário o abrindo vendo que este também estava vazio, uma decepção tomara conta de seu ser.

- Hey que barulheira é essa?- Hugo abria a porta do quarto frente ao ex-quarto de Rose andando até o mesmo e deparando-se com Scorpius sentado na cama de casal com um olhar sem foco para o guarda roupa. - Malfoy? Cara o que você faz aqui... E... Cadê a Rose?

- Ela se foi... - Balbuciou o loiro ainda perplexo.

_Lights will guide you home  
_**Luzes vão te guiar até em casa  
**_And ignite your bones  
_**E aquecer teus ossos  
**_And I will try to fix you  
_**E eu vou tentar te consertar  
**

O imenso carro negro pousara numa das mais belas e ricas ruas de Paris, o carro andou por um tempo até parar frente a um imenso e luxuoso hotel, Rose estava com os filhos aninhados a si quando olhou pela janela vendo a cidade que seria seu novo lar.

- Eu realmente espero que me perdoe um dia Scorpius...

Um belo sol raiava em Paris, uma semana já havia se passado desde a mudança repentina. Rose fora aceita de bom grado na área diplomática do Ministério Francês e já possuía até mesmo uma própria sala, tudo isso pelo fato do sobrenome Potter ter um grande peso no mundo mágico.

Jay havia sido matriculado em uma das escolas trouxas assim como Jackie, apesar de serem bruxos, Rose gostava de deixar os filhos conhecerem um mundo diferente do deles. Talvez a única coisa que não estivesse nos eixos era a casa, ainda estavam morando no luxuoso hotel Lumière, para desgosto de Rose.

- Mãe a gente podia sair e comer fora sabe... – Jay falava animado sentado sobre uma bancada de uma pequena cozinha do apartamento do hotel.

- Vocês estão comendo muita porcaria, só sabem pedir comida ou comer fora! Faz tempo que não temos uma refeição descente...

- Mamãe a gente gosta de comer fora! – Jackie falava colocando-se ao lado do irmão mais velho que sorria arteiro.

- E além do mais a senhora já deve ter perdido a prática com o lance de cozinhar!

- Ora como ousa falar dos meus dotes culinários Senhor Jason Luke Potter!

Jackie e Jay gargalharam da cara enfurecida da mãe que logo gargalhou junto dos filhos, parecia que os tempos bons iriam retomar para aquela família, mesmo com toda a falta que James fazia, Rose seguiria em frente.

Scorpius soltava fogo pelo nariz, Hugo que estava sentado em sua mesa sequer olhava o loiro que não parava de soltar muxoxos, o ruivo rolava os olhos a cada muxoxo soltado pelo homem.

- Sabe, se eu ganhasse um galeão por cada reclamação sua eu estaria milionário! – Bufou o ruivo levantando-se da própria mesa.

- Que pena que não ganha! – Rosnou o loiro.

- Olha você 'tá igual a minha tia avó Berta! Por Merlim parece uma velha reclamona!

- Se está achando ruim Weasley, por que você não sai da sala?

- Por que se você não sabe Malfoy, essa sala é minha, sua, de Alvo e do Weiss! Ou seja, temos trabalho a fazer aqui e você NÃO está ajudando.

Scorpius abriu a boca para protestar quando a porta da sala fora escancarada e Alvo adentrara na companhia de Jason, Scorpius bufou tentando se concentrar numa pilha de papéis sobre a sua mesa. Alvo lançou um olhar a Hugo que apenas deu os ombros.

- Sabe... – Começara Jason. – Ao invés de ficar reclamando na cabeça do Weasley e brigando com todo o novo Ministério da Magia, você deveria tirar uns dias de folga...

- Não estou a fim. – Esbravejou o loiro.

- Concordo com o Weiss... – Alvo falava sério. – Você saiu do hospital a pouco tempo, descobriu que tem um filho a pouco tempo, brigou com a Rose a pouco tempo, perdeu a Rose e seu filho a pouco tempo...

- Resumindo o que o Al quer falar... – Hugo se metia. – Você está um porre e precisa de férias!

- Sabe eu não estaria assim se os pais de vocês... – Scorpius levantava-se bruscamente. – Me dissessem onde ela está com o MEU filho!

- Cara, ele realmente precisa de férias... – Hugo rolava os olhos voltando a sua mesa.

- Eu acho que antes de ir atrás da Rose Gatinha, você deveria se preocupar com outra coisa... – Jason falava com um tom de voz sério.

- E o que seria... – Scorpius lançava um olhar ameaçador ao amigo.

- Morbius foi visto em Paris. – Alvo falara estreitando os olhos.

Hugo que havia se sentado na cadeira, levou um belo tombo fazendo com que Jason soltasse um risinho, Scorpius olhara incrédulo para Alvo, não podia crer que aquele filho da mãe do Morbius estava em Paris. O loiro dirigiu-se a sua cadeira e retirou uma capa negra que estava em cima desta.

- Quando partimos para Paris? – Indagou sério.

- Assim que eu gosto! – Jason dava palmadinhas camaradas nas costas do amigo. – Podemos ir agora sabe? Aí quando você voltar, você tira umas férias... Afinal CorCor, estresse envelhece...

Rose andava alegremente pelas ruas de Paris, iria olhar a última casa a venda e logo em seguida buscaria Jay e Jackie na escola, a ruiva olhou para uma bela casa de tijolos amarelos, sorriu internamente lembrando-se de sua casa na Romênia.

- Olá? – Uma senhora abrira a porta da casa e andara até a mulher com um belo sorriso.

- Olá Sra.Humpfey ! Eu sou Rose Potter, liguei mais cedo...

- Oh! Sim, sim, a Srta.Potter... – A senhora sorria bondosamente. – Espero que goste da casa, é simples, mas muito aconchegante...

- E eu espero gostar! Estou cansada de andar a procura de uma boa moradia...

A velha senhora apenas sorriu, a casa era bela e aconchegante, os móveis belos e simples, era a casa que a ruiva desejava criar seus filhos. Lançou um olhar bondoso a senhora que lhe sorria como nunca.

- E então? Quando posso assinar os papéis e me mudar? – Perguntou animada.

Jay estava encostado numa das árvores do jardim da escola, já estava de saco cheio das garotinhas francesas que não cansavam de perguntar se ele tinha namorada. O loirinho de longe podia ver a irmã caçula brincando no parquinho de areia, Jackie sim parecia se divertir na nova escola.

Era estranho estar ali, naquele novo país, mas naquele momento ele não via lugar melhor. Depois que haviam partido ele nunca mais tocou no assunto de seu pai biológico e sua mãe parecia também não muito a fim de falar sobre aquele assunto. A verdade era que Jay havia se assustado com aquele homem que do nada gritava para Merlim e o Mundo sobre ser seu pai.

O loirinho respirou fundo olhando para fora das grades do jardim, viu do outro lado da rua um homem mal encarado trajado inteiramente de negro. Jay franziu o cenho, o homem possuía algumas cicatrizes horripilantes na face que lhe davam arrepios.

- JAY! – Jackie o berrara fazendo o garoto virar a face e encarar a irmã que corria em sua direção. – A MAMÃE CHEGOU!!!

Jay sorriu de canto e apanhou sua mochila que estava até então jogada na grama ao lado de seus pés, olhou novamente para o outro lado da rua e não viu ninguém. Aquele homem que ele vira, não era um homem bom.

Scorpius havia acabado de chegar ao Ministério Francês, Hugo não parava de mexer com as estagiárias do local fazendo com que Alvo lhe desse alguns tapas na cabeça com medo de que Hugo os levassem a alguma encrenca.

O Ministério Francês era muito mais glamuroso do que o Ministério Inglês, era visível só de ver as paredes feita de ouro, bronze e prata com desenhos magníficos de veelas e unicórnios. O quarteto andou durante um bom tempo pelos corredores até chegar a luxuosa sala do Ministro Francês. Um homem gordinho, baixinho, com um bigode negro sobre os lábios e a cabeça careca.

- Esperro que mi prronunci estejar corretar...

- Está sim senhor... – Scorpius falara encarando o homem. – Estamos aqui atrás de John Morbius e queremos sua autorização para vasculhar a cidade.

- Oh! Ho, ho, oh! Si, si! Morbius serr mui perigosor ui? Je sais… Je sais...

- Então temos a sua autorização Ministro? – Jason perguntara com uma voz séria assustando até mesmo os companheiros.

- Oui, oui! Quandor quiserrem si?

Os quatro consentiram com a cabeça e com uma leve reverência em forma de respeito começaram a andar em direção a porta.

- O Senhorr... – O ministro voltou a falar chamado a atenção dos quatro. – Senhor... Alvo Potter...

- Sim Ministro? – O moreno aproximou-se sério.

- Sua irrmã trabarrá mui bein em nosso Ministerrio!

- Minha irmã? – Alvo franziu o cenho. – A única irmã que tenho mora em Londres, o senhor deve estar enganado Ministro...

- Oh oui, oui, eu deva estar enganado oui... Ela dever serr suar parrenta, Rose Potter.

Os olhos de Scorpius deram um brilho estranho, Jason bateou na própria testa sabia que em breve Scorpius os meteria em confusão, já Hugo engoliu em seco.

- Ela é minha cunhada Ministro, foi casada com meu falecido irmão James Potter. – Alvo falar sério.

- Bonne Meninë... Bien, é apenas isso... Tens boar tarder...

Mais uma fez os quatro consentiram com a cabeça e se retiraram dali, Scorpius estralava os dedos conforme andava, Alvo e Hugo fizeram um leve aceno de cabeça para que Jason falasse algo, o rapaz respirou fundo e correu até o melhor amigo.

- Olha, a gente precisa de calma ok? – Jason falava sério. – Eu sei que você tem o problema com a Rose para resolver, mas Morbius é mais importante.

- Vocês ainda não entenderam não é? – Scorpius se virava com uma calma inexplicável para os três.

- Entendemos o que? – Indagara Alvo.

- Morbius está aqui por causa de Rose. – O loiro franzia o cenho. – Rose e as crianças estão em perigo.

Jay e Jackie assistiam alegremente um desenho na televisão, Rose terminava de fritar alguns ovos e colocar nos pratos dos filhos, logo a mulher colocara os pratos na mesa e chamara as crianças. Num prédio a frente do hotel um homem de capa negra observava cada movimento daquela família, um sorriso sádico habitava seus lábios junto com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos absurdamente negros.

- Jay quer comer com garfo e faca? Por Morgana você não é um animal! – Ralhava Rose ao ver o filho apanhar o bacon com as mãos.

- Mas com ás mãos é mais gostoso mãe! – Ria o garoto vendo a irmã caçula o imitar. – 'Tá vendo! A Jackie concorda comigo!

- Eu não vou nem comentar... – Rose rolava os olhos ao ver a filha menor com as bochechas sujas.

Morbius olhava aquilo desgostoso, era para Rose ser sua e aqueles moleques sentados a mesa com ela não eram para existir, seus olhos deram um brilho vermelho quando viu a mulher beijar a bochecha dos filhos e recolher os pratos da mesa.

- Oh céus! – Rose falara espantada ao olhar a geladeira.

- O que foi mãe? – Jay aparecia na bancada a olhando curioso.

- Esqueci de comprar leite e ovos, vou ter que ir na padaria da Marrie para comprar...

- Mas há essa hora? – Jay olhava o relógio da cozinha.

- Se eu for depressa talvez pegue a padaria aberta... – A ruiva se dirigia a sala apanhando um grosso casado branco. – A não ser que você queira ficar sem panquecas amanhã de manhã...

- Panquecas em primeiro lugar! – Jay erguia a mão para o alto arrancando risadas da mãe.

- Ok, cuide de sua irmã! Eu não demoro...

Rose saíra pela porta do apartamento, Jay apenas sorriu e desabou no sofá ao lado da irmã, dando boas gargalhadas de um desenho no qual ela assistia.

Scorpius, Alvo, Hugo e Jason pararam frente uma porta branca com maçaneta dourada, o número 213 brilhava sobre a mesma. Os quatro trocaram leves olhares até Scorpius tomar coragem e dar três leves batidas na mesma. A porta fora aberta por uma garotinha ruiva, Hugo abaixou-se e sorriu para ela que logo jogou-se nos braços do tio.

- E então Jackie? Era a mamãe? – Jay surgia atrás da porta logo parando e franzindo o cenho. – O que vocês fazem aqui?

- E aí chara! Quanto tempo! – Jason entrava sem cerimônias sendo seguido por Alvo, Scorpius e Hugo com Jackie no colo.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – Rosnou o menino.

- Onde está sua mãe Jay? – Scorpius tomava a frente e encarava o menino.

- Olha aqui, se você veio aqui brigar com ela pode tirar seu hipogrifo da chuva! Fui eu quem pedi para irmos embora, eu não quero você como pai! Eu tenho um pai e ele está morto!

- Escute bem moleque, você querendo ou não eu sou seu pai... – Scorpius esbravejou. – Agora responda onde está Rose!

- Eu não vou responder bosta nenhuma! – Jay encarou o homem com raiva.

- Uau! CorCor ele é mais marrento do que você! – Jason falara animado desabando no sofá ao lado de Hugo e Jackie.

- Jay, é de suma importância o que Scorpius te pergunta... – Alvo falara sério. – Sua mãe pode estar correndo perigo.

Jay abriu a boca categoricamente, Alvo o olhava com uma expressão séria. O menino dera-se por vencido, se sua mãe corria perigo ele iria ajuda-la.

- Ela foi comprar ovos e leite para fazer panquecas... – Sussurrara o menino olhando para os próprios pés.

- Ótimo! Eu adoooro panquecas! – Jason falara animado no sofá enquanto fazia cócegas em Jackie.

- E onde ela foi comprar? – Perguntou Alvo.

- Na padaria da dona Marrie, a duas quadras daqui...

Antes que Jay terminasse de falar Scorpius já havia aparatado, Alvo olhou perplexo para o lugar onde anteriormente o loiro estava e voltou a olhar para Jay que parecia um tanto quanto assustado.

Rose corria por uma rua escura, acabara por derrubar o leite e os ovos no meio de sua corrida, seu medo era tanto que ela não conseguia aparatar e ainda por cima havia esquecido a varinha em casa. Maldita hora em que ela decidira comprar leite e ovos.

- Não corra Rosie... Querida, você não pode fugir de mim... – Uma voz ardilosa ecoava atrás da mulher.

A ruiva tropeçara nos próprios pés acabando por entrar numa rua sem saída, parou desesperada frente ao imenso muro não crendo que morreria ali, pensara em seus filhos que a aguardavam no hotel e sentiu-se uma idiota por completo por não ter seguido as palavras de Harry.

- Está tão bela... – Morbius surgira da escuridão segurando uma varinha.

Rose notou que ele não possuía um dos braços, o rosto do homem estava com várias e feias cicatrizes e ele possuía um olho de vidro, a pele de Morbius estava pálida e medonha, ela notou pelo pescoço a mostra já que o resto de seu corpo era coberto por roupas negras.

- Me deixe em paz! – urrou a mulher.

- Não vê o quão grandes podemos ser Rose? Você pode liderar, pode ser minha rainha!

- Que tal você ser a minha rainha Morbius? – Uma voz arrastada invadira o beco.

Morbius virara-se furioso para trás, Scorpius possuía um sorriso canalha no rosto e logo lançou um feitiço no ex-sonserino que fora desviado agilmente. Morbius logo postou-se atrás de Rose e a segurou contra seu corpo, Scorpius não se mexeu, sabia que qualquer vacilada que desse, custaria a vida da ruiva.

- Scorpius... – A ruiva murmurou deixando escorrer uma fina lágrima de seus olhos.

- Não esquenta Rose, vou te tirar daí e matar esse filho da puta! – Scorpius falara sério dando dois passos para frente.

- Oh oh oh! Pode parar Malfoy! – Morbius colava a varinha no pescoço da ruiva com mais força. – Não quer ver nossa amada Ruiva morrer como Weiss a anos atrás não é?

Scorpius parou de andar e engoliu em seco.

- Bom, bom... – Morbius sorriu malicioso dando um beijo na bochecha de Rose.

- Me perdoe... – A ruiva falou fazendo Scorpius arregalar os olhos. – Eu sempre te amei... Me perdoe...

- Rose... – Scorpius apertava a própria varinha nas mãos.

- Cuide dos meus filhos... – A ruiva gaguejara.

Antes que Scorpius pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, uma gargalhada de Morbius tomou o beco escuro e ele desapareceu de lá com Rose. Scorpius berrou, um berro de puro desespero não podendo crer que a perdera.

Jay andava de um lado para o outro, James estava sentado na bancada e Hugo havia levado Jackie para dormir em um dos quartos, Jason olhava impaciente para o pequeno loirinho que não parava de andar em círculos.

- Cara será que essa coisa de ser irritante passa pelo sangue? – Indagou Jason olhando Alvo que rira de canto. – Até nisso ele consegue ser irritante como Scorpius! Ô filhote de Malfoy, dá para parar de andar? 'Tá cansando minhas vistas!

- Vai pro inferno! – Rosnou Jay voltando a andar.

- 'Tá vendo! Filho de Malfoy, Malfoyzinho é! – Jason rolava os olhos.

A porta da sala então fora aberta. Jay parara de andar para fitar Scorpius que possuía o rosto marcado por lágrimas, Jason levantou-se com tudo do sofá assim como Alvo.

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? CADÊ MINHA MÃE? – Urrara o pequeno.

Morbius a levou, eu não... Eu não pude fazer nada... – Scorpius desabara numa cadeira da bancada esfregando o rosto.

- Não... – Sussurrou Jay desolado.

- Como assim ele a levou cara? – Jason perguntava perplexo, mas não obteve resposta.

Scorpius dirigiu-se até Jay e o abraçou com força, o loirinho chorava compulsivamente no ombro do pai biológico. Alvo respirou fundo e Jason coçou a cabeça, a situação estava critica.


	12. Fim do Pesadelo

**O Fim do Pesadelo**

Um vento gélido parecera tomar conta de Paris naquele dia, Scorpius olhava atentamente os rostos serenos de Jay e Jackie que dormiam na cama de Rose. Jackie realmente era a cópia de Rose, tanto na personalidade quanto fisicamente, retirando é claro, ás pequeninas sardas no narizinho e nas bochechas alvas, traço herdado de seu pai, James Potter.

- Como permiti ás coisas chegarem a esse ponto? – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Você não permitiu nada, apenas chegaram. – Uma voz ecoava no quarto fazendo o loiro lançar um olhar de censura a Jason que estava encostado no vão da porta de braços cruzados. – Não entendo essa mania dos Malfoy's de acharem que têm de controlar tudo e todos...

- Humpf...

Grunhiu o loiro levantando-se da cadeira confortável ao lado da cama onde os pequenos dormiam e caminhou até Jason passando pelo mesmo com uma carranca visível em sua face. Jason sorriu de canto fechando a porta do quarto dos pequenos, Alvo junto de vários aurores estavam na sala do pequeno quarto de hotel traçando estratégias e planos de busca.

Scorpius desabou no sofá da sala passando ás mãos entre a cabeleira sedosa, Jason limitou-se em rolar os olhos e sentar-se ao lado do amigo.

- Olhe o lado bom disso tudo... – Começou o rapaz.

- Me diga o lado bom e eu penso se quero olhar para ele... – Grunhiu novamente Scorpius.

- CorCor você realmente é um poço de alegria... – Zombava Jason. – Olha só, eu sei que foi cruelmente cruel o fato da mocinha Rose Gatinha ter sido seqüestrada pelo vilão Morbius, mas você ainda é o mocinho da história e é claro que você irá salva-la...

- Estamos na vida real Jason! – Vociferava Scorpius. – Isso não é um conto idiota trouxa! E se esse é o lado bom...

- Você nem me deixou terminar! – Interrompeu o rapaz. – Como eu ia dizendo, nós somos OS CARAS ok? Iremos salvar a mocinha! E o lado bom nisso tudo é que você pode ficar perto do seu filho e conquista-lo...

Os dois amigos trocaram olhares sérios logo fazendo um leve sorriso nascer em seus lábios, momento interrompido por uma porta sendo aberta com violência e um homem ruivo ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos cheios e castanhos adentrarem o local, atrás de ambos vinha o casal Potter com um semblante sério.

- COMO VOCÊS PERMITIRAM UM PSICOPATA LEVAR MINHA FILHINHA? – Berrara Rony segurando Alvo pelo colarinho.

- Ronald solte o Alvo imediatamente! – Ordenara Hermione Weasley fazendo o marido soltar a contra gosto o rapaz que tremia levemente.

- Não foi culpa nossa pai... – Hugo se metia. – Tentamos chegar até ele, mas...

- MAS O QUÊ? – Urrou o ruivo dessa vez voltando sua ira para o filho caçula.

- A culpa foi minha. – Scorpius falara sério.

Rony Weasley atravessou a sala como uma bala de canhão, nem mesmo Harry Potter conseguira segurar o amigo que vôo no colarinho do loiro, Gina e Hermione giraram categoricamente os olhos castanhos e cruzaram os braços como se pedissem a Merlim paciência.

- VOCÊ! SEU FILHOTE DE DONINHA ALBINA! VOCÊ! TUDO ISSO É CULPA SUA! PRIMEIRO ENGRAVIDOU A MINHA BEBEZINHA E DEPOIS A ABANDONOU! E POR ÚLTIMO PERMITIU ELA SER SEQUESTRADA! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – Rony erguera o punho fechado preste a dar um belo soco em Scorpius que apenas cerrou os olhos esperando sentir uma incrível dor, que não veio.

- VOVÔ!

O berro de duas crianças fizeram o ruivo cessar seu ataque, o choro da pequena Jackie invadiu a sala fazendo Rony se afastar rapidamente de Scorpius e correr até os netos os abraçando firmemente, Hermione até então estava parada, mas ao ver os pequenos correu aos mesmos afastando Rony destes.

- Está vendo o que fez Ronald? – A mulher lançava um olhar de censura ao marido que baixava a cabeça envergonhado. – Está tudo bem crianças o vovô apenas se exaltou um pouco, não vai acontecer novamente, venham vamos dormir...

- Não é verdade. – Jay falara num fio de voz tendo a atenção toda em si.

- O que não é verdade? – Perguntara Hermione docemente.

- O que o vovô disse... – Recomeçara o menino. – O... O... O senhor Scorpius...

- Seu pai... – Cortou-lhe Jason recebendo um olhar feio de todos presentes. – Que é? Que foi? Só falo a verdade, não fiz nenhuma criança indefesa chorar!

- Continue o que dizia querido... – Hermione falava novamente docemente depois de lançar um olhar assassino a Jason que escondera-se atrás de Scorpius.

- Não foi culpa do... Do meu... – Jay engolira em seco sentindo ás lágrimas encherem seus olhos. – Do senhor Scorpius, a culpa foi toda minha! Se eu... Se eu não tivesse nascido, mamãe não teria casado com meu pai, digo... O James. E ele também não teria morrido! E... – Ás lágrimas já molhavam a bochecha do menino. – E se eu não tivesse pedido panquecas, mamãe não teria saído para comprar os ingredientes e não seria seqüestrada.

Os olhos de todos arregalaram-se, Jay abaixou a cabeça fitando os próprios pés, Jackie que estava no momento no colo de Hermione cessando seu choro, olhou para o irmão sem entender o porquê dele chorava, já que ela chorava por causa dos berros de seu avô.

- É a culpa é toda sua. – Scorpius falava seco.

Rony que novamente ia voar em Scorpius foi impedido por Harry e Hugo, ambos limitaram-se em balançar negativamente a cabeça. Jay lançou um olhar curioso ao verdadeiro pai, esperando que este continuasse.

- Tudo o que disse, cada palavra me fez perceber que a culpa é sua. – Scorpius encarava sério o filho. – Após Hogwarts, tudo estava um caos, nem eu e nem sua mãe sabíamos da gravidez dela ainda e brigávamos muito. Talvez se ela não estivesse grávida de você ela teria ido para a guerra e não se casado com o Potter. Culpa sua por existir, entretanto se ela não tivesse se casado com o Potter ele teria ido mais cedo para a guerra e morrido mais jovem, sua mãe certamente assumiria você e diria a todos quem era seu pai, isso causaria uma bela briga de família e sofrimento... Se você não existisse ela teria ido para a guerra também e talvez estivesse morta hoje.

- CorCor você 'tá falando coisa com coisa...

- Acontece Jay... – O loiro ignorava o melhor amigo aproximando-se do filho. – Que ninguém é inocente nessa vida e nem é absolutamente culpado, todos somos apenas responsáveis pelos nossos atos, eu principalmente. Se sua culpa foi nascer e permitir mais uns anos de vida ao Potter, parabéns! É uma excelente culpa! Mas se for culpar alguém pelo seqüestro de sua mãe, culpe Morbius, pois ele que é o responsável dessa palhaçada toda.

Jay engoliu o choro, Scorpius sorriu e acariciou os cabelos do filho, Jackie novamente olhava para o irmão com plena curiosidade. O loirinho enxugou ás lágrimas e retribuiu o sorriso do verdadeiro pai, em seguida estendendo a mão para o mesmo. Scorpius recusou a mão do filho e o puxou para um forte abraço que fora correspondido na mesma intensidade.

- Não quero dormir, quero ajudar a encontrar minha mãe. – Falou o menino.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Jason aproximava-se risonho, Scorpius ergueu os olhos e sorriu de canto separando-se do filho.

- Nove! Faço dez aqui a dois meses. – Falara orgulhoso.

- Nove hein? – Jason olhava para o dedo colocando o dedo no queixo parecendo pensar em algo realmente importante. – Hum... Bom... Nessa idade eu e seu pai roubávamos ás varinhas do Sr.Malfoy para brincar, acho que não tem problema você ajudar na busca da sua mãe.

- Você se baseou em varinhas roubadas para colocar a vida do MEU neto em perigo? – Rony falava ameaçador.

- Ele pode ser seu neto Sr.Weasley... – Scorpius pela primeira vez dirigia a palavra a Rony. – Mas é meu filho e eu digo que ele pode ajudar nas buscas de Rose.

Jay alargou um imenso sorriso abraçando com força o pai, Rony bufou e rolou os olhos recendo um beliscão dado por Gina. Eles iriam encontrar Rose, teriam de encontrar.

Longe dali em uma mansão abandonada no sul de Paris, o corpo de uma mulher ruiva estava repousando em uma cama de casal com edredons dourados, visivelmente feitos de linho de ouro. Sentado abaixo da janela, em uma formosa poltrona negra estava um homem que tomava uma taça de vinho enquanto observava a mulher dormir.Ao vê-la remexer-se um sorriso malicioso nasceu nos lábios finos do homem com feições tenebrosas.

Rose abriu os olhos azuis escuros lentamente e sentou-se com dificuldade, não lembrava-se de usar um vestido senhorial quando fora seqüestrada, olhou assustada pelo quarto tendo imagem de Morbius em seguida. A mulher encolheu-se assustada, fazendo Morbius soltar uma grande gargalhada.

- Pensei que Grifinórios fossem corajosos Rose querida...

- Não sou uma Grifinória a séculos Morbius! – Rosnou a mulher.

- Oh sim, sim, entretanto a petulância é a mesma... – Zombou levantando-se da cadeira andando em passos largos até a cama.

- O QUE QUER DE MIM?

- Case-se comigo Rose, podemos construir uma família... – Morbius sorria abertamente fazendo ás cicatrizes de seu rosto contorcerem-se e tornarem-se ainda mais assustadoras.

- Eu já sou casada e tenho uma família.

- Oh não, você é viúva querida e bem... Um filho bastardo e uma pirralha não podem ser considerados familiares.

- MAS EU CONSIDERO! ELES SÃO MEUS FILHOS! – Urrou a mulher fazendo Morbius suspirar cansado

- Por que me renega Rose? – Ele esticara seu único braço e tocando os cabelos da ruiva com os dedos. – Não sou tão cruel assim na cama, sei proporcionar prazer também... – Ele levava uma mecha do cabelo ruivo da mulher até suas narinas o cheirando.

- Eu nunca serei sua Morbius!

- Lhe darei um dia para pensar, prometo ser um cavaleiro e controlar meus instintos... – Ele se afastava e caminhava até a porta. – Meus servos lhe trarão vestes dignas de uma rainha, jóias e alimento...

- EU NÃO QUERO NADA! EU QUERO A MINHA FAMÍLIA! – Berrou a mulher.

Morbius a ignorou deixando o quarto e fechando a porta com magia, Rose correra até a mesma e com os punhos começou a espancá-la, tinha que sair dali, seus filhos a esperavam, ela tinha que conseguir sair dali.

Aurores entrando e saindo daquele quarto de hotel já havia virado comum, todos haviam ficado o dia inteiro e a madrugada inteira procurando pistas sobre onde Morbius poderia estar, Jason e Jay estavam deitados no sofá, ambos dormindo, roncando e babando. Enquanto Hermione e Gina dormiam no quarto de Rose com a pequena Jackie que constantemente perguntava sobre a mãe.

Scorpius ao lado de Harry, Alvo, Hugo, Rony e Draco Malfoy que chegara ainda na madrugada procurava pistas enquanto os aurores saiam vasculhando a cidade de Paris.

- Eles já podem ter deixado à França! – Declarara Rony nervoso.

- Odeio concordar com o Pobretão... – Draco franzira o cenho. – Ele pode ter a levado para qualquer lugar do planeta.

- Não, ele não sairia da França, ele está sem lugar para ir... – Hugo falava olhando um mapa da cidade.

- Os Ministérios de todos os países estão atrás dele, ele está encurralado na França. – Alvo falava sério. – A não ser se ele tiver ido para o mundo dos trouxas, aí sim teremos problemas.

- Ele não se misturaria com pessoas que ele tem preconceito... – Confirmou Harry.

- Ela ainda está na França... – Scorpius afirmava.

- Como pode ter certeza? – Indagara Rony.

- Eu sei que ela está.

O loiro voltou o olhar para os dois loiros no sofá, o grupo a mesa seguiu o seu olhar, sabiam que Scorpius estava lutando para continuar mantendo a esperança, viam isso apenas de ver o olhar deste sob o pequeno Jay.

- Como Jason consegue dormir num momento como esse? – Hugo girara os olhos. – O Jay a gente até entende sabe? Mas o Jason...

Jason parecera escutar seu nome de longe já que dera um belo sobressalto do sofá, os que estavam na mesa seguraram uma risada ao vê-lo derrubar um livro que repousava sob a sua barriga enquanto dormia. O loiro coçou a cabeça e sorriu amarelo.

- O Weiss é um aborto da natureza se isso responde a sua pergunta... – Draco sorria de canto fazendo o grupo gargalhar.

Jason lançou um olhar feio a eles e principalmente a Draco por conta do comentário, abaixou-se para pegar o livro e franziu o cenho o pegando com delicadeza para que não saísse da página aberta.

- Sr.Potter... – Chamara o loiro.

- Sim Jason?  
- A família Morbius é Inglesa certo?

- Sim, mas o porquê da pergunta?

- O Morbius estudou na Durmstrange certo?

- Aonde quer chegar com essas perguntas Jason? – Draco intervira severo.

- A mãe de Morbius vem de uma família alemã que morou na França durante quase todas suas gerações... – Sorria o rapaz vitorioso. – Genevive Tahan – O rapaz começava a ler o livro. – ... A última dos Tahan's casou-se com o herdeiro da família Morbius, recentemente não se têm noticias dela...

- A mãe de Morbius morou aqui na França? – Surpreendia-se Alvo.

- Mais localizada em Paris, a mansão da família dela fica no sul da Paris Bruxa, uma área nobre por assim dizer.

- O único lugar onde Morbius poderia levar Rose... – Rony sorria abertamente.

- Na antiga mansão dos Tahan. – Concluíra Hugo satisfeito.

Scorpius voara até o livro que Jason segurava o retirando com força das mãos do rapaz que muxoxou coisas inaudíveis, em seguida devolveu o livro a Jason com a mesma delicadeza que o retirou, apanhou uma capa negra que repousava no encosto de sua cadeira e a jogou nos ombros.

- Hey! Pode esperar aí valentão! – Draco se colocava a frente do filho. – Precisaremos de reforços, esse cara é louco!

- Não importa! – Bradara o loiro. – Se demorar muito a Rose poderá...

- Escute Scorpius, você precisa de reforço, convocaremos os aurores e o Ministério Francês... – Harry começara calmamente.

- AH calem a boca vocês! – Jason franzia o cenho apanhando a outra capa. – Enquanto vocês chamam a cavalaria nós vamos dando uma surra no Morbiuzinho!

- Não sejam idiotas! – Revoltara-se Alvo. – Vocês não têm chance sem ajuda...

- Iremos ver isso de perto então... – Scorpius sorrira de canto desaparecendo num estalo.

Jason limitou-se em acenar e desaparecer em seguida, Draco bufara impaciente, aquilo não podia estar realmente acontecendo.

Rose andava de um lado para o outro naquele quarto, sentia-se como uma leoa enjaulada sem poder fazer nada. O ódio consumia seu coração a cada instante que pensava em Morbius, aquele verme matara James e a seqüestrara a afastando de sua família. Merlim... Como doía pensar em Jay e Jackie sozinhos naquele momento tão difícil!

Desabou na cama de casal enterrando a face entre ás mãos, James lhe ensinara a nunca baixar a cabeça em momentos difíceis, a ensinara que o tempo é apenas uma mera ilusão e que todos nós temos poder suficiente para fazer o que quisermos. Ergueu a cabeça afastando a vasta cabeleira ruiva da face e engolindo o choro que estava por vir, olhou ao seu redor, se Morbius achava que iria doma-la ele realmente estava enganado, afinal ela era uma Grifinória acima de tudo! Uma leoa corajosa e selvagem.

Olhou por todo o local, precisava de algo para se defender, ás paredes possuíam vários quadros e vários objetos tenebrosos e... O sorriso de Rose não poderia ser mais belo quanto naquele momento, um sorriso que iluminou todo aquele quarto sombrio, um sorriso de pura esperança.

Scorpius e Jason pararam frentes os portões velhos e fúnebres de uma imensa mansão, o "T" de bronze acima das grades enferrujadas indicava que aquela sim era a mansão da família Tahan. Os dois loiros trocaram olhares cúmplices, eles sabiam que não era simplesmente entrar naquela mansão e salvar a mocinha da garra do vilão, afinal, era de Morbius que eles estavam falando.

- Ok, estamos aqui e queremos chutar a bunda do Morbius... – Começara Jason. – Mas como faremos isso?

- Primeiro vamos entrar.

- Ahh claro! Vamos entrar! – Jason batia palmas risonho. – Mas permita-me perguntar como? Afinal... Entrar num antro das trevas e permanecer vivo não é lá muito fácil sabe?

- Você será a isca. – Scorpius sorria de canto.

- EU SEREI A ISCA? POR QUE EU SEREI A ISCA COR COR?

- Porque o único ser idiota o suficiente para cumprir o papel de isca é você... – O loiro dava um sorriso superior.

- Esses seus elogios para com minha pessoa realmente me deixam comovido sabe? – Ironizava o rapaz torcendo o nariz. – Só estou indo de isca pela Rose Gatinha ouviu bem?

- Auto e claro. – Scorpius acenava com a cabeça.

Jason engoliu em seco, aproximou-se lentamente do portão com a varinha erguida. Scorpius o observava de longe, se ali houvesse magia negra Jason a despistaria e Scorpius poderia adentrar com rapidez e salvar Rose. Jason espiou por cima dos ombros, viu Scorpius lhe dar uma piscadela e sorriu amarelo.

- Maldita hora que me ressuscitaram... – Resmungou para si mesmo.

Tocou hesitante o portão e cerrou os olhos com força esperando um baque ou algo arrancando-lhe a cabeça, entretanto nada aconteceu, abriu os olhos lentamente e franziu o cenho, era impressão ou aquilo estava fácil demais?! Sorriu abertamente adentrando os jardins entretanto mal dera três passos quando uma imensa raiz lhe acertara a boca do estômago e lhe arremessara longe o fazendo cair nos pés de Scorpius que o encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma expressão cômica na face.

- Realmente isso foi ridículo. – Comentara o loiro vendo Jason gemer de dor no chão. – Vamos logo sua ameba! Levante-se, agora já sabemos o que protege a entrada é só passar por ela!

- Me deixa... apenas... recuperar... o ar?

- Não temos tempo para sua respiração pausada Jason! – Bradara puxando o amigo com força para se levantar.

- Sua preocupação comigo é realmente surpreendente Cor Cor... – Resmungou o rapaz acariciando a barriga.

- Muito bem, essa árvore parece muito com o Salgueiro Lutador de Hogwarts, você poderia a distrair e eu passo por trás dela e chego até a soleira da mansão.

- Ahhh claro! Muito fácil dizer: Go Jason, Go para a morte!, ao invés de dizer "GO WILLY, SEJA LIVRE!".

- Você tem assistido por demais filmes trouxas Jason...

- O que eu posso fazer? Eles me atraem...

Scorpius rolou os orbes cinzas empurrando o amigo em direção ao portão, Jason virou-se para trás fazendo um gesto obsceno com o dedo do meio para o amigo e logo aderindo uma imensa carranca – quase do tamanho da de Scorpius – o rapaz atravessou os portões.

Mais uma vez a imensa raiz lhe veio na direção, Jason dera um salto desviando da mesma, viu Scorpius correr por trás da árvore ao mesmo tempo em que ela quase lhe acertara. Era como lutar boxe com um imenso gigante, por sorte ser magro e rápido eram qualidades a Jason e ele não havia sido muito atingido.

Scorpius colocara os pés na soleira e assim que virou-se para trás viu Jason ser arremessado contra o portão, parecia que agora era uma questão de honra. Jason levantou-se com a varinha erguida e começara a lançar freneticamente feitiços contra a árvore, aquilo sim daria um belo titulo de um livro: "Lutando contra Árvores". Balançou a cabeça negativamente a fim de retomar a ter em mente sua missão, tentou abrir a porta com as mãos em vão já que não abriam. Resolveu apelar para a varinha lançando inúmeros feitiços até conseguir a explodir e adentrar naquela mansão sombria.

Morbius abrira com violência a porta do quarto de Rose, a mulher estava em pé ao lado da cama segurando uma imensa espada, a ruiva estava em posição de ataque o que fez Morbius gargalhar já que a espada perto de sua varinha era considerada a mesma coisa que nada.

- O que pretende fazer com isso Rose? Me matar?

- Essa é a intenção!

- Não seja ranzinza querida, vamos, vamos embora daqui, creio que seus amigos...

- EU NÃO VOU A LUGAR ALGUM COM VOCÊ! – Urrou a mulher.

- E pretende fazer o que? Lutar até a morte contra mim?

- Pretendo!

- Não me obrigue a te machucar...

- Você já me machucou da pior maneira Morbius, me tirou pessoas importantes, me fez cometer erros... Se você não existisse... – Os olhos da mulher lacrimejaram, mas ela não baixara a guarda um instante sequer.

- JÁ BASTA! – Ordenara Morbius aproximando-se com rapidez da mulher.

- AFASTE-SE DELA MORBIUS! – Uma voz ecoara por todo quarto.

Morbius virara-se mal humorado, Rose ainda possuía a espada erguida e Scorpius estava ali com sua varinha, os olhares de Morbius e Scorpius transmitiam a própria repulsa que sentiam um do outro e não tardou até um duelo começar a acontecer.

Rose correra para debaixo de uma das mesinhas do quarto, Scorpius dera um belo soco em Morbius que cambaleara, quando o loiro estava preste a lhe acertar outro soco, Morbius desviara e lançara um feitiço estuporante fazendo o corpo de Scorpius fazer um gracioso arco no ar e bater com tudo contra a parede, deslizando e caindo no chão.

Morbius aproximou-se como uma serpente preste a dar o bote, lançou um crucciatus no corpo do loiro que se contorcia como nunca, Rose saíra debaixo da mesa, seus olhos azuis marinhos estavam negros e seu semblante mais sério do que nunca. Quando Morbius agarrou os cabelos de Scorpius e o erguera apontando sua varinha para o pescoço do mesmo, o loiro tinha certeza que morreria.

- Avada... – Murmurara Morbius.

A frase não fora completada, a espada fora cravada nas costas de Morbius que largara Scorpius no mesmo momento, a espada atravessara o tronco do homem que estava sendo morto pela única pessoa que sentiu algum sentimento, mesmo que fosse o sentimento de obsessão.

- Você não vai matar mais ninguém. – Finalizara Rose.

Scorpius apanhou sua varinha e incendiou o corpo do homem que logo urrou de desgosto, dor e desespero, virando apenas cinzas. Rose caíra de joelhos ao chão olhando ofegante para Scorpius, a ruiva cerrou os olhos e sentiu tudo rodar.

Jason estava por deveras aliviado, por mais que tivesse certeza de que duas costelas suas haviam virado pó, ele havia vencido sua batalha contra a árvore! Encostado no portão e ofegante sorriu abertamente ao ter a visão de um loiro saindo pelas portas da mansão segurando em seus braços o corpo inerte de uma ruiva.

Se algum comentário idiota iria sair da boca de Jason ele não teve tempo, vários aurores e pessoas do ministério francês surgiram ao seu lado, tendo a maioria correndo em direção a Scorpius e para dentro da mansão.

- Ótimo, esqueçam da isca! Eu apenas estou sem duas costelas nada demais... – Emburrara o rapaz sentado.

- ROSE! – Berrara Rony correndo até a filha e a arrancando dos braços de Scorpius.

- Ela está apenas desmaiada... – Sussurrara o loiro.

- Onde está Morbius? – Indagara Harry.

- Foi morto por sua obsessão... – Scorpius respondia vagamente fitando o rosto cálido de Rose nos braços do pai.

Os olhos azuis marinhos abriram-se lentamente, Rose sentou-se com dificuldade na cama quando percebera uma certa movimentação naquele quarto claro por demais, olhara para o lado deparando-se com sua mãe ajeitando um buquê de rosas vermelhas em uma jarra de cristal em cima do criado mudo.

- Mamãe... – Sussurrou.

- Rose! Oh! Graças a Merlim! – Hermione abraçava a filha firmemente. – Ficamos tão preocupados...

- Onde estou?

- Hospital Bon Pierre, você e Scorpius conseguiram acabar com Morbius.

- Ele está morto? – Balbuciou a ruiva.

- Sim... – Confirmara a morena. – O pesadelo acabou Rose, você pode retornar para casa agora.

- Enquanto ao...

- Ao pai de seu primogênito? – Sorrira levemente Hermione. – Retornou hoje cedo a Londres, ele e Jason que por sinal está com duas costelas quebradas, têm de escrever relatórios ao centro de aurores...

- Entendo... – A ruiva baixava os olhos.

A porta do quarto escancarou-se de repente e duas crianças adentraram correndo, a menininha ruivinha jogou-se no colo da mãe a beijando e abraçando enquanto o loirinho sentava na cama e observava a cena com os olhos marejados, atrás das crianças vinha Rony que coçava levemente a cabeça.

- Senti saudades mamãe! – Jackie falava empolgada.

- Eu também pequenina! – Rira-se Rose colocando o cabelo da filha atrás da orelha e logo beijando o rosto de Jay.

- A senhora está bem? – Indagou o loirinho.

- Não podia estar melhor! Afinal estou com meus pequenos.

- Rose... – Chamara Rony. – Você... Você volta conosco não é?

- Creio que não tenho mais motivos para ficar longe de Londres papai...

O sorriso de Rony aumentou-se de tal forma que por um instante Hermione teve a idéia de que ele poderia se deslocar, Rose conversava e gargalhava ao lado de seus pequenos. O pesadelo havia terminado, era hora do sonho continuar.

Havia dois meses se passado desde que Rose retornara junto de seus filhos para Londres, com sua vasta experiência com Ministérios logo conseguiu ser contratada pelo Ministério Inglês. Comprara uma bela casa nas proximidades da Toca, a fim de dar uma infância saudável a seus filhos.

Scorpius e Jay acabaram por criar um laço afetivo e com isso o loiro sempre aparecia para pegar o filho e leva-lo para passear, Jackie acabava por ir junto para o desgosto do irmão mais velho. Jason e Lily haviam ficado noivos para o desespero de Harry e Alvo que não sonhavam que a caçula Potter pudesse se casar "tão cedo".

Naquela tarde de domingo em uma das mais badaladas sorveterias do Beco Diagonal notava-se um trio satisfeito, a menininha ruiva deliciava-se com o sorvete de chocolate, o menininho loiro conversava animado sobre quadribol com o homem de cabelos loiros, a cópia do pequeno, porém mais velho.

- Aí então os Cannons venceram! Mamãe disse que o goleiro deles é o melhor! – Jay falava pequeno dando uma colherada em seu sorvete de morango e o colocando na boca.

- Sua mãe entende bastante de quadribol... – Comentara Scorpius coçando a cabeça.

- É, ela disse que venceu muitos jogos em Hogwarts, principalmente contra a Sonserina.. – Rira-se o pequeno.

- O quê? – Scorpius arregalava os olhos. – Minha Sonserina era a melhor!

- Se você diz... – Jay dava os ombros enfiando mais uma colherada a boca.

- E como... Hã... – Scorpius pigarreava. – Como anda sua mãe?

- Você a viu hoje... – O loirinho arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- Bem... Eu... Eu só vi! Não falei com ela!

- Não falou porque não quis. – Jay parava de tomar o sorvete e olhava intimidador para o pai.

- Bem... Não é bem assim, ás coisas são complicadas.

- Não vejo nada de complicado afinal o senhor gosta dela e ela evidentemente gosta do senhor.

- Não é tão fácil assim Jay, coisas aconteceram...

- Que se dane as coisas! – Bufara o menino fazendo Scorpius arregalar os olhos. – Tio Jason tem razão, vocês dois são muito lerdos!

- EU sabia que tinha um dedo do Jason nisso! – Rosnara o loiro.

- Ele disse a verdade, afinal, pelo que ele me contou, você a mamãe sempre se gostaram e agora que nada os impede ficam fazendo doce.

- Eu não vou discutir minha vida amorosa com um pirralho de nove anos!

- Ótimo, não discuta, mas também não tem vida amorosa.

Scorpius abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes, até mesmo Jackie havia parado de tomar o sorvete para ver aquela discussão entre pai e filho, Jay tinha um maldito sorriso arrogante brincando em seus lábios, um sorriso digno de um verdadeiro Malfoy.

- E aí família! Estou atrasado? – Uma voz animada quebrara aquele momento tenso.

- Põe atrasado... – Rosnara Scorpius.

- IIIhhhh eu hein?! Que rosnado foi esse CorCor esqueceu sua vacina contra raiva essa semana foi? – Jason puxava uma cadeira sentando-se ao lado de Jackie dando uma colherada no sorvete da pequena e levando a boca.

- Isso é meu Sonson! – Jackie fazia bico.

- Sonson? – Scorpius e Jay seguravam a gargalhada.

- Ela não consegue falar Jason então me chama de Sonson, qual o problema?

- Nenhum! – Gargalhava pai e filho.

- Família mais maluca, tal pai tal filho eu hein... – Jason rolava os olhos. – Mas mudando de assunto... Quando é que você e a Rose Gatinha vão se acertar Cor Cor?

- Não começa Jason... – Scorpius fuzilava o amigo com o olhar

- Começar? Eu??? Por que eu começaria?

- Porque o Jay já começou e só falta você!

- Bem, venhamos e convenhamos meu caro Cor Cor se uma criança de nove anos de idade, sem ofensas Jay...

- Não ofendeu Sonson...

- Enfim... Se um pirralho está dando palpites em sua vida amorosa, ela realmente está uma merda não acha?

- O que vocês querem que eu faça? – Rosnara Scorpius.

- Você não disse que ela disse que amava você? – Indagara Jason.

- Mamãe disse que amava você? – Jay maravilhava-se.

- Eu só posso ter colado chiclete na varinha de Merlim... – Resmungara o loiro.

- E o que você falou? – Interessava-se o pequeno.

- Ele não disse nada, segundos depois o corta embalo morto Morbius a seqüestrou... – Jason rolava os olhos.

- E nunca mais tocaram no assunto?

- Você sabe como o Cor Cor é lerdo...

- Põe lerdo nisso, lembra quando ele foi me chamar para sair a primeira vez?

- VOCÊS PODERIAM PARAR DE FALAR COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI? – Urrara Scorpius fazendo Jackie gargalhar alto.

- Ah, você ainda está ai? – Jason esbanjava sarcasmo.

- Não vou nem responder Jason...

- O que você pretende fazer? – Indagara Jay. – Para dizer que ama a mamãe?

- Eu? Eu não vou fazer nada!

- Ah vai sim! – Jason franzia o cenho. – Minha missão como ressuscitado é unir meus dois chaveirinhos!

- Eu realmente fui um péssimo cara na outra vida... – Scorpius rolara os olhos.

* * *

**No próximo e último capitulo:: **

Rose:: Eu sei lá, ele não disse nada, acho que... O sentimento acabou Lily.

Scorpius:: EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO DEFINITIVAMENTE!

Jason:: Meu casamento será o casamento do século ok?

Lily:: Eu acho que engravidei.

Jay:: Eu posso... Eu posso te chamar de pai?

Rony:: Eu acho que terei um enfarte.


	13. Nosso Final Feliz

**N/A::** _Ae ae ae, o último capitulo!  
fico contente por aqueles que acompanharam a fic e comentaram, mas tudo tem um começo, meio e fim e esse é o fim de Meu Querido Escorpião. Muito obrigada a todos vocês que leram e tiveram paciência para me esperar postar ahoiahiooi.  
Beijos imensos_

_**Cristhiane Vaz/Ashlee Potter/Kitai Black.**_

_**OBS:**__ As músicas inseridas no capitulo são:_

**¹Stay With You** _– John Legend_

**²I Will Remember You**_ – Sarah McLachlan_

_**OBS²:**__ O nome do bebê de Jason e Lily é em homenagem a uma grande amiga minha, Ana Elisa. _

_**Nosso Final Feliz**_

O calor que emanava daquele lindo dia de verão era perceptivo para todos, principalmente para duas belas mulheres ruivas que andavam em uma das mais badaladas ruas do Beco Diagonal. Rose abanava-se com um pequeno leque chinês enquanto Lily degustava de um dos mais saborosos sorvetes da Florean Fortescue, a melhor sorveteria do Beco.

- Sabe, estamos rodando esse lugar há horas para encomendarmos coisas para o casamento e até agora eu falei, falei, falei e falei e eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você realmente não está me escutando. – Declarara Lily olhando de soslaio para a prima mais velha.

- Hum? Desculpe-me Lil, você disse alguma coisa? – Indagara à ruiva arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, não, eu estava falando com o vento sabe? Ele é um ótimo ouvinte! – Debochara a outra ruiva rolando categoricamente os orbes castanhos.

- A convivência com Jason realmente não está te fazendo bem... – Retrucara Rose franzindo o cenho.

- E a sua falta de convivência com Scorpius está te fazendo pior ainda! – Lily finalizara olhando desafiadora para a prima, um olhar digno de Gina Potter.

Rose soltara um suspiro triste e parara de se abanar com o leque instantaneamente, olhou para uma pequena vitrine onde um belo vestido de noiva era exibido, deu um sorriso quase imperceptível a Lily que estudava atenciosamente cada movimento da mulher.

- Esse vestido ficaria bom em você, deveria experimentá-lo. – Falara finalmente Rose, jogando a cascada de cabelos ruivos ondulados para trás dos ombros.

Lílian Potter bufou impaciente lançando o pior dos olhares a prima, de supetão a puxou para dentro da loja e logo pediu o vestido, caminhando em seguida para o provador deixando Rose sentada confortavelmente em um pomposo sofá.

- Pronto, o que acha? – Indagou saindo pelo cortinado cor de vinho trajada com um belo vestido de noiva.

- Não... Não ficou bom... – Concluiu Rose olhando séria a prima. – Não faz muito seu estilo.

- Foi o que eu pensei! – Rira-se a ruiva. – Eu quero um vestido de noiva até os joelhos e não quero uma grinalda que passe de minhas coxas e bem... Esse vestido aqui é mais a sua cara.

- Minha cara? Lily não sei você se lembra, mas eu já me casei e não estou procurando nenhum vestido!

- Mas deveria estar! – Resmungou adentrando novamente do provedor e continuando a discutir. – Além do mais, você já deveria estar de casamento marcado! Não é todo dia que um loiro rico e bonito surge nas nossas vidas sabe?

- Ainda estamos falando de mim? – Rose rolara os olhos ao ver a cabeça da prima surgir entre o cortinado.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas só se trata de você. – Lily mostrara a língua desaparecendo novamente no cortinado. – Além do mais, vocês tiveram um clima sabe? Qual é? Todo mundo comenta como vocês ficam engraçados quando se trata do Jay!

- É desconfortável... – Declarou Rose.

Lily saiu de dentro do provador com uma sobrancelha arqueada e logo dirigiu-se para o sofá sentando-se ao lado da prima e melhor amiga.

- O que é desconfortável Rose? Vocês passaram por tanta coisa, por tantas provações e mesmo assim o amor de vocês ter sobrevivido a tudo isso...

- Você quer dizer que o MEU amor sobreviveu a isso!

- O dele também! – Lily franziu o cenho. – Qual é?! Jason me disse que ele passa horas se arrumando para ir buscar o Jay, e quando vai buscá-lo e não te encontra fica reclamando horas na cabeça de Jason coisas inúteis! – Rose abrira a boca para protestar quando fora interrompida. – Scorpius ama você desde Hogwarts, desde que vocês se conheceram!

- Você sabe o que aconteceu Lílian! Não me cobre!

- Você disse que o amava... – Lily suspirou fundo tomando o ar. – O que ele disse Rose? Ele tem que ter dito algo ou feito algo! Não consigo crer que ele é tão tapado para não tomar uma postura!

- Eu sei lá, ele não disse nada, acho que... – A mulher engolira em seco. – O sentimento acabou Lily.

Em uma das mais belas mansões senhoriais da Londres Bruxa, estavam três loiros no jardim, o mais velho dos três possuía uma carranca visível a quilômetros de distância enquanto o caçula gargalhava abertamente. Scorpius, Jason e Jay haviam tirado aquela tarde para se divertirem em "família".

- Você poderia encher a frente da casa dela com rosas... – Jay falava pensativo após cessar sua série de gargalhadas.

- Não. – Scorpius respondia desgostoso.

- Ou então fazer uma serenata pra ela... – Jason sorria arteiro.

- Sonserinos não fazem serenatas Jason... – O loiro falava dentre os dentes.

- Mas o Tio Jason disse que você já cantou para ela frente toda Hogwarts... – Alfinetara Jay.

- Águas passadas!

- Qual é CorCor! – Jason girava os olhos. – Você 'tá pior do que mulher em shopping center, não sabe para que lado vai primeiro!

- Concordo plenamente! – Jay apoiava o "tio".

- Acontece que eu não acho que minha vida pessoal interesse a vocês! – Rosnou Scorpius levantando-se do banco de ferro na qual estava sentado.

- Até parece que ele tem alguma vida pessoal... – sussurrou Jay a Jason que concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu escutei isso Jay.

- Sério? – O menino arregalava os olhos. – Então finge que não escutou ok?

- Acho que você anda convivendo demais com Jason... – Scorpius acariciava a têmpora.

- Hey! Eu protesto, ele passa mais tempo com você do que comigo, o que é um absurdo quando se trata da minha pessoa! Afinal, ele comigo aprende muito mais coisas úteis do que ele com você!

- Jason cala a boca. – O loiro passava a mão impaciente pelos cabelos.

- Eu acho que eu já sei o que você pode fazer para conquistar a mamãe... – Jay sorria arteiro fazendo Scorpius arquear uma sobrancelha e Jason dar um sorriso malicioso.

O loiro mais velho espreitou os olhos azuis acinzentados fitando o filho, Jay possuía um típico sorriso sonserino e só de ver aquilo já se podia imaginar o que aquela mini-peste loira estava para aprontar, entendendo logo o que aquele olhar sapeca queria dizer a tonalidade da pele de Scorpius embranqueceu ainda mais e seus olhos arregalaram.

- EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO DEFINITIVAMENTE! – Urrou o loiro espantando todos os pássaros que estavam pousados nas árvores do jardim.

A pequena Jackie não podia estar mais feliz naquela noite, afinal estava indo junto a sua mãe buscar Jay que acabara por ficar mais tempo do que o normal fora de casa, à pequenina cantarolava dentro do carro prata da ruiva que estacionava dentro da residência dos Malfoy's.

- Não me canso de olhar para esse lugar... – Murmurou Rose.

- Mamãe onde está o Jay? – Indagou à pequenina.

- Lá dentro, você logo vai vê-lo querida... – A ruiva sorria amavelmente para a filha.

- O vai para a nossa casa também?

As bochechas de Rose não poderiam ficar mais betas naquele momento, a mulher arregalara os olhos azuis marinhos e olhara para a filha como se não cresse no que escutava.

- Por que Scorpius iria para a nossa casa Jackie?

- Eu gosto dele... – A pequena enrolava uma mecha ruiva lisa dentre os dedos. – Ele compra sorvete e me leva para passear...

Os olhos azuis marinhos tomaram compaixão, era óbvio que Jackie queria que Scorpius morasse com ela, o loiro havia aderido não só papel de pai de Jay como também havia conquistado a pequena Jackie. Rose sabia o quanto Jackie sentia falta de James, a quem ela prezava tanto. A ruiva puxou a filha do banco de trás para seu colo e a abraçou carinhosa, Jackie afundou o rostinho alvo com sardas no pescoço da mãe.

- Ele podia ser o papai, já que o papai não está mais aqui... – Murmurou a menininha.

- Quem disse que o papai não está aqui? – Rose franzia o cenho afastando levemente Jackie de si e fitando os olhinhos castanhos marejados da filha. – Você ama o papai?

- Amo.

- Você se lembra de como ele costumava brincar com você?

- Sim...

- Então o seu papai sempre estará aqui Jackie... – Rose acariciava o coração da menina. – Porque o seu maior tesouro é as lembranças de seu pai e onde estará o teu tesouro aí estará também o teu coração.

A pequenina sorriu abertamente, Rose a abraçou firme, James fazia falta e isso era fato.

- Vamos pegar o Jay e depois irmos comer uma pizza?

- Vamos! – A menininha sorrira marota abrindo a porta do carro e já saltando para fora o que fez Rose sorrir de canto.

Ás duas ruivas bateram na imensa porta de mogno, Rose segurava Jackie pela mão enquanto a pequenina balançava a perna impaciente, parecia que a mãe coruja não fora a única a sentir saudades do filho. A porta abrira-se lentamente e um elfo doméstico velho ás olhou de cima a baixo como se as analisasse por inteiras.

- Olá Elfinho, onde está o meu maninho? – Jackie perguntara soltando-se da mão da mãe e já adentrando a casa como se morasse na mesma.

- Jackie! – Rose ralhava ao ver o olhar mortífero do Elfo.

- JAY? Onde você está? JAY?

- Jackie! – Rose puxava a filha com força adentrando a casa.

Aquela era a primeira vez que entrava, sempre deixava Jay na porta ou o esperava no portão, era estranho estar ali dentro naquela mansão que caberia umas duas mansões Potter dentro de si. O Elfo Doméstico saiu reclamando palavras inaudíveis deixando ás duas ruivas sozinha, Rose abaixou-se e olhou nos olhos da filha como se fosse lhe dar uma boa bronca.

- Rose? – Uma voz ecoara por trás da ruiva o que a fez congelar. – Não sabia que iria entrar...

- Bem... – A ruiva virava-se trêmula. – Eu não iria... – Ela encarava os olhos acinzentados. – Jackie entrou e... Desculpe eu...

- Não tem o porquê se desculpar... – Scorpius franziu o cenho.

- CorCor! – Jackie soltava-se da mão da mãe correndo na direção do loiro e jogando-se em seus braços.

- Olá pequena... – Ele a segurava com um sorriso gentil nos lábios beijando o topo da cabeça da menina. – Mamãe e eu estávamos com saudades do Jay!

- Só do Jay? – Scorpius fazia um leve bico.

- Não, não! – A menininha gargalhava. – De você também! Nós vamos comer pizza! Vem com a gente?

- Bem... – Scorpius congelara.

Rose fitara o chão por um longo tempo, o loiro desviara o olhar, aquele era o tipo de situação que ele esperava não se encontrar nunca em sua vida.

- Mãe? – Uma voz ecoara atrás de Jackie e Scorpius que agradeceu mentalmente por seu filho surgir.

- Jay! – Rose sorria abertamente correndo e abraçando o pequeno.

- Mãe você. Está. Me. Sufocando.

- Ah... Desculpe... – A ruiva sorria sem graça.

- Rose Gatinha? – Uma outra voz ecoara. – Olha que coisa linda uma reunião de família!

- Jason não começa... – Scorpius parecia controlar-se mentalmente para não matar o melhor amigo.

- E então CorCor? Vai com a gente? – Indagara mais uma vez Jackie puxando o rosto do loiro para lhe encarar.

- Para onde? – Jay e Jason perguntaram em uníssono.

- Comer pizza oras! – A menininha colocava as mãos na cintura.

- Por Merlim! Até a pose de açucareiro é igual a da mãe! – Jason sorria arteiro.

- Nós vamos comer pizza? – Jay alargava o sorriso. – Legal! Ele vai com a gente né mãe?

- Bem... – Rose engolira em seco olhando de canto para o loiro. – Se, se ele quiser ir...

- È claro que o CorCor quer ir não é mesmo? – Jason se metia abraçando o amigo com um braço e bagunçando os cabelos de Jackie. – Ele adora pizza!

- Legal! Todos juntos! – Jay animava-se.

- Você também quer ir Jason? – Rose parecia suplicar com o olhar.

- Não, não! Esse lance de família unida não é muito a minha praia, além disso, eu fiquei de combinar os detalhes do casamento com a Lily e se eu faltar ela me mata! – Jason sorria de canto. – Bem, o meu casamento será o casamento do século ok? Por isso quero todos lindos como eu e minha estimada e adorada futura esposa.

- Jason cala a boca. – Rosnou Scorpius.

- E se puder, deixe o mau humor em casa CorCor! – O rapaz piscara maroto aproximando-se da porta. – Bem, eu vou indo! Até logo, juízo e se cuidem!

- Tchau SonSon! – Jackie acenava alegremente ao ver o loiro deixar a sala.

Rose engoliu em seco, olhou com ás bochechas coradas a Scorpius que parecia tão sem jeito quanto ela, o momento foi quebrado apenas por Jay que tomou a mão da mãe e a puxou em direção a porta.

- Vamos logo eu estou morrendo de fome! Vocês querem matar o filho mais loiro de vocês de fome? – O menino indagava nervoso o que fez Scorpius e Rose sorrirem divertidos.

_We've been together for a while now_  
**Nós temos estado juntos por enquanto, agora**  
_We're growing stronger everyday now_  
**Nos crescemos, ficamos mais fortes todos os dias, agora**  
_It feels so good and there's no doubt_  
**nos sentimos bem e sem dúvidas**  
_I will stay with you as each morning brings sunrise_  
**eu estarei com você como cada manhã traz o nascer do sol**  
_And the flowers bloom in springtime_  
**e o florescer das flores na primavera**  
_All my love you can rely_  
**todo meu amor você pode confiar**  
_And I'll stay with you_  
**e eu irei estarei com você**

O quarteto andava lado a lado em uma das ruas pacatas de Hogsmead, nas proximidades da Madame Puddifoot, estava uma bela pizzaria, Scorpius carregava Jackie em seus braços enquanto Rose quase tinha o braço arrancando por Jay que a puxava alegando que eles estavam muito lerdos e que toda aquela pizza acabaria se ele não adentrasse logo.

Scorpius sorria com a situação, era engraçado ver Rose ralhando com Jay, na verdade ele ainda não havia se acostumado com o papel de mãe dela, ás vezes ele até se esquecia de que ele também era pai. Ás coisas haviam mudado tão depressa, eles haviam passado por tanta coisa, estavam mais maduros e mais fortes.

_Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_  
**Oh, eu irei estar com você através dos altos e baixos**  
_Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around_  
**Oh, eu irei estar com você quando niguém mais estiver por perto**  
_And when the dark clouds arrive_  
**e quando as nuvens negras chegarem**  
_I will stay by your side_  
**eu estarei do seu lado**  
_I know we'll be alright_  
**eu sei que ficaremos bem**  
_I will stay with you_  
**eu iriei estar com você**

Os quatro adentraram a pizzaria, Jason foi o primeiro a tomar posse da mesa e já começar sua série inacabáveis de pedidos, o que muitas vezes vinha à dúvida a Rose e Scorpius, de para onde iria toda aquela quantidade de comida que aquele loirinho ingeria.

- E o casal o que deseja? – Indagou a garçonete olhando carinhosa ao loiro e a ruiva.

- Er... – Rose ficara sem voz.

- Uma pizza de abóbora com bromélia, ainda acho que é sua favorita não é? – Scorpius indagou sério a Ruiva que consentira com a cabeça.

Jay sorriu abertamente, Scorpius e Rose sustentaram o olhar um no outro por um tempo até a pequena Jackie que brincava com o saleiro o derramar todo na mesa o que fez com que Jay batesse na própria testa e Rose e Scorpius tentarem ajudar a menininha.

_Though relationships can get old  
_**Embora as relações possam começar a envelhecer**  
_They had a tendency to grow cold_  
**Elas possuem uma tendência a esfriar**  
_We have something like miracle_  
**Nós temos algo como milagre**  
_Yeah, I'll stay with you_  
**Sim, eu irei estar com você**

Enquanto o "casal" limpava a bagunça da caçula, Scorpius fora apanhar o saleiro no mesmo momento em que Rose, as mãos de ambos se uniram e mais uma vez eles se encararam nos olhos, eram tantas lembranças, tantas mágoas, o passado estava tão carregado, mas o sentimento ainda estava ali, era como um milagre.

_Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_  
**Oh, eu estarei com voçê durante os altos e baixos**  
_Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around_  
**Oh, eu estarei com voçê quando não ouver ninguém por perto**  
_And when the dark clouds arrive_  
**e quando as nuvems negras chegarem**  
_I will stay by your side_  
**eu estarei ao seu lado**  
_I know we'll be alright_  
**eu sei que ficaremos bem**  
_I will stay with you_  
**eu estrei ao seu lado**

- Eu quero fazer xixi... – Jackie pedira com uma carinha de choro.

Ás mãos do loiro e da ruiva se soltaram imediatamente e logo ela correu para levar a pequena ao banheiro. Jay batera a cabeça na mesa o que fez Scorpius arquear ambas ás sobrancelhas, ás vezes Jay era por deveras estranho.

Rose retornara a mesa e uma conversa animada sobre quadribol se alastrou entre o quarteto, Scorpius se gabava de seu extraordinário desempenho no time da sonserina enquanto Rose gargalhava.

- Pelo que eu me lembre sua Sonserina nunca foi melhor que a minha Grifinória! – Alfinetou a mulher.

- Ah claro! Os Grifinórios agora aderiram à modéstia também, eu já havia me esquecido! – Zombou o loiro arrancando mais gargalhadas.

- Eu acho que eu não quero ser nem sonserino e nem grifinório, pelo que vocês me falaram vocês são péssimos jogadores, eu teria vergonha de dizer que sou filho de vocês! – Rira-se Jay.

_And there will be heartaches and pains, yes it will_  
**e haverá algumas angústias e dores, sim haverá**  
_But through it all, we will remain_  
**mas durante tudo isso, nós iremos lembrar**  
_In this life, we all know_  
**que nesta vida, todos nós sabemos**  
_Friends may come, they may go_  
**que amigos podem vir, eles podem ir**  
_Through the years I know_  
**durante os anos, eu sei**  
_I will stay_  
**eu irei estar**

Scorpius e Rose arregalaram os olhos categoricamente e logo trocaram olhares marotos juntando-se e dando uma série de cócegas no loirinho, uma série que fora ajudada até pela pequena Jackie que se divertia por demais com aquela situação toda.

- Você não será lufa-lufa! Não me dará esse desgosto! – Scorpius continuava a série de cócegas.

- E nem cornival! De sabe tudo já basta eu e minha mãe! – Rose entrava na brincadeira.

- AHahaha ok! Ok! Paremmm!!! – O menino suplicava.

Rose e Scorpius pararam imediatamente a série de cócegas e trocaram olhares sapecas, os momentos de desconforto haviam passado e o que ficara era pura cumplicidade. Jay arfava e Jackie gargalhava, fazia tempo que não se via os pequeninos tão alegres.

_And in the end I know that we'll find_  
**e no final, eu sei, que nos encontraremos**  
_Love so beautiful and divine_  
**amor tão bonito e divino**  
_We'll be lovers for the lifetime, yeah_  
**nos seremos amantes durante toda a vida, yeah**  
_And I'll stay with you_  
**e eu estarei ao seu lado**  
_I will stay with you_  
**eu estarei ao seu lado**

Jackie tombara para o lado na cadeira adormecendo, Jay comia seu vigésimo pedaço de pizza o que fazia com que Rose arregalasse cada vez mais os olhos.

- Se continuar arregalando os olhos assim eles irão saltar de sua face e dançar valsa na mesa... – Ironizava o loiro.

- Não consigo imaginar para onde vai toda essa comida. – Rose declarara.

- Não tente imaginar, eu já tentei e acredite isso sempre será um mistério! – Rira-se Scorpius na companhia da ruiva.

- Acho que quando eu chegar em casa eu vou precisar de um sal de frutas... – Jay acariciava a barriga arrancando gargalhadas dos pais.

_Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_  
**Oh, eu irei estar com você durante os altos e baixos**  
_Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around_  
**Oh, eu irei estar com você quando niguém mais estiver por perto**  
_And when the dark clouds arrive_  
**e quando as nuvems negras chegarem**  
_I will stay by your side_  
**eu estarei ao seu lado**

Eles andavam pelas ruas de Hogsmead, Jackie no colo de Scorpius que a segurava apenas com um braço, Jay sorria de orelha a orelha segurando a mão de Rose. O loirinho cerrara os olhos e sorrira mais ainda, em um movimento involuntário ele segurara a mão de Scorpius.

_I know we'll be alright_  
**eu sei que ficaremos bem**  
_I will stay with you_  
**eu estarei com você**  
_Everything will be fine_  
**e tudo ficará bem**  
_And I will stay with you  
_**e eu estarei ao seu lado**  
_Through the end of time_  
**durante o final do tempo**  
_I will stay with you_  
**eu irei estar com você**

O loiro assustara-se com aquela reação e encarou Rose com o canto dos olhos, a ruiva sorria como se estivesse satisfeita com aquilo tudo.

Aquela imagem familiar era banhada pela luz do comércio de Hogsmead, uma cena merecedora daqueles que sofreram tanto para ter pelo menos um segundo de felicidade.

Aquela manhã de sábado era banhada pelos mais belos raios de sol, Rose andava lado a lado com Lily nos jardins da mansão dos Potter's, onde Lily em uma semana iria deixar o sobrenome Potter para adotar o sobrenome Weiss. Lily tirava medida de tudo com sua varinha enquanto Rose anotava num pedaço de pergaminho o que ela falava.

- Flores de lírios brancos ao lado da fonte... – Lily falava animada. – E então? Scorpius simplesmente pegou as crianças e as levou para sair?

- Sim, bem... Ontem após a pizzaria, acho que...

- Rolou algo? – Lily parava de medir para encarar a amiga.

- Um ar familiar, nada demais! Não quer dizer que ele sente algo por mim Lilian!

- Rose ele está nesse momento com seus filhos num parque de diversão, esse cara te ama!

- Você anda se esquecendo que um dos filhos é dele também! – Rosnou a ruiva.

- Que seja!

- Se bem que ele lembrou que minha pizza favorita é de abóbora com bromélia... – Rose colocava o dedo indicador no queixo pensativa.

Lilian arregalou os olhos castanhos correndo em direção a fonte e colocando sua cabeça sobre a mesma, Rose contorceu a face numa careta, afinal ver Lilian Potter vomitando não era lá muito agradavel. Aproximou-se lentamente da prima a ajudando a se levantar e limpando a boca da mesma com um toque de varinha, o que fez Lilian agradecer mentalmente.

- Uau, não te vejo vomitar desde que James colocou um sapo em sua comida quando você tinha seis anos...

- Eu sei... Isso tem acontecido com frequência ultimamente... – Lily sentava-se em um dos bancos do jardim o que fez Rose sorrir de canto.

- Desde que um certo loiro voltou da morte?

- Bem... – As bochechas de Lily aderiam a tonalidade dos cabelos. – Rose eu... – A ruiva tomava ar. – Eu acho que engravidei.

Rose arregalara os olhos azuis e sorrir abertamente, ela tinha absoluta certeza de que se Jason soubesse daquilo iria no minimo enfartar ou então sair correndo pelos quatro cantos do mundo anunciando que seria pai.

- Jason já sabe?

- Não... É claro que não! Além do mais porque acabar cedo com minha fama de boa e inocente filha? Papai teria um colapso se soubesse...

- Seu pai não é meu pai, acho que Tio Harry ficaria até contente...

- Contente depois que fosse para o hospital? – Rira-se Lily. – Além do mais eu quero fazer uma surpresa para o Jason...

- Quem diria que um cara morto ressussitaria, se casaria e ainda por cima teria descendentes... – Rose sorria de canto. – Esse mundo é realmente um mistério.

Enquanto isso em uma das lojas de flores da Londres Bruxa, um quarteto se encontrava cheirando e apreciando todas as flores do local.

- Jackie isso não é para comer! – Ralhava Jay.

- Já ensaiou sua fala CorCor? – Jason perguntara ao cheirar ás rosas vermelhas.

- Eu não preciso ensaiar nada Jason.

- Pois deveria! – Jay puxava brutalmente um lirio das mãos de Jackie. – Tem que sair perfeito!

- Escutem aqui, que eu saiba eu ainda não disse que iria fazer isso!

- E nem precisa! – Jason sorria maroto. – Cara eu nem acredito que eu vou ver você e a Rose Gatinha se acertando de camarote!

- Vocês não vão ver NADA! – Delarou Scorpius visivelmente nervoso.

- O quê? Como não? Nós preparamos tudo isso para ver! – Jay falava abismado.

- Problema de vocês! – Scorpius dava seu melhor sorriso arrogante.

- Isso é injustiça! – Resmungaram Jay e Jason.

- Jackie para de comer ás flores raios! – Jay corria atrás da irmã pela floricultura arrancando gargalhadas de Jason e Scorpius.

Rose adentrava com seu carro nos jardins dos Malfoy's, desde sábado que Jay e Jackie estavam na mansão Malfoy, a ruiva estava tão atarefada ajudando o casamento de Lily que até agradecera por alguém estar cuidando de seus filhotes, mas a saudade era inevitavel e como no dia seguinte já era o casamento o que ela mais desejava era estar com seus pequeninos.

Abandonou o veiculo dirigindo-se em passos largos até a porta da mansão, bateu algumas vezes sem obter resposta, franziu o cenho, estava preste a bater mais uma vez quando esta abriu e a visão de um Elfo se tornou evidente, um elfo diferente do que ela vira a dias atrás, um elfo alegre.

- Boa noite Sra. Potter!

- Boa noite, você poderia chamar o Sr. Malfoy e meus filhos? – Perguntou docemente a ruiva.

- O Sr. Malfoy disse que assim que a senhora chegasse fosse o encontrar no lago da residência.

- Lago?

- Siga a trilha de esmeraldas, ela liga até o lago.

- Obrigada... – Rose sorriu amarela.

Para quê Scorpius queria que ela os encontrasse no lago? Estava de noite e obviamente as crianças gripariam por conta do sereno, franziu o cenho seguindo o caminho de esmeraldas, aquele lugar era deveras grande e ela não conseguia entender como Scorpius não se sentia solitario ali, principalmente agora que Jason se casaria e deixaria aquela casa.

Andou por alguns minutos até fitar o lago, este estava sendo iluminado pela luz majestosa de vagalumes dando uma paisagem única ao local cercado por árvores de eucalipto e pétalas de rosas vermelhas sobre a grama. De costas para ela, fitando o lago estava ele.

Scorpius possuia os cabelos loiros sedosos sobre os olhos azuis acinzentados, eles voavam conforme o vento lhe tocava, ele parecia tenso e sério, trajado com uma calça social negra e uma blusa social branca com alguns botões abertos, o homem virou-se para a ruiva com um meio sorriso brincando em seus lábios o que fez Rose prender levemente a respiração, não havia momento algum que ela achasse Scorpius tão belo quanto aquele momento.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
_**Eu me lembrarei de você, você se lembrará de mim?**  
_Don't let you life pass you by,_  
**Não deixe sua vida simplesmente passar,**  
_weep not for the memories._  
**não lamente ás lembranças.**

O loiro ofereceu uma mão à ruiva conforme ela se aproximava dele em passos lentos. Ambos sentiram-se tremer quando Rose aceitou de bom grado a mão erguida de Scorpius e ele a puxou para perto de si, a colocando frente a si mesmo e a fazendo encarar o lago onde os vagalumes voavam de um lado para o outro.

- É tão bonito... – Murmurou a mulher.

Scorpius sorriu de canto abraçando a cintura de Rose ao mesmo tempo que segurava firmemente ás mãos da mesma.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
_**Lembra-se dos bons momentos que tivemos?  
**_I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
_**Eu os deixei passar de nós quando as coisas ficaram ruins.  
**_How clearly i first saw you smilin' in the sun,  
_**Desde a primeira vez que eu vi o seu sorriso ao sol,**  
_wanna feel your warmth upon me,_  
**quis sentir seu calor em mim,**  
_i wanna be the one._  
**eu quero ser a única.**

- Faz tanto tempo... – Sussurrou Scorpius ao pé do ouvido da ruiva a fazendo-se arrepiar.

- Sim, faz muito tempo... – Rose respondera baixinho o que fez Scorpius colar ainda mais seus corpos.

- Senti falta disso...

Rose virara-se levemente para encarar os olhos cinzas do homem, Scorpius ainda encarava o lago com um olhar de puro mistério.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
_**Eu me lembrarei de você, você se lembrará de mim?**  
_Don't let you life pass you by,_  
**Não deixe sua vida simplesmente passar,**  
_weep not for the memories._  
**não lamente ás lembranças.  
**

- Eu sinto muito... – A ruiva baixava a cabeça olhando para os próprios pés.

- Não deveria sentir. – O loiro se afastava gentilmente dando alguns passos e fitando uma das árvores.

Rose sentiu uma onda de frio lhe cercar quando ele a soltara, um nó formou-se em sua garganta e uma vontade de chorar inexplicável tomou conta de si.

_I'm so tired but i cant sleep_  
**Estou tão cansada, mas não consigo dormir**  
_Standin on the edge of somethin much too deep  
_**Levantando-se na extremidade de algo muito fundo.  
**_It's funny how we feel so much but cannot say a word  
_**É engraçado como nós sentimos tanto, mas não conseguimos dizer uma palavra.  
**_We are screaming inside but we can't be heard  
_**Estamos gritando por dentro, mas não podemos ser ouvidos.  
**_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
_**Eu me lembrarei de você, você se lembrará de mim?**  
_Don't let you life pass you by,_  
**Não deixe sua vida simplesmente passar,**  
_weep not for the memories._  
**não lamente ás lembranças.**

Ela tinha tanto para falar, para se desculpar, mas... Por que era tão difícil? Ela que sempre fora inteligente e racional o bastante para lidar com ás situações sempre perdia para os sentimentos perto dele.

Scorpius virou-se com um sorriso gentil nos lábios, aproximou-se novamente da ruiva e limpou uma lágrima da mesma antes que essa caísse. Rose fechara os olhos ao sentir o toque das mãos quentes dele sobre seu rosto o que fez o loiro a puxar para um abraço firme cheio de saudades.

- Como deixamos ás coisas chegarem a esse ponto Weasley?  
- Eu não sou mais uma Weasley... – Sussurrou a mulher.

- Sempre vai ser a mesma Weasley de Hogwarts para mim... – Retrucou o loiro afundando a face nos cabelos ruivos ondulados. – A mesma garota irritante que me fez ficar sobre si durante seis horas, a mesma que me fez sentir o que era ciúmes e a mesma que me despertou um sentimento tão grande que eu não sei como cabe dentro de mim.

_I'm so afraid to love you but more afraid to lose  
_**Estou com tanto medo de amar você, porém com mais medo de perder  
**_Clinging to a past that doesnt let me choose  
_**Agarrada a um passado que não me deixa escolher  
**_Once there was a darkness deep and endless night  
_**Uma vez havia escuridão, noite profunda e sem fim  
**_You gave me everything you had oh you gave me light  
_**Você me deu tudo o que pode, oh, você me deu luz**

Rose sorriu permitindo-se chorar e afundando mais o rosto no ombro do loiro, Scorpius soltou um suspiro, afastou-se da ruiva e a olhou nos olhos como se ela fosse preciosa por demais, como se ela fosse o seu maior e melhor tesouro.

- Não me bata depois que eu fizer isso... – Pediu.

A mulher ergueu ás sobrancelhas, mas logo relaxou. Scorpius havia colado os lábios finos e delineados aos dela, a ruiva apenas sorriu dentre o beijo e abriu a boca permitindo ele aprofundar aquele gesto cálido de amor e carinho. Rose afundou ás mãos nos cabelos loiros sedosos e logo Scorpius afastou-se dos lábios da ruiva para beijar cada pedacinho de seu rosto. Por Merlim! Como ele havia sentido falta dela.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
_**Eu me lembrarei de você, você se lembrará de mim?**  
_Don't let you life pass you by,_  
**Não deixe sua vida simplesmente passar,**  
_weep not for the memories._  
**não lamente ás lembranças.**

Afastou-se da mulher que amava e sorriu, talvez seu maior sorriso depois de tudo o que haviam passado. Eles não eram mais crianças, eles eram adultos responsáveis e com um filho! Uma mente sabe tudo sempre pensa em tudo e com isso a cabeça de Rose começava a dar mil e uma voltas se perguntando como iria ser agora, afinal, eles não poderiam começar um namoro e simplesmente um dia terminar e magoar Jay e Jackie.

- Pare de pensar. – Mandou o loiro.

- Odeio o fato de você ler meus pensamentos... – Riu-se a mulher.

- Nós não vamos namorar Rose... – Scorpius falara seco afastando-se da ruiva e caminhando até a beirada do rio focando novamente os vagalumes. – Acho que já provamos a nós mesmos que em quesito de namoro somos uma negação.

Rose baixou a cabeça, tola. Sim ela era uma tola de pensar que eles se envolveriam novamente, por que aquela maldita esperança ainda prevalecia dentro dela? Odiava-se por isso.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
_**Eu me lembrarei de você, você se lembrará de mim?**  
_Don't let you life pass you by._  
**Não deixe sua vida simplesmente passar.**

- Entretanto... – Scorpius tornou a falar fazendo a ruiva erguer a cabeça. – Ainda não tentamos como um casal oficial...

A mulher franziu o cenho, o que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Scorpius aproximou-se dela em passos lentos a fitando intensamente nos olhos e agilmente ajoelhou-se, Rose levou uma mão a boca não crendo no que ele faria, ele não poderia, ele não seria capaz...

- Não como marido e mulher... – Scorpius retirara uma caixinha pequenina de veludo negra das vestes e a abria revelando um belo anel de diamante com rubi. – Mas... Eu acho que poderíamos tentar.

O sorriso da ruiva se alastrou de orelha a orelha, ajoelhou-se e abraçou firmemente o loiro depositando vários beijos em seus lábios o que fez Scorpius rir e retribuir cada caricia dada pela mulher que amava.

Algumas pétalas de rosas brancas começaram a cair sobre o casal, o que fez Rose já com o anel no dedo, se afastar e olhar para a árvore na qual caiam ás pétalas.

_Weep not for the memories._  
**não lamente ás lembranças.**

_Weep not for the memories._  
**não lamente ás lembranças.**

Scorpiu franziu o cenho afastando-se de Rose levemente e apontando a própria varinha para a árvore, lançando um feitiço e fazendo duas pessoas caírem da mesma. Rose segurou a gargalhada ao ver os sorrisos forçados de Jay e Jason.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Scorpius falara dentre os dentes.

- Hã... Bem... – Jay sorria maroto. – Tínhamos o direito de ver a união sabe?

- E você ainda não disse a ela que vocês se casarão amanhã! – Jason falava divertido.

- Amanhã? – Rose arregalava os olhos.

- Algum problema? – Scorpius a fitava sério.

- Bem, é que... Temos que preparar algo e...

- Já está tudo pronto... – Scorpius sorria levemente. – Menos uma coisa.

- E o que seria? – Indagou Jay.

- A morte sua e a do Jason! – Rosnou o loiro.

Jay e Jason gargalharam correndo para longe de um furioso Scorpius que era segurado pelo braço por Rose que gargalhava tanto quanto aos loiros fujões. Aquilo sim era o melhor final feliz que uma pessoa poderia ter após tantas provações.

Os Jardins dos Potter's estava perfeito, Lílian e Rose haviam feito um excelente trabalho ao decora-los com rosas brancas e lírios brancos, tudo delicado e formoso tão quanto ás noivas. No altar via-se dois impacientes noivos, Jason e Scorpius que não paravam de andar de um lado para o outro trombando algumas vezes arrancando algumas risadas dos convidados e do juiz de paz.

Rose estava pronta, o vestido longo feito de pedacinhos de diamante e cristal lhe davam um ar imperial, na testa a bela tiara de ouro branco e prata junto da magnífica grinalda transparente, Lílian usava um vestido de pedacinhos de brilhante e prata, batendo até os joelhos e tendo o véu transparente preso na tiara de diamantes, cada vestido demonstrava a personalidade da noiva.

- Eu acho que terei um enfarte... – Murmurou Rony ao ver a filha pronta.

- Tenha após o casamento ok? – Riu-se Rose.

- Tem certeza que você quer virar uma Malfoy?

- Papai já discutimos isso de madrugada! Por Merlim!

- Não consigo aceitar que estou entregando meu bebezinho a um Malfoy! – O ruivo declarara tristonho. – Mas se é para a sua felicidade eu acho que posso me conformar.

- Acredite Rony eu já me conformei também... – Harry falara visivelmente abalado por sua "pequenina" não ser mais uma pequenina.

- Agora vem aquele momento de flash backs eu suponho? – Rira-se Lily depositando um beijo estalado na bochecha do pai que girou os olhos categoricamente.

- Vocês ruivas e o senso de sensibilidade de vocês... – Ironizou o moreno.

- Mamãe... – Jackie chamava Rose segurando um belo buquê. – Não se esquece disso!  
- Obrigada pequena... – Rose beijava a bochecha da menininha que ria divertida e saia correndo de dentro da mansão Potter.

Estava na hora.

A marcha nupcial poderia se escutada a quilômetros de distancia, Rony segurou firmemente o braço da filha assim como Harry e ambos deixaram à mansão. Eles atravessavam os jardins com pequenos sorrisos enquanto suas filhas possuíam os maiores dos sorrisos.

Jason e Scorpius ambos com ternos negros babavam pelas mulheres, elas estavam lindas e isso era fato. Jay limitava-se em girar os olhos, era por isso que ele não queria jamais se apaixonar! Ele não queria ficar parecendo um idiota como seu pai e "tio".

Harry entregara Lily a Jason que lhe apertou a mão, Rony demorara um pouco para soltar Rose que praticamente teve de arrancar o braço do pai que fora arrastado dali por uma furiosa Hermione Weasley.

A cerimônia fora simples e bela, todos aplaudiram por fim aqueles dois casais. Alvo se mantinha alegre na primeira fileira ao lado de Made, Hugo estava ao lado de duas veelas primas de Victorie, tudo parecia ter se encaixado em seu lugar.

- Eu tenho algo para te falar... – Sussurrara Lily no pé do ouvido de Jason quando eles atravessavam os jardins para receberem os cumprimentos.

- Fale Sra.Weiss!

- Eu estou grávida. – Falara a ruiva de supetão.

O mundo parara por alguns segundos, Jason arregalou os olhos encarando a esposa que sorria abertamente, Scorpius de longe notou a tonalidade da pele do melhor amigo mudar para branco esverdeado e o mesmo cair no meio de todos.

- Lily deve ter anunciado a gravidez... – Rira-se Rose fazendo Scorpius surpreender-se e gargalhar.

Lily batia no marido com o buquê o que o fez despertar sorridente e pular do chão abraçando a esposa, a jogando sobre os ombros, correndo e anunciando para o mundo que iria ser pai, exatamente do modo que Rose havia previsto.

Tudo estava em seu lugar.

Nove meses depois:

- Por que raios demoram tanto? – Indagava Jason pela milésima vez.

- Talvez porque uma criança simplesmente não desliza para fora da mãe? – Rira-se Rose com uma evidente barriga de gravidez. – Acalme-se Jason!

- Você fica calma por que sabe que vai ter um menino, Lily não quis saber o sexo! Já pensou se é uma menina?

- Você irá pagar todos os seus pecados... – Debochara Scorpius fazendo o melhor amigo lhe mandar a língua.

- Mamãe eu to com sede... – Anunciara Jackie.

- Ok, vamos beber algo! Vem Jason, você precisa tomar um calmante!  
- Mas se Lily tiver nosso bebê agora e...

- Jason ela acabou de entrar na sala de parto, por Merlim! – Ralhou a ruiva arrastando o loiro para longe.

Scorpius gargalhou junto de Jay, o loirinho coçou a cabeça por um longo tempo e fitava rapidamente o pai com o canto dos olhos.

- O que quer Jay?

- Hã?

- Você está nervoso e me olhando com o canto dos olhos, o que quer?

- Bem... – O menino pigarreava. – Queria... Hã... Te perguntar algo.

- Pergunte.

- Mas e se você disser não?

- Jay você nunca saberá minha resposta se não perguntar!

- Certo... – O menino engolira em seco. – Bem... A Jackie anda te chamando de pai de uns tempos para cá e... – Mais uma vez ele pigarreava fazendo Scorpius erguer uma sobrancelha. – Eu posso... Eu posso te chamar de pai?

O sorriso de Scorpius aumentou drasticamente e ele puxou o filho para um abraço, a quanto tempo ele esperava por aquilo, a quanto tempo ele esperava aquelas palavras de Jay. Um momento familiar interrompido por um Jason desesperado e uma Rose nervosa.

- ESTÁ VENDO JASON? AINDA NÃO NASCEU! – Urrou a ruiva/grávida nervosa arrancando gargalhadas dos filhos e do marido.

- Rose você vai prejudicar o James se continuar berrando assim... – Alertou Scorpius divertido.

- HUmpf! O Weiss que me estressa.

- Parece que estamos voltando no tempo em que você era a Ruiva Maluca Estressada, Rose... – Refletira Jason recebendo um tapa na cabeça dado pela grávida.

O loiro estava preste a protestar quando uma porta se abrira e um médico risonho e uma enfermeira saíram da mesma, Jason sequer esperou que eles permitissem sua entrada, adentrou feito um tufão o quarto no qual Lily estava sendo seguido por Scorpius, Rose, Jackie e Jay.

Lily estava deitada na cama com um bebezinho enrolado num cobertorzinho cor de rosa o que fez Jason prender a respiração, o loiro aproximou-se e selou os lábios aos da esposa apanhando o pacotinho no colo.

- Você vai me fazer pagar todos meus pecados... – Rira-se o loiro olhando os olhinhos castanhos e os cabelinhos ruivos com mechinhas loiras de sua filha. – Pequena Ana.

Scorpius abraçou Rose por trás e sorriu enquanto Jason colocava o "pacotinho" no colo de Lily, Jackie debruçara-se na cama a fim de ver a menininha enquanto Jay dava seu melhor sorriso maroto.

- Agora eu sei que o meu irmão caçula vai fazer a festa! Ou então até mesmo eu não é? Não me importo com meninas mais novas! – Ironizou.

- Você o quê? – Jason arregalava os olhos. – ORA SUA PESTE VOCÊ E SEU IRMÃO FIQUEM BEM LONGE DE MINHA FILHA!

Jay começara a correr pelo quarto arrancando gargalhadas de todos, inclusive o da pequenina Ana Weiss.

Esse era o final feliz, o final feliz tão desejado por eles.

**_Fim._**


End file.
